


Changes and Chance

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 107,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen finally has his life together, or, that's what he likes to think. He has good friends, and a wonderful home he shares with his 'Family'. The only thing really missing is a boyfriend, a kind, responsible, mature boyfriend. Jeffrey Dean Morgan is all those things and a doctor to boot, he's everything Jensen wants. Jensen thinks he has it all in the pocket until the doorbell rings and changes everything. On the other side is a tall guy with floppy hair a cocky smirk on his face and the notion that he'll win over Jensen in a flash. Jared Padalecki is young, carefree, smug, forward and thinks he owns the world. Jensen knows Jared is everything he doesn't want, he thinks Jared is just looking for sex and he knows Jeffrey is there for more. Any smart man would make the right decision, go with the sure thing but Jared stirs something in Jensen. Now he has to choose between the man he wants and the man he needs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Light mentions of child abuse/non-con in prologue. Nothing explicit and nothing to J2

Prologue:

 

 

*****Past*****

 

Sharon Kammer got married when she was very young. Some, well most, people would say that she got married too young… and she would not be able to disagree with those people. She married Gerald Padalecki when she was just nineteen years old, blinded by the man’s charm and status in their town.

 

Gerald was ten years older than she was, and a man of the world. Gerald was a very successful businessman, and knew the way to a woman’s heart. Sherri thought she had struck gold with the wealthy man that pursued her relentlessly. She was a very beautiful young woman, and she knew it, it was something that had attracted Gerald right away. Their courting had been fast and passionate. He bought her everything her heart desired… anything she could wish for he would make sure that she’d get it, spare no expense.

 

Back in those days’ people didn’t frown upon young people getting married. Nineteen was seen as a perfect age to settle down and start making a life for yourself… luckily, young women these days’ know better than to fall for the first pretty face that comes along. Sherri’s parents approved of Gerald, but what parent would complain when their daughter hooks a man with the looks and wealth of Gerald Padalecki. All parents hope for a son in law that can take care of their little girl.

 

The wedding was a fairy tale. There were white satin drapes, and people dressed their best to impress the bride and groom. Sherri had a blindingly beautiful dress made, and when she walked down the aisle (staring into the loving eyes of her husband-to-be) she felt like she could take on the world, like this was heaven on earth.

 

And then her world came crashing down.

 

Gerald wasn’t who he made himself out to be, as soon as the wedding bells stilled he whisked her off to Los Angeles where his business was located. He didn’t care that he took her away from everything she loved… her parents and the house she grew up in… her friends and family… and that little town where she was loved and wanted.

 

That’s when the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach turned heavy and sour. The pink haze in front of her eyes turned black and thick, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. The smiles turned to tears, and the white faded to black as the days started to blur. Gerald turned out to be a monster of a man. A man who expected his wife to be the perfect trophy, to behave as he wanted her to behave, and not have a mind of her own. When she dared to think for herself he’d make sure she was sorry she ever did.

 

During the second year of marriage they welcomed their first baby, a son they named Jeffrey and Sherri was on cloud nine with her bounding baby boy. The bliss was short lived as Gerald hired a strict governess to take care of the baby… stating that Sherri would just raise him to be weak and soft, and he needed a strong heir to take over business when he wanted to retire. Life started to become a chore. An assignment that she wasn’t sure she was able to pass. She felt as if there was no reason to stay until the little home test turned blue again.

 

Another boy… but this time was different; Jared Tristan Padalecki was born three weeks premature. He was weak and sick when he came out of her womb and into the world. Jared had to be placed in a monitoring ward, and Sherri was kept in the hospital for observation. She expected Gerald to swoop in and take her child like he did before… but this time he left the baby to her.

 

His reasoning was that the baby was weak, and didn’t have the Padalecki mentality. He wasn’t as strong and smart as his older brother.

 

Sherri looked at her son… those slanted eyes looked up at her full of love and trust, that wide toothless smile all for her and she fell in love for the second time in her life.

 

After Jared there was another baby, a little girl they named Megan. And as Gerald had done with Jeff, this baby (who was strong enough for her husband to be called a Padalecki) was taken from her mere days after the girl was born. She had felt like she should have fought for her baby. The girl she had always wanted, but when chubby fingers closed around her arms and wide hazel eyes had gazed up at her all was well in the world.

 

Her son was the light in her life; she played with him, cared for him, and helped him with his schoolwork as he got older. Jared was a bright little boy, and she felt loved by him… while Gerald ignored the boy, and chose to spend all his time with Jeff and Megan.

 

It was hard on little Jared and he did everything he could to win his father’s love, not knowing the man had no love to give. Then one fateful evening she got into a fight with her husband… she could have stopped the fight if she hadn’t confronted Gerald on his behavior towards Jared. She could have kept her mouth shut, and then she wouldn’t have fallen down those marble steps.

 

Clumsy, they called her, doctors telling her she should be lucky to be alive- lucky that her husband was there and saw it all happen so he could call an ambulance. People gathered around her bed and did tests on her. Various samples of blood were taken and numerous specialists looked at her chart- if only she hadn’t been so clumsy.

 

That moment her freedom got even more restricted, not only did she have a husband watching every move she made, now she was bound to elevators and ramps in a steel contraption that was called a wheelchair. Paralyzed from the waist down, she had always felt pity for people in wheelchairs because it seemed they had to give up such a large part of their lives… but sitting in that chair herself was different… but then again- she didn’t have much of a life to begin with.

 

A few years later came the worst day of her life. (Which was strange if you looked at it… she was married to a controlling maniac, and was paralyzed for life, one would think it couldn’t get any worse, but it could.)

 

Packed bags stood next to the front door. They were filled with clothes and shoes, books and knickknacks that would be shipped around the globe to England. He was leaving her, the only person in the world who loved her… who she loved more than anything had chosen to go to school abroad.

 

Cambridge was supposed to be an amazing institute and Jared was sure to flourish there. And maybe she was selfish, but she just wanted to grasp him by his pant leg and beg him not to leave her though she knew it would be futile.

 

Gerald made the decision for her… HE had shown her the admission papers, and destroyed her world… 

 

That’s when that call came in; a steady voice telling her that her husband had died from a heart attack. She felt like snorting, and informing the doctor that it was impossible since her husband didn’t have a heart, but the next couple of days she was visited by doctors and lawyers all stating the same thing… Her husband had died and since the egotistical son of a bitch had never bothered to make a will- his entire fortune went to her.

 

Sherri had made sure that a significant amount was deposited in Jeff’s, Megan’s and Jared’s account. She saw Jeff and Megan at the funeral, both of them silent and awkward as neither knew what to say to their own mother. Sherri didn’t mind. Her children had been estranged from her for quite some time and she had gotten used to it.

 

The hospital sent a nurse over every day to take care of her and the maid kept coming twice a week (a maid Gerald had hired) and one day she just got sick of it! Sick of sitting around moping, while she had a beautiful house, and enough money to live comfortably.

 

She fired all the members of the staff and placed ads in the local papers, she wanted to be surrounded by fresh faces. By people who would accept her for who she was and not for who she once had been. Everything changed though when a young man with vibrant green eyes walked into her living room, green eyes that were haunted just like hers and she had felt an instant connection to him and hired him on the spot.

 

The man had been hesitant and suspicious, and the first of four wounded birds she had taken in… Jensen, the green eyed young man that had been kicked from his home by his parents. Who had no one on this world to love and no one to love him. Sherri was determined to correct that mistake.

 

Then a few months later Mellany had walked through the door, a scared little girl who hid her fear behind a bravado of tattoos and piercing and brightly colored hair. Last but not least, Steve and Chris, two men who were the exact opposite of each other.

 

Steve cheerful, open, and willing to put his fair in her hands… 

 

…and his partner (Chris) a man with longer hair- a scar on his lip- and dark eyes that mirrored the pain of a hard life, but looked at his partner with such a fondness. She hadn’t been able to send them away. This is how their little family came to be, servants in a mansion of an eccentric lady, servants who were treated more like family than anything else and slowly they grew closer and grew together. Slowly souls healed as did wounds, tattoos settled and faded as new ones were added, hair grew and got cut and days went on and on- but the sun shone brightly in the house, and for the first time in a long time Sherri felt like everything would be okay.

 

\---------

 

 

On March 1st in 1987, Donna Ackles lay in the maternity ward. Her newly born baby boy lay sheltered in her arms as she smiled down at him. Jensen Ross Ackles was born at 03:17am, in the dark hours of the very early morning. It was a hard labor for the woman, but the gratification and pride she felt as she looked into those beautiful eyes was well worth all the pain and trouble she had to live through to get there. Her hand cupped the back of his head, the light peach fuzz tickling her hand. Her baby was the most perfect thing in the entire word. Two feet to her left stood a chair, and in that chair sat her husband. Alan Ackles. His large hand rested on the tummy of their new born and his head rested on her thigh. He was sound asleep.

 

Getting pregnant had been quite the ordeal for them. After three miscarriages she and Alan were about to give up. Yes, they wanted a baby more than anything in the world… but every time the stick turned pink only to lose the baby… a part of Donna had died. When the stick had turned pink this time she prepared for another failure, another heartbreak. 

 

The first few weeks she didn’t even tell Alan that she was pregnant again… not wanting to see the unveiled pain in her husband’s eyes when she had to tell him they lost another child. This time it was different. The first month went by and she was still pregnant, and then the second one. When she completed her first trimester that was when she allowed herself to start hoping again, start praying again. Alan went over the moon when she told him, and as the days turned into weeks… and the weeks turned into months… her stomach grew round and thick with their child.

 

Alan started to paint the nursery… yellow- Donna told him she wanted it to be yellow because this child would be their sun, their reason for living. Against all the previous odds she completed her second trimester and they were over the moon. The nursery was being filled with stuffed animals, toys, and all the good stuff little babies needed. Throughout her pregnancy Donna kept a little piece in the back of her mind prepared for heartbreak… right up until that day. The day that marked the viability of a baby, that day scientists learned that- even though it would be too early, a baby could survive. She cried on that day, cried so hard for all the lost lives she carried within, knowing that all the love she felt for those lost babies had been saved up, and now this little life inside her… this little miracle was going to get all the love she had to give.

 

When the contractions set in, there was a moment of panic… each time she’d lost a baby came back to her- but then she remembered that it was only mere days from her due date. Alan drove to the hospital… Some people gave birth in their own home, but they had known too much death to even risk it. They wanted doctors and nurses standing by should things go less than perfect. 

 

Fear coursed through her veins as she lay in the hospital bed, the pristine white sheets soiled. Nurses and doctor’s screamed at her, the sounds of their voices dull in her clouded mind as she felt her body contract. Alan’s large hand was gripping hers, their fingers laced as he whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear. Hours and hours later a small bundle was pressed into her arms and she had gazed up at the doctors, confused and dazed.

 

“Your baby, Mrs. Ackles” The nurse had told her. “You have a beautiful and healthy baby boy.” In her twenty seven years of life those were the most beautiful words she ever heard. Her gaze drew down, and she had looked at the baby in her arms. He had her eyes. Her baby was going to change the world. She only had to look in those green eyes to know it. He was going to be perfect and she cried silently, proudly and lovingly as Jensen smiled up at her, big and toothless. Life after that couldn’t be any better. A couple of days later she got to take her baby home and suddenly the house wasn’t empty any more.

 

Jensen was a delightful baby. Yes, he cried and threw fits like all babies do and she loved every second of it. Never in her life had she thought she’d be grateful to be woken up in the middle of the night by a blaring baby, but… she was- and each time she happily got up out of bed to console the infant. The first word Jensen ever said was ‘Mama’. Though Alan insisted it was just a mumble Donna wasn’t fooled, the baby said ‘mama’ and it was the second best day of her life. 

 

With crawling came new opportunities and fears. Donna grew eyes in the back of her head, and real plants that needed dirt were outlawed in their household seeing as Jensen would put anything he found into his mouth. He was a very happy toddler, and Donna just loved to watch him. What she loved even more was to watch him and Alan together. Her husband worked full days but when he got home the first thing he did was kiss her cheek and then lift Jensen up into his arms. They were inseparable.

 

Jensen’s first steps were to his father. Alan got home and Jensen was standing up with a little help from the coffee table but when his daddy walked through the door the toddler had let go of the wooden table and had taken a couple of wobbly steps towards his father before falling down onto his backside. His parents never saw the falling down part, all they saw was their baby boy taking his first steps. Donna saved all the mile markers. Jensen’s brass baby booties, his first change of tooth, and the bib he didn’t need any longer, all the one-pieces he used to wear… He grew like weed and it seemed she spent all her weekends shopping for new clothes. The booties turning into real shoes, and the baby suits turning into tiny jeans and shirts. She loved every second of it.

 

One of the hardest days in her life was the day Jensen went to pre-school for the first time. Up until then, she’d rarely let him out of her sight- and now he was going to be away for hours at a time? Such was life. The fuzz on his head had grown into soft blond locks that slowly got darker with age. The pale green eyes darkened into a vibrant green almost overnight and freckles started to appear on sun-kissed skin. Pre-school turned into real school, and Jensen just kept on growing. 

 

He enjoyed playing with his newly discovered friends and Donna always joined the other mothers at the playgrounds as they watched their children play to their hearts content. Jensen was a very happy child, Donna and Alan made sure of that. They gave him everything he could ever want- and all the love he would ever need. 

 

After Jensen, Donna tried a few more times to get pregnant… but it just wasn’t working. One morning she looked at her six year old boy… and realized that she and Alan needed to stop trying. Jensen was all they would ever need, and he was more than they had ever dreamed of. There was no sadness or loss from brothers or sisters he would never have. Donna watched each day as her little baby turned into a boy, turned into a pre-teen, and slowly started to turn into the man he would become. 

 

Jensen was good at sports… each Saturday Alan would take him to the park where they would join other fathers and sons to play a game of friendly football.

 

When Jensen was thirteen he got his first girlfriend. Her name was Willa; she had long blond hair and friendly brown eyes. Donna knew her well because Jensen had been playing with her since he was nine. Willa always joined Jensen and his friends in the wild games they would play. She always kept up with the boys. Donna suspected that was what Jensen liked about her, that she was one of the boys. 

 

When Jensen told his mother- Donna warned him not to suddenly start ignoring his other friends in favor of a girl. Jensen’s best friend was a boy named Kyle. Kyle was Jensen’s age, had dark brown, spiky hair and lived practically next door to them. Every waking hour they spent together. Kyle was there when Jensen and Willa broke up. He was there when Jensen fell down the stairs at school and broke his arm. He was the first to sign Jensen’s cast.

 

After Willa, there had been no more girlfriends. Jensen was only fifteen! He had other things to think about then girls! Boys at that age only thought about sports, cars and other ‘manly’ things. It was no surprise Jensen spent all his time with Kyle, playing outdoors and when the weather was bad they played video games in Jensen’s room. Donna wasn’t worried. Jensen’s sixteenth birthday was a milestone. The first day of the rest of his life, her baby boy was well on his way of becoming a man. That day they celebrated with a huge cake and lots of presents. A new bike from Alan and her, a new gaming devise from his grandparents, and a beautiful friendship bracelet from Kyle. Donna was too happy and unknowing to see that this day was also the beginning of the end.

 

School, sports, friends, Jensen was doing well at all departments. After he turned sixteen he got a job at his father’s garage, and he’d told his mother he was going to be saving up for a car. He was the type of son every parent would be proud to have... They loved him more than anything, or so they said. Shortly after Jensen’s seventeenth birthday it all went to hell. They celebrated with the entire family, and afterwards Kyle took Jensen camping as a present. She should have known… should have seen it coming… but what mother would suspect. It wasn’t a day one would soon forget. Donna and Alan were watching TV in the living room when Jensen appeared in the doorway. He’d been scuffing at the floor with the toe of his boot and asked if they had time to talk to him... neither parent had any idea what it could be about, bad grades, girl trouble. Neither was prepared for the next words that came out of Jensen’s mouth.

 

Gay. Her perfect baby boy was telling them that he preferred men to women. That he had a boyfriend, that he’d been dating Kyle for over a year now. It was more than a mother should ever have to hear. She watched in a haze as Alan slapped Jensen in the face, and told him he was wrong. Told him that he was confused… and that he just needed to hang out with girls more… and that Kyle was corrupting him. Those were wrong words to say to a teenager, rebellious by age and hormones. 

 

The screaming match that followed only stuck to her by half. She begged and pleaded for him to think this over, that the priest at their church would be happy to lead him back onto the path to heaven. The next thing she knew was Jensen storming out of his childhood home with a backpack on his shoulder- his father screaming at him to never show his face again. She stood with tears in her eyes as her life walked away. The miracle she’d waited for her entire life was a lie… it wasn’t prefect and good… it was wrong and flawed. She doesn’t know any better.

 

With what he had in his backpack… and a couple hundred dollars to his name… Jensen started to hitchhike. Dark road and even darker men taking him further and further away from everything he loved. A few weeks later, and thousands of miles from home, his money ran out. The clothes on his back were worn and tattered and he had no place to stay. Jensen was roaming the streets for days, looking for odd jobs to provide money to keep him alive. It was raining slightly when a car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and a man peeked his head out. “Hey Kid, what do you charge?” Jensen might be young but he was no fool, he knew what the man wanted. He gave the man a foul look and told him to fuck the hell off. 

 

Food got harder to buy and the days were getting colder and colder. Jensen was starting to look too skinny to be healthy, and the next car that pulled up, the next man that rolled the window down and made him the offer… he took it.

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

When Mellany was three years old her life was perfect. She had a loving mother and a father who doted on her. They lived in a nice home somewhere in the suburbs. A large yard, white picket fence and a swing set in the garden. Two large dogs named Wally and Doug were her two faithful companions when she went exploring amongst the weeds. 

 

Mellany's mother, Vivian, was a stay at home mom… since she had Mellany she didn’t have a job. Mellany's father, Ronald, worked at an advertising agency and she couldn't think of a time where she didn’t have everything she needed. Mellany had long blond hair, vivid blue eyes, and a tiny mole above her right brow. She was skinny and athletic because she loved being outside climbing on things she really shouldn't.

 

At the age of six Mellany lost her father. He was out playing pool with a bunch of his buddies when fate took a lethal blow. He was the designated driver to bring the others home… and where their group had taken that precaution another man had not. There was a head on collision on one of the crossroads.

 

The car with Mellany's father had been hit dead on, killing the two in the front seats and severely injuring the others. The drunk driver of the other car was uninjured aside from a few bruises. The day Mellany lost her father was the hardest day of her life. Not only did she lose a loving parent, the death of her father had been hard in her mother. Vivian has not worked since she had Mellany, and now all of a sudden she was a single mom with a little kid on her hips.

 

The funeral had to be arranged- and Vivian needed to find a new job. Since they couldn't afford the house without Ronald's job… they were forced to move. From their beautiful house in the suburbs… they moved to a house twice as small- in a neighborhood three times as bad as their old one. The house didn't have a yard to speak of- so Vivian told Mellany they had to get rid of the dogs. It broke little Mellany's heart to have to give up the dogs, but momma said she wouldn't want the dogs to be sad, did she. With their new owners they would have lots of space. The little girl not realizing that a pound was a far cry from a real home, yard or not. Life went on, though it was so much harder without a father, life went on. Mellany was enrolled into school while her mother worked at the local super market.

 

When Melly was eight years old her mother met a man. His name was Leon, and he worked in construction. Leon was a slightly overweight man who smelled funny and had bad teeth, Mellany didn't like him one bit. What Mellany thought didn't seem to matter though, her mother just kept seeing him. Over the years Leon practically moved in with them, and after three years of dating her mother he asked Vivian to marry her. She said yes.

 

Mellany got to be the bridesmaid for her mother. She was given a pretty white dress and bows and flowers were braided into her hair. Vivian wore a lovely white gown that was a gift from Leon. All the members of her family were there; except for the one she was missing the most, her daddy.

 

After Vivian married Leon- it gradually started to get worse… Leon acted like he could rule over Mellany, told her what to do and what not to do. When Mellany refused to call him 'daddy' he slapped her in the face. That was the last time she tried to deny him. Her mother didn't seem to be any the wiser. She thought her little family was perfect, and that Leon was the perfect husband. He was far from.

 

When Mellany was twelve Leon touched her for the first time. He placed his hand on her bare knee and slid it upwards. She'd screamed out and ran away from him. When her mother got home she'd crawled into Vivian's lap and told her what had happened. She didn't know what made her mother react the way she did- but she pushed Mellany off her lap! And told her not to tell lies… Vivian told her she shouldn't be jealous of Leon because she would always love her little girl, but there was no excuse for making up lies.

 

It stopped after that. Leon kept away from her and didn't touch her. Looking back he was probably waiting for the mood to calm down before giving it another try. When Melly reached the age of fourteen Leon tried again. This time Mellany was too scared and too ashamed to tell anyone, she couldn't tell her mother because she wouldn't believe her. It started with just over the clothes touching but as time went by Leon got bolder and more aggressive. By the time she was sixteen she'd lost all the innocence she once had. The happy little girl had been completely destroyed, and in her place was a sad, angry young woman who hated the world for the cards she'd been dealt.

 

At the age of seventeen she made a last attempt of telling her mother the truth. It was no surprise that Vivian didn't believe her, or didn't want to believe her. Three days later she ran away, a one way ticket to Los Angeles. There were not a lot of things that a seventeen year old girl could do to survive on the street. She'd thought of resorting to prostitution, but at the first try she freaked out- and kicked the john in the balls. After that, every man just took the face of Leon… and she knew she wouldn't be able to come close to a man again. She wandered the streets looking for something she could do; when a flickering neon sign caught her attention. Mellany walked into the store and her eyes widened in wonder, as she looked around. 

 

There was a woman in the store… her skin colored with hundreds of drawings. Intricate designs, and Mellany had been fascinated. The woman, Devon, recognized a person in need- and though Mellany didn't understand why, Devon gave her a home and a job. Mellany took Devon up on her offer, knowing it was the best she'd get. She spent weeks after that cleaning floors, tools, and rags. A couple of weeks after that she saved up some money and sat down in Devon's chair for the first time. The second the needle had hit her skin all her other pain and nightmares had vanished into this air. The soothing buzz of the needle in her ears… and Devon's soft humming joining in when the woman set to work.

 

Hours later there was a dark snake wound around her neck, its mouth wide open, fangs visible right above her breasts. Her protector…. It was the first of many.

 

\------------------

 

 

It was raining that day, and raining hard. The skies were black with thunder clouds and the trees were swaying in the hard wind. Little Christian Kane was looking out of his bedroom window. His dad, Ben, was downstairs working on an engine block on the kitchen table. If Chris’s mom would have still been alive she would’ve been livid with her husband. Marcia Kane died when Chris was eight; she died of pancreatic cancer after a long and painful struggle with the vicious disease. 

 

His dad was devastated by the death of his wife… he loved her more than anything and each September 2nd, Marcia’s birthday, he would take Chris to the cemetery and they would place a large bush of red roses at her grave. They held on though… they loved each other, and Ben made sure his little boy had everything his heart desired. He was the last thing he had left of his late wife and he treated Chris like gold. 

 

The house next door to them had been empty for almost three years, but about half a year ago construction workers started to renovate the place. That was what Chris was watching, a large moving van in front of the newly renovated house. New neighbors… It wasn’t an uncommon thing in their neighborhood, people moved in and out of it all the time. This family was different though; this family had a boy Chris’ age.

 

The boy was blond and was skinny as far as Chris could see through the rain pouring down. He was helping his parents and the movers carry their possessions into the house. Small things that his skinny arms could carry. There was a bolt of lightning and for a second Chris couldn’t see a thing. When visibility returned her looked down and saw the boy staring up at his room, he raised a hand and waived at Chris. There was nothing else to do but wave back.

 

The first time Chris officially met Steve was when Brenda, Steve’s mom, came to their door to offer cookies. She said she just wanted to introduce herself, and her family to their neighbors. Steve was wearing tan pants and a smart sweater, his blond hair carefully combed backwards. Chris thought he looked silly. The next time they met was in the park. Chris was walking home and spotted Steve right before the other boy was cornered by three larger boys. They teased and pushed Steve until he fell to the ground… his once clean pants black with dirt. Chris walked over, and without thinking twice he kicked the largest boy in the balls, sending him to the ground with a painful cry. He extended his hand to Steve and pulled him off the ground while the other bullies made a run for it. That was the moment their friendship began.

 

From that moment on they were inseparable. They were in the same class, attended the same sports, and hung out outside of school all the time… sometimes driving their parents to near madness. It became apparent quickly to all the bullies that you didn’t mess with Steve. He might be skinny and small but he had Chris behind him, and even the older boys were a bit fearful of Chris. When Chris was thirteen he signed up for Karate lessons, and then the teasing stopped completely. No one wanted to mess with them now and they were fine with that. 

 

Slowly but surely their friendship deepened until they were fifteen, and finally found out what those confusing feelings meant. Their first kiss had been under the bleachers at school. Chris smuggled in a joint, and both boys slightly high… Chris made the first move. He was scared shitless of what Steve would do, but he just tangled his fingers in Chris’s hair and pulled him back in for a second kiss.

 

When they told their parents they had been blown away by their acceptance. Brenda even telling them she thought it was about damn time that they should come out to them. Life was pretty good after that. Even though at school they found out, and no one would dare to piss off Chris Kane who, even though he was a little short, was packing muscles for a teen.

 

They graduated High School and went to community college together where they had an apartment. When Chris was twenty he lost his father to cardiac arrest. It was a big blow for the two young men, and for a while it didn’t seem they would be able to pull it back together. With Steve’s help Chris found the strength to not give up and make his father proud by getting his diploma. They moved to New York after they graduated and Steve started working for a local restaurant- while Chris went to work at a local bar. The house they moved into was small… and in a slightly bad area of town, but it was clean, safe, and theirs. It didn’t take long for destiny to strike. They were living there for a couple of years when one night things got rough at the bar. A large man didn’t like it when Steve leaned over the bar to give Chris a kiss. He’d just gotten off work, and went to visit Chris at the bar… he never would have thought the greeting would lead to all that. The man made it known he didn’t like ‘faggots’ and he pushed Steve… hard. The blonde lost his footing and smashed his head against the countertop of the bar- blood gushing down his face. Head wounds were always less than they appeared to be, but it was enough to make Chris livid.

 

He went postal on the large man, landing punch after punch until the man wasn’t fighting back any longer. The cops showed up and pulled them apart. People attested to the fact that Chris had been acting in defense so he was let go since the other man only had some bruises and cuts, nothing that couldn’t be fixed. Chris and Steve were both very surprised to find the cops on their doorstep the next morning. Even more so when they cuffed Chris, and took him to the station for questioning. The man from the night before, Dale, had been brutally murdered. After the fight Steve went home so Chris could close up the bar… leaving Chris without an alibi for over an hour. He still had bruised knuckles and Dale’s blood on the shirt he wore the other night.

 

Judge and jury had been quick to convict him, needing the conviction to stay credible. The last Chris saw before he was pulled off by the guards was Steve’s shocked blue eyes… then the doors closed. 

 

Prison, everybody reads about it, talks about it but they never get the true feeling of what that place really is. Yes, there are gangs and murders and felons in there… but what’s the worst are the walls. The feeling of entrapment, of knowing that you can’t go anywhere they won’t let you. 

 

The first time someone shanked him he thought he was going to die. His last conscious thought had been of Steve, of how he would never see the love of his life again. When he woke up in the infirmary ward with the knowledge he’d have to go back and stare at the walls… he wished he had died. Steve visited him once a week. He’d quit his job and started working at a diner close to the jail where Chris was… anything to be close to him. Chris knew he worried, and he wished Steve would just move on- the blonde refused. 

 

One night his cellmate decided he was lonely. The man weighted two hundred pounds and was six foot three, no match for Chris. The next time Steve showed up Chris told him to fuck off… he didn’t want Steve anymore and he wanted him to leave- Steve refused. Three years it lasted. Three years of fighting for his life, three years of staying off the radar of violent criminals. Three years of only seeing Steve through bulletproof glass… then the cops made a break in the case. The gun that was used in the murder of Dale, the gun they hadn’t been able to find before. The gun that the jury decided Chris got rid of… was found.

 

It was amazing, as fast as you could convict someone to prison... just as long it took to get someone out. Evidence was looked at, examined, and looked at again before Chris’ lawyer saw a chance and proved his client’s innocence. Three years since he could touch Steve, three horrible years of being closed in, encased in concrete walls with men you wouldn’t wish upon your worst enemy… and now he was free. The first thing Chris did was tell Steve to get lost. That he had cheated on him in prison because he was lonely and horny… Steve, the bastard that he was, saw right though the lies and that night Chris spent it in Steve’s arms… crying like a baby.

 

Now all they had to do was figure out what to do. Who would hire an ex con. One thing Chris knew for sure, he never wanted to be cooped up like that again, and he never wanted to see the dreary state of New York for the rest of his life. The next day Steve came home with two Greyhound tickets… two one-ways to Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

 

****Present****

 

 

The alarm clock sounded and Jensen was woken from his dream with a violent shock. “Ugh” he groaned as he raised his hands to his eyes, fumbling fingers rubbing away at the sleep. Green eyes opened and long lashes blinked lazily. Plush lips opening in a wide yawn, and he stretched his arms over his head, body arching off the bed in attempt to rid the sleep from his bones and muscles. He hated waking up… everything was so much better when he was asleep.

 

In the land of dreams there were no memories. There were no faces who scowled at him, screamed at him that he was wrong and filthy. Eyes that stared into his as he was told he was no good. Eyes that looked so much like his. No, everything was better while asleep. Soft, warm and easy while reality was cold and harsh, only lightened by the people he chose to surround himself with.

 

The neon green numbers on the clock indicated it to be seven thirty and even though he would love nothing more than to spend the day in bed Jensen threw his legs over the edge, feet settling on the soft plush rug on the floor. He made his way over to the en-suite bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Oh yeah” he chuckled as he took in his rumpled appearance in the large mirror “not gonna win any beauty contests like this”

 

Jensen turned around and opened the shower curtain so he could switch on the shower, making sure all his stuff was on the small rack before he stepped under the balmy water. He made quick work of his shower, wrapping a large towel around his waist while he shaved himself in front of the mirror.

 

It didn't take him long to get ready and get dressed since he practically wore the same thing every day, jeans and a shirt didn't allow for a lot of variation so it was an easy pick as what to wear, knowing that his employer could care less of what he wore. Jensen got to his feet and moved back to the bathroom… reached for the tube of gel, and spiked his hair carefully. Just because he didn't work at the Walldorff or anything didn't mean he couldn't spend a little time to look good.

 

The sun was just coming up and was slowly starting to pour in through the open curtains. It promised to be another beautiful day but living in Los Angeles pretty much guaranteed nice days most of the year around. It was still rather quiet in the house; the only sound coming from downstairs and he knew it was Steve rummaging around in the large kitchen of the mansion. He bounded down the stairs and greeted Steve with a big smile. “Hey man, what're we eating for breakfast?” he asked as he plopped down on one of the chairs around the small oak table.

 

The blond man smiled and placed a plate filled with hot eggs and ham in front of Jensen. “If you got a few more minutes, the pancakes are almost done” the cook commented and went back to the stove. “Sherri's running a little late so she won't be joining us this morning.” Jensen had been working at the mansion for close to four years now and Steve and his partner Chris had been there almost as long. Hungrily, he shoveled breakfast into his mouth. Then gave Steve a grateful smile when another plate (this one piled high with blueberry pancakes) made its way in front of him. “You are a god” Jensen muttered with his mouth full of food.

 

Jensen used to be a skinny little thing but the combination of hard work and Steve’s five-star food had changed his body in the last couple of years. He was no body-builder but he was well defined and far from scrawny.

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, “It's not normal, the quantities of food you shove down your throat, dude” he commented friendly while he poured another batch of pancake mix into the pan.

 

“I'm a growing boy” Jensen muttered around a sip of coffee. “So, was Chris able to get us tickets for the ballgame on Sunday?”

 

Chris was Steve's partner who took care of the garden and pool; the jobs were clearly distributed between the employees. Steve Carlson took care of the food… he cooked breakfast, made dinner, lunch, and also took care of the grocery shopping when that needed to be done. Chris Kane took care of anything that was outside of the house, the garden, pool, pond and anything that wasn't in between the four walls of the house. Jensen took care of everything inside the house; he cleaned, set the table and made sure that the house was in ship shape.

 

The door to the kitchen burst open and a whirlwind blew in and settled on a chair next to Jensen. “Hello boys” her voice chipper and cheerful as was expected from the woman. Mellany Barker, the personal caretaker of their employer and their resident rebel of everything commercial and normal. Her hair was painted the brightest pink you could ever imagine, but if you would stick around for a while you'd probably see it go from pick to green… or blue… or any other color in the rainbow… as long as it wasn't a general hair color.

 

“Morning, little sister” Jensen said and shoved the maple syrup her way watching in horror as she drenched her pancakes in the sticky stuff “ never wanna hear you complain about my eating habits” Jensen told Steve as he waved his fork in front of the other man's face, “ever again”.

 

Melly stuck out her tongue, the metal stud dancing in front of his eyes. “Girl needs her sugar, okay honey” and she planted a sticky kiss on his cheek.

 

His green eyes smiled at her and he ruffled her bright pink hair. When Melly had first showed up at the house as Sherri’s nurse Jensen hadn’t trust her. It wasn’t anything unusual since Jensen didn’t trust anyone he didn’t know. She had been a mystery to him, all her colors and tattoos, the punky outfits she wore while being the most upbeat and happy person he’d ever encountered.

 

It made him watch her like a hawk. Sherri had told him Melly came from a bad family but he didn’t understand why a person who supposedly lead such a difficult life could be so upbeat all the time, like she was on a constant sugar high. So he had taken to watching her, all the time, every day. He just watched her to in hope of figuring her out, of finding out why she was so happy, maybe she could rub some off on him.

 

Melly was a very observant girl and it hadn’t taken her long to realize she was being watched by the other person in the house. She’d walked up to him and asked him if he used to work for get government. This naturally confused Jensen, he had no idea what she was talking about.

 

She’d explained that she felt like ‘Big Brother’ was watching her, because Jensen never took his eyes off her if she was in the room, or if he maybe had a crush on her. Stammering he’d told her that he was gay and he’d waited for the look of disgust on her face. When the next words out of her mouth had been ‘Thank God’ he hadn’t known how to act.

 

Melly had noticed the strange look on his face and asked him about it. ‘Til this day he didn’t know why but he’d opened up to her and told her all about his childhood and what his parents did when he told them he was into men instead of women. She in her turn had told him about her dad, about what he had done to her and how her mother never noticed, or pretended not to notice. 

 

From that day on they had been the best of friends. He’s taken to calling her ‘Little sister’ in reply of her ‘Big Brother’ comment. Most people thought nothing of it but for Jensen that was the day he got a new family.

 

He watched as she stuffed her mouth with syrup drenched pancakes and took a large gulp of milk to wash it down.

 

Jensen shook his head laughing and slid his eyes over the numerous tattoos on her arms and neck, the visible ink telling the story of her life. He placed his plate in the dishwasher and took the plate of breakfast from Steve. “Time to go to work” he said smiling and bounced up the small steps that lead to the dining room where their employer was waiting to begin her day. A fond smile covered Jensen's face as he looked at the woman on the other end of the room sitting in the early morning light while reading her paper. “Good morning Sherri” Jensen said cheerfully as he placed the plate of food in front of her. “Steve's outdone himself with the pancakes today”.

 

A smiling face looked up at him, tiny wrinkles softening her features even more. “Jensen” she said lovingly and covered his hand with hers, “Thank you so much, I hope your morning has been going well?”

 

Jensen placed his hands on the handle of the wheelchair and pushed her over to the dining table so she could eat her breakfast. “My morning is going fantastic” he said, “Amazing pancakes and now your sparkling company... how could I not have a good morning”.

 

Sherri laughed softly, the husky noise a familiar and loved sound in the house. “I was thinking we could take a walk after breakfast” Jensen suggested. “The weather is so nice and it's just a too beautiful day to let it go to waste”.

 

Slowly the pile of eggs and pancakes started to slim down, “I think that is a wonderful idea, will Mellany be joining us?”

 

Jensen smiled, “We can ask if she wants to venture outside with the risk of getting a small tan” Jensen joked and smiled as he heard the soft laugh of the older woman. They both knew that Melly wouldn’t be joining them on their walk, the younger woman wasn’t much for basking in the sunlight.

 

The household was more of a family then an employer and her staff. Sherri Padalecki was an amazing and wonderful woman who had a hard life. 

 

Sherri had told them all her life story after they had been with her for a while. It was obvious that they weren't the normal staff a woman of her stature should have; seeing as Steve, Chris and Jensen were gay (and didn't have the best pasts) and Melly, well one would only have to take one look at Melly and see that she wasn't a normal anything.

 

Though they were all rejects and outsiders for some reason Sherri had hired them after only one interview. When they asked her why she replied that she spent the majority of her life letting other people telling her what she should do and now it was her turn to live her own life. That when they had walked into her house she had felt a click, a connection so strong she just had to take them in. Jensen wasn’t one to complain since the day he met Sherri his life had started to improve again.

 

She married a man named Gerald Padalecki while she was very young, infatuation clouding her judgment. It turned out that Gerald wasn't what she first thought him to be, the caring and gentle man he'd been during their courting, and turned into a controlling and commanding man as soon as the wedding was over and done with.

 

Sherri had three children with her husband and had named them Jeff, Jared and Megan but three children didn't make her husband any friendlier towards her. Years were spent in the shadow of the controlling man, hearing that she should be happy that he had taken her in. A little over four years ago Gerald Padalecki passed away due to the results of a heart attack and that was the day Sherri decided she would never do anything because someone told her too.

 

Jensen thought that was the reason she had taken in this band of merry men, and woman, was that she spent her life with a cruel and controlling man… and now that he was gone she surrounded herself with unconventional things and people. Sherri liked everything that wasn't fancy and stuffed up. Yes, she had lived the life of a socialite wife for many years, but the only reason she had kept the house and money were because she figured Gerald owed her that. Jensen knew he was damned lucky to have ended up with Sherri, she treated them like they were her own childern, and she loved them. She always had a friendly word or a listening ear when one was needed. In turn they worked hard for her, they made sure she had everything she needed and they kept her company.

 

Jeff, her oldest son had already moved out when her husband died, his contact with his mother was minimal seeing as he had inherited one or more of his father’s traits. Jared, the middle child had packed his bags when his father died and left for college abroad, last Jensen heard Jared was studying Law at Cambridge University in England. Megan had lasted a little longer but she was spoiled like her siblings, and taking care of her handicapped mother wasn't really high on the adolescent’s mind. Her mind was more preoccupied with shopping and blowing her inheritance on shiny barbells and expensive clothes.

 

It sickened Jensen to think about the Padalecki kids, here they had this wonderful and loving mother, something he would kill for, and they just wrote it off like it didn't matter… left their handicapped mother to fend for herself. Sherri never talked about Jeff and Megan. Jensen thought that the pain of losing them or of their betrayal hurt too much to talk about, and neither Jensen nor any of the others dared to say anything and bring a frown of sadness to the smiling face they knew and loved. The only one she talked about was Jared, and she did that a lot, talked about how wonderful and talented he was, but Jensen couldn't see how a son that was supposed to be wonderful was so far away from the person that loved him the most. Couldn't see why Jared hadn't taken any time in four years to come and visit his mother, merely e-mails that Sherri read to him; her mood always bright and sunny after she had received an e-mail from Jared.

 

“Your hair looks good like this” Sherri suddenly said as she reached out and re-arranged a lock of his styled hair “I like it better this length then when you had that military type style”.

 

Jensen leaned into the touch and smiled “I like it like too” he replied “Melly is still trying to get me to dye is green or blue or something” they chuckled and Sherri took a sip of her tea “that girl would like for everyone to dye their hair a crazy color.... I suspect she wants to turn the world’s population into an art project”. They laughed and Jensen slowly got to his feet, “I'll clean this up and then we can go for that walk” he said and took the plate and cup from the table. “I'll send in Melly to help you get dressed.” Jensen moved to the kitchen and smiled at Chris who had joined Melly and Steve “Hey Melly, could you go help Sherri get dressed” he asked.

 

Pink hair swirled around as Melly got to her feet and bounded into the direction of the dining room to help Sherri get into her clothes. It wasn't as if she was completely helpless but she required some help doing basic things. Sherri had lost the mobility of her legs nine years ago; she had stumbled down the steps of the mansion and cracked a vertebra, resulting in paralyses from the waist down leaving her without the use of her legs. That was the story she had told each of them but Jensen didn’t believe it for a second. There was something in her eyes when she told that story, something that told Jensen it was more than just a matter of misplaced balance. This was another reason Jensen didn't like the Padalecki kids because if he could see that there was more behind that story, why couldn’t her own kids. No, Jensen was sure that the reason for her tumble down the stairs had more to do with her husband than her clumsy-ness because even in a wheelchair the woman was graceful.

 

Jensen hurried back upstairs to change his normal shoes for sneakers he was comfortable walking in, knowing that if it was up to Sherri they would walk for miles and miles. The woman just loved to be outside and Jensen didn't mind walking everywhere with her, he enjoyed their walks together, taking the time to discuss everything. Sherri always brought her camera to take pictures of the various animals and flowers she saw, she was an avid photographer. There were photo books filled with pictures of flora and fauna in the library of the mansion. Sherri enjoyed getting pictures of everything and naturally there were also quite a lot of the staff and house. Jensen didn't mind posing for pictures, and Steve and Chris were always in for a crazy shot or other when Sherri had her camera in her hands. Melly on the other hand wasn’t so fond of being in front of the camera, though she posed occasionally, to Sherri’s delight.

 

“Hey man” Jensen greeted Chris as he walked into the garden to wait for Sherri, “How’s that rosebush doing with the lice?” he asked.

 

Chris smiled “Lice are dead, man” he replied, “And that's a good thing too because they were starting to infect the rest of the bushes, nasty little critters”.

 

For as long as Jensen has known Chris the man was obsessed with the garden, he asked Steve once, and Steve had told him that ever since Chris got out of jail he couldn't stand to be cooped up inside for too long so he took to working in gardens, the vibrant colors of the flowers and plants as far from grey prison walls as possible. Jensen didn't really know how or why Chris landed in jail, and he wasn't really the person to go dig into someone's personal life to find out. It was sufficient to know that Chris was one of the kindest men Jensen had ever met. 

 

Steve had been Chris' neighbor after he'd gotten out of jail, and the two men instantly hit it off together and had been together ever since. Jensen hoped that one day he'd find the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He’d dated a little over the past four years but for some reason he hadn't been able to find that guy that swept him off his feet. He talked about it to Sherri lots of times… complaining why he couldn't find a decent guy and maybe he should just compromise and lower his standards but that just earned him a smack upside the head. Sherri warned him to never compromise. Life was too short to not be as deliriously happy as you could be, and you should chase down your dreams and never settle for less… so here Jensen was, not settling but also not getting laid on a regular basis. Melly had offered to 'relieve' him of his stress if he needed it, and he didn't know whether she meant it or not- but even though he was totally gay... pink hair was a little too much, even for him.

 

He chuckled as he thought back to the first time they had met; Jensen had been working for Sherri for a couple of months before Melly joined them as permanent house help. She'd walked up to him and hugged him, and then she had told him she thought he was totally hot and it was a loss for every woman on the face of the earth that he was gay. 

 

At first sight Melly was a punk hard-ass but after you got to know her you saw that she had the biggest heart. One of those women that would do anything for her friends. Jensen knew he was a lucky son of a bitch with a job like this- and friends like Steve, Chris, and Melly. Jensen could have turned out a lot worse. He’d moved from one town to the next, job after job until he'd seen Sherri's add in the paper and decided to take a chance that turned out to be the best thing he ever did.

 

“Jensen, sweetheart?” Sherri's voice called out and Jensen turned around with a smile,“Ah, I see your trusty camera is ready to go” he joked and walked over to her. “Lets warn the birds and bees to be at their best.” His hands curled around the handles of the wheelchair, “Ready?” he asked her and watched as her dark curls bobbed up and down in agreement 

 

“Yes, Sir” she quipped, “On with the walk”.

 

Jensen waved a quick goodbye to Chris and started pushing the chair out of the garden and onto the sidewalk next to the house (They say money can’t buy happiness, but it sure helps a bit) Sherri's house was located in an exclusive community with lots of green and several parks, the houses planted spaciously around the community. The first time Jensen had gone through the gates of the community was in the back of a cab, filled with dread and hope, not knowing what would happen once he go through those wrought iron gates.

 

Soon it became apparent that his worries had all been for nothing because Sherri only laid her eyes on him once before giving him the job; when he asked her why she had told him that he had the most honest eyes she had ever seen. Jensen called bullshit, and she laughed telling him she was right… he was an honest person and she told him that was all she expected of her employees, loyalty and honesty.

 

“Jensen, look at that” Sherri's voice jarred him from his musings and he focused his gaze in the direction of her pointing finger 

 

“Oh, wow” he said breathlessly as he saw the Herron land next to a small pond, the immense wings folding in.

 

Sherri took her camera and started snapping pictures. “He's gorgeous” she said and took another picture of the blue/silver bird, “Do you think we'll get to see him feed?” she asked excited keeping her eye on the bird through the lens of her camera.

 

Jensen turned the wheelchair so she could have a better view and he leaned against the fence “I don't know” he replied “let's hang out here a bit and see if he fishes”. The sun was creeping higher and higher in the sky. Time going slowly as they watched the bird walk slowly through the calm water of the pond…

 

“I think he's a little like you, Jensen” Sherri said and chuckled “I thing he also hates it when people take his picture while he's eating”.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head “I think most living things don't like to be photographed while they are eating, it’s not really the most sexy pose; fork full of food, mouth opening to take a bite and then ‘click’ immortalized forever.” Sherri chuckled and smacked his thigh, “Maybe if you'd eat less of the time then I'd get another chance to take your picture”.

 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “Say the word and I'll go all Abercrombie for you” he teased before he started pushing her further down the road “let's go see if those duck eggs have hatched yet” The pace was slow due to the wheelchair but Jensen didn't mind, this way he had enough time to take in the wonderful surroundings. The nature in this community was a huge plus.

 

Numerous plants and animals fell prey to Sherri’s camera that day as she kept snapping away at the nature around her, Jensen enjoyed days like this, just walking and enjoying the day to the fullest, the sun beating down on them. Sherri’s white, wide brimmed sunhat shielding her from the harsh rays.

 

“I was thinking about what we should give Melly for her birthday next month” Sherri said “I saw a nice telescope on the internet the other day but I also wanted to give her something fun… like a new tongue ring or something”.

 

Jensen raised his brow, “You wanna give her a tongue ring?” he asked as she nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes! Steve told me that you could get them in all different kinds of colors and some even have smiley faces on them” she smiled. 

 

He chuckled and pushed the chair around the corner “You’ll be her hero if you give her something like that. I think Melly would love it… I think she’d get a real kick out of a tongue ring with a smiley on it”.

 

Sherri smiled up at him “It’s her third birthday with us, you know” she said, “And birthdays should never be forgotten, but celebrated to the fullest”.

 

Jensen agreed “I bet we could get Steve to make one of those red velvet cakes she likes so much.” 

 

“You mean that you like so much” Sherri chuckled.

 

A smirk crossed Jensen’s face “Well yeah, but they’re Melly’s fave too”. It was common knowledge that Jensen loved cake and pie, it was his vise and no one commented on that, they all had something they loved like that.

 

Steve for example loved sour jawbreakers, he couldn’t get enough of them and was always sucking on them when his mouth wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. Caramel was Chris’ guilty pleasure and sure as the sun would rise Steve would make sure that there was a sufficient amount of caramel in the hall pantry so Chris could never reach and miss. For Melly it was rainbow strips, the brightly colored candy was a favorite since she moved in and she always had an entire box sitting under her bed so she could tuck in with a book and eat until her stomach ached.

 

They continued to walk until the sun was at its highest. “How about we go back home and see if Steve can fix us one of those award winning sandwiches of his, huh?” Jensen suggested.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you have read my mind” Sherri said, “My stomach is starting to resemble a grunting boar right about now.” Jensen laughed and turned the wheelchair around 

 

“Well then, let’s make sure that we get home and get fed, huh.”

 

Sherri kept snapping pictures on the way back home, “I think the ones we took of the Herron are going to turn out great.” she said and Jensen loved how she said ‘we’ Sherri always included them in anything she did.

 

The wheelchair crushed the pebbles of the driveway together as Jensen pushed it up to the front door and opened it so they could go inside. “That was a long walk you guys took” they were greeted by Melly who took over from Jensen and pushed Sherri to the dining room.

 

Steve and Chris were already there and the table was set with various treats and drinks making Jensen’s stomach growl. “And I see we got back right on time” Sherri joked and patted Jensen’s stomach, “This one is starting to complain”.

 

“Oh hush” Jensen shot back as he took a seat. “Besides… any stomach would growl when presented with awesome food.” and he took a large bite of a sandwich.

 

“You’re a pig” Chris snorted and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, “You should learn some manners” he muttered with a mouth full of food “Like me”.

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “Oh yeah, Mr. manners over there” he joked, “Please… a monkey with a sugar high has better table manners than you do”.

 

The banter went back and forth for a while they were watched by three pairs of amused eyes. “Seriously… sometimes I wonder why Steve isn’t going insane” Melly mumbled and unwantingly focused the attention of the two bickering men on her.

 

“No….no” she said as she pulled away from Jensen’s teasing fingers, “Jensen Ackles I will sneak into your room and dump the entire content of the bottle of maple syrup in your bed if you do not stop immediately”.

 

Jensen just smirked and shook his head, “Oh come on Little sister, Steve will never let you take anything from his kitchen.” he said and looked at Steve

 

“Don’t be too sure, Jen” Steve said, “Watching you covered in maple syrup might just convince me to turn a blind eye”.

 

Green eyes narrowed, “You are an evil, evil man” he told Steve. “Don’t be surprised if one of these days you find a blueberry in your blackberry crumble”.

 

Steve widened his eyes in mock horror, “How dare you even speak of that, no more pie for you” 

 

Jensen’s eyes widened and “I love you” he promised 

 

Chris choked on a piece of bacon “You’re such a whore for cock…. I mean, cake, Jenny”.

 

“Boys” Sherri chided but there was no anger in her voice, “Can we please exclude all types of meat that isn’t bacon from the conversation?” she teased.

 

“Now you mention it Sherri” Jensen said with a wicked gleam in his eyes, “Chris has been looking a bit… plump lately”. Melly snorted milk through her nose and fell into a coughing fit of laughter even Sherri chuckled softly and handed Melly a napkin. “You know you’re supposed to ‘pour’ the milk over your cereal, right” Jensen commented “Not snort it”.

 

Suddenly a fruit loop flew across the table and landed in the front of Jensen’s shirt and Melly snorted, “Look at that…. Now you’re only six colors short of a gay flag”.

 

“Ha ha” Jensen deadpanned, “You’re so funny, Melly” and shoved another bite in his mouth chewing vigorously.

 

The phone rang and Steve got up to answer it, moment later he came back and looked at Sherri. “That was doctor Morgan” he said “he told me you were supposed to come see him yesterday and check in about those migraines you had”.

 

Sherri raised her hand to her forehead “Oh, I’m such a ditz sometimes” she said, “I completely forgot… maybe you can drive me over there tomorrow, Jensen.”

 

Jensen nodded his head, “Sure” he said. “It's not like I got anything else planned” flipping the bird to Melly to stop her before she could comment on that.

 

 

****

 

The next morning Jensen had trouble getting himself out of bed, it was warm and cozy and he groaned when his feet hit the cold tiles of the bathroom. “I need carpet in here”.

 

“First sign of insanity” Melly's voice yelled through his door 

 

He grumbled as he brushed his teeth, “Screw you” he retaliated pulling his toothbrush from his mouth. “I'm better off talking to myself then your crazy ass”. The laughter on the other side of the door indicated that Melly wasn't really bothered by his comment.

 

Breakfast was something they hurried since Jensen had promised Sherri he'd drive her to the hospital for an appointment with the doctor “Let's go, pretty lady” he teased placing his drained mug back on the table.

 

“You kids play nice” Sherri winked at Chris. Melly pushed her towards the door, “See you later” she waved, and waited patiently for Jensen and Melly to help her into the large black SUV. After Jensen and Melly had loaded up the wheelchair Jensen got into the driver’s seat and turned the ignition.

 

“You really should jot these dates down somewhere” he said, “I know Melly looks like a reliable date planner but she’s not as smart as she looks”. The drive over to the hospital was pleasant, Jensen had rolled the windows down and the breeze was pleasantly cool against their skin. “Hold up” Jensen said as he stepped out of the car to ready the chair for her. It was a little hassle but after a few moments Sherri was seated back in the chair and Jensen was pushing her to the entrance of the hospital.

 

They were greeted by a clerk at the desk “Mrs. Padalecki” the girl said smiling down at them, “It’s good to see you again, I’ll notify Doctor Morgan that you’re here”.

 

She disappeared through an automatic door and Jensen steered Sherri over to the waiting area and sat down on one of the uncomfortable chairs. “I hate hospitals” he stated earning a compassionate look from Sherri 

 

“I agree, honey” she said “I think it’s the smell… it smells too” she paused for a moment “well hell, I don’t know what it smells like but there’s too much of it”.

 

Jensen chuckled and stood up when he noticed Doctor Morgan “Dr Morgan” he greeted the older man “it’s good to see you again, sorry we missed the appointment the other day”.

 

Dr Morgan smiled and dimples appeared in his cheeks, “Good to see you too Jensen” taking Jensen’s and Sherri’s hands, “You too Sherri” then ushered them over to his office. After Jensen and Dr Morgan had taken a seat the older man opened a folder. “So Sherri, three weeks ago you came to see me because you had a headache and normal pain killers didn’t help, how is the headache now?”

 

Sherri smiled, “It hasn’t come back Jeff” she replied, “It lasted for a couple of days and then it started to fade and fade until there was nothing left and now it doesn’t bother me at all anymore”.

 

Jeff smiled and nodded his head while he made a note in the file, “Well that is wonderful news” he said, “As a routine checkup we tested your blood and everything seems to be okay though you might benefit from some vitamin c pills”.

 

Jensen smiled, “That is great to hear, Doc.” he said smiling at Sherri. “We can pick up some vitamin C at the pharmacy in the lobby, that way we don’t have to make a detour”.

 

“So Jensen” Jeff said getting up, “Since you’re here let’s take a little look-see at that wrist of yours, huh?” he walked around his desk to get to Jensen.

 

A few weeks ago Jensen had sprained his wrist badly during a fall, though that didn’t stop Chris and Melly tormenting him about other ‘activities’ he’d probably strained it with. “Sure Doc” he said and took off his jacket.

 

Jeff moved around the desk and tugged Jensen to his feet, “Has it been giving you any trouble?” the doctor asked.

 

Jensen shook his head, “None, thank god”. 

 

Strong hands gently toughed and examined his wrist. “It seems to have healed nicely” Jeff commented, “Any discomfort when I do this?” he asked, slowly moving Jensen's hand back and forth, “Or this?” moving it gently sideways. 

 

Jeff looked at the young man standing in front of him. He’s known Jensen for going on four years now, ever since the boy came to work for Sherri. All Sherri's employees were his patients because Sherri trusted him with their care. He could still remember the first time he saw Jensen. The boy had only been with Sherri for a short while and was still shy and hesitant; looking at the young man now, you wouldn't recognize him anymore. From day one Jeff had been absolutely fascinated and smitten with Jensen, there was something about the look in his eyes, soft but aware of everything around him. Jensen was an exceptional human being, and Jeff envied the love he showed Sherri (not that he begrudged her the young man's love) but he often found himself wishing Jensen would just look at him. He wasn't expecting an epic love but he just wished that Jensen would see the man instead of the doctor. Even today, a normal day of work and chores and Jensen still managed to look amazing, dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt he outshone even the most famous male models… but the younger man was too down to earth to even recognize his own beauty. That didn't mean that Jeff didn't notice, no, he noticed plenty… and then some.

 

Jensen didn't feel anything wrong with his wrist so he shook his head again “nope, doc... seems fine to me”.

 

Jeff released Jensen's wrist and smiled down at the younger man. “Good” he said, “Wouldn't want to permanently damage you, now would we.” And moved to sit back in his own chair so he could jot some things down on a note pad.

 

“So Sherri...” Jeff started, “How are your legs?.. no bruises or spots from staying in one position for too long?” 

 

She shook her head, “Everything is fine Dr” she replied. “Melly has been taking great care of me and she recently bought a new lotion for my legs... vanilla scented.” and she winked at the doctor. 

 

He laughed in response and placed her file back in the cabinet. “It pleases me to hear you're doing so well, Sherri” he told her, “And I'm glad that you decided to stay my patient after your husband died... I do enjoy our little chats”. 

 

A laugh bubbled up in Sherri's throat, “So do I, doctor” she replied and then winked again. “Though I have a slight notion that it's not just my company you enjoy” she sent a quick glance in Jensen's direction but the younger man wasn't paying attention at all. He missed the movement.

 

“Sherri, I'm going to prescribe you some stronger painkillers should the headache return” Jeff said while he scribbled away on his note pad. “Nothing too strong but just a little more than your standard over the counter pain reliever”. 

 

She reached out and took the slip of paper from him while Jensen got out of his seat, “Thanks doctor.” Sherri said and shook the man's hand. “No offence but I hope I won't see you for a little while”.

 

Jeff chuckled and nodded his head, “At least not in this place.” he agreed holding the door open for them 

 

“Have a good day, doctor” Jensen said smiling as he pushed the wheelchair through the door.

 

Jensen patted Sherri on the shoulder and started pushing her to the exit when they heard someone jogging after them, “Excuse me, Jensen?” 

 

Jeff's voice made him startle and he turned around to face the other man. “Yes, doctor?” he asked, “Did we forget something?” looking at Jeff's hands to see if he was holding something. 

 

The doctor shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “No, no, that's not it” he paused for a moment and looked around him as if to check if they had an audience, “I was wondering.... you eat, right?”

 

There was a snort from Sherri and Jensen smiled “I'm known to on occasion eat something, yeah” he replied narrowing his eyes as he looked at the doctor. 

 

“Good” Jeff said, “Good” there was another pause and Jensen waited patiently for Jeff to get out what he wanted to say. “So I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me on Friday?”

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he looked up, “Wh... I, uhm” Jensen didn't really know how to react to that 

 

“I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be offensive” Jeff apologized and chuckled nervously, “I... it's not really encouraged for a doctor to date a patient but”. 

 

He was interrupted by Sherri who turned her chair around and grinned up at him “Jeff, he'd love to go out with you Friday night.” she said and smirked up at Jensen's bewildered look 

 

“I do?” he asked at the same time Jeff asked, “He does?”. 

 

Sherri chuckled and nodded her head, “Yes, he would” she assured the doctor. Then turned her gaze back on Jensen. “Come on, Jen” she said, “It's been ages since you went on a date with a hot guy”.

 

Jeff blushed and chuckled as Jensen huffed. “Gee, thanks for that, Sherri” he said and turned back to Jeff. “But she's right... I would love to have dinner with you, as long as it doesn't get you in trouble with the hospital”. 

 

The doctor smiled and shook his head, “It'll be fine” he said, “So, I'll pick you up at around seven?” he asked. 

 

Jensen nodded smiling, “Sure, that'll be great”. 

 

He stood there for a moment, obviously not knowing what to do before he chuckled softly and excused himself when a nurse came up to them to ask for his advice.

 

Jensen waved a quick goodbye and started pushing Sherri to the exit, “You're a nosy old broad, aren't you” he teased her. She looked up at him, a smug smile adorning her face. “Well don't you look like the cat who ate the canary” Jensen commented when they got to the car.

 

“It’s not ME who has a date with a doctor” she said, “It's you who should be looking like you won the lottery”. 

 

Loading the wheelchair in went a little easier this time and Jensen lifted Sherri into the car “I still can't believe you got me a damn date” he said, “That's like... my mother fixing me up” he snorted, “No worse... definitely worse”.

 

The car roared to life and Jensen put it in gear. “Well, at least we got your vitamins” he threw the paper bag on the back seat and slowly pulled out of the lot, “Just do me a favor okay, don't tell Chris how I got the date... he'll never stop hounding me”. 

 

Sherri laughed out loud and looked at him. “Oh, come on, sweetheart” she said, “Doctor Morgan... Jeff is an incredibly handsome man... don't tell me you don't think so because hell... that man even makes my heart skips a beat or two”.

 

Jensen chuckled, “You little vixen” he teased her, “No, I don't disagree that Jeff is a gorgeous man and he's extremely nice”. 

 

“Why do you say that as if it's a crime to be nice” Sherri asked chuckling. “I mean, doesn't everyone want a nice person?” 

 

He nodded his head, “Yeah they do, and so do I” he said 

 

“But?” she interjected 

 

“But... I'm a very strong minded person and sometimes 'nice' just doesn't cut it” keeping his eyes on the road while he talked to her “I dated a nice guy once” he continued, “He always asked me what we should do and every time we had sex he asked me 'was that good for you' ugh”.

 

Sherri raised an eyebrow, “And that is wrong because....” she trailed off as she looked at the man she considered family. 

 

“Well” Jensen said pensively, “I don't want a guy that always asks me if it was good for me, you know”. He paused for a moment, “I want a guy that 'knows' when it's been good for me, want a guy who acts like a partner... not a lapdog”. Soft giggles drifted towards him and he took a moment to look at her before his eyes were back on the road, “I guess I just want a man... you know, not some boy or 'wifey' type of guy ... I'm gay and if I wanted that I'd go fuck a drag-queen or something”.

 

Sherri snorted. “I love these little talks of ours” she said, “You always have such an eloquent way of putting things”.

 

They pulled into the driveway of the mansion and Jensen shut the car down. “Home sweet home” he said as he exited the car to help Sherri back into her chair. “Let's see what those dead-beats are up too since the lady of the house was away.” Jensen joked as he locked the car and pushed the chair to the front door ramp “I'll bet you that they're sitting by the pool lazing off”.

 

Sherri giggled and shook her head, “You're on” she said, “I bet that they're in the living room watching some re-run on E!”

 

“Awe, crap” Jensen groaned when they caught the rest in the living room watching old episodes of 'Keeping Up With the Kardashian's' and Melly looked up, “Hey guys” she greeted them and turned back to the TV screen.

 

“Anything interesting?” Sherri asked as she moved her chair next to the couch

 

“Oh, please” Chris said as he handed Sherri a slice of home-made cake, “This has got to be the most retarded family in this entire damn country”.

 

Sherri chuckled, “How so?” she asked

 

Steve groaned, “Please, don't get him started” he pleaded but Chris was already leaning towards Sherri to give her the 411 on the DL.

 

“See, this dumb bitch is pregnant with her sleaze bag-boyfriend's baby... not only is she keeping it, she's also keeping the baby.” Sherri Chuckled .“This other chick... even dumber, has known this dude for like a couple of weeks and she's already getting married to him... in nine days!”.

 

Chris pointed at the screen, “Then we have the other sister... who's surprisingly normal and dad... who's a major pussy pushover but also slightly normal.” He nodded at the brother, “Then we have the degenerate... or inbred, hell it's hard to see the difference, brother who's a neat freak and scared away his majorly hot girlfriend”.

 

Sherri looked at the TV and frowned, “And who's she?” she asked.

 

Chris snorted, “That's the mother... I'm not entirely sure yet what her problem is, besides the fact that she gave birth to those brainless little morons”.

 

“As you can hear, Chris absolutely LOVES the Kardashian's.” Melly said sarcastically “You should ask him what he thinks of Kendra” 

 

Without pause Chris piped in “ugh, a blow up Barbie with THE most annoying laugh I've ever heard”.

 

Jensen hissed, “Oohhh, don't know about that man” he said, “Have you even heard that chick from High School Musical laugh... you know, the one with the dark hair that's dating the basketball dude”. 

 

“Vanessa Hudgens” Steve jumped in

 

“Yeah, her” Jensen piped up, “Dude, she's got an annoying laugh... her boyfriends kinda hot though.” “Zac Efron.” Steve said while he kept watching the TV.

 

Chris turned to Steve and blinked slowly at him, “Should I be worried you know the names of Disney child stars?” he asked and Steve flicked him on the nose

 

“No, you should be worried whether I'm gonna put out tonight or not... it's gonna be not if you keep bitching at the TV”.

 

Never in the history of life had Chris shut up this quickly and Jensen snorted, “You're so fucking whipped” earning him a smack upside the head from Melly 

 

“You're just jealous because you're not getting laid on a regular basis.” she teased.

 

“Oh, but Jensen has a date” Sherri said excited

 

Jensen groaned, “Gee, thanks Sherri” he deadpanned.

 

Chris' head shot up all of a sudden no longer interested in the TV. “Really, Jenny's got a date?” he asked, “Score!, With who?”. While Melly smiled and slapped Jensen on the shoulder, “Way to go, big brother.”

 

Sherri smiled proudly, “With a doctor” she replied, “And not just any doctor, he's got a date with Doctor Morgan”.

 

“God, I hate you” Melly moaned “Morgan is so fuckable... why the hell did he have to be gay” she sagged back into the couch, “life sucks”.

 

“And then you die, get over it” Jensen joked, “Besides, it's just a date, it's not like we're gonna get married and adopt a horde of Asian baby's or something”

 

Chris chuckled “Yeah, knowing Jensen the babies will be African... he's always been a big Madonna fan.” a low chuckle “He'll be following in the footsteps of his role model”.

 

Jensen huffed, “Please... I'll so be an equal opportunity dad, like Angelina Jolie” 

 

Steve nearly snorted his soda through his nose, “Oh yeah” he coughed, “I can see the resemblance”.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : 

 

 

“Like hell you will, Melly” Jensen hurried away from the insane girl and walked out onto the deck to see if Sherri wanted a drink. 

 

“No thanks honey” she said, “I'm good... What are you two kids bickering about?”

 

Jensen clamped his jaws together, “Nothing!” he said, but Melly was less embarrassed 

 

“Jensen won't go with me to the beauty salon” she complained, “I got him a waxing for Thursday... you know, as prep for his date, but he just refuses to go”.

 

Green eyes looked pleadingly at Sherri. “She wants’ me to get waxed” he exclaimed, “I'm a guy... I don't do wax!” He turned back to Melly and waved his finger at her, “I don't do wax” he told her.

 

“Oh, please” She said, “You have a date with a hot guy so you need to get waxed... no guy wants a mouth full of hair”.

 

Sherri choked on her laughter and canted her head up, “what is it exactly that Melly wants’ to see waxed?” she asked and Jensen's eyes narrowed back at the tattooed girl.

 

“My private parts!” He cried out, “I mean, seriously?”

 

The older woman smiled encouragingly “It's very common nowadays, Jensen for men to get their... crotches waxed.” and Melly nodded her head 

 

“There, see! Even Sherri's heard of it” she said. 

 

A sigh escaped Jensen's lips “Maybe... maybe if that was all she wanted, but nooo” he laughed mockingly, “She wants to go further and wax my...” he stopped and blushed.

 

“Asshole” Melly stated.

 

Sherri tutted “now, Melly” she scolded, “It's not nice to call Jensen that just because he refuses to get waxed.”

 

Melly laughed out loud and shook her head “No, that's the part of him I want to get waxed” she said, “his little...” but she was stopped by Jensen who clamped a hand over her mouth 

 

“I don't even know where in god's name she got the idea.” He assured Sherri.

 

“Everybody does it, Jensen” Melly stated, “Men nowadays are very 'metro-sexual' and they groom themselves a little more than before”.

 

He sighed and shook his head, “Seriously, Mells” the nickname only Jensen used for her, “I really don't want to have some stranger staring at my ass and pouring hot wax over it.”

 

She burst into laughter, “You're such a prude Jen... I know lots of men who get their …. You-know-what waxed.”

 

Sherri snorted and looked up at her “seriously Melly! Taking care of me, irritating Jensen and Steve, watching TV and gazing at waxed holes.... where do you find the time?” she deadpanned.

 

Jensen and Melly turned to Sherri, shocked at what she just said and suddenly burst into laughter. “Did you just say 'waxed holes'... you've gotta be kidding me” Jensen chuckled and kissed Sherri's cheek, “You're fucking awesome, you know that?”

 

Chris popped his head through the double doors and looked suspiciously at them, “What's going on here?” he asked. 

 

Sherri smiled at him, “Nothing dear” she said, “We're just discussing waxed holes and how fucking awesome I am.”

 

The man blinked slowly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, “Oh... kay” he said leaving with a confused look on his face.

 

Jensen chuckled, though it sounded more like a giggle to anyone else, “Poor guy, scarred for life” 

 

“Please... I bet you ten bucks that Steve's waxes too.” Making Melly snort.

 

“Okay” Sherri said, “And on that note... that's more than I ever wanted to know about them, thanks Melly” she told the girl.

 

Melly grinned and patted Sherri's shoulder, “You love it when we discuss dirty things like this.”

 

The older woman smiled and shook her head lovingly, “Silly girl” she muttered. “Oh... remember we have company coming over this afternoon” she reminded them ,“And these are important people, so please, Melly... no discussing Jensen's private parts please.”

 

The girl seemed to ponder over it for a moment, “Only if he agrees to go with me to the spa and have his ass waxed... in a total non-violent or sexual way!”

 

Jensen sighed, knowing that Melly was just going to pester him until he caved to her wishes. “Fine, you mistress of evil” he joked, “I'll go with you, but I warn you I like my ass and it's very important to me that it stays in good shape.”

 

Melly winked at Sherri and started tugging Jensen back into the house, “Please” she said, “After they get done with you your ass will be the best it's ever been and if you don't get it eaten out on Friday night then my name isn't Mellany.”

 

Jensen’s jaw dropped to the floor at her choice of words. “You're name isn’t Mellany…. It’s Satan” Jensen complained as she shoved him up the Stairs to get changed, “And I've just earned a one way ticket to your place.”

 

She shoved him into his room, “Stop whining like a pussy and get dressed to impress” she said, “Those charity party people are coming over and Sherri wants them to help her organize a party for that local shelter.”

 

He stumbled into his room, “I still hate you!” he called after her but her boisterous laughter proved she knew he was full of shit.

 

The people coming over that afternoon were very important and Sherri wanted to make a good impression so Jensen had offered to play professional butler, the whole get up and everything. His suit was pressed and ready to go; he hung it out to air that morning together with a crisp white shirt and a smart black tie. Normally he despised the fancy dress, but for once he could make an exception to make Sherri look good to the charity people. He knew she really wanted their help with this party she was planning on giving. Jensen shivered when he thought about his impending appointment with the spa. He couldn't believe that Melly actually made an appointment on his behalf… hell he couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with it! “God, what was I thinking agreeing with her?” He asked himself as he turned on the shower in his bathroom, “I'm such an idiot.”

 

He really didn't look forward to having a guy or girl staring at the center of his ass for a while as they stripped him from all the hair the good lord gave him. Though, he might not mind as much if he'd also get the second part of Melly's plan… the eating out part. God knows he could use a good fuck. The last one had been months ago with some guy he'd seen at his local coffee shop… the man was gorgeous, though a little short for his taste, but hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth right. 

 

The water sluiced down his body as he tilted his face into the spray. He wasn't overly hairy… he waxed his chest with those 'do at home' strips and he kept his groin area nicely trimmed and clean. Never in a million years though would he have thought about waxing his ass, and he still couldn't believe people actually did that! But hey, don't knock it 'til you try it, and he wasn't going to back down now he said yes to Melly. He ran his soapy hand down his body and round to the crack of his ass; he wasn't all that hairy there either, but he was still a guy… and guys had hair everywhere so there was some in the crevice.

 

Waxing it seemed stupid but on the other hand he was curious as to how it would feel, when he asked Melly if he couldn't just shave it she'd snorted and told him he really didn't want to do that unless he was into kinky pain. When he'd asked her what she meant she'd only said two words 'razor burn' and really, that was all Jensen needed to know because the crack of his ass was the last place he wanted to get 'that'. 

 

His other hand slipped down to grasp his cock that had started to harden and he stroked it roughly, a soapy finger circling his hole as he leaned his back against the tiled wall. Jensen let out a soft moan when he thumbed the slit of his cock, and circled the head with the wet and slick digit “fuck” he cursed softly as he pushed his finger inside his ass slowly; making sure the way was soapy and slick. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he reveled in the sensations, his chest falling and rising faster with each stroke. This was pretty much the only action he'd seen in months. Well, aside from the six inch dildo he kept in his night stand, but he really didn't feel like stepping out of the balmy water right now… he would save that for the weekend and give himself a treat. The finger in his ass, and the ones wrapped around his cock were doing their job and soon he spurted his release across his fingers… the water washing the evidence of his pleasure down the drain of the shower.

 

After standing under the spray of the shower for several moments it was time to get dressed so he turned off the shower and dried himself off. He slipped into his clothes and spiked his hair carefully with some gel. 

 

“Jen!” Melly's voice was on the other end of the door and he groaned. 

 

“What, Little sister?” he asked as he opened the door.

 

She indicated her watch, “You got half an hour before the delegation of stuffy parties arrive” she warned him her eyes slipping down to his bare feet. “Okay, boy toy?” she teased stepping out of his reach when he swatted at her. 

 

Jensen flipped her off and closed the door so he could finish getting ready, fishing his dress shoes out of his closet, and putting them on. When he was done he quickly made his way down to the kitchen to see if Steve had everything under control… or whether he needed Jensen's help with something

 

“No, man” Steve answered “I'm good but maybe Sherri needs some help setting up in the living room.” The living room looked wonderful, the large windows with the drapes pulled back and the sunshine pouring in made the room light and comfortable, and Sherri was arranging a vase of flowers on the coffee table.

 

“The flowers are wonderful, Sherri” Jensen noted and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Thanks, honey” she said her face turning serious… “I'm sorry for today. That you have to do this I mean.” and she pointed at his clothes.

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head, “Please, it's my pleasure! I don't mind at all, I can call you Mistress Padalecki for the day... pretend I'm your cabana boy or something.” he continued as she giggled. 

 

Sherri plucked at another flower, bending it into the direction she wanted it to go “are you sure?” she asked. He nodded and looked up when he heard the bell ring “I guess that’s my cue” he winked at her and straightened his jacket once more… giving himself another quick once-over as he walked past the floor-to-ceiling mirror. There were three human-shaped shadows visible through the frosted glass of the front door and Jensen reached out to open it, the smooth, black material of his jacket pulling taut across his shoulder.

 

A timid smile on his face and he swung the door open, “Good afternoon, welcome to the Padalecki residence” he said politely and stepped aside to allow three women entrance. They were the typical rich house wives who were so bored out of their skulls that they spend their time throwing charity parties and pretending they were the new world saviors.

 

Neither of the women spoke to him, haughty noses up in the air as he showed them into the living room, “Refreshments, Mistress?” he asked Sherri with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

A short nod from the older woman, and Jensen turned on his heels to get the tea and biscuits from Steve. He left the four women to discuss their business of party-planning in peace and quiet.

 

“So what’s the verdict?” Chris asked as Jensen descended the small stairs into the kitchen. He was perched on a bar stool watching as Steve prepared diner for the five of them. Scents of a wonderful stew and freshly baked bread filling the kitchen… Steve’s cooking always seemed to be a hit.

 

“Eh” Jensen shrugged, “Your typical rich bitches. Though, you might wanna keep out of there… they see the likes of you and they’ll probably go runnin’ for the hills.”

 

Chris flipped him the bird and took the roll Steve offered him, “Shut the fuck up, Ackles” he said but there was no malice in voice. He knew Jensen was just joking and he wasn’t too uptight to join in on some friendly banter with the green eyed man, much preferring Jensen to Melly, who could get downright nasty sometimes. “You fucking love me” Chris said and got off the chair, “You wanna kiss me” he sing-songed “you wanna hold me, you wanna fuck me, you wanna-“

 

But Jensen interrupted, “kick your short, flabby ass so hard your grand kids are gonna have sore butts when they’re old and grey?” 

 

The long-haired man snorted, “No, I’m pretty sure that’s not what you wanna do…. And my ass ain’t flabby.” He patted said ass, “Hard as a fucking rock.”

 

Steve was getting enough of the back-and-forth so he pressed the tray of tea and biscuits in Jensen’s hands “He’s right” he said, “What you do wanna do, is go out there and pour those nice ladies some tea.”

 

Jensen’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, “Fine… you owe me some fucking large piece of pie, man.” and he disappeared through the door and back up the stairs.

 

“That doctor dude better fuck him good and thorough” Steve nearly choked on his own saliva at his boyfriends’ words. 

 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked as Chris grinned wickedly. 

 

“Oh, you’ll be begging later on, babe, promise.” Steve smacked Chris upside the head and took the roll from him. “Hey!” Chris protested but Steve ignored him. 

 

“What do you mean with the doctor comment?” Steve wanted to know.

 

“Oh, please” Chris huffed, “That boy has been on edge for weeks, snapping for no good reason… and it’s the look in his eyes.”

 

A blond brow rose, “The look in his eye?” Steve questioned as his boyfriend nodded. 

 

“Yep… he’s got that wild ‘I need to get fucked up the ass before I explode’ look in his eyes.” a short pause to stuff a piece of bread into his mouth, “besides, when is the last time Jen’s been on a date?”

 

Steve furrowed his brow and thought about the question for a moment, “Fuck knows” he said after a while. “No wait; there was that blond twinkie looking guy a couple of months back... Brad, Brent, Brian... something or other.”

 

Chris didn't even waste a snort on the mention of the twink “Please! The guy was all 'yes, Jensen... no, Jensen..., whatever you want to do, Jensen… made me wanna fucking puke!”

 

“I thought he was kinda cute” Steve said and chuckled at the foul look Chris shot him.

 

“Watch it, buddy…” Chris warned, “Or you're not getting any for a week.”

 

Soft lips connected with Chris' cheek, “And who exactly do you think is bothered more with a week of no sex?” Steve questioned innocently.

 

There was no time to reply… Melly bounced into the kitchen. “God, these people are boring” She complained “All they're talking about it how pink is the new green and how tea tastes so much better with fine sugar then normal sugar!”

 

Chris sent her an incredulous look, “What the fuck does the size of the sugar matter?” he wanted to know.

 

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets, “How the fuck should I know, maybe it dissolves better into the tea or something?” Steve guessed. 

 

She snorted and took the offered cup of coffee from Chris, “I think they spent at least five minutes discussing whether the tea biscuits were made with regular or organic flour... I mean what the fuck!? Can we please talk about something else then flour... it’s depressing” She complained and Chris snorted 

 

“You think flour is depressing?” he asked as she nodded… “Girl, you have issues.”

 

She chuckled and took a sip from her mug, “More than what my psychiatrist knew what to do with” She agreed and smiled sweetly at him as he shook his head.

 

“You're such a freak” Chris joked and focused his attention back on his extremely hot boyfriend who was currently busying himself with making dinner when Jensen storms back into the room.

 

“These people are fucking insane” He stated and handed Steve the empty platter which previously held the cookies. “This one lady actually refused! She is on a diet, and can't afford a cookie.... it's a goddamn cookie!! Not a three-tier chocolate cake!!!”

 

Melly patted her hand to Jensen's firm abs, “We can't all have a body like yours and still eat everything we want.” She stuffed a cookie in her mouth, “Some of us actually have to work to keep a hot bod…” A slow grin spread across her lips, “…has he told you what he's going to have done upcoming Thursday?” she asked innocently.

 

Jensen choked and placed his hand in front of her mouth, “Shut up” he muttered, but thankfully they were interrupted by the bell… “I'll get it” Jensen said glaring at Melly “Mells, don't you open that mouth of yours.” he warned. He quickly made his way to the front door when the bell sounded again and he pulled the door open; not having a damn clue about who would come to the house. They weren't exactly a favorite amongst the people of the community, their tight knit family too much of an oddity to be considered classy. There was a young man on the doorstep. Smartly dressed and expensive looking suitcases next to his feet… 

 

The man looked up and a smug smile appeared on his face, “Damn” he said appreciatively as he eyed Jensen up and down, “And it ain't even my birthday!” Jensen chose to ignore the comment and tried to keep the polite smile from falling off his face.

 

“Welcome to Padalecki House, sir” Jensen said politely, “How may I help you?”

 

He looked him up and down once more, and Jensen noticed the man wasn't bad looking either. He was taller than Jensen, and had longish brown hair, and sported a bewildered look before careful control wiped it off his face…“I'm Jared Padalecki, and I live here” The young man stated before he picked up his suitcases and pushed past Jensen without asking permission to enter. Jared, the youngest son that had spend years abroad; never visiting his mother once… and Jensen felt the protectiveness coil in his stomach.

 

“I know every single person that lives in this house, sir” She last word spoken with obvious disdain, “And I'm sure you are not one of them, Jared.”

 

The grin was back on Jared's face and Jensen noticed the pretty adorable dimples in his cheeks. “I'm sure you do” Jared said and stepped closer to Jensen, “But I'll be living here from now on... and it's master Jared.”

 

Jensen seethed and planned on giving the younger man a piece of his mind when they were interrupted by Sherri and her guest, “Jensen our guests will be le...” she stopped in the middle of the sentence when her eyes caught her youngest son. “Jared?” she whispered confused.

 

The smug grin slipped from Jared's face and turned into a genuine one, “Momma” he said and hurried up to her to give her a hug, leaning deep over the woman in the wheelchair. “Missed you so much…”

 

There was a haughty huff from one of the ladies, “Sherri, dear... we'll be leaving now.” 

 

Jensen fought to keep a sigh of relief from slipping out, and he moved to open the door for them, “Have a pleasant day ladies.” He ignored the snotty look on the ladies, and quickly closed the door behind them “ugh, thank god” he muttered to himself. This earned him a lovingly teasing look from Sherri and a surprised look from Jared.

 

“I guess good help, and polite help is hard to find” Jared said as he kissed the top of his mothers head, “He is pretty though.”

 

Jensen folded his hands together behind his back and bit his tongue to keep from making a comment to Jared he was sure to regret, after all, the rules had changed now that the lost son was home. Sherri wouldn't need them to keep her company any longer… “Jensen?” Sherri queried as she took in his formal posture, “At ease” she joked.

 

He smiled tentatively, “We still have guests…” he said. 

 

She smiled to him… “Jared being here will change nothing about this household, just an extra mouth for Steve to feed.”

 

He smiled and immediately relaxed his body language, “Thank god” he said and rolled his shoulders. “Want me to inform the rest?” he asked and she nodded.

 

Jensen was about to make his way to the kitchen when Melly bounded into the hallway “Thank fuck they're gone!” She grabbed the handles of Sherri's chair, “Steve set up a lunch in the garden.” Jensen caught the way Jared was looking at Melly, there was a curious look on the younger man's face and Jensen wasn't sure that was a good sign, but then again most people looked at Melly with a curious look. It became apparent when Melly spotted the stranger because she tensed up and moved her body behind the wheelchair so it was separating her from the other man, “Who's he?” she asked.

 

Jensen snorted, “Not welcome.” He muttered under his breath.

 

A huge smile covered Sherri's face, “This is my son, Jared” she said, “Jared, this is my personal nurse Mellany Barker and you've met Jensen Ackles, my butler for lack of better phrasing.”

 

Jensen smiled at Sherri and stepped forward, “Well I don't know about you, but I could definitely eat” he said to ease the tension, and to get Melly away from Jared, who was still looking at her like she was some kind of curiosity. 

 

Melly pushed the chair out to the back yard and placed it at the head of the table. Jensen hurried inside to get an extra plate so Jared could join them. He added the extra plate to the table and sat down in his usual spot next to Sherri. Melly sat next to him, and Jared hesitantly took a seat on the other side of his mother… while Chris and Steve joined them next to Melly. Both of them were eying Jared with suspicion and nervousness, none of them knowing what Jared's arrival would do to their family.

 

“Momma?” He asked and she smiled at him, “What is the meaning of this?” indicating their company.

 

Sherri gazed confusedly at her son, “What do you mean, honey?” she asked.

 

He looked around the table and then back to his mother, “Why is the help eating with us?” Curiosity heavy in the young man’s voice. “I mean, this never would have been allowed if Daddy was still alive.”

 

Jensen started when Chris grabbed his own plate and stood up immediately followed by Steve… Melly eyed the table worriedly, and after one last look at Jared she stood up and joined Chris and Steve who were making their way to the kitchen. Jensen looked over at Sherri and saw the confused and pained look on her face. He felt sorry for her having to mix two worlds together, but he wasn't just going to go because some snotty rich kid was offended by his presence. He reached out his hand and covered Sherri's “It's ok” he told her gently, “You know them, they just need a moment to compose themselves... everything will be just fine. They’ll realize they’re being dumbasses and they’ll come back out to finish their lunch.” Jensen grinned at her and to show everything was okay he took a healthy bite from his sandwich, “so I can just be my charming self, right?” He asked her while the blinding smile she gave him made everything right. 

 

He turned to look at Jared and eyed the younger man up and down, “So, Jared… I see the kindness of your mother doesn't run in the family.” The words were said in a friendly manner but the bite to them was undeniable, “Were you always such a rude little shit or did it come with years of practice?”

 

“Jensen” Sherri scolded gently but there was a faint smile on her face, and Jensen knew the scolding was just a technicality.

 

He shot a look at Jared and gave the younger man a wide smile, “What?” he asked innocently when he saw the baffled look on Jared's face. “Not liking your sandwich?” he pointed at the food Jared still hadn't touched.

 

“Mom?” Jared asked, not understanding what's going on.

 

“Jared, honey, a lot has changed since your father’s death” She took a deep breath, “You know I wasn't all that happy with your father and I swore to myself I would never spend another moment being unhappy… Jensen, Melly, Chris and Steve help me out around the house, but first and foremost they're my family, and I would like for you to treat them as such; with respect and kindness.” she smiled, “They're not staff… more like family members who help around in the house.” Jared eyed them suspiciously but Jensen guessed he knew Sherri was serious because the younger man kept his mouth shut and started to eat his sandwich… “But I'm very glad to have you back home darling, and I hope you're planning on staying for a while! Or at least until you get on your feet here.” she said with a soft smile. 

 

Jensen got to his feet and smiled at Sherri, “I'll be right back” he said and jogged over to the kitchen where Steve, Chris and Melly were sitting in silence. “Guys” Jensen got their attention and they turned towards them, “Please come back outside?” he pleaded, “That's Sherri's son, she promised nothing will change… but he's used to staff being staff, you know?”

 

He sent them all his best pleading look and Melly was the first to give in, “Fuck, I hate it when you look at me like that” she said and picked up her plate. “Fine, I'll go back out, but if that preppy asshole says something wrong I'll rearrange his balls!”

 

Chris followed her example and smirked evilly, “Ditto” he said, “If he says something wrong, I'll have Melly rearrange his balls…”

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head, “What, you don’t want that honor for yourself?” he asked and Chris just smirked

 

“No man” He replied “Melly's way more creative than me.” making Jensen chuckle softy and the four of them made their way back to the table in the garden.

 

The four of them sat back down, Melly and Chris both still eyeing Jared with suspicion, but Steve held out his hand “Hi, I'm Steve Carlson” he introduced himself, “I make sure this band of merry man and women gets fed”

 

Sherri's son reached out and firmly shook the cooks hand, “Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you.”

 

Then Jensen watched as Jared reached his hand out to Melly, the girl looked at the offered hand as if it was a snake “Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you ma'am” he said and sent her a wide smile “I apologize for being an asshole earlier.”

 

Slowly she took his hand and the large had engulfed her small one, “Mellany Barker” she said and slowly a smile formed on her face, “And I apologize for all the times I'll be bitchy to you in the future.”

 

Jared chuckled and cradled her small hands in both of his “I'm looking forward to it.” he said and Jensen nearly fell off his chair when Melly gave the younger man a blinding smile…what the hell! He felt a little better when Chris refused to shake the younger man's hand and just kept on devouring his sandwich, leaving Jared to uncomfortably pull his hand away. After lunch Jared disappeared to his room to unpack and Jensen hurried to his own room to get rid of the damn monkey suit he'd been wearing.

 

“I don't know why you hate it so much, Jensen” Sherri said, “You look incredibly handsome in a suit... you should wear one Friday”

 

Jensen had snorted and told her he was going smart/casual, there was no way he was wearing a suit unless there was a formal occasion or a funeral and he really hoped to go to neither. He took a quick shower and pulled a pair of worn jeans from his closet, a faded black Zeppelin shirt, and his boots, “screw suits” he muttered to himself and threw the offending outfit into the corner of his room before he bounded back down the stairs.

 

“Jesus Christ” The words startled Jensen and he spun around to find Jared leaning against the wall looking at him as if he was a tasty treat, “Is it December yet... if so, I must have been a very, very good boy” he winked at Jensen.

 

Jared looked good… Jensen noticed. He changed the preppy clothes for a pair of tight jeans and a simple shirt that hugged what looked to be massive muscles in just the right places… the guy must work out. Jensen didn't really care for the other man, but the fact he thought Jared was an asshole didn't change that the man was fucking hot, tall and big, fantastic eyes and hair that was just an open invitation to run your hands through, soft and silky.

 

He chose to ignore the comment once more and moved towards the kitchen only to be intercepted along the way. “You know...” Jared said as he trapped Jensen against the wall, “My mother tells me to be nice to you” A predatory smirk appeared on Jared's face, “To treat you like my brother, but when I look at you” a soft chuckle, “I gotta say ‘brotherly’ is the farthest thing from my mind.”

 

Jensen maneuvered around Jared, “You really don't like to waste time, do you?” moving backwards, “Sorry to tell you this, but you're not my type… I don't go for asses.”

 

The younger man chuckled and licked his lips, “That’s quite alright, sweetheart, because I do” and he pointedly leered at Jensen's ass. “And it happens to be that you've got a phenomenal one on you” he grinned, “Plus, there are two things I hate to waste… time and a fine ass like yours.”

 

Jensen huffed and turned his back to Jared, “Shut up! I don’t like you” he walked away leaving a grinning Jared behind… because if there's one thing Jared likes, it's a challenge.

 

***

 

Jensen awoke to pounding on his door, “Get your hairy ass up out of bed” Melly screamed from the other side. “We have an appointment in an hour and I don't wanna be late!”

 

Saying a prayer when the pounding stopped, Jensen turned on his stomach burying his head in his pillow, “Leave me alone!” he screamed. Words muffled by the plush pillow and numerous blankets, “I changed my mind!”

 

The door to his room opened and revealed a ticked off looking Melly, “Like hell you will, pretty boy” she growled and jumped right on top of him jarring him from the last remainders of sleep. “…You're gonna get that pretty ass up outta bed and we're gonna have it waxed!” There was unintelligible mumbling coming from beneath the sheets and Melly pulled the offending cloth off of the man beneath her, “Rise and shine sonny boy!” she teased and ruffled his hair, “Time for a bikini wax…” she giggled when he groaned in frustration.

 

“Why the hell did I ever agree to this shit” Jensen mumbled while he tried to get out from under Melly, which was harder than it sounded, for a tiny girl that weighed about a hundred pounds soaking wet, she was pretty strong.

 

“Because you love me and you're the only person in this house gullible enough to talk into shit like that” She replied smugly and smacked his ass when he got out of bed. “Besides... it's my duty as resident fag hag to make sure you're all pretty and proper for your date tomorrow.” Jensen grumbled something she couldn't make out. “What was that?” she asked.

 

He glared back at herW “why can't you get Chris to go with you... I bet he'll love getting his ass waxed”.

 

Melly scoffed, “Please” she said, “I bet that for someone to go near Chris' hairy ass they'd demand we'd go at him with a weed whacker or something first!” she chuckled. “He doesn't seem like a man who grooms.” The shower in the bathroom turned on and Melly moved from the bed to the counter of the sink, “Trust me” she said smiling, “When Morgan sees what I've made you do he'll go at it like a starving man”

 

A curse came from the shower and something dropped to the ground. “Is sex all you ever think about?” he asked and then scoffed, “Sorry, forget I asked, of course you do.” Occasionally the flow of water was interrupted and Melly knew he was washing himself.

 

“I'm just kidding” she said

 

He peeked his head around the shower curtain, “Then why are you making me get a wax?” he asked her and went back to lathering his hair with shampoo.

 

Melly crossed her legs and swung them back and forth, “Because I'm a girl and I like going to the spa and such but I don't wanna go alone” she confessed. “Please, Jen... just once and if you hate it I'll never make you go again.”

 

Jensen pondered about that for a moment while he rinsed his hair, “Ok” he conceded with a large sigh, “I'll go this once but promise me that if I hate it, you'll never take me for a waxing, ever again.”

 

She crossed her fingers behind her back “I promise” she said and smirked evilly “cross my heart and hope to die”

 

He really didn't believe her but right now he didn't mind all that much, “Will it hurt?” he asked and shut the shower off. “I mean, like on a scale from one to ten?”

 

Melly handed him a towel and he wrapped the fluffy cloth around his waist “Not really” she said, “They do it with warm wax and they pull it off real fast like a band aid”

 

Jensen winced and toweled his hair dry with another towel, “Sounds lots of painful to me” he said and dried the rest of his body while keeping the towel around his waist. “I mean... they're gonna pull out hair by the root…”

 

She chuckled and handed him a clean pair of boxers, “They prep your skin first, calm it and such and after they pull all the wax of you get a soothing after treatment” she explained, “…And they do this all day long so don't worry.”

 

He slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt before slipping into his boots “Still, from the root, Melly! I'm still a bit iffy about this whole thing” he said as they walked down the stairs, “What are you gonna have done, if I may ask?”

 

Breakfast was already waiting for them and the rest was already sitting at the table enjoying the good food, “Bikini wax and legs... we should totally get masks too!”

 

That was something Jensen was more comfortable with, he preferred mud on his face to wax on his ass but he already promised her, “We should do lunch after” he told her as they sat down.

 

“Morning” Sherri said and smiled at the two who just joined them, “Ready for the spa?” she asked and took a bite from her toast that was, as usual, spread thickly with strawberry jam.

 

“Absolutely” Melly said excited, “I finally convinced him to go with me and I'm totally taking advantage of the opportunity!”

 

Jensen poked her in the side with his spoon, “She acts all tough and bad but deep down inside she's just a girly girl who wants to be pampered and get masks.” He smiled to her. 

 

Melly stuck her tongue out at him, “You better be nice to me, or I'll ask for them to use super glue instead of hot wax!” 

 

Jensen winced involuntarily, “Now that's just cruel” he said.

 

Chris' eyes followed their banter with amusement and he turned to Jensen, “Be sure to let me know how it feels, okay?” he asked and smirked, “If it doesn't hurt too badly I might think about getting my ass waxed myself.”

 

They were all startled when Jared snorted half his milk across the table and hazel eyes looked around the table sheepishly. “Sorry” he said and wiggled restlessly in his chair, “You're uhm... you're getting a wax?”

 

Steve chuckled and slapped Jared on the shoulder and Jensen wondered when the hell they had time to become friendly enough that Steve was doing that. “Melly here convinced Jen to get his uhm... most private part waxed, you know the part that's even more private than your privates”

 

Jared kind of got the point and his eyes burned as they looked at Jensen, slowly his lips curved into a smile, “Really?” he asked predatory and set his fork and knife down, “That's... interesting.” Jensen averted his eyes from Jared's and tried to eat his breakfast, that was a little hard seeing as the younger man kept staring at him as if he was a piece of candy.

 

Melly stuffed the last of her toast in her mouth. “Come on…” she said and tugged at Jensen's shirt, “We gotta go.”

 

He stood up with a sour look on his face and he glared at Steve and Chris. “When we get back... Not.One.Word” he growled and followed Melly out to the car. “I'm humiliated for life” he complained.

 

She just chuckled and slipped into the driver’s seat… “Aww, come on big brother. Don’t be such a freaking baby!” she scolded. “It's not going to hurt and the worst case scenario is that you hate it and then you just never go again.” Jensen fiddled with his hands on the ride over and he looked suspicious at the large building in front of him, “Well” Melly said, “Thank god we're close to the hospital... should anything go wrong”

 

He looked back at her with a panicked look. “What?” he squeaked, “What the hell could go wrong?” 

 

She chuckled and hooked her arm through his, “Relax you big baby... nothing's gonna go wrong, we'll both be fine, I was just joking!” She spoke the words but Jensen wasn't really comforted by them, it was too late now, Melly ushered him into the large building and they went to the 13th floor where the beauty salon was.

 

They stepped out of the elevator and were greeted by a friendly woman who showed them to the dressing rooms so they could get changed. “We'll be getting you in a minute” she promised them. Jensen and Melly changed into the robes and were brought to two different rooms, Jensen didn't really want to know what Melly was doing but he hoped she was just as uncomfortable as he was.

 

The door opened and a tiny woman stepped into the room “Hi, hon!” she said cheerfully, “My name is Kristen and I'll be giving you a wax.” She placed a few items around a high bed and smiled at him. “Now you just relax, I've done this a million times… and you don’t have anything that I haven’t seen before, darling.” Kristin ushered him over to the table. “Now, take that robe off and lie down please” She said and waited for him to comply. “Now, just relax sweetie, everything is gonna be just fine.” She grabbed a small spatula type of thing and dipped it into a jar with a pink substance. “This is the hot wax” she explained, “It’s actually more warm than hot. We're gonna apply it to the area and pull it off, I'll be gentle.” Jensen saw as she grabbed a container of something… “Baby powder” she said touching his leg. “Pull your foot to your thigh and then cant your leg out” she instructed, “I'm gonna put some powder on the area, prevent the wax from sticking to your skin” He felt a little, okay a lot, uncomfortable on display like this. But he just closed his eyes, and tried to think of something else while she went on prepping for the wax. “I'm gonna put the wax on now” she said and he felt a warm, sticky substance on his ass, the irony of that wasn't lost on him. “So, what made you decide to do this?” Kristin asked conversationally while she kept spreading the wax on his skin “are you a model... you look like one!”

 

Jensen chuckled and shook his head. “No model” he said, “Just a best friend who get's crazy shit in her aauuw!” he yelped when she yanked a piece of the hardened wax off his skin and he felt her press fingers against the agitated skin.

 

“Very good” she praised as he glared at her, “So your friend right?” she asked as she pulled another piece off, this time Jensen only winced 

 

“Yeah” he replied a little out of breath, “And she's gonna be killed for this, she told me it wouldn't hurt”.

 

Kristin smiled and applied some more wax to Jensen's skin, this time venturing lower down to the piece of skin behind his balls. “Well Jensen” Kristin said, “Everyone has a different reaction to this.” Every time she pulled off a piece of the wax he winced and when she went further down he got a little concerned… “Some people are more sensitive in these areas then others, but it can't really hurt you, it's perfectly safe.”

 

He assumed he had to believe her, after all if it weren't safe he doubted if she would be able to rent such a nice facility for her practice. “Just you know... careful around the... yeah, I'm very fond of that particular appendage”

 

She chuckled and carefully proceeded in her work, and Jensen noticed that it became easier and easier. “Ok now take a deep breath” she said and he followed her orders, “And let it out” she pulled and he nearly bit his tongue as the wax came off. “Good!” She complimented him, “That was the most painful spot, from here on out it will only get easier.” Kristin worked quickly and efficiently and when she was done she wetted a washcloth and cleaned him up, Jensen was blushing furiously as she wiped the skin and then applied a cream onto the cloth and wiped that over his skin. “There you go honey.” she said and helped him up, “All done… just be sure not to wear too tight pants today and you should be fine.” She winked at him and handed him his robe. “Your friend is waiting for you in the mani and pedi room.”

 

Jensen hopped off the table and apart from his skin feeling a bit sensitive there was no pain or itch or anything and he wiggled a bit to try it out but it all felt fine so he exited the room and went in search for Melly. She was sitting in a comfortable chair while a woman was massaging her feet “Jenny” she smiled up at him as he sat down next to her and a woman entered to massage his feet. “So, how was it?”

 

He glared at her. “Painful, awkward and kind of weird” he replied, “so we'll never speak about it again.” 

 

She chuckled and leaned her head back. “Ooh” she sighed, “This is heaven...”

 

They were both getting their feet rubbed and after a while a woman walked up to them and applied a mask to their faces, hydration and rejuvenation she told them. “As long as you don't give me fake nails or nail polish” Jensen told the woman who grabbed his hand and a nail file. Jensen and Melly both intensely enjoyed the pampering and their nails getting done, though at one point when Jensen laughed at something Melly said his mask cracked on his face and that was a less than pleasant feeling. 

 

 

“Hmmm” Jensen groaned as he sank his teeth into a burger, “The perfect closer of a perfect day” and he chewed with vigor. “After all that healthy stuff at the spa a little fat is what a man needs.”

 

Melly giggled and took a bite of her own burger. “Is your manliness a little compromised after all that waxing, plucking, filing and smearing?” she teased and took a sip of her coke.

 

He stuck his tongue out at her, “Me manly” he grunted and slammed his fist to his chest, “Pump six.... diesel!”

 

She laughed and punched him in the arm, “You're such a weirdo, but a weirdo that's totally hot and is getting laid on Friday.”

 

Jensen groaned. “Seriously, you're more interested in my sex life then you are in yours” he said, “What's up with that, can't you go out and get laid yourself, take all the pressure off of me?” He sighed and finished the last of his burger. “I mean, maybe I won't get laid Friday... maybe we totally suck together, and not in a fun way.”

 

Melly giggled, “Then you've been doing something wrong, the doctor is hot... not really your type, but hot enough to fuck.”

 

Jensen frowned. “What the hell do you mean, not my type?” he asked, “I mean, he's a man and as far as I know he's anatomically correct.”

 

She huffed and shook her head, “I mean he's too... I don't know, grown up for you or something”.

 

He glared at her. “He's not old, he has a perfectly good age” Jensen protested, “He's only about ten years older and that's nothing compared to some people, hell even Ashton and Demi have more years between them!”

 

“That's not what I meant” She said, “I mean he's so serious, all mature and stuff... you need a little fun in your life, some excitement.” Her hands flailed around, “someone your age, new and fresh... like Jared maybe?” Bystanders must have found it funny to see Jensen's eyes rolling across the street because he could have sworn they'd just popped out of his skull at Melly's suggestion and he turned to her, a poisonous glare on his face.

 

“Are you trying to insult me?!? Because I have to say... its working” He shot back, not appreciating she thought someone by the likes of Jared could be considered a good match for him. “He's rude, vulgar, annoying as hell and has all kinds of irritating qualities…. And those are his good qualities!” He glared at her, “Seriously, where the hell did that little brain fart come from?”

 

She laughed and stuffed another bite into her mouth, chewing vigorously before speaking again. “He's actually a very nice guy!”

 

Jensen felt like his eyes were gonna pop out again. “Nice?” He asked, “You think he's nice... where's my 'kill all men' Melly?” he wondered out loud. “And when the hell did you have time to find out if he's a nice guy or not?”

 

Melly shrugged, “I was watching NCIS downstairs the other night and he is a fellow NCIS fan so he joined me to watch the show.... we got to talking and he's a really nice guy” she chuckled. “Yeah, he's cocky as hell but no offence, have you even looked at the guy... if he wasn't undressing you with his eyes every second of the day then I might have taken a shot at him”

 

Jensen shook his head. “See, that right there is why I would never consider Jared seriously” he said, “I want a guy who respects me, not one that looks at me as if I'm a slab of prime beef and he's a starving carnivore”

 

“But that's half the fun... Jen, you're way too young to settle into some quasi marriage with a doctor who's fifteen your senior” Melly pleaded “I mean, I love you to death but you gotta have a little stupid fun every once in a while.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow, “Stupid fun?” he questioned

 

She nodded her head enthusiastically “Yeah like, I don't know... stupid fun, act silly and insane and not think about years from now… just live in the moment.”

 

“So what you're saying…” Jensen said, wanting to clarify the situation, “Is that- I should shove aside a perfectly respectable man, who might be someone I would want to spend my life with, for some giant moron who wants to get in my pants for one night... yeah Mells, that sounds like sound advice!”

 

“I can't appreciate the sarcasm in your voice Jensen” She fired back and flicked at his ear, “why do you have to be so serious when it comes to relationships?” she wanted to know. “I mean, we see you acting like a moron all the time but when it comes to dating you always take everything so seriously.”

 

Green eyes narrowed “because why would I want to waste my time on someone who's not serious?” He looked at her and shook his head, “I'm not gonna change my mind about this, Mells.” They finished their lunch and paid for the food and drinks, “Hey Mells?” Jensen said as they sat in the car on the way home, “I love that you're worried about me, you know that... but I can make decisions for myself.”

 

She nodded her head and grasped his hand, lacing their fingers together “I know babe” she replied, “Just know that I'll always be there giving my un-rated opinion... whether you like it or not, because I kinda love you... so.”

 

He grinned and squeezed her hand, “You're such a sap” he said and pulled the car into the driveway. “Home sweet home!” The two of them got out of the car and Melly bounded into the house shouting that they were back. “Jeez, Mells” Jensen complained as he covered his ears, “I think my eardrums just burst!”

 

Melly snorted and whacked him upside the head

 

“Has he been annoying Melly?” Steve walked into the living room and looked at the different bags on the sofa “Melly went crazy in the body shop again?”

 

“Yes” Both of them replied and Steve chuckled

 

“Frick and Frack, ladies and gentlemen” He joked and got smacked upside the head by Melly

 

“Shut up... dwarf!” she smacked.

 

“Hey” Steve cried out and ducked for another smack, “I resent that comment” and he plopped down onto the couch to riffle through Melly's purchases.

 

Jensen yelped when a hand smacked his ass and he turned to glare a Chris who was grinning widely at him “so... how's the bare ass feel?” he asked and laughed out loud. “Nice and breezy... baby soft... maybe we should get you some baby powder so you won't get irritated skin”

 

“Well look at that” Jensen shot back, “Chris thinks he has a sense of humor, ain't that cute” he snorted. “Really” he deadpanned, “You should go on the road, be the next Dane Cook… only shorter and less hot”

 

“Ohh, Burn.” Chris snapped back with a smile on his face.

 

“Ah, you're back” Sherri was pushed into the living room by Jared and he steered her next to the sofa.

 

Jensen leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey” he greeted her, “Had a good day?” and he gently smoothed a lock of hair from her face that the wind had probably blown astray.

 

“Wonderful” She replied with a big smile “Jared and I spent the entire day talking and 'hanging out' together” she air-quoted the hanging out since it wasn't normally something she would say… just trying to speak the language of youth.

 

“That's nice” Jensen said smiling and walked over to the couch to pull something from one of the bags “we... brought you this” he said and handed her a bottle of body lotion “Peach... for a peach.”

 

She giggled and took the bottle from his hands “You spoil me” she teased and sniffed the open bottle “Mmm” she murmured “Very nice, guys”

 

“So, Jenny” Chris jumped in, “Tell us... what was it like having your ass waxed” he chuckled when Jensen glared at him “come on Jenny.... don't be shy, lots of guys do it.”

 

Jensen grunted “You just be careful, I might dose your coffee with sleeping pills and see that you experience it yourself... with homemade wax, or as most people call it… Superglue.”

 

Chris winced and covered his family jewels with his hands “you know… you used to be such a nice boy and now you’re all bitter and mean… what happened?”

 

The green eyed man shot Melly a glare. “Some psycho broad dragged me to a spa and paid someone to torture me, that’s what happened” he replied.

 

Melly just smiled sweetly at him and walked over. “Sweet Jensen” she said as she wrapped her arm around his neck, “You’ll be thinking of me when Friday night you’re face planted in a bed, butt up in the air while the doctor is rmmffh pphhmmff--” Jensen’s fingers clasped over her mouth effectively shut her up but the mischievous glint in her eyes made no secret of what she had been about to say.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

 

 

Jensen burrowed back into his covers and let out a sleepy sigh, mornings sucked, he was sure there was someone out there making sure mornings came sooner then they should, just to piss him off. He snuggled back into the body behind him and grumbled appreciatively when strong arms came around his waist and pulled him back against a hard chest. The hand sneaked down and burrowed itself under Jensen's shirt to palm at the warm skin of his stomach and Jensen arched back into the touch, sighing when he felt a nose against the soft skin right behind his ear.

 

“Duh annup yeh” Jensen grumbled which was Jensen-morning-speak for 'Don't wanna get up yet' but since the phrase wasn't in any dictionary, Jensen wasn't surprised the body behind him failed to answer. Soft lips skimmed across the back of his neck and the person behind him took a deep breath, releasing a satisfied sigh when Jensen tucked back against the large form. Half awake and half asleep Jensen turned around and slipped his arms around the body's neck and cuddled up to the heat of the other person.

 

“Mrning” Jensen mumbled and tilted his face up to nuzzle at the other person's neck. His hands caressing the naked skin of dream-persons shoulders and he reveled in the feel of the silky skin. Hands dipped down to cup Jensen's ass and he slipped a thigh in between long legs to get even closer to the source of heat next to him, maybe mornings weren't so bad if his half sleep/wake dreams would always be like this. 

 

Slowly Jensen's eyes started to flutter open and the arms around him tightened, “Don't wake up yet” dream-person begged and pulled Jensen closer as if to pull him back to sleep.

 

Jensen groggily shook his head, “I gotta.... hmm” he buried his face in the crook of dream-person's neck and breathed in the sharp scent of expensive cologne, it was spicy and comfortable and he breathed in once more to savor the scent. The hands on his ass crept up a few inches until they rested on the small of his back and pulled Jensen's body in even closer, a mouth skidding along his neck, placing soft kisses there and a nose brushing his skin gently. Slowly Jensen felt himself slip from his state of dreaming and into the real world but the arms around his waist and the mouth on his skin didn't fade; they even became more prominent as he felt the haze of slumber slip from his mind. The stubble of his dream rasped against his skin and in the back of his mind it registered that he shouldn’t feel that. 

 

When Jensen realized what was happening it was like a flash of thunder, his mind provided the information that he was home, in his own bed and that when he went to sleep he did so by himself, there wasn't supposed to be another person in his bed.

 

He shot upright and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “What the hell” he groaned and he opened his eyes only to be confronted with a bright smile and mischievous hazel eyes.

 

“Morning, sunshine” Jared sighed contently… “You know... you're way more agreeable when you're half asleep.”

 

Jensen's jaw dropped to his knees and he scrambled out of bed, “What the hell are you doing here!” he cried out, and took in the way Jared was lazily stretched on his bed… underneath the covers, no less.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!” Jensen looked around his room to see if maybe this was one of Melly's and Chris' dumb ass jokes but neither was to be found, it was just Jared and him in the room. The younger man was just lounging on his bed as if he belonged there and it infuriated Jensen. “Are you insane?” he asked Jared, “We haven't known each other for a weak, I don't even like you and still you try to get into bed with me!?”

 

Jared smirked smugly and sat up, “Seems like I succeeded…” he said and pointedly stared at the covers bunched around his waist. That was the moment Jensen realized Jared wasn't wearing a shirt and no matter how irritating he thought the other man was he couldn't help but eye the expanse of tan skin appreciatively. Jensen had to admit that Melly was right… where Jared's looks were concerned, the other man was extremely handsome and not only (as evident) with his clothes on. Jared's chest was ripped, his pecks and abs visible, dusky nipples and Jensen followed the strong neck down to huge biceps, and strong forearms to enormous hands. He couldn't help from wondering, even if only for a second, what it would feel like to have those enormous hands on his body, stroking and petting, caressing and squeezing… then he remembered having those hands on him mere moments ago. That didn't count though, Jensen thought, it didn't count if he couldn't remember it right; if his mind was foggy and clouded with sleep.

 

“You're insane” Jensen said once more and watched as Jared swung his long legs over the edge of the bed planting his feet on the floor. Tanned legs in plaid boxer shorts… strong muscles… thighs that Jensen wouldn't mind wrapping his legs around. No! He wasn't thinking that, in fact, he didn't just think that at all! It was a figment of the universe's imagination… he wasn't attracted to Jared… no way… no how! Jared pulled himself up and walked over to Jensen, muscles rippling underneath soft skin and Jensen had trouble keeping his eyes on Jared's face. “Will you just get the hell out!?” Jensen screamed and he pushed against Jared's bare chest.

 

There was a knock on his door and before he could answer it opened to reveal a sleep rumpled and agitated Melly “Jensen, will you please shut the fuck u...oh” she trailed off when she saw Jared. Blue eyes switched from Jensen to Jared and back again “Damn, boy” she exclaimed as she looked at Jared, “You work fast!”

 

Jared grinned and licked his lips lewdly

 

“What?” Jensen interjected with a 'deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face. “No!” he said loudly and turned to Melly, “No, he doesn't work fast at all... there's no working here, none whatsoever.”

 

He felt a warm hand on the small of his back, fingers splaying out across his spine and Jared's breath in his neck. “Aww, baby” he cooed. “Don't be shy… Melly's a friend, she won't judge.”

 

Jensen shook Jared's hand from his waist and took a step away from the other man. “Will you stop it?” he demanded, “There's nothing going on here” he assured Melly, “This asshole crawled into bed with me when I was asleep, there was no working, nothing to keep secret, nothing happened, apart from Jared molesting me in my sleep!”

 

The tall man snorted and shook his head “Really, then whose arms were wrapped around my neck and who was nuzzling my neck a few moments ago?” he asked teasing. Jared had crossed his arms in front of his chest and Jensen couldn't help but appreciate the bulging muscles of the man's arms.

 

He shook his head to rid himself of those idiotic thoughts. “I was asleep, you moron!” he exclaimed “I thought I was dreaming, I had no clue it was you!” He snorted again, “Trust me, if I had known it was you then you would be sporting several bruises right now.”

 

“Promises, promises” Jared taunted and brushed past Jensen on his way to the door, fingers caressing the small of Jensen's back as he passed. “See you later, babe” he winked at the shorter man.

 

Jensen glared at the door long after Jared had closed it behind himself “He is ... arrgg!!!” Jensen exclaimed frustrated.

 

 

Jared could hear Jensen's frustrated cry through the door and he smirked to himself, mission accomplished. 

 

*

He'd woken up early that day and he'd been on his way to the kitchen when he passed Jensen's bedroom. The door was closed but for some reason he wasn't able to control his curiosity… so he gently opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room; the only light coming from the gap in between the curtains. It had taken a few minutes for his eyes to get used to the dim light, but moments later he had been able to see in the room pretty good. Jensen was lying on his side facing Jared… he hadn’t been able to keep from gasping when his eyes fell on the other man. Jensen was beautiful, he'd thought so from the moment he laid eyes on the shorter man, those freckles and vivid green eyes had done him in from the moment he looked at Jensen. 

 

Shadows played across Jensen's face and Jared slowly made his way over to the bed, ever so gently he'd peeled away the sheets from the other side of the bed, unable to stop himself, and he'd slipped in right beside Jensen. The sheets felt soft against his skin and he breathed a sigh of relief when Jensen didn’t wake up… softly he moved over to Jensen and wrapped his arms around the slighter man's waist. It amazed him that Jensen didn't wake, no matter how close he got. So he grew bold- and pressed himself along the sinful line of Jensen's back, anything to be as close as possible to the green eyed man. Jared spent minutes laying like that; just enjoying the feel of Jensen in his arms. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was a little creepy and stalker-ish but he couldn't help himself. Jensen smelled amazing; he smelled like faded cologne, sleep and warmth, warmth that had seeped into Jared's bones and had left him relaxed and warm. He was startled when Jensen started to move, and show signs of waking up but he forced himself to stay calm and quiet behind the slumbering man.

 

Jensen mumbled something he hadn't been able to decipher, but it sounded so incredibly cute that Jared didn’t mind much that he couldn't understand a word of it. When Jensen pushed back against Jared; the younger man had to fight back a moan. That perky ass pressing against his cock… that was quickly filling due to the movements Jensen had been making. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Jensen turned around and cuddled up to him like he was a human-sized teddy bear, and he'd been unable to keep himself from touching and tasting Jensen. He had to admit, the man tasted amazing… soft and sleepy warm in the morning. 

*

 

Jared pushed the door to his own room open and stepped inside while trying to get the image of a sleep rumpled Jensen out of his head. He felt an attraction to Jensen from the moment the green eyed man opened the door… looking at him with those big eyes and that sneer on those beautiful lips. After he took a shower, and got dressed he bounded downstairs to grab some food from the kitchen. He was too late for breakfast…but Steve saved him some and handed him a warmed up plate with eggs and pancakes.

 

“Thanks man” Jared mumbled around a full mouth of eggs, “I was starving” as he chewed enthusiastically.

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I found out in the last couple of days that you're always hungry.” He placed a mug filled with coffee in front of Jared, “My grocery cart is noticeably fuller when I go to the supermarket.”

 

Jared finished his breakfast and helped Steve with the dishes, “So uhm... where's Jensen?” Jared asked trying to be as aloof as he possibly could.

 

The blond man turned around with a wicked smirk on his face. “Why do you ask?” he said, “I mean, what could you possibly want with our dear little Jenny?”

 

“I strongly advise that you don't call him that to his face.... not if you want to keep your privates where they are” Chris' voice sounded from behind them as the two men spun around.

 

“Wouldn't dare” Steve flashed a grin, and threw Chris a towel so he could help dry the dishes “Come on, make yourself useful” Steve quipped, and kissed Chris on the cheek.

 

“Ugh” Jared exclaimed and pulled a face “That's disgustingly sweet... stop it!” …but that just egged Steve and Chris on, and Jared watched them kiss for a few short moments… “Hmm, never figured you guys for exhibitionists.” Jared commented.

 

Chris flipped him off and threw the now damp towel in Jared's face “Watch and learn Junior” he teased ruffling through Jared's hair.

 

The tall man chuckled and tried to duck out of Chris' range “Hey, not the hair... not the hair!” he said as he fled from the short man's hands “Grabby! grabby!” Jared tried to fend him off.

 

“God, it's like a freaking kiddy day-care in here” Jared's head shot up and he grinned widely at Jensen 

 

“Oh, sweetheart... wanna join in?” Jared teased, “I promise to grab in interesting places.”

 

Jensen pulled a face “No, thanks” he said and scrunched his nose. “Give it up, Jared” he warned and walked past Jared to the fridge.

 

“Funny” Jared said, “You took the words right out of my mouth! Give it up, Jensen!”

 

The shorter man spun around to grab a tall glass “Dream on” he shot back “I have no interest in you” he poured a healthy amount of orange juice in the glass before placing the jug back in the fridge.

 

“So, Jenny” Chris interjected “Excited for your hot date tonight?” 

 

Jared whipped his head around to the green eyed man who was smiling brightly.

 

“Yeah, definitely” Jensen answered, as Jared watched the laugh wrinkles near his eyes grow deeper “It's a surprise where we're going, but I have a feeling he won't disappoint.”

 

Chris chuckled deeply and nodded his head “Well, he's a doctor so I suppose he can afford the best spots... what are you wearing?”

 

Jensen shook his head “I have no clue yet” he answered “As we speak Melly is running rampage through my closet trying to find the best first-date-haven't-had-sex-in-months-please-fuck-me outfit!” he took a breath and grinned, “That's what she calls it, anyway…”

 

Steve burst into laughter “I seriously wonder who wants to make sure you get laid more, you or her?”-

 

Jensen smiled brightly “Her... definitely her…” he replied, “she took me to that damn waxing salon, she told me to shave before I go so I don't have a shadow, she told me what cologne to wear! I think she'll cry if I don't get laid” he chuckled. 

 

Steve frowned “You're not gonna let her pressure you into fucking the doctor, are you?” he asked.

 

Jensen frowned insulted “Fuck no!” he shot back… “I just don't have the guts to tell Melly that she's doing it all for nothing, because I'm not putting out tonight.”

 

“Good” 

 

Jensen's head shot over to Jared's side and frowned “Huh” Jensen commented “I figured if one person would be happy if I was easy it'd be you!”

 

Slowly Jared stalked over to Jensen and pressed up in his personal space “I don't like to share... besides” he flashed a dimpled grin “I like myself a challenge.”

 

Jensen snorted and pushed Jared out of his way “Please, get a grip on your hormones” he shot back “They're running around like a headless chicken... go to a bar and find yourself a nice twinky.”

 

He let the shorter man slip away and sighed “Stubborn little shit” he growled and went outside to get himself back together. Jared didn't like the idea of Jensen having a date at all, he knew he had no right to speak since he’s only know Jensen for a few days, but there was something about the other man… something that spoke to Jared even though Jensen didn't treat him like a friend. 

 

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and without Jared running into Jensen so when Jared walked back into the living room after dinner and saw Jensen sitting there all spiffed out his breath hitched and he greedily took in the vision of him. Jensen was wearing a pair of tight jeans, dressy but still casual and a shirt with the top two buttons undone giving Jared a perfect view of the tanned skin underneath. “Jesus Christ!” Jared exclaimed making no secret of eyeing Jensen over “Color me jealous!” Jensen turned his head at Jared's words since he had been talking to Melly “Christ... you look amazing” Jared let slip out. The blush that crept up Jensen's face had to have been the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

 

“Shut up” Jensen muttered and blushed furiously, but Jared took a few steps closer and shook his head “No joke!” he promised “Fuck, Jensen... you look, just wow” Jensen's eyes fell to the ground as his cheeks turned red.

 

“Thanks” He whispered in reply to Jared's compliments. He wasn't really used to getting them from people… other than Melly or Sherri, and it was nice to know that someone thought he looked good.

 

“This doctor is gonna be blown away when he sees you” Jared told the blushing man and he couldn't resist leaning in and taking a whiff of Jensen's cologne. “Hmm, you even smell amazing” He breathed in. Jensen cleared his throat and took a step back so Jared wasn't hovering over him. 

 

“Told you that you looked totally hot” Melly said “I mean... the tight jeans, the shirt... pff, I'd fuck you”

 

The green eyed man scrunched his nose “Now I feel dirty” he quipped and took a step away from Melly which automatically brought him closer to Jared 

 

“She’s right though, Jensen” Jared said in all seriousness, “You look incredible and that doctor is a dumb-ass if he doesn't realize what a great catch he has in you.”

 

Jared looked down into wide green eyes, and he lowered his head so his nose was almost brushing Jensen's cheek “Just uhm... be careful okay?”

 

Jensen nodded wordlessly.

 

“Okay” Melly interjected “He can be here any moment now... come here” she pulled Jensen over and started adjusting the spikes of his hair to her liking. The doorbell rang, and when Jensen moved Melly stopped him “No... You’re not gonna open the door for your own date!” she said. “Jared” she ordered the tall man… “Go open the door.”

 

Jared huffed, the last thing he wanted to do was open the door for the date- of the guy- HE wanted to get with… “Fine” he said. He valued his balls so he really didn't want to argue with Melly because, in the short time he'd been home, he'd learned that messing with her was a very dangerous thing. He walked over to the front door and pulled it open. Almost immediately a sneer appeared on his face as he looked at the older man. Tall, dark and old, in Jared's opinion, and he really couldn't see why Jensen would ever want to date a guy like that.

 

The man looked wholesome… which translated into boring if you asked Jared. “I'm sorry…” Jared said and took a step back “…We're not buying what you're selling” he slammed the door closed in the man's face.

 

When he turned around he was faced with a curious looking Melly “Who was that?” she asked, and he grinned evilly “Salesman” he replied.

 

She eyed him suspiciously “Really?” she asked, obviously not believing a word he was saying to her. “And what, pray tell, was he selling?”

 

Jared mulled about that for a moment and grinned “I don't know... vacuum cleaners... Viagra” he snorted “He looked like a guy who'd need Viagra.” The bell rang again, this time twice in a row, an obvious sign of impatience and Jared snorted “They are persistent these days.” but Melly shoved him out of the way and opened the door.

 

“Doctor Morgan” She greeted the older man “My apologies for the new rude doorman, he hasn't really learned his place yet.” she excused Jared's behavior.

 

Jared eyed the older man and grinned sarcastically “Yeah, I apologize... terribly sorry.” though the tone of his voice didn't leave any doubt that Jared was anything but sorry. The doctor was dressed in a sharp suit… black with a crisp white shirt, and loafers. Jared had to suppress the need to snort at the man obviously thinking he was someone important

 

“Doctor...” Jensen's voice cut through Jared's musings, and his eyes shot to the other man “I mean, Jeff... it's good to see you.” and Jared watched as Jensen shook the older man's hand, fighting the urge to grab Jensen by his shirt and pulling him back against his chest while growling 'mine' at the doctor.

 

Jeff smiled and shook Jensen's hand “Jensen, I'm sorry I'm early” he said, and looked Jensen up and down “I suppose I can wait with Sherri while you get changed…”

 

The hurt look that crossed Jensen's face was enough for Jared to hate the doctor. Jensen looked amazing… way better that the older man, and Jared felt the need to grab the doctor by his expensive suit and throw him on his ass in the gravel of the driveway. Jensen wiped the hurt look off his face and nodded “Sure” he said “Give me a couple of minutes” he turned to hurry up the stairs.

 

Jared glared at the doctor as Melly showed him into the living room where Sherri was watching a show on TV “Doctor Morgan” she smiled “Good to see you, I suppose you're here for your date with Jensen!” she smiled. 

 

Jeff smiled and nodded “He's changing, and then we're off…” he explained.

 

A frown crossed Sherri's mind “I thought he already had changed?” she questioned “He looked so good in his jeans and shirt?”

 

Jeff had the decency to look slightly ashamed “Oh…” he said “I guess I should have specified the dress-code of the restaurant I'm taking him.”

 

It took only five minutes for Jensen to walk back into the living room and Jared once again greedily eyed the shorter man, this time decked out in a tux and not the one he'd worn when he was playing butler. Safe to say that Jensen looked absolutely amazing no matter what he was wearing and Jared wished it was him who was taking Jensen out. The two men walked to the door and Jensen wished them a good night before he pulled the door closed behind him.

 

 

Jensen smiled at Jeff when the older man held the car door open for him… “You look wonderful.” Jeff said as he took place in the drivers’ seat… “And I apologize for not telling you where we're going, because you looked amazing when you opened the door.”

 

The green eyed man blushed and ducked his head “Thank you” he said and buckled his seatbelt “You look great too” it was the truth… Jeff looked amazing in his suit; smart and distinguished. The car was a fancy looking Mercedes and Jensen squirmed in the leather seat to get comfortable “I'm sorry about Jared” he said “He's Sherri's youngest son, and he came home a couple of days ago…”

 

Jeff took his eyes off the road for a moment to smile at Jensen “That's quite alright” he said “Kids are like that. Besides I have a feeling that Jared has an eye on you.”

 

Jensen stuttered and blushed “He has shown some interest but he's a cocky asshole!” Jensen blushed “Pardon my language.”

 

The older man chuckled “You can talk however you want Jensen” he said “Just forget you know me as your doctor, tonight I'm your friend.”

 

Long lashes lifted and Jensen smiled at Jeff “Ok” he said “As long as you're not one of those doctors that's gonna tell me not to eat steak because red meat isn't good for me.”

 

The doctor laughed out loud… Jensen found he liked Jeff's laugh, loud and booming “Hell no! I'm a big fan of steak myself... just promise me you'll eat all your veggies.” He winked. 

 

Jeff took him to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. The place was classy and decorated stylishly, the maitre'd showed them to their table and Jensen sat down with caution. He took in the delicate table cloth, the long stemmed glasses and the candle on the table. He eyed the rest of the restaurant, and saw it was packed but eerily quiet, nobody seemed to be talking or laughing and he was afraid to break the silence. The food was just as posh and stylish as the restaurant itself, portions that wouldn't satisfy a freaking mouse all delicately arranged on fine china plates and served by prim looking waiters and waitresses. Dinner was accompanied by quiet talks of how their day had gone… patients’, how Sherri was doing, and how Jared had been settling in. To Jensen it seemed like dinner took hours and hours! While in reality they were in and out of the restaurant in an hour and a half. And a still hungry Jensen, since the small portions had been too little to satisfy him. The ride back home was painfully quiet… Jensen was startled when Jeff informed him they were back at the house.

 

Jeff stepped out of the car and walked Jensen to the front door of the house “I had a great time” he said softly and looked down at Jensen “Thanks for joining me.”

 

Jensen nodded his head “Yeah, it was a nice night” he said, not wanting to be rude to Jeff “So I guess I'll call you or something?”

 

The older man smiled “How about I call you” he suggested “My schedule is a bit hectic… so I never know when I'll be able to answer the phone.” he leaned in, and before Jensen could react two firm lips were pressed against him. Jeff's stubble rough against his skin- and it was over before he could react to it “Goodnight” Jeff said softly and got back into his car.

 

Jensen starred at the car as Jeff drove off, and touched his lips with his fingers. The kiss had been quick- and superficial- so it shouldn't surprise him that he didn't feel much… it was comfortable and easy so he guessed it was a good kiss. He opened the front door and stepped inside… it was late, and the rest had probably gone to bed. So, he threw his suit jacket on the bench in the hall and walked into the living room.

 

“How was the date?” 

 

Jensen spun around when he heard the voice and saw Jared sitting at the table, his laptop in front of him and various papers and files spread around on the table.

 

“It was great!” Jensen lied “We went to this restaurant and...” but Jared cut him off, one of Jared most annoying traits as he did that a lot, not let people finish.

 

“What restaurant did you go to?” Jared asked and looked up; Jensen had to admit that Jared looked good like that, the blue-ish light of the laptop illuminating his face. Dressed in the sweats and t-shirt he looked comfortable…relaxed.

 

“He took me to Viallo's” Jensen replied “And it was great! The food was...” 

 

Jared got to his feet and snorted “That's not food!” he interrupted Jensen again and walked over to him. “Come with me.”

 

Jensen frowned, and was about to go off at Jared when he felt a strong hand at the small of his back… Jared started leading him back to the front door of the house. He followed the tall man in confusion and was about to protest when Jared opened the door to the large SUV, and motioned for Jensen to get in. “Just... trust me, ok... this once.” Jared held the door open pleading Jensen to just get inside. Jensen sighed and slipped into the car seat.

 

“So” Jensen said as Jared drove the car out of the driveway “Where are you kidnapping me too?” he wanted to know, and looked over at the younger man.

 

Jared chuckled and took another turn into the center of town “McDonalds” he replied as Jensen's eyes widened. 

 

“Mac... what the hell are you thinking?” He asked incredulous.

 

The light of the golden M sign came into view and Jared parked the car right in front of the building. “He took you to Viallo's... you must be starving! I ate there once and I swear... what they call a four course meal at that place.... they should be ashamed of themselves, my stomach started eating itself out of shear desperation.” Jared said. 

 

Jensen laughed and got out of the car “Ok, you're right…” he relented “It was very little... but it's supposed to be about quality of food, not quantity.”

 

Jared snorted and pushed the door open, walking straight to the counter “So... what's your poison?” Jared asked and looked back at Jensen with a wicked smile on his face “My treat.”

 

The shorter man chuckled “How generous” he said giving his order to Jared.

 

“Good choice” Jared agreed “And we'll take two chocolate sundaes too, please.” he told the lady behind the counter. They got a table and Jared immediately stuffed a bite into his mouth followed by a bite of the sundae

 

“Now that's disgusting” Jensen said as he took a bite of his own.

 

Jared smirked widely and took another bite “you have no idea what you're missing… Fries and chocolate sundae... yum.”

 

Jensen frowned skeptically but he stuffed a fry into his mouth and followed it up with a scoop of sundae, he coughed and pushed the sundae a little further away.

 

“And?” Jared asked grinning.

 

The green eyed man swallowed and cleared his throat “Yeah... that's about as disgusting as I thought it was gonna be…” and he turned back to his fries, minus the sundae.

 

“You're such a wimp” Jared teased stealing one of Jensen's chicken nuggets.

 

“Hey!” Jensen exclaimed, and in turn stole Jared's burger and took a bite “There!” he said triumphantly “Enjoy the rest” and he handed the burger and its missing bite back to Jared.

 

Jared chuckled “Sweetheart, do you really think that'll stop me?” he asked and took a bite out of the burger right where Jensen had left off “Mmm, best burger ever!” Jared teased. Jensen tried to cover up his furious blush by taking a sip from his large coke.

When Jensen polished off the last of his fries Jared got to his feet “Come on” he said grabbing Jensen's hand to pull him upright. “Don't forget your ice cream.”

 

Jensen quickly grabbed his sundae before Jared pulled him to the door and across the parking lot. “Jared, where are you taking me?” Jensen asked slamming into Jared's strong back when the tall man stopped suddenly. “Should I be worried? This isn’t going to make to morning news, is it. You know, with pictures of me, dismembered in the bushes?”

 

The younger man chuckled softly, “Here” Jared said.

 

He stepped out from behind Jared and looked around “Wow…” Jensen looked around speechless “How the hell did you know there was a lake here?”

 

Jared shook his head “I didn't-” he said, and walked closer to the waters edge… “Anyways, it's not for swimming or anything because it plunges down to a depth of fifteen feet or something.”

 

“How do you know?” Jensen asked and sat down on the ground, folding his legs beneath him and taking a bite from his melting sundae.

 

Jared sat down next to him “I used to come here with my friends when I was little, it was just a hole in the ground back then, just sand, no water…” he took a bite of his own ice cream “…They started digging here because they needed the ground- then there were plans to make this into a fishing hole.”

 

He chuckled and Jensen looked up at him “I guess that's what they did” he said as he pointed at a sign that said you required a fishing license to be able to fish here.

 

They sat there for a few moments, just silently taking in their surroundings before Jared got back to his feet, and held out his hand for Jensen… “Come on” Jared said softly “…We should go home and get some sleep.” Jensen reached out and allowed Jared to pull him to his feet, frowning when Jared chuckled and reached up to caress Jensen's face. A warm thumb flicked across his bottom lip and then disappeared into Jared's own mouth “…Chocolate sauce” Jared stated when he pulled his thumb from his mouth.

 

The shorter man blushed and ducked his head “You could have just told me” Jensen said “I could have done it myself…” 

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “Now where would be the fun in that?” he teased before he pushed the shrubbery aside so they could walk back to the car. Jensen slipped back into the seat and was quiet on the way home. Jared shook him up, one moment he was acting like a cocky asshole, and the other he was this surprisingly kind and funny guy… also- kind of hot with the way he licked the chocolate sauce from his thumb.

 

They went back into the house as quietly as they could and Jared followed Jensen up the stairs until they were at the door to Jensen's bedroom “Thanks for the food” Jensen said as he opened his door “You didn't have to.”

 

Jared smiled widely “I know... but hey... I do whatever I have to- to get you to go out on a date and this was a great date.”

 

Green eyes widened “This wasn't a date” Jensen hissed not to wake the others “This was fast food!”

 

The taller man shook his head “I drove, I bought you food, made you laugh, took you someplace romantic.... this was a date, sweetheart!” he grinned “so... do you put out on first date?” and he winked.

 

Jensen huffed and took a step back “You're disgusting” he said, but a part of him liked Jared's aggression towards him “I don't like you.”

 

Jared shot him a winning smile and took a step back towards his own room “Yes you do…” the tall man said confidently “…But don't worry” a smirk and a wink “I kinda like you too.”

 

The younger man slipped into his bedroom and left Jensen gawking in the hall “He... that... ARG!” Jensen hissed frustrated and closed the door behind him, disappointed that he couldn't slam it closed behind him. He changed into a clean pair of boxers and slipped into his bed replaying the night over and over in his head. Maybe he should be worried that the scene that kept playing in his mind wasn't Jeff's kiss- but Jared reaching out to help him up, the wide smile on the other man's face.

 

*

Jensen stumbled down the stairs a couple of days later, dressed in sweats and a worn shirt, the night before he'd gone out with Melly, and suffice to say that his hangover was beating like a marching band in his head.

 

“Hey Jenny” Chris greeted him, he was seated at the table in the kitchen with Jared and they were enjoying a nice sandwich that made Jensen's stomach roll and protest.

 

“Shhh” Jensen hissed “Why do you have to talk so loud?” he walked over to the cupboards to get some Tylenol and popped two in his mouth- swallowing dry.

 

“Hey, Melly” Chris yelled as he threw his head in the direction of the porch “Jensen's got a headache” 

 

Moments later Melly walked through the door looking like hell warmed over “Keep it down, you son of a bitch!” she snarled and sat down on one of the chairs.

 

Chris waved his sandwich in front of Melly's face, and Jensen watched as she nearly turned green then shot out of the kitchen like the devil was on her heels.

 

“You're a mean... mean man” Jensen told Chris as he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes in attempt to quiet the marching band. “Just remind me never to go clubbing with Melly again, I'm too old for this shit.”

 

Chris chuckled “What was it... beer? Fruity cocktails?” he teased

 

Jensen glared at the older man “When I'm feeling better, I'm gonna kill you... and it was tequila, if you must know.”

 

“Whooo” Chris exclaimed “Little Jenny, on the tequila-” he looked at Jared “They grow up so fast.” he joked and Jared chuckled softly.

 

“At least Jared knows when to keep his mouth shut” Jensen said since Jared hadn't said anything and then the green eyed man frowned “Wow!” he said surprised “I can't believe I just said that!”

 

Jared chuckled softly again and he smirked at Jensen “Told you that you liked me” he teased.

 

Jensen stuck out his tongue “Do not” he shot back and took a sip from the tall glass of water he was still holding.

 

The younger man looked amazing this morning (or afternoon really) since Jensen hadn't been able to pull his ass out of bed before noon. Jared was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, flip flops and a tight shirt, his hair was slightly disheveled but it just made Jared look younger and more care free.

 

“Ugh” Melly stepped back into the kitchen “Really, tequila isn't as good going the other way” she groaned and plopped down at the table after getting a glass of juice.

 

She sat there for a moment and then her eyes widened “Where's Sherri and Steve?” she asked.

 

Chris laughed “Sherri knew what you guys did last night so she decided to take Steve to the mall instead of waking your hung-over ass’ up to come with her.”

 

“Thank god” And she buried her head in her hands trying to keep her stomach from turning over once more.

 

Jensen carefully hoisted himself out of his chair and took slow steps to the door leading to the porch “I need some fresh air” he mumbled as he stepped through the door and into the sweltering air. “Fuck” He grunted and stepped back inside “Why can't it be cold for once?” he complained “Always this fucking heat.”

 

Chris chuckled and shook his head “Considering where you are, does that surprise you?” he asked.

 

“Is a little bit of chill too much to ask, maybe a little snow?” Jensen grunted in frustration. He groaned “I want snow” he whined and opened his eyes again “I'm telling Sherri we need to move to Washington or something-- or Wisconsin!”

 

Melly snorted and lifted her head from her arms “Please” she scoffed “A few days in the snow, and you're pretty ass is begging for the nice sunny weather back here... stop whining.”

 

Jensen huffed “Listen here, little missy” he said “You dragged me to a freakin' club last night… poured God knows what down my throat… Leading to the mother of all hangovers, I can fucking bitch all I want!”

 

Melly got to her feet and made her way over to Jensen “You poor thing” she cooed and ruffled his hair, making him chuckle and duck away from her grabby hands.

 

He made his way across the room and pointed at her “You, stay away from me you evil woman!” and she giggled at him, making her hands into claws and hissed “down, kitty” he huffed and slipped back to the hallway “taking a shower” he informed them.

 

“Thanks, Jen” Chris called after him, sarcasm dripping from his words, “That was vital information I couldn’t have lived without. Please, tell me more! ” 

 

Jensen chuckled and just stomped up the stairs. A shower was just what he needed, he finally felt human again and most of the hangover had been drained down with the water and suds. He didn't have anything to do today, it was a Sunday and Sherri always gave them Sundays completely off. Hell, even if they try to do anything, Sherri would tell them to stop and get their ass poolside or something. There was a knock on his door when he just finished putting his jeans on, and he walked over to the door “Since when do you knock, Melly?” but as the door swung open he saw that it wasn't Melly.

 

Jared's eyes widened as he took in the smaller man, tight jeans were hugging Jensen's waist, the smooth, tanned chest still damp from the shower. Jensen's hair was sticking up every which way and bare toes peeked out from under the cuffs of his jeans. “I was going to ask if you wanted to join Chris, Melly and me to the zoo but I think I changed my mind” Jared said, “I think I'd rather stay in and see how long it takes to peel those pants off of you because.... fuck you're gorgeous.”

 

The shorter man blushed and ducked his head “Shut up” he muttered and stepped back into his room to finish getting dressed “Now... what were you saying about a zoo?”

 

Jared smiled “Right” he said excitedly “Melly told me there's a zoo about half an hour drive from here so since we all have nothing to do today we'd figured we'd go watch some monkeys and stuff”

 

Green eyes looked at Jared skeptically “A zoo?” Jensen asked disbelief apparent in his voice “You want to go to a zoo?”

 

“Yeah” Jared exclaimed and stepped further into Jensen's room “So come on” he said and grabbed Jensen's boots “Put these on… slap some sunscreen on those cute freckles of yours and let's go!” Jensen looked on, a baffled expression as Jared riffled through his drawers in search of socks, dumping a black pair next to the shoes “Come on, Jen” he said “The monkey’s are getting impatient... the ones in the zoo too!” he said winking at the shorter man.

 

The green eyed man slipped into his socks and shoes before following Jared down the stairs where Melly and Chris were already waiting “You actually agreed with this crazy plan?” he asked and chuckled when Melly nodded enthusiastically.

 

They all got into the large SUV, Jared closed the door for Melly and looked through the back window “Now kids” he told Chris and Melly, who were in the back seat “Buckle up because mommy and daddy don't want to get a ticket!” he turned to Jensen and winked “Do we, dear?”

 

Jensen chuckled and nodded his head, “No we don't, honey” he winked back and slid into the passengers seat.

 

Jared slid in beside him and started up the car “Well, mommy…” he teased as he looked at Jensen “…Did we bring everything? Drinks, sandwiches... diapers?”

 

Jensen laughed out load as Jared pulled out of the driveway “We got everything” he said and then smirked at Jared, “As long as you know that any diaper changes are done by you... Daddy.”

 

“Nice-” Jared said and wrinkled his nose. He looked at Melly and Chris by way of the rear view mirror “See what a slave driver mommy is?” he joked.

 

Chris chuckled and smacked Jensen and Jared on the back of their heads “Stop screwing around and just drive!”

 

Jared smirked smugly “You know, It seems that with did something wrong while raising our son, sweetheart” he said as he turned to Jensen “I think little Chris has just lost his right to an ice cream.”

 

Jensen turned in his seat and looked at Chris' sulking face “You guys suck” Chris said and Jensen laughed again. God, did Jared love the sound of that 

 

“Maybe he needs a few minutes in time-out, darling” Jensen continued the joke.

 

“You could spank him” Melly interjected with a huge grin “That would be fun to watch” and Chris flipped her off “Though you could get into trouble with Steve for that.”

 

Jensen shook his head “Yeah, let's try not to piss off Steve, ok?” he said “Oh, Jay... you missed the turn!” he said when he noticed Jared was still on the highway while he should have gotten off at the previous exit.

 

Trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach when Jensen called him 'Jay' he searched for the next exit “Okay... I'm gonna get back on at the other side and we'll just round back that way.” Minutes later they were following the signs that pointed the way to the parking lot of the zoo “Damn… ” Jared said as he looked around… “It's freaking busy here!”

 

Jensen groaned as he stretched his legs out of the car “Well, it's a Sunday... what did you expect” and he grabbed the backpack that had been lying at his feet, “Come on, let's go.”

 

The four of them made their way to the booths that sold the tickets and walked through the large dates that surrounded the zoo “Where should we go first?” Melly asked excited.

 

Jensen looked around and spotted a man handing out maps “Hold on” he said. Returning holding a map of the zoo in his hands “Oh, thank god... no insect building” he sighed in relief. There wasn't a lot Jensen was scared of but as a ground rule... things with more than four feet should just stay clear of him 

 

“Why's that?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen turned to the taller man “I'm scared shit-less of spiders” he confessed “I know it's not very manly and stuff, but the critters just freak me the fuck out.”

 

Slender hands wrapped around Jared’s shoulders and Melly’s head popped up beside his face. “He’s telling the truth, you know. Jensen really is deathly afraid of spiders…. Also; they make his squeal like a nine year old girl.”

 

An insulted huff came from Jensen, “I do not squeal like a nine year old girl!”

 

Chris patted Jensen on the back, “He’s right you know… and eleven year old girl is more accurate.”

 

Jensen pouted, “You guys suck!”

 

They went to the monkeys first, they were always a hoot! But after Melly told a story about how a lady owned a Chimp, and one day when her friend was baby-sitting the chimp…the animal got angry and ate like half her face and her hands and stuff, Jensen looked at the monkeys in an entirely different way.

 

“You're so full of shit” Jared said but Melly shook her head.

 

“I swear to God!!” she said “It was on Oprah... they rolled the 911 call and the woman was like 'hurry, hurry... my chimp is eating my friend' can you fucking believe that... he was eating her!!” She shivered and took a step back from the thick glass with the monkeys behind them.

 

Jared had a horrific look on his face, ‘Oh my God…. Okay, no more monkeys for me, thanks.”

 

“I guess they're more like humans than anyone could ever expect” Chris said “even they have malicious, sicko murderers among them.”

 

Jensen took a step back and bumped into Jared's chest… he lifted his head and looked into hazel eyes “Can we go to another part of the zoo? Melly's just taken all the fun out of watching monkeys…” The tall man chuckled and placed a hand in the small of Jensen's back to lead him out of the monkey housing “let's go watch some lions” Jensen said.

 

“Yeah” Jared chuckled “Because they're so much more cuddly and sweet than monkeys” and he winked at Jensen.

 

“Shut up” Jensen said “I don't like you” and Jared laughed out loud.

 

“You like me less than Lions?” he asked and Jensen nodded “Less than...” he looked around and spotted the white and black striped animals “Less than Zebra's” and Jensen nodded again. Jared pondered for a moment while they walked… “You like me less than monkeys?” he asked and Jensen's face turned pensive

 

“Hmm, that depends.... are you planning on eating me?” the moment the words left his mouth he realized the jokes Jared could make of those words.

 

The tall man smiled and shook his head “Nah” he said “I mean... you're appetizing and all but I think I like you better in one piece.... and breathing.”

 

Jensen smiled back at Jared “Then I guess I like you better than monkeys” 

 

Jared pumped his fist in the air and let out a yelp “Woohoo!!” 

 

Chris and Melly caught up to him and Melly looked at Jared as if he belonged in a mental institution “What the hell are you on?” she asked as she opened the door to the reptile house and stepped inside.

 

“Too much sugar” Jensen answered automatically.

 

Jared grinned “Jensen likes me better than monkeys!” he said

 

Melly's eyes widened comically “Ahh” she said sarcastically “Now it all makes sense…” though she rolled her eyes ‘out of his mind’

 

They moved through the aquariums, and tanks filled with lizards, snakes, toads, exotic frogs, and god knows what kind of scaly animals. Jensen looked at an empty tank filled with sticks and plants and a piece of wood and leaned in close “This one's empty?” he said as he looked around the tank.

 

Jared stepped up behind him and peered through the glass over Jensen's shoulder “It's a genetically engineered snake, and he's gonna come down… bite you… and you'll become the feared super hero 'serpent-boy' or something” he teased.

 

Suddenly Jensen felt Jared tense behind him and he was about to ask what was going on when a large hand came across his head and covered his eyes “Jared... what the hell are you doing?” he asked as he tried to pry Jared's fingers away from his eyes.

 

“Just...” Jared kept his hand in front of Jensen's eyes and bodily moved Jensen a few steps back with him “trust me on this one, okay?”

 

Jensen followed Jared in silence and allowed the tall mass of Jared to move him a few steps backward and then slowly felt himself being turned around to face Jared.

 

“Care to explain why you felt the need to do that?” He asked but was startled when three boys pushed past them and planted their nose against the glass Jensen and Jared had just been gazing through.

 

“Wow!” One of the boys exclaimed “Mommy, Mommy!!!!” one of the others called out “Come look at this... it's a huge spider!”

 

Jensen's green eyes shot to Jared's hazel ones…Jared shrugged “Still can't believe you didn't see it…” he said “…It was practically right in front of your nose. It was one of the big ones, you know like from the National Geographic commercial?”

 

The green eyed man shivered and stepped a little closer to Jared, anything to get away from the tank holding the eight legged monster “Thanks” he muttered softly “I really don't like those things.”

 

Jared smiled. “No problem,” he said, and ran a soothing hand down Jensen's arm… “But I suspect that the last part of the reptile house is actually reserved for insects so how about we talk through it and just not look at the content of the tanks, how's that sound?”

 

Jensen nodded his head and kept close to Jared's side as he avoided looking at any of the windows that held live animals behind it “Yeah” he said “That sounds like a great plan.”

 

“And I just didn’t want you to embarrass yourself in front of all these people by squealing like a little girl.” Which earned Jared a smack on the shoulder from the shorter man.

 

Jared distracted Jensen for the next couple of minutes by retelling silly stories from college, and Jensen couldn't be more grateful… he occasionally heard Melly squeal with disgust or an exclamation of 'disgusting' no doubt meant for one of the critters. The rest of the day went by without a hitch, Jensen didn't have to come face to face with anything with more than four legs, Melly got to see the lions, Chris the panthers and Jared got his mega slurpy so everyone was a happy camper at the end of the day.

 

On the ride home Jared looked in the rear view mirror and chuckled softly “Look at that…” he teased “The kiddies fell asleep.” His eyes slid over to Jensen when he didn't get an answer and smiled softly when he saw he fell asleep too, with his head against the window no less. Jared reached out and brushed his knuckles across Jensen's cheek “Amazing” he whispered softly as to not disturb him “You're so amazing” and he ran his fingers through Jensen's soft hair.

 

“You really like him, don't you?” Jared was startled by Melly's soft question and he found her eyes in the mirror, a soft, sad smile and he nodded.

 

“He's kind of awesome, you know” he said.

 

She chuckled softly and sat up a little straighter “That he is” she agreed and searched his hazel eyes for any information. “Can I ask why you're always such a cocky bastard with him, then?” she asked.

 

Jared smiled softly and looked at the sleeping man for a moment “He's just so damn serious…” he said “…He takes life so serious, and he just needs to have a little fun.” a soft chuckle “If it takes me being cocky and dragging him to a zoo... well then, so be it!”

 

Melly nodded her head, “He likes you, you know…” she said “…I know he doesn't say it, but I can tell... he's warming up to you. Don't fuck it up now by pushing too hard.”

 

“I don't wanna push him, but he's dating this doctor dude and I just... if I don't push at all then I'm afraid he'll just stay with the doctor instead of coming to me” Jared explained. 

 

She agreed and placed her hand on his shoulder “Jensen likes Jeff, but whenever he talks about him don't you hear there's no lust in his voice, no excitement when he talks about Jeff” she said. “Jensen's a great guy... a little oblivious sometimes but still a great guy. He's just trying to find what he wants, what he needs, and right now he thinks he wants and needs Jeff” she smiled encouragingly. “He'll come around” she assured him “Just be his friend,” Her eyes found his in the mirror “dial down the asshole and dial up the sweet guy you've been today... he reacts better to a friendly smile then a hand grabbing his ass.”

 

Jared chuckled and pulled the car into the driveway, he reached out a hand to the sleeping man beside him and brushed his thumb across Jensen's cheekbone “Jen” he said softly “Jen” a little louder when the man kept on sleeping.

 

Long lashes fluttered and slowly green eyes opened. Jensen looked around him with a bewildered expression on his face “wh..?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

 

Jared chuckled as he saw the cute gesture “hey, sleepyhead” he teased and squeezed Jensen's arm “you zonked out five minutes into the drive back home.”

 

Jensen looked around him and smiled at Jared “Sorry I was a boring passenger” he said, but Jared waved it off with a laugh “Well, Chris fell into a coma about three seconds after you so it's no shame.” They filed out of the car… Chris and Melly sprinted into the house when they smelled food “God, I'm starving” Jared said as he and Jensen slowly followed the others.

 

Jared startled when he felt a hand on his arm “Hey Jared” Jensen said and looked into Jared's eyes “Thank you” he said smiling “I had a great time” and he followed the rest into the dining room.

 

“Yeah” Jared whispered “me too.”


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

 

 

“No... No, Jared, let me go right now!” Jensen screamed laughing “Don't you fucking dare, sasquatch!” but the chuckles and giggles weren't really intimidating Jared into letting go.

 

“Aww, come on, Jenny” He laughed as he hoisted Jensen over his shoulder “It's such a nice warm day! Perfect to take a little swim…” He carried Jensen through the house and onto the porch with a big grin plastered all over his face.

 

It started with Jensen watching TV while the sun was shining brightly outside and Jared's inability to keep still. Jensen got irritated, and snapped at the man to go outside and play or something so he could enjoy his tv show. Jared naturally took that as an invitation to pester Jensen even more, starting with tickling and escalating in chasing the shorter man through the living room to catch him and throw him over his shoulder.

 

“Put me down, Jay” Jensen demanded as he squirmed in Jared's grip “I swear to god, you're dead... dead, I tell you!” and dug his fingers into the large muscles of Jared's arms to make the man let go, but he had no success Sherri and Melly were basking in the sun, Well Sherri was in the sun while Melly lay beneath a large parasol, and they looked up surprised when Jared carried his large cargo past them and walked over to the pool.

 

“It's your own fault” Jared said as he tightened his grip on Jensen, “You were sitting inside on this gorgeous day... that's a mortal sin, I know it is” and without further ado he threw Jensen into the pool.

 

The green eyed man let out an indignant squeak and hit the surface of the water with a loud splash. Jensen surfaced sputtering and coughing up chlorine flavored water “asshole!” he coughed as he swam to the edge of the pool and clung to the concrete edge.

 

Both Melly and Sherri were laughing loudly at their antics “Poor Jensen” Melly joked “You kinda look like a drowned cat.

 

He stuck his tongue out at her “Mean” he stated.

 

Jared was laughing heartily “I think he looks awful cute like this” he said

 

Jensen glared at him “Shut up, I don't like you” he said as he wiped his wet hair. “Help me out” and he reached his hand out to Jared. Not thinking about it, Jared reached out and gripped Jensen's wet hand firmly only to be pulled into the pool with Jensen. When he surfaced he looked straight at a smiling Jensen “You know” Jensen said chuckled “From this point of view I can totally see the enjoyment one would get from throwing someone into a pool.”

 

“You little...” Jared growled and pounced on Jensen “Oh, you're gonna get it now” he threatened and pushed Jensen back beneath the surface. They scuffled for a couple of minutes, both above and beneath the surface of the water until they grew tired and Jared dragged Jensen to the shallow end of the pool “See…” he panted harshly “Isn't this way more fun than watching TV?”

 

Jensen chuckled breathlessly and flopped down on his back, “You're insane” he stated and looked over at Jared. Jared's clothing was sticking to his body and Jensen sent an appreciative glance down the other man's body, Jared's hair stuck to his head, the diamond drops of water glistening on his skin. When he looked at Jared's face he chuckled softly, Jared's hair was completely messed up… Strands were covering his eyes and forehead, sticking out every which way. He looked gorgeous like that, all glistening and tanned. But Jared always looked good, no matter what he wore or how he was, the man was beautiful. Jensen wasn't too prude to be able to admit that, he had eyes and everyone with eyes could see Jared was gorgeous.

 

The last couple of days had been great. Jensen had been mocking around with Jared more and more, the two men growing close slowly but surely. It was a relief that Jared had stopped hitting on him as excessively… not that the younger man had stopped completely. Jared still made no doubt about the fact that he wanted Jensen, still letting Jensen know that if he wanted, then Jared was offering.

 

The older man wiped the drops from his face and scrunched his nose “Thanks asshole now I smell like chlorine!” He really didn't mind though, most of the time he liked Jared being his juvenile self. Someone cleared their throat and Jensen looked up, a smile forming on his face. “Jeff” He said happily as he scrambled to his feet. He had a date with the older man; Jeff was supposed to take him to a new gallery in town.

 

“Oh, look… its Jeff” Sarcasm was dripping from Jared's tongue as he got to his feet. “How nice of you to join us” Jared said “Wanna join us in the pool?”

 

The doctor smiled sourly at Jared he knew damned well that Jeff disliked him. “No thanks” Jeff replied “I think I'm a little too mature to be playing in the pool like that.”

 

Jared took it for the dig that it was and grinned smugly “Mature?” he said questioningly “That's just another word for 'old' right”. He heard Melly chuckle from the side of the pool but kept his eyes on Jeff “That's okay old man doubt anyone wants to see you half naked.”

 

“Jared!” The hiss came from his left and he shifted his gaze up to Jensen who was glaring down at him. 

 

“Relax sweetheart” Jared smirked “Jeff and I are just jerking each other’s chain…” his gaze shifted to Jeff “…aren't we?”

 

Jeff smirked down, though there was no mirth in his eyes “Sure” he replied and held out his hand towards Jensen. Jensen reached out and grabbed Jeff's hand 

 

“Can you give me ten minutes?” He asked “I don't think the gallery would like me dropping in when I'm soaking wet”. His smile was apologetic and he pulled his shirt over his head. Jared took the excuse to ogle Jensen's body but he noticed he wasn't the only one. Jeff was also gazing at Jensen, taking in the younger man's luscious body, ripped stomach and peaked nipples. The green eyed man wrung his shirt and threw in on one of the lawn chairs “I'm gonna go get changed” he said “I'll be back in a flash.” He went into the house and Jared and Jeff watched him go.

 

“You sure you can get it up” Jared's words were filled with venom. “I mean, yeah, he's hot but seeing as you're 'mature' don't you need a little extra to get it going?” The smirk on Jared's face anything but open and friendly as he stared at the doctor. Normally Jared wouldn't harbor bad feelings to people he didn't know, but this was a different ball game. Jeff wasn't only dating Jensen, now he was showing up at the house and ogling the man's body!? Jared felt like he had no right, Jensen belonged to Jared, even though he didn't realize it yet.

 

“You're very childish, Jared” Jeff shot back but the younger man didn't falter.

 

“I'm young” Jared replied “means I also don't need little blue pills to help me with certain things” he sneered. It annoyed him that Jeff stayed calm and collected even though he was provoking him.

 

“And yet” The older man smiled “I don't see you going out on dates with Jensen…” Jeff smirked smugly “… I mean it's obvious that that's what you really want. You want to be the one to take Jensen to galleries and out to dinner. Something also tells me you want to be in the situation that would require little blue pills for some people, am I right?”

 

“I'm ready” Jensen bounded out onto into the garden and hooked his arm through Jeff's. “So, let's you see this gallery you've been going on about” He smiled “I wanna see this thing of culture and beauty.”

 

Jared snorted but Jensen pointedly ignored him and turned to Sherri “Bye, Sherri, bye, Mells.” He tugged at Jeff's arm teasing “Come on handsome, we have paintings and sculptures to admire.”

 

“Riveting stuff, no doubt” Jared said sourly and Jensen leaned down to ruffle through Jared's wet hair “Aww, does wittle Jawed wanna play too?” he teased. In answer he got a wet hand in the back of his neck and was almost draw back into the pool. Thankfully he could escape Jared's grip just in time. “Nuhuh!” Jensen said and took a step back “Ruining one pair of clothes a day is more than enough.”

 

Jensen waved goodbye and followed Jeff out to the driveway where the doctor's car was waiting for them. “It's not gonna be a long drive” Jeff said as he opened the door to his convertible. The top of the car was down, seeing as it was a beautiful day and Jensen slipped into the seat.

 

“Thanks” he said “I'm really looking forward to this gallery.”

 

Jeff didn’t lie! The ride to the gallery didn't take long at all. When they got there Jeff showed Jensen to the entrance and handed their tickets to the man waiting there. “It's an exclusive preview” Jeff said “Only a select few of the cities finest are allowed in today.” He led Jensen inside and headed to the first room. There were a lot of people in the building. Most of them were dressed to the T and Jensen felt a little under dressed in his jeans and button shirt, but Jeff assured him he looked fine. “It's supposed to be casual wear” He told Jensen as they walked past a large sculpture of something from what Jensen couldn't figure out what it was. Slowly Jeff started to take Jensen round the room, sopping at various paintings and sculptures. At every piece of art Jeff talked about the artist and what it was supposed to be but to be honest, Jensen didn't really get a word he was saying. All the dates with Jeff had been like this. They went to galleries, fancy restaurants, concerts and plays in strange foreign languages. At one point the dates started to blend over but Jeff was sweet and polite, he showed Jensen cultural high lights and Jensen was grateful for that. The paintings all seemed the same to Jensen though Jeff kept talking about Picasso, Degas, Van Gogh and other names he'd never heard of. The people around them seemed just as interested as Jeff so Jensen kept his mouth shut and just nodded, occasionally humming in agreement.

 

After the gallery Jeff took him to an exclusive Lunchroom where they served funny looking food that probably had to be very tasty but Jensen didn't really think so. The drinks were tiny and refills weren't free. Not to mention the waiters and waitresses were stuck up bitches. Jensen always felt like the service of a restaurant was just as important as the food. That's why he usually ate at his friends place. Micha was great, the food was amazing and everyone who worked there was friendly. Food was food though… and he was hungry so the plate was empty when the waiter picked it up. Giving a haughty smirk as he poured them another glass of water. “Everything satisfactory, gentlemen?” the man asked. Before Jensen could reply, Jeff had already so he just shut his mouth and sat there.

 

After lunch Jeff took him to a museum filled with the history of Texas, more Alamo than anything but Jensen dutifully followed Jeff and the tour guide through the huge building. It was followed up with a luxurious dinner at a restaurant. The restaurant was located on the top floor of a sky scraper and though the food wasn't all that, the view definitely made up for that. On the ride home Jeff talked about the gallery and the paintings they had seen. Jensen tuned out and stared out of the window… The paintings had been boring when he was looking at them, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend time talking about them. He'd never tell Jeff though. The man was so enthusiastic about the painting and Jensen didn't want to hurt his feelings. That- and Jensen knew Jeff just wanted to give him a good time. He thought back to the last time he had a good time, and he couldn't help but think about that morning. Being thrown into the pool by Jared had been fun… even though Jeff looked at him as if he was a child. He also had to admit he somewhat enjoyed Jared and Jeff bickering over him. The car stopped and Jensen leaned over to kiss Jeff. Their lips connected and Jensen sighed into the gentle kiss. It wasn't that Jeff wasn't a good kisser… it's just that he always kissed Jensen as if he was made out of porcelain.

 

He pulled back and smiled softly “I had a good time” he said. It was a lie, but he liked Jeff. He couldn't help it that, so far, Jeff had chosen dates he didn't really find interesting.

 

He smiled and laced their fingers together “I have a doctors convention in two weeks” he said. “It's a couple of hours out of town and it lasts for a whole weekend” Jeff smiled “I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to come with me, spend the weekend with me. It will be in a fancy hotel and the food will be good and plenty full.”

 

Jensen smiled and nodded “Yeah” he replied. Like he was going to say 'no', there was no way he'd say no to a weekend with Jeff. He hoped that they could get to the 'sex' part of the relationship… because, well, Jeff was a handsome guy. And Jensen had been on a dry spell for quite some time. They said goodbye and Jensen jumped out of the car “I'll see you soon, okay.” With a wave and a honk of the horn Jeff drove off.

 

It was pretty late and Jensen opened and closed the door as quietly as he could. He dropped his bag near the table in the hall and toed off his boots when he heart sounds coming from the living room. Slowly he walked to the door and stepped inside. “Really... Lion King?” He said teasingly, and the figure on the couch shot up in surprise. “I always figured you more of a Beauty and The Beast kind of guy.” Jensen stepped further into the room and smiled down at Jared. The younger man was sitting on the couch, lights dimmed and a blanket across his feet. Jared's hair was mussed and his hands clasped an empty bowl of popcorn.

 

 

A smile formed on Jared's face “Really, if I wanted to watch Beauty and The Beast I would have gone on your date with Jeff.” The words were harsh but the tone was friendly and joking. 

 

“Jeff's not a beast.” Jensen shot back. He watched Jared search for the remote and seconds later the movie stopped… the room getting a little darker…

 

“Who said I was thinking of Jeff as the beast?” Jared asked. The smirk still firmly in place “I think he's more of a Beauty... he'd look awful pretty in that golden dress, don't you think?” Jared's laughter filled the room and as he placed the empty bowl on the table.

 

Jensen sighed and sat down next to Jared “So, wanna tell me why you're watching Disney movies?” Jensen huffed when Jared unceremoniously dumped his feet in Jensen's lap but the he didn't shove them off.

 

Jared smiled “Eh, I just felt like it” he said. “I already watched Aladdin and Cinderella” He chuckled “They were old movies my sister used to watch…” He smoothed his hair and looked over to Jensen “…how was your date?”

 

Jensen smiled slowly “Eh, it was okay” he replied. “Galleries aren't really my thing, you know. He also took me to a restaurant that served those tiny portions again” a soft chuckle and he lowered his gaze to Jared's feet in his lap “You uhm... you wanna go get some Mickey D's?”

 

Jared snorted “Dude, I just finished a bowl of popcorn” and he watched Jensen's face fall. What he wanted to do was cheer in victory, what he wanted to do was grab Jensen, tell him 'I told you so' and kiss him silly. “There's no way I can eat a burger right now... but I could totally go for a Sundae or two.” The smile that covered Jensen's face was really all he needed. Jared got to his feet and held out his hand “Well then, let's go Cowboy” and he hoisted Jensen up. “You're buying this time though” He joked “I ain't made of money.”

 

Jensen smiled widely and followed Jared to the car “Fine” he replied “But I wanna drive!”

 

Jared laughed out loud and got into the driver’s seat “No way in hell sweetheart! I don't wanna risk you not being tall enough to reach the pedals.”

 

The shorter man chuckled and shook his head “Shut up, I don't like you!”

 

Jared grinned widely and put the car into drive “You're full of shit” he said “You like me plenty” They got onto the road and Jared turned on the radio. “Now... tell Jared how good Doctor Jeff is in the sack.”

 

Jensen send him an incredulous glare “There aren't words for how much that is none of your damn business” he said. “Besides, Jeff and I are waiting for the right time. We want to make sure that when we cross that line it's because we both want it.”

 

The drive was short and fast and before he knew it they pulled into the lot of the fast food chain. “I'm so excited” Jared said laughing and joking around “You're buying me dinner…” He bounced around Jensen and smirked to the lady behind the counter “Mah mayn is takin' me out to dinnah” He drawled “ain't it fancy!”

 

Jensen snorted at the shit eating grin on Jared's face and pinched Jared's cheek. He turned to the lady who was looking at them as if they were from another planet and smiled his widest smile “Well he's such a Purdy little thang” he joined Jared in the tease “…couldn’t take ím to Wendy's now could I!”

 

They placed their order with the confused woman; all the while Jared was chuckling in Jensen's ear and whispering stupid stuff. Just like the last time Jared took Jensen outside and they ate their food at the artificial lake. “So... why do you let him drag you to places you don't even like?” Jared's words were loud in the silence. “I mean, all the date's you went on with him; I've never heard you say what a great time you had. Seems to me the man should pay a little more attention to what you want. Art's all cool and stuff but there should be time for some mindless fun too, you know?”

 

“It's okay” Jensen said. “I don't mind going on these trips. Jeff's a lot more mature than me and I understand that he doesn't want to mess around in pools” He smiled at Jared. “He's taking me with him on a business trip in two weeks. He has a convention and they're putting him up in some fancy hotel. It's supposed to be mega fancy and stuff, it's gonna be good.”

 

They sat in companionable silence. Jensen ate his burger and fries while Jared spooned his ice cream into his mouth. “This is so good” Jared mumbled as he licked a trace of chocolate from his lips.

 

Jensen turned to look at him and smiled “At least they're normal portions”. He took another bite from his burger and grinned around it “But we're gonna get real fat if we keep eating fat foods. I, for one, do not want to end up as the next John Goodman!”

 

“At least he was funny” Jared teased and crumpled the plastic cup in his fingers. “I mean, you could use a little laughter in your life, grumpy.” His hand reaching out to ruffle Jensen's hair… “God knows you're too serious.”

 

“You're too childish” Jensen shot back and smacked Jared upside the head. He smiled at the younger man and stole the second Sundae from Jared.

 

Jared scowled and reached for the treat “Hey!” His protest was loud but he didn't really work to get the ice cream back.

 

Jensen took that as a sign and he scooped some onto the spoon and took a bite “Mmm…” he mumbled “… That's damn good.” He savored the taste of the ice cream and after a second bite he handed the cup back to Jared.

 

The younger man took the treat back, but his eyes were glued to Jensen's face. “That was hot” Jared commented. His voice serious and his eyes still glued to Jensen's lips. “You should always be eating something.”

 

A furious blush adorned Jensen's face. “You're so full of shit” he said and got to his feet. Jensen brushed the grass and dirt off his pants and reached out his hand to Jared. “We should go back” he said pulling him up to his feet.

 

Jared smiled and nodded his head “You're shy…” he noted. “That’s okay; you're kinda cute when you're shy. Just like when Melly took you to the wax place… that was just awesome.” It seemed as if Jared went someplace else for a moment and a smirk crept up the younger man's face. “Can I see?” Jared asked and grinned devilishly.

 

Jensen's jaw dropped and he pushed Jared away with a scowl. “No” He exclaimed “You sure as hell can not! Christ, where did you even get the idea… I swear! You're such a freak I'm surprised your momma didn't trade you in while she had the chance.”

 

They got into the car, Jared behind the wheel, and he started the car. They drove off the lot of McDonald’s while Jensen’s still commenting on the lack of Jared's common sense. All in all Jensen had a pretty good evening. He knew he should feel guilty at having more fun at a midnight snack run then he had at an entire day of cultural things but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He loved that Jared had just dropped his evening by himself and drove him and Jensen to the fast food chain. The house was entirely dark since by the time they got back the clock had struck one in the morning. Jensen crawled out of the car and followed Jared into the house. 

 

“Hey, Jared?” Jensen was standing in front of his bedroom door and Jared turned to look at him. “Thanks again, for dinner” he said. “I had a great time... I suppose you're not a half bad guy.”

 

Jared chuckled and walked over to Jensen “I know you had a good time” he said. “It's okay though, you can still pretend to hate me” He brushed his hand down Jensen's arm and smiled. “Sleep tight, Jen” A smirk on his face “and sweet dreams.”

 

The older man ducked his head and chuckled “You too, Jay.” 

 

Then Jared's words got through “Hey! Hold Up…” Jensen said. “What the hell did you mean that you knew I had a good time? I could have been lying for all you know when I said that.”

 

“Your eyes” Jared smiled and took another step closer. His eyes solely focused on Jensen's face. “When you smile and you mean it, you get these crinkles” His hand reached out and caressed the side of Jensen's face. “Right here... and they're just so cute. That tells me that you're not lying.”

 

Jensen tilted his head and huffed “So basically, you're telling me I'm old- and getting wrinkles?”

 

Green eyes widened when Jared cupped Jensen's face with both hands. “I think you're beautiful” He said softly. “The lines aren't evidence of age, they're evidence of smiles. It's not something you should feel conscious about, Jen. You're amazing... anyone can see that.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the lines next to Jensen's left eye “I'll see you in the morning.” Without waiting for Jensen to freak out he turned around and walked back to his room. He glanced back to Jensen once and disappeared through the door.

 

 

“Get up, Get up, Get up!” The screeches were coming from somewhere on top of him. Jensen burrowed further into the sheets. Waking a person up by screaming in their ear wasn’t exactly good manners if you asked him. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve this rude awakening and he tried to push the body off of him. Needless to say it didn’t work, the screaming only got louder. “What the hell is going on” The blankets were torn off of his body and he was left in nothing but his boxers. Green eyes opened furiously and tried to expel the sleep. “Can someone tell me why there’s a fucking giant on my bed at ass o’clock in the morning?!” he called out. There was no answer besides someone poking him in the side.

 

“Come on Jensen” Jared laughed and tickled him in the side. “It’s eleven o’clock and there are places to go and people to see!” Once again he poked him in the side and ruffled his hair. “Now, get up out of bed and be a good boy. Shower. Shave. Piss. We need to get going so up you go!” A strong hand grabbed Jensen’s upper arm and pulled him out of bed. The hand then proceeded to drag him to the bathroom and Jensen heard the shower jump on. There was the squeaking sound of the controls for the water and Jared humming some kind of tune while he got the shower ready for Jensen.

 

With mixed feelings Jensen stepped under the spray. He had no idea why the hell Jared was in his room so early on a day off, but he hoped the younger man had a good reason. “This better be fucking good” He called out as he soaped his hair. God knows he'd rather spent his time holed up in his bed.

 

“It so is” Jared's voice came and Jensen startled from the proximity. Jared placed some clothes onto the counter in the bathroom. “You're gonna fucking love it, trust me. I arranged it to the T. that's why we don't want to be late, we don't wanna miss out on time we could spend having a blast. So get out of the damn shower and get dressed. We'll be waiting down stairs!”

 

Jensen muttered to himself and was glad Jared wasn't in the shower when he got out. He dried himself off and got dressed as quickly as he could. The clothes Jared had gotten for him were a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. “Trust him to get clothes that are gonna make me sweat like a pig” He complained. Still, he put on the clothes and tied his boots before going down stairs. When he got downstairs he was greeted by the rest of the group so he sat down to eat breakfast. Steve had made scrambled eggs with bacon and Jensen ate as if he was starving. 

 

“So uhm... where are you taking us?” Melly asked. She was wearing jeans and a bright pink top with long sleeves to match her hair. Melly was eagerly stuffing the scrambled eggs in her mouth and sipping her black coffee. “I mean, it better be damn good, hell you even got Jenny out of bed for it.”

 

Jensen scowled “You know I hate it when you call me Jenny” he told her. The nickname was something they had taken to calling him to tease him. Most of the time he let it slip, but since it was ass o'clock in the morning- he wasn't feeling very forgiving just yet.

 

“You fucking love it when I call you Jenny” She shot back and turned to Jared. “So, big Jay, wanna tell us where the hell you're taking us. I mean, not that I don't like a little surprise but a trumpet awakening and forced into warm clothes isn't really my thing , you know.”

 

The young man was smiling widely as he shoveled down his breakfast. “I'm not telling you where we're going” He said. “It's supposed to be a surprise and if I tell you then there's no surprise, is there? Just trust me when I say that you're going to love it” he said and turned to Jensen. “Just trust me, Jen.... you're gonna love it.”

 

Jared ushered them all to the car, forcing Jensen to sit up front with him. Sherri was spending the day with a couple of friends of hers. They were going to go to some museum she was real excited… That was the only reason the four of them had agreed to leave her by herself. Normally they wouldn't all leave the house if she was there.

 

“Come on, Jared” Jensen pleased. “I want to know where we're going, why won't you just tell us?”

 

Jared sent him a smirk “Good things come to those who wait” he said cryptically. “You're just gonna have to wait and see. Don't you want to be surprised... come on, Jen, show a little adventure!”

 

Jensen glared at him and pouted “You're mean” he said. He wanted to know where they were going. He had no idea what Jared had planned but he knew Jared a little, and there were a million things he could think of that Jensen probably wasn't going to like. He just hoped he was right this time and that Jensen would like the surprise he had in store for him.

 

The car stopped in the lot of a huge building and Jensen turned to Jared “Really?” he asked “You brought us to a warehouse?” The scowl on his forehead said that he really doubted that Jared could turn this into something fun. He got out of the car none the less and watched as Jared opened the boot of the car. “What the hell are you doing?” Jensen wanted to know “And where the hell are we?” He looked around to get a clue as to where they were and his eyes stopped on a large sign on the side of the building. “You're shitting me…” Jensen exclaimed as he turned to look at Jared. His face had lit up and he was smiling like an idiot. “Are you fucking serious, Jared?” he asked, and made his way over to the younger man. His eyes widening when he saw what was in the back of the car “You're not shitting me!!”

 

Jared smiled and threw a packet to Melly, Chris and Steve “Put these on” he demanded and turned to Jensen. “I listen when you talk, you know” He said softly stepping closer to him. He could smell his cologne when he stepped into Jensen's space. “Now, we don't want you to get cold, so…” He reached up and wrapped a warm scarf around Jensen's neck “You're gonna have to wear a little 'gear'” Jared fished a bright pink beanie with ear flaps from his pocket, small braided strings hung from the flaps, on each string was a fluffy ball of wool. Jared pressed the beanie on Jensen's head and pulled the flaps over his ears “There” he said satisfied.

 

Jensen was looking up at Jared with wide eyes and his hand went up to touch the beanie. “You couldn't have gotten me one that was even less manly?” He teased and smiled softly. Jensen felt his face heat up when Jared tenderly stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs, his huge hands framing Jensen's face

 

“I think you look great.” The words were soft but honest and Jensen blushed furiously. “There,” Jared smiled “Now your cheeks match your hat.”

 

The rest had put on their hats and scarves and were eagerly waiting for Jensen and Jared to join them. The five of them walked to the entrance of the building and were greeted by a smiling man. “Welcome to Snow World” The man said. “I understand this is a private party so if you would please follow me.”

 

He preceded the group to a large door and opened it. Jensen gasped as he looked inside. The entire space was white with artificial snow, a large machine was dividing the white stuff all over the room and it was as if it was snowing inside. He bend down and grabbed a fist full of the snow, it was cold and wet and just like real snow it formed into a ball as he squeezed it.

 

It the meantime the man was telling them what the company was all about but all Jensen could do was look. The room had a slope and there were sleds at the top of that slope. A couple of pairs of ski’s to the side of the room and Jensen could hardly contain his enthusiasm. The room was huge, the entire warehouse had been converted to a ski slope with continually fresh snow at the bottom to play and fool around in. Though it merely took the man a few minutes to tell his story it seemed to Jensen as if it took ages. He was glad when the man smiled and told them to have fun, seconds later Chris had a snow ball in his face.

 

“Oh, you little son of a bitch” Chris called out and ran after Jensen. “I'm gonna fucking kill you, Jenny” He screamed as he pelted snow balls in Jensen's direction. “When I'm done with you you're gonna be a freaking Popsicle!” When he caught up to Jensen he dragged him down and buried him in show.

 

Jensen sputtered and squirmed to get away from Chris but then he felt more hands on him. Steve and Melly were helping Chris to bury Jensen in the snow. Cold trickles of water ran down his face and neck… The scarf had been discarded a few meters back and Jensen laughed as he tried to get away. 

 

Bringing Jensen to the indoor ski rink was the best thing he'd ever done. The smile on his face was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, that carefree look in those green eyes. Jared knew he shouldn't do these things. Jensen wasn't interested in him, and he knew he was just setting himself up for failure. Jensen was with Jeff and there wasn't much he could do about that, but if his actions caused that smile to appear on Jensen's face then he was convinced he made the right decision… even though Jensen wouldn't change his mind about dating Jeff.

 

“You know, this is so not fair!” He heard Jensen call out. He saw that the three others were pelting Jensen with balled up snow and there were traces of it on his hat and on his clothes. Jared thought he looked extremely cute. Steve made the mistake of getting a little too close to Jensen and Jensen pulled him into his arms. Jensen's chest against Steve's back as he used the slightly shorter man as a shield.

 

“Hey!” Jensen said as he kept Steve close to him. “Get back” He ordered the others with a smug smirk on his face. “I have a Steve and I'm not afraid to use him!” He chuckled at Steve's curses and swearing.

 

Melly looked at Chris “Sorry, Chris” She said “Your boyfriend has been compromised. There's no way he can come back to this side, he's a part of the enemy camp now. We have to destroy him…” She smirked evilly “…and fire!!!” Once again Jensen and now also Steve were buried in a pile of snowballs, and they started retaliating.

 

Jared loved seeing Jensen like this, acting like a little kid. Everyone needed a little bit of silly fun in their lives every once in a while. Jared was happy to provide Jensen with the necessary mindless fun. He was startled from his musings by a cold sensation on his neck. When he looked up he saw that Chris and Steve were pestering Melly with snow and Jensen was gazing at Jared. “Didn't think I was going to let you off scot free, did ya?” Jensen teased with a big smile on his face. “Come on, Jay... defend yourself” And another snowball found its way to Jared, this time it hit him low on the chest and he growled.

 

“Okay, that's it” He said grinning “You're dead” he reached down to make a snowball himself.

 

Jensen tried to get away but when Jared came after him his longer legs were at an advantage. “That's not fair!” Jensen pouted when Jared flipped him onto his back. Then there weren't any more words because Jared grabbed a handful of snow and washed Jensen's face with it. “Take that!” Jared exclaimed gleefully “A taste of your own medicine!” Jensen squirmed in his grasp and laughed as Jared grabbed another fistful of snow “What are you laughing about, huh. I'm gonna show you who's the boss, little man. When I get through with you there won't be a dry thread on your body.”

 

Jensen chuckled and tried to toss Jared off “You're so full of yourself” He joked. His face was blushing from cold and exertion, his clothing was starting to get wet from the snow and Jared's impromptu bath with snowballs but he couldn't stop smiling to save his life.

 

Jared got to his feet and dragged Jensen up with him. “Let's go, cowboy” He said and started going for the cable's that had the small round things on the bottom to pull them up the slope. Jared had no clue as to what they were called but he sat down on one and Jensen followed his example. Both of them looked down the slope and waved to Melly who was trying to drown Chris in snow. “What are we doing here?” Jensen asked as he looked around.

 

The younger man smirked and grabbed one of the sleds. They looked like simple carbon fiber plates with an upstanding edge so they wouldn't slide off first bump on the hill and placed on the edge. “Sit down” Jared ordered Jensen and smiled when the shorter man did as he was asked. Jared climbed in behind Jensen, his long legs framing the slightly bowlegged of the man in front of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen “Hold on” he said.

 

Jensen turned his head to look at Jared but before he could say something Jared had moved their combined weight forward and they were sliding down the slope. Jared's arms were tightly around him, large hands grasping his sides and Jared's face next to his. The sled made a curve and Jensen yelped when the sled turned to its side and threw the both of them off in a flurry of long limbs.

 

Jared was laying half on top of Jensen and he was laughing so hard Jensen could feel the shudders in his bones. The snow was cooling his back while Jared's heat was warming his upper body. “That was freakin' awesome!” Jared laughed as he got to his feet… careful not to crush Jensen in the process. They messed around in the snow until they got hungry, and Jared took them up to the restaurant. They were welcomed with a cup of hot chocolate and a towel to dry off most of the snow. Food was brought out and they ate as if they hadn't had any all day. 

 

Jensen was standing shakily on his ski's... After dinner the instructor had taken them out back on the slope and was giving them a lesson in skiing. “I don't think this is my thing” Jensen said cautiously. “There's just something about standing on two pieces of wood that doesn't agree with me. Call me crazy but I prefer shoes.” He was wobbling and grasped onto Jared's arm to keep himself steady, “Yeah, I'm really not liking this.”

 

Without hesitating Jared clicked his boots free and placed his ski's to the side “Come on, Cowboy…” He grasped Jensen's upper arm “…Hold on to my shoulder” he instructed and bend down to release Jensen's boot's from the ski's. “Okay, step out carefully. Easy does it, just hold on to me.” He guided Jensen's feet back onto the solid snow and placed Jensen's ski's to the side next to his.

 

Jensen gazed gratefully at Jared “I'm sorry” he said. “I didn't want to ruin your skiing or anything, I just didn't feel comfortable.” He shuffled his boots in the snow and looked up at Jared “You can still go, you know. You don't have to stop for me.”

 

Jared scowled “Shut up!” he said and ruffled Jensen's hair affectionately. “I don't wanna ski anyway, so this is actually convenient for me.” He smiled big and smirked at Chris. “How about you go... we'll have a good laugh at seeing you try to get down in one piece. We'll send Steve and Melly after you, they can bowl you over. It'll be a whole new sport.” Jensen watched as Chris slowly slid down the slope only to come to an awkward stop somewhere in the middle. His legs spread wide and trying to stay upright with help of the sticks. “Whoo, way to go Chris!” Jared called down teasing. “You could enter in the Olympics, no doubt”. Chris glared up at him and flipped him the bird. That nearly made him lose his balance- so Jared laughed at him good naturedly. Slowly the others made their way down and Jensen and Jared laughed as they messed up, clapping when they finally made their way all the way down to the end of the slope.

 

Jensen gazed at the sled and then looked back at Jared. “Hey, Jay?” He asked tentatively “Do you think we could take the sled back down again?” He gazed up hopeful and watched with a smile as Jared grabbed the sled without saying a word and placed it on the edge of the slope.

 

“Sit down, Cowboy!” Jared instructed and again he sat down behind Jensen. “Spread your wings, Rose. I'm gonna make you fly” Jared whispered in Jensen's ear.

 

Jensen chuckled and tilted his head in Jared's direction “I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.” His falsetto tone making Jared laugh out loud and tip the sled over…

 

“I'm the king of the world, whooohoohoo” Jared screamed as they slid down the hill.

 

Jensen was sprawled across Jared's chest when they got down to the bottom. His chest was heaving and convulsing in laughter, tears in his eyes. “Oh my god, you're out of your fucking mind” Jensen told Jared. He got to his feet and helped Jared up too “Seriously, you are insane” but the smile on his face proved he didn't mind Jared's craziness one bit.

 

After they dried up a bit in the restaurant while enjoying a nice cup if coco Jared ushered them back to the car. “This day isn't over yet, people” he said. “I have reserved a table at an extremely fancy restaurant where we will be enjoying dinner and some wine. Well get there in a short drive of about half an hour. Your driver will be playing some pleasant music on the radio” he grinned “or I could sing”.

 

“No!” Melly cried out. “God, no. Please don't sing. I, for one, am very happy with my eardrums and if you were to sing... well, I don't really want to think about what would happen to my hearing. I do know that your voice isn't made for serenading” She said and turned up the radio.

 

Jensen was sitting shotgun again and his eyes occasionally drifted to Jared. He couldn't believe what Jared did for him. How many things he'd had to take care of to give Jensen this awesome day. Jared did really listen to what Jensen said, the snow thing, the good food and playing around. He hadn't had this much fun in a very long time and he really needed to find a way to thank Jared for being so sweet to him. He could hardly believe that the cocky son of a bitch turned into this... well still cocky, but incredibly sweet guy that was sitting next to him.

 

“Oh my god, I love you” Chris exclaimed when he saw the restaurant they were going to. Rodeo Bill's was a well known restaurant in the area. It wasn't known for their ambiance, since they didn't have any. Nor were they well known for their high prices or stuffy staff, no! Rodeo Bill's was known for his huge steaks and baked potatoes.... Man food as Chris liked to call it. “I'm dumping Steve, and getting with Jared” Chris exclaimed. “Dude, you're fucking golden” Chris said as he got out of the car “The best fucking day ever!”.

 

“Sorry, Chris” Jared said. “I'd stay with Steve if I were you, I'm not really into short men with long hair.” He shot a sideway glance at Jensen who was looking at the restaurant in awe “I take it you like it?”

 

Jensen turned to Jared and smiled widely “Dude, this is awesome.” The smile on his face stretching wider every second. He couldn't believe Jared did this for him, he so had to change his opinion of Jared. “I can't believe you did this for us” Jensen said “This is so cool. God I haven't had a decent steak in ages, the idea alone is mouth watering!”

 

The rest had already gone inside... Jensen and Jared were left in the lot by themselves. “Not for all of you, Jensen” Jared said softly “Just for you. When you talked about wanting there to be snow and complaining about the lack of good food, I just wanted to do something for you. Make you smile like that.” Jared watched with widening eyes as Jensen stepped closer to him. He got so close that Jared could feel the shorter man's breath on his collarbone and he shivered. “What are you... uhm” He stopped talking when Jensen cupped the side of Jared's face.

 

“Thank you. So much” Jensen said “I had the best time” he leaned in and slowly drew Jared's head down. Softly and gently he caught Jared's lips with his own. Soft, steady pressure and he curled his fingers in Jared's hair. Quickly he pulled back, the kiss being soft and fleeting, a thank you for the day he just had.

 

The younger man watched as Jensen walked into the restaurant. He couldn't believe what just happened and he brought a hand up to his face, fingers ghosting across lips as he reveled in the memory of the soft press of Jensen's lips against his. Never in a million years had he thought that Jensen would kiss him. He shook his head, got his act together and followed Jensen into the restaurant.

 

“Okay, let’s have some grub. God knows we could use some after this day!” Chris' voice was loud and excited. 

 

Jared ordered a bottle of red wine and some appetizers while they thought about what they wanted to have as their main course. All the dishes on the menu were with steak, there was no option for fish or chicken. There was a wide variety of side dishes and desserts but the main focus was the steaks so it was easy for them to choose.

 

“Oh, this all looks so good” Melly sighed as she looked over the menu. “You realize that you're gonna have to marry me now, right. I mean taking us skiing and then to this restaurant... I want you to myself” And she winked at Jared. “I don't care that you're gay... we're going to Vegas after this.”

 

Jared laughed out loud and ruffled her bright pink hair “Sorry sweetheart”. He looked up as the waiter poured them a glass of wine and he winked at Melly. “To a wonderful day” Jared raised his glass. “Thanks for coming with me. I really enjoyed hanging out and now... let’s eat.”

 

They eagerly dove into the food. There were buttered rolls and tapenade for on the rolls. Side dishes were huge bowls of cole slaw, fries and each plate held a large steak and a baked potato with butter. Jensen took a bite of the steak and groaned with pleasure. “Oh my god. This steak is fucking awesome. Seriously we need to go here for dinner at least once a week from now on. I don't think I ever had a steak this good!” And he chewed enthusiastically.

 

Desert came in the form of the most delicious 'death by chocolate' cake Jensen had ever tasted. It nearly killed Jared to watch Jensen eat the cake. Soft, plush lips wrapped around the fork, and biting the treat off the utensil. With each bite Jensen would let out this tiny moan of appreciation and his eyes closed as he savored the flavor of the dessert. Every time the fork traveled to Jensen's mouth Jared had to hold himself back not to groan in pleasure himself. Though his pleasure had nothing to do with the damn chocolate cake and everything with the look on Jensen's face.

 

Jensen stuffed the last bit of cake into his mouth and swallowed with a sense of sadness. “Oh, that was good.” He patted his stomach and licked the fork clean of the last crumbs. He grabbed his glass and took a sip. That's when he noticed it. Jared was staring at him.

 

“What?” Jensen's eyes were wide with question as he looked at Jared. His hand flew up to his mouth and he brushed his hand across his lips. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

Jared jerked out of his musings and shook his head. “Huh? No, nothing. I just... glad you enjoyed the cake.”

 

Jensen looked at his as if he'd grown another head. “I think all the cold snow has done something to your brain” he commented.

 

Jared paid the bill and gave the waiter a hefty tip before they all walked out of the restaurant.

 

“We should go to a club” Melly said when they got into the car. “Go home, get changed and go out. I really feel like closing this day off with some alcohol and a dance. She smiled excitedly. “There’s this new club downtown. I think they opened a month ago and it's supposed to be awesome.”

 

Chris and Steve answered with a collective 'hell yeah' so Jensen and Jared both agreed too. “Just keep me away from tequila this time. The last thing I want is to spend another night clutching the toilet” Jensen frowned in disgust.

 

Melly chuckled and placed her small hand on his shoulder. “It's not our fault that you don't know when to stop. Neither is it our fault that you drink the damn tequila to begin with” She smiled brightly at him. Her hand squeezed his shoulder “But if it makes you feel better, I promise not to let you get completely fucked up.”

 

Jensen smiled sarcastically “Gee, thanks. I'll remember your generosity the next time you need my help. Or maybe next time we'll go for a wax I'll replace it with super glue... yeah, that would be fun.”


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: 

 

 

Jensen woke with a start. The alarm clock next to his bed blaring like mad, as he threw the damned thing across his room. He knew he should get up and get busy... He still needed to pack his bags and make sure all his clothes were washed. Today he was going with Jeff on his trip. Jeff told him he'd be picking him up tomorrow afternoon around four. They would drive to the hotel and have a late dinner there. Jeff told him it was about a three hour drive, and that was something Jensen wasn't really looking forward to… sitting in a car for three hours on end.

 

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly got out of bed. Light was shining through his curtains and he decided to have breakfast first and then take a shower. Jensen padded down the stairs in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. The kitchen was empty so he made himself a sandwich and sat down at the table. He drank thirstily from his juice and stuffed the sandwich into his mouth. His head shot up when there was mumbling from outside… There was someone sitting on the porch, and that someone- was singing along to his IPod! He got out of his seat and walked over to the door, quietly, as to not disturb the singer. Jared was sitting in one of the lounge chairs. His long legs stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankles. The younger man's hair still looked like he'd just gotten out of bed, but it was wet… and Jensen noticed the swim trunks. Jared had obviously been swimming and now he was basking in the sun enjoying a little music. It was the choice of music that threw Jensen off. Jared's fingers pressed a couple of buttons for a new song and Jensen listened with quickly growing amusement.

 

“Yo, the name is Batty. The logic is erratic, potato in a jacket, toys in the attic. I rock and I ramble, my brain is scrambled. Rap like an animal but I'm a mammal” Chocolate locks swinging around as Jared nodded his head to the song. Jensen had to fight to keep the laughter from bubbling up. He figured Jared for a lot of things but seeing him singing to a Disney song was just too funny.“I've been brain-fried, electrified, infected and injectified, vivosectified and fed pesticides. My face is all cut up, cos my radar's all shut up. Nurse!... I need a check up from the neck up.”

 

At this point it was too much for Jensen and he burst out into loud laughter. He was clutching his stomach and bending over trying to get his breathing back under control. The sounds made Jared startle, and he pressed the pause button on his IPod. The tall man got to his feet and looked down at Jensen “What's so funny?” he wanted to know... Though, he had a slight idea why Jensen was nearly rolling over the ground in laughter.

 

Jensen took a few deep breaths and straightened himself up “You need a check up from the neck up, alright.” The smile spread across his face “Seriously, after Aladdin now you're listening to the soundtrack of Ferngully? Didn't you accidentally type in Robin Williams while you meant Robbie Williams?”

 

“Hey, Ferngully is a great movie. It's inspirational and has very controversial topics” Jared smirked and walked over to Jensen. “Besides, the Batty Rap is totally cool and you know it. Sing with me.”

 

Jensen scoffed “yeah, like that's gonna happen.” He took a step back when Jared pressed into his personal space, placed one of the buds in Jensen's ear and pressed play. 

 

“They used and abused me. Battered and bruised me. Red wires, green wires, stuck 'em right through me.” Jared's face was so close Jensen could feel Jared's breath fan across his cheek. “So hear my Batty word and exercise a little prudence when dealing with.... humans.” The last words were murmured into Jensen's ear as he felt shivers run down his spine. Jared was so close he could feel the heat of Jared's body. Sun-warmed and muscular and everything Jensen felt like he needed right now.

 

“Hey boys” Melly's voice startled them and Jensen jumped away from Jared. The ear-bud fell from his ear and Jared caught it with his right hand.

 

“Hey Melly” Jensen greeted her. “Is there a reason you're so chipper today? I don't remember Steve making chocolate cake, and that's usually one of the few reasons of you to be so... sugary.”

 

She snorted and shook her head. “No” She said “I'm chipper because I'm taking your ass out to the club tonight! And Steve, Chris, and Jared are coming too... You're leaving for the weekend- so we need to get some alcohol in your system so you won't be all stuffed when you're with Jeff. You need to get laid this weekend... you can thank me later for taking you to the wax salon again yesterday.”

 

Jared's head shot up from winding the ear-buds around the IPod. “You went to the salon again? Hmmm, you really shouldn't share information like that in front of me. God knows I'll be thinking about your ass all goddamn day again.” Jared said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world but Jensen blushed furiously from the words. 

 

“Shut up, I don't like you” He shot back and turned to Melly. “Do I even have anything to say in the matter?” But he knew the answer before he asked the question and wasn't surprised when she shook her head. 

 

“You're coming with. We're gonna have an ass load of fun and then you're gonna go off with your hot doctor man and have an entire weekend filled with sex. An entire weekend of you getting filled with hhmm phhmm ggrrmppf--” Jensen got his hand on her mouth just in time before she could say things he was going to regret. 

 

“Will you please put a filter between your mouth and your brain? I swear sometimes I wonder where the hell you even think of these things. A normal brain would never come up with them!”

 

Jensen pulled on a clean pair of jeans and looked into the mirror. He agreed to go to the club, and he had dressed accordingly. His jeans were worn and soft, curving to his legs in all the right places. A simple white button down, and a pair of biker boots. There was no way in hell he was drinking tonight so he offered to be the designated driver. Both Chris and Steve had dropped to the ground in mockery of praise. He fixed his hair and sprayed on a little of his favorite cologne.

 

“Hey, Princess, are you done or what?” Melly's voice came through his door. “The rest of the guys are already down stairs and Sherri is watching her show... come on!”

 

The door opened and she startled back. “Christ, Mells. Patience is a virtue” Jensen stepped out into the hallway and closed his door behind him. “Well let’s go then.”

 

Melly walked ahead of him and bounded down the stairs. She was wearing a pink and black plaid skirt… with a black tank top, covered with a pink mesh shirt. She looked very punky… her tattoos showing and her pink hair in a high ponytail. Steve and Chris were dressed like the cowboys that they are. Jeans, shirt, boots… Nothing out of the usual, really… What was out of the usual was Jared. He looked amazing! Long legs encased by tight denim, biker boots and a tight, black, sleeveless shirt. The muscles in his arms gleamed in the dim light of the hallway. Jensen drank in the sight of him licking his lips hungrily. He felt a little guilty about drooling over a man that wasn't Jeff, but he figured that there was no harm in looking, as long as he didn't touch or taste.

 

“Wow” Jared’s voice made him look up and he saw that he was checking him out as well. “You look amazing” Jared stepped closer and took in Jensen's appearance. “This shirt looks amazing on you.”

 

Jensen blushed and ducked his head. “Thanks. You look amazing too. I uhm... I like your shirt” His cheeks blushing like mad. Being around Jared when he wasn't just being 'friend' Jared was unnerving. It threw him off his balance when Jared said things like that, made comments about his looks or whatever.

 

“Allrighty, kiddies” Steve jumped up from the bench and grabbed the car keys. “Let's get this show on the road. I'll drive us there and then Jenny can have no fun and drive us back” A smirk on his face.

 

Jensen stuck out his tongue “At least I don't need alcohol to have a good time. Chris, maybe you should check him into a rehab facility.”

 

“Funny” Steve deadpanned. “Thinks he's a comedian, this one… Maybe we should teach him a lesson!” He grinned and strutted over to Jensen only to find a small hand on his chest.

 

“You play nice” Melly demanded. “I want to go out and have fun, there's no way in hell you're gonna screw that up Carlson. So put it back in your pants and let's go.”

 

Chuckling Jensen got into the car. He was squished in between Melly and Jared and he could feel the younger man's body pressed up against his right side. Safe to say the ride to the club was near torture. Jensen had his sleeves rolled up and his bare forearms were pressed against Jared's. Their skin toughing and Jensen's tingling with the feel of hot skin against his. Jared was like a furnace to his side and he squirmed uncomfortably. “Will you stop” Jared's voice was low and warning. “You rubbing up against me is really not a good idea.”

 

Jensen immediately tensed up and stilled completely “Sorry” He whispered. The rest of the drive he stayed silent and still. Though the tingling in his skin only got worse with every curve and bump. Jared's skin brushing against his and he tried to get his mind off of it. Tried to think about the upcoming weekend with Jeff… The fancy hotel, the good food, hopefully…

 

They could hear the booming music from the club all the way in the parking lot. The loud murmur of people and thumping rhythm of the base shook the ground. The bouncer looked at them and smirked before he let them in. it wasn't a gay club but in this part of town everything was at least gay-friendly so they didn't need to worry. It was obvious it was a fairly new club. The booths were still new and in one piece, the floor shined, and the uniforms the people wore were crisp white.

 

“This looks awesome” Chris commented as they made their way to the bar. They all agreed with that, and Jensen ordered a coke while the rest ordered a beer. Melly opted for some fruity cocktail. The first time they went out, and Melly had gotten a girly drink Jensen raised his brow… he took her for a beer girl but she hated the stuff… this time he knew better. He sipped his coke slowly and chatted with his friends. When a booth became available they moved their group to the couch and sat down. “I like this place” Melly said. “It's real nice and they have a good selection of drinks” She was sipping her second cocktail. This one was vibrant blue while the previous had been a milky green.

 

The music in the club was pretty good too. There was a wide variety, rock, R&B, Rap and a little dance in between. Jensen was just thankful that it wasn't that 'Trance' stuff from Europe all the time. He liked a song or two but to listen to it the entire night wasn't really his idea of fun. It was busy in the club, people drinking and dancing. The large floor crowded with gyrating bodies. Melly placed her drink on the table and pulled Jensen up. “We're gonna dance” She stated. He followed her meekly and felt himself getting surrounded by warm, sweaty bodies as she pulled him deeper into the throng of people. The lights were bright and distracting but he didn't care. The beat was pumping and Melly drew him closer to move their bodies together. 

 

They were used to doing it like this. Both of them had found out the hard way that dancing by yourself wasn't a good idea because drunk, annoying men would get the wrong ideas. Jensen didn't realize, that though they were deep into the crowd of people, there were two eyes watching him like a hawk. Two hazel eyes tracked every move he made. Watched as his hips dipped and swayed to the rhythm of the music. Melly was pressed closely against him. She was smiling and talking in his ear about something or other. “So... Jared's in love with you”.

 

The words said in his ear shocked him from his thoughts and he looked down at the pink-haired girl. “You're out of your mind. Jared's not in love with me, he just wants to fuck me. Trust me; there are no serious feelings there.”

 

She snorted and smacked his ass. “How come men are so fucking stupid? Jared's in love with you. He can't stop looking at you, he's always talking about you… and he even took you out on a date that lasted all damn day.”

 

Jensen frowned confused “Date? What the hell are you talking about” he wanted to know. “I don't know what you've been smoking but Jared and I have never been on a date... unless you count the late night snack runs to McDonalds.”

 

“McDonalds is not a... wait! You went to McDonalds in the middle of the night?? That is SO a date” She grinned. “Tell me more. Why did he take you there, what did you talk about?”

 

Jensen chuckled “Relax, girl” he teased. “When I got home from date's with Jeff and was still hungry, because those fancy restaurants serve meager portions, he took me there to get some food. It wasn't anything special, just a burger and an ice cream.”

 

She grasped his shoulders and shook him. “He's so into you, that is so damn cute. I knew he wasn't such a son of a bitch” She giggled. “He's also totally hot and that paired with the date the other week was...”

 

Jensen interrupted her “What date? What the hell are you talking about, me and Jared never went on a date together!”

 

Melly tilted her head and looked at him as if he were stupid “Uhm, hello??! The day he took us to Snow World and the Steak house? That was a date...”

 

“No” Jensen argued. “That was not a date. That was an outing with friends. Come on Melly! You, Chris, and Steve were also there… That was not a date.”

 

She shook her head. “You're so blind sometimes. He only took us along so that you wouldn't freak out about it. He spent the entire day looking at you and making sure you were having a good time. Hell, you should have seen the look on his face after you kissed him to thank him.” His mind went back to that day and he shook his head. He couldn't believe that it had been a date. Though, if he thought about it, if he were to take Chris Steve and Melly out of the picture it totally would have been a date. Melly waved her hand in his face trying to get his attention. “Hey, I'm gonna go grab a drink. I'll send Steve or Chris onto the dance floor to keep you company.”

 

He watched her disappear through the crowd and kept on moving his body to the beat. He really liked the music they played in this place. Nice heavy thumps. Jensen startled when he felt hands on his hips and he turned around, expecting to find Chris or Steve there. His eyes widened as he looked up into blue eyes that belonged to a tall, broad man he didn't know. “No thanks” Jensen refused politely and he extracted himself from the grip of the other man's hands. Annoyance bubbling up when the same hands found their way back to his hips mere seconds later. “I said no thanks” He repeated but it had no effect. Jensen tried to take a step back and glared up at the man. “I said I'm not interested, kindly let go of me” He tried to stay friendly and polite, there was no need for violence. When the man still didn't let go he could feel the anger boiling underneath the surface and narrowed his eyes.

 

Suddenly there was a large presence behind him and the offending hands were swiped off his hips. “Get lost” The growl from behind was nearly unrecognizable.

Jared's hands were large and warm on his waist as they pulled him back against his solid body. Jared's face was next to his and Jensen knew Jared was glaring murderously at the other man. He could almost feel the heat of Jared's glare. The other man, even at full height, Jared still towered over him with two to three inches... for a moment Jensen thought the other man was going to protest, maybe going to make Jared back up the threat. Just when Jensen was about to open his mouth to lighten the tension the stranger backed away. Slowly Jensen turned in Jared's arms and looked up at him. He batted his lashes and said in a girly voice “Oh, thank you big, strong man. I don't know what I would have done without you. An innocent little girl all by herself... I nearly done fainted, I did.”

 

Jared burst into laughter and slipped his arms further around Jensen's wait. “It was my pleasure, little lady” He teased.

 

Jensen tried to keep smiling but the feel of Jared's bare arms slipping around him was doing funny things to his stomach. He lifted his arms and rested then on Jared's, his hands on his shoulder… “I thought Chris or Steve was supposed to relieve Melly?”

 

Jared chuckled softly “They're having a heavy make-out session in the booth. We didn't dare to disturb them so I volunteered.”

 

“Thanks” Jensen said. “I don't like dancing by myself. I found out that it attracts really weird people if you do that.”

 

Jared grinned and pulled Jensen closer against him. Their chests and stomachs pressed together as well as their thighs. “Well I wouldn't want you to get weirded out so I'll just stay here and dance with you for a bit.” Flo rida turned to Nelly Furtado and Timbaland and the heavy beat of 'Give It To Me' filled the club. 

Jared's body moved slowly against Jensen's. Jensen was used to dancing with Melly but this was a whole other ballgame. Jared's body was hard and firm and moved to the beat like water, flowing. He could feel every part of Jared pressing against him, a long leg in between his. Jared's hands slipped under his shirt and he shivered when his wide hands splayed over his lower back.

 

“Do we...” Jensen cleared his throat and tried again. “Do we have to dance this close?” He felt as if he was about to come apart just from Jared's hands on his body. Soft breath of the tall man fanning down his neck, their cheeks pressed together and Jensen swore he felt Jared's heart beat, so close to his chest.

 

“Yes” Jared replied. “We have to dance like this. It's very busy on the floor.” It was a bold faced lie but for some reason Jensen didn't feel like calling Jared on it. If he was completely honest with himself he loved the feel of Jared so close. Those huge arms wrapped around him and that hard body moving in time with his. They danced through the entire song and Jensen was getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. Jared's hands were restlessly on his back, moving up and down, fingers curling in and splaying out. All of a sudden the thumping beat stopped and another song came on. A rock song, but a slow one. He'd heard it before and rather liked the song but it wasn't something he danced to.

 

Jensen pulled away but Jared didn't let him. The tall man pulled him back in and slowly swayed to the beat. “I'm not done dancing, yet. Now it's your turn to make sure no-one bothers me.”

 

Jensen chuckled “I don't think you have to worry about that. Built like a fucking house.”

 

There was a low chuckle from beside his ear “All the same. You still have to dance with me; I'm not letting you go just yet.”

 

'I'm so addicted to, all the tings you do. When you're going down on me, in between the sheets. Or the sounds you make, and every breath you take. It's not like anything, when you're loving me'

 

Saving Abel. Jensen knew this. What he didn’t know was that the words sounded a lot less ‘Rock’ and a lot more like sex when they were being whispered into your ear. Jared's hot breath fanning across his cheek and ear. Lips occasionally brushing against heated skin with certain words. Jensen felt his entire body light up and it was like an inferno had taken hold of him. His head swam and spun and tumbled round and round until all he could think about was Jared. It was like Jared had some kind of power over him; the younger man could make him forget just about anything until only he was left, him and Jared. More. It was like a mantra in his head and it was exciting and sensual and scary.

 

‘It's not like you to turn away, all the bullshit I can't take. Just when I think I can walk away... I'm so addicted to, all the things you do. When you're going down on me, in between the sheets. Or the sound you make, with every breath you take. It's not like anything, when you're loving me’

 

The words were sung against Jensen's ear, each word and Jared's lips moved a little further to the front. The last sentence was sung practically against Jensen's mouth. He could almost taste Jared on his tongue, felt the ghost sensation of Jared's lips on his. “Jared” The whispered words were loud in the noise of the club, Jared was so close Jensen could smell his cologne and sweat, a heady scent and he had to suppress the need to lick at Jared's mouth. “Jared, what are you doing?”

 

A large hand found its way up to cup the side of Jensen's face “Something I shouldn't... but I can't, God, I can't stop.”

 

Jared's mouth descended on Jensen's. Lips coming dangerously close to his and at the crucial moment. That moment where it's do or die… Jensen turned his head.

 

Soft lips landed on Jensen's cheek and there was a small, frustrated sigh from Jared. “Jensen” He muttered “Jensen, come on. I know you want this. Want it as much as me. You gotta let us have it, baby.”

 

Jensen slowly shook his head. “No. no Jared, I can't do this. I have a boyfriend. I'm not a cheater, I'm not a cheater.” He pulled back.

 

Jared's eyes were wide, tired and frustrated. “Jensen, this is bullshit!” He said, the words coming out harsher than he intended. “That guy you're dating doesn't belong with you. Shit, he doesn't even take you to stuff you wanna go to. He's stuffy and old.”

 

The shorter man narrowed his eyes and pulled completely away from Jared. “Who the hell are you to say what I do or don't want? Jeffrey happens to be a very intelligent man, not a little boy like you. I thought you were my friend, was that a lie?” The words were harsh and loud and Jensen didn't notice the small crowd that was gathering around them. 

 

Jensen shook his head, a sad look on his face. “You knew I was with Jeff and I thought you got that. I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are” Jared grabbed Jensen by his upper arms. “We are friends, but I want more. Can you blame me?”

 

The shorter man shook his head “Why... why would you want more, like you said, I'm boring. I'm boring and stuffy... like the guy I date, remember.” Jensen pried himself out of Jared's grip “I'm not gonna screw up a great relationship because a guy like you needs to get his rocks off. You just want what you can't have Jared, I know your type. When you get the thing you wanted you lose interest and then I'll be discarded like yesterdays news.”

 

He turned on his heels and strode off, leaving Jared standing in the middle of the dance floor just looking after him. The younger man's mouth was drawn into a tight line and his eyes were hard “Fucking stubborn little shit.”

 

Needless to say that the ride home was very awkward. Chris, Steve and Melly were drunk off their asses while Jared and Jensen remained stone-cold sober. Jared had taken place in the front passenger’s seat after he and Jensen wrestled the rest of their group into the backseat of the car. It was a tight and noisy fit as the three drunks kept laughing and giggling. Normally it would amuse Jensen but right now he didn't find anything funny. The argument with Jared had thrown him off. In the short while he'd gotten so used to being good friends with Jared, and he enjoyed talking to him. Getting Chris, Steve and Melly out of the car was harder than it seemed. The ride home had made them sleepy, and in combination with the alcohol, they were heavy and sluggish. The only upside was that now they had finally quieted down so they wouldn't wake Sherri. Jensen watched as Jared swept Melly up in his arms and carefully carried her up to her room. The muscles in his arms flexing with the effort of carrying the extra weight.

 

Steve had sobered up the tiniest bit so he helped Jensen get Chris to their room. Jensen was breathing heavily with the effort, Chris being a lot heavier than he looked… When they finally threw the shorter man onto the bed he shared with Steve, Jensen said goodnight. He got to the top of the stairs, and saw Jared there… standing next to his door waiting for him.

 

“We gotta talk” Jared's words were soft but determined and Jensen really didn't feel like fighting with Jared… He was tired and he just wanted to get to sleep.

 

Tired, green eyes focused on Jared. “You know what, Jared. I really don't feel like continuing our conversation. I'm gonna go to bed and sleep. In the morning I'm going shopping with Melly, and then I'm going on the weekend with Jeffrey... None of my plans include or have anything to do with you.” The words were final and Jensen brushed past Jared to open his bedroom door. “Goodnight, Jared” And he closed the door behind him. 

 

Jensen rested his back against the door and for a few moments he thought Jared was going to come in. A part of him wanted Jared to just leave and got to bed, but there was this tiny little part of him, deep down, that wished Jared would break down the door. Jensen could hear him breathing and shuffling outside the door frame. After a minute Jared gave up, and Jensen breathed a sigh whether it was relief or disappointment, he didn’t know. The last thing he heard was the door to Jared's bedroom open and close.

 

*

The next morning Melly insisted on coming with him when he went shopping. Sherri was with the committee for the charity events again and told Melly to go out and enjoy the day. He parked the car in one of the underground lots and they made their way to the shops. It wasn't really busy since it was still early, but there was a sign that it was going to be a good day for the shop keepers. 

 

“So” Melly started as they went into the first shop. “I heard all about your little squabble with Jared. Care to tell me why you freaked out?”

 

He'd feared that she was going to bring this up. The house was too small not to notice the tension between Jensen and Jared as they had breakfast. If it was possible Jensen would’ve skipped breakfast all together- but they would notice. Melly had an extremely curious nature, and Jensen knew that she wouldn't be able to just let it be... To just leave it to Jensen and Jared to work it out. Little Miss Nosy. “Hey Melly, do you ever mind your own business?” He shot back. “Far as I know this is none of yours. So me and Jared had a little disagreement, what about it. We're grown men and we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves.”

 

She huffed and plucked a couple of pairs of jeans from the racks “Try these on” She demanded. “I know you like to think you can take care of yourself, but the reality is a bit different. Jared really likes you, and you know what.... I think you like him too.”

 

Jensen stepped into one of the changing rooms and scoffed. “He's loud and annoying. He farts in public and doesn't apologize. He acts like he owns the world and he just can't handle that there is something, or someone, that he can't get. He's like a little kid with a toy; he just wants what the other kids have.”

 

A small hand curved around the curtain and pulled it back a few inches. “Are you really that stupid? Jared genuinely likes you. It shows in everything he does.” An exasperated sigh left her lips, “Sometimes I think there's really no saving you. You're too stuck in these thoughts that hot, young guys only want one thing. What if you come across the one that wants it all? And you let him walk because you're afraid?” Jensen pushed the curtain aside and showed one of the jeans “too loose” Melly commented and he went back into the changing room.

 

“I'm not, you know. Afraid... I'm not, I'm just cautious. I also think a leopard never changes its spots... stripes… pattern… whatever.” He shucked the jeans off and slipped into another pair. “I refuse to be Jared's plaything.”

 

Melly rolled her eyes even though Jensen couldn't see. “You're so stupid. Let's drop this, I want to have fun and not spend the day arguing about how blind, deaf and dumb you are.”

 

“Have you been watching 'Troy' again?” Jensen wanted to know. “Ugh, Brad Pitt was hot in that movie. Angelina Jolie completely domesticated him, it's disgusting. What with the disgusting little beard and just, ugh.” 

 

There was laughter from outside of the curtain “I know” She agreed. “There's this other actor guy though... I'm totally gonna marry him” She chuckled. “He has these massive thighs and these amazing eyes... mmm.”

 

Jensen popped his head out of the changing room. “Really?” He wanted to know. “Tell me, who is this hunk of a man that caught your eyes. He must be something special if you mention him instead of Orlando Bloom.”

 

Melly snorted “Oh please. I've been over Orlando for a long time. Ever since I saw 'Troy', really… did they have to make him such an unlikable pussy?” She passed him a couple of shirts to try on. “I mean, he doesn't fight when he has to, and then he does fight... well uses his bow, when he shouldn't. I'll never forgive him for killing Achilles. He was hot.”

 

It was hard for Jensen to keep from laughing at the passionate speech about 'Troy'. “I can't help but notice you haven't told me who you're celebrity crush is now” He noted. 

 

“Gerard Butler” The answer came and Jensen popped his head through the curtain to look at her “Who?”

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Ever seen the movie '300'? It's about this group of 300 men who go to fight for Sparta against some god king. Gerard Butler is the lead role, King Leonidas. He spends the entire movie wearing a red cape, a pair of leather briefs and sandals... yum.”

 

Jensen emerged from the changing room and spun around to show her the final product. “Sounds like a movie I would enjoy” He commented. “Half naked men, fighting... seems like my cup of tea.” They decided on the outfit he was currently wearing and went to the cash register. Jensen paid the lady behind it and with his new clothes they went to the next store. Three hours passed, and when they walked back to the car- their arms were aching with the weight of their bags. Both of them had splurged on clothes, shoes, and other things… so the boot of the car was filled with bags form a number of stores. They had lunch at a small restaurant that serves fantastic Tapas, Spanish food. After they went to a store that sold watches… and Jensen bought himself a nice new one- with a leather strap.

 

When they got home Jensen disappeared into his bedroom and took a nice long bath. Music in the background as he floated away on the soft notes of Michael Bublé. Call him unoriginal, but he thought his pleasant voice was great for relaxing to. The warm water felt great, and by the time he pulled himself up out of the tub the skin of his fingers was wrinkled. He wrapped a think towel around his waist and wiped the condensation from the mirror. His face was pink from the heat as he reached out for his shaving cream and a razor. The scraping of the razor on his skin drowned out by the sound of Michael Bublé's voice. It was starting to run later so he pulled a pair of new jeans from one of the bags and grabbed a pair of clean boxers from his closet. He slipped into the clothing and folded the rest of the new clothes into his suitcase. It was a small one, since he would only be gone for the weekend, but he did need a change of clothes and underwear. He'd also stuffed a box of condoms and a bottle of lube in the bag… should he need it.

 

The time where Jeff was supposed to be picking him up drew closer and closer. Jensen was getting slightly nervous because this would be the first time he spent the night with Jeff. Not as if he hadn't done it with men before, but it’s been a while… and a long time since it happened with someone he actually liked a lot. He wasn't ready to say love just yet. Jeff was a great guy, but he'd only known him for a short time, dating wise, and he wasn't sure that he loved him just yet.

 

Jensen looked around the room, making sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. He grabbed the charger for his phone; he didn't want to be unreachable for the rest. There was a knock on his door and second later Melly stepped into his room. “Hey Handsome” She greeted him. “Are you almost ready for your weekend?” She plopped down on his bed and started riffling through his weekend bag. “Ah, I see you're going in prepared” She teased as she held up the box of condoms and the lube. “God knows you could use a good fuck. How long has it been, months... a year? That's just not healthy” She placed the items back into the bag.

 

“You know, you're more invested in my sex life that I am. Don't you have your own to focus on?” He asked her and zipped the bag shut. “I mean, I know you're bored but please, stop butting into my life so much.” Melly chuckled and ruffled Jensen's hair. Or at least she tried; he ducked out of the way before she could. “Hey, not the hair” He warned. “I just got it like I want it, and I'm going to be picked up in.... wow, soon.” He pulled Melly off his bed “You, go play. I gotta get everything done before Jeff gets here. He wanted to leave immediately.”

 

She giggled as he ushered her out of his bedroom and he could still hear her after he closed the door. Jensen made his bed and tidied up his room so he wouldn't return to a mess. His bag was heavy- but not too heavy that he couldn't carry it… he placed it next to his bedroom door so he could grab it when Jeff arrived. He startled when his phone rang and he flipped it open.

 

“Hey, Jeff” He answered when he saw the caller ID. He smiled and sat down on the bed “Are you on your way?”

 

'I'm gonna be a little later then I thought. I had a patient come in and she only wanted to talk to me.' A sigh 'It was an old lady so I forgave her.'

 

Jensen chuckled into the receiver “That's okay. I'm completely done packing so I'll see you when you get here. Drive safe.” Jeff said goodbye and Jensen shoved the cell phone back into his pocket. He'd gotten a few more minutes to get his things together. Once again he startled when there was a knock on his door. This one a lot louder and more determined. There was another knock and Jensen called out an annoyed 'it's open!' The door opened and revealed Jared in the opening.

 

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise, he thought Jared was out with his mother. “What do you want?” Jensen asked as he tried to ignore how good Jared looked today. He was wearing jeans, as usual, with a shirt that was so worn and soft it looked like it was slightly see-through. Jared's hair was hanging around his head in soft locks and Jensen wanted to reach out and tuck the stray one behind Jared's ear.

 

Hazel eyes narrowed “Wow, you're in a shitty ass mood.”

 

Right now Jensen didn't really care that Jared though he was pissy or rude. He just wanted him to leave him alone and stop trying to get into his pants. Jensen busied himself with rummaging around in his bedroom and arranging socks in his drawer. Nothing he needed to do, just to keep from having to face Jared.

 

Suddenly a large hand gripped his arm and pulled him around. “Hey!” Jared said forcefully “I'm right here so stop puttering around. Why are you avoiding me?”

 

“Don't flatter yourself, I'm just busy. Why the hell are you even in my room?” Jensen was getting angry. “Why can't you just leave me alone, I already told you that I'm not interested in anything you have to offer?”

 

“Argg” Came the agitated outcry. “Why do you insist on being such a stubborn little asshole, huh? You trying to tell me that dance meant nothing, that the times we hung out you felt nothing… I don't believe that Jensen, I think you like me but you're just too damn scared to take a chance on me.”

 

“Hah” Jensen cried out triumphantly “So you admit it would be a chance... “ But Jared cut him off.

 

“Yes it would be a chance; of course it would be a chance! There’s no such thing as a ‘sure thing’ Jensen. I could never promise you that it would last forever, hell I couldn’t even promise you that it would last a year.” Jared sounded agitated. He just wanted Jensen to give him a fucking chance to prove he wasn’t some sort of playboy. “You’ve been judging me from the fucking moment I set foot in this house!” Jared grabbed Jensen’s arm tighter. “From the moment we met you’ve had this opinion of me. That I’m some kind of playboy, a guy who can’t have a real commitment to someone and it’s not fair, Jensen!”

 

“No?” Jensen asked. “Well then maybe the first words outta your mouth shouldn’t have been ‘and it ain’t even my birthday’. Maybe then, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the asshole you so clearly are. Even now, I said no… but you just can’t let things be, can you?”

 

Jared shook his head “My first word was ‘damn’, Jensen.” He took a step closer to the shorter man. “Because you’re the most gorgeous thing I’d ever seen, all dressed up, and those green eyes of yours. There was nothing else I could have said.”

 

The shorter man blushed furiously and ducked his head. “So it’s all about looks, huh? You’re standing here telling me you’re not an asshole but you are… and a shallow one at that.”

 

“Fuck you, Jensen” The words were harsh and hazel eyes bored into green ones. “You know, you act all high and mighty but deep down you fucking know that Jeff isn’t right for you. You can pretend all you want that it’s the doctor that floats your boat, but I was there that night at the club. You don’t want him, Jen… you want me.”

 

Jensen huffed “You don’t know shit, Jared” he shot back. “You think you’re the shit and all… but really, you’re just a spoiled kid who only wants what he can’t have. After you get it you get bored by it and discard it… thanks, but that’s not really how I want to live my life.”

 

Jared barked out a laugh “Is that what you think? Sweetheart, you are so wrong.”

 

“And stop calling me a fucking sweetheart!”

 

He was too close. Jensen could feel the heat radiating off of Jared’s body, it was seeping into his bones. A warm, lazy feeling took hold of him and involuntarily he swayed in Jared’s direction.

 

“I don’t just wanna fuck you, Jen” He slowly crowded the shorter man with his back against the door. Jensen’s light skin a big contrast to the dark wood. “I want to hold you and feel you. I want to wake up to you every goddamn morning. I want to be the one to take you out on dates and show you a good time, and I never want that ass of a doctor anywhere near you ever again.” He pressed in close and his breath fanned Jensen’s face “You’re mine… and I wanna spend hours and hours kissing you to prove it.”

 

Jensen stood there for a moment, completely still as he watched him. Jared smelled of sweat and sun, and warmth, and pure male- it was a hard scent to resist. He was so close, he could feel Jared’s hips pressed between his legs and Jared’s chest pinning him to the door.

 

Jensen’s hand shot out and caught Jared by the back of his neck. “You wanna fucking know what kissing me is like?” The question was anything but gentle. “You wanna know so fucking badly… fine.” The grip of Jensen’s fingers tightened on the back of Jared’s neck, and he forcefully pulled the other man down. Their lips connected in a somewhat painful crash, their teeth slamming together and their noses bumping. It was sloppy and awkward and before Jared could get into it Jensen had pulled away and was trying to get out of Jared’s grip. The struggling man in his arms fighting to get free but Jared wouldn’t have it.

 

“There!” Jensen stated. “Now you know, and now you can leave me the hell alone… just leave me alone.” The tone of his voice was more desperate than Jensen wanted. Conflict evident with Jared so close. He didn’t want to feel this way for Jared. He didn’t want to like the younger man, he was loud and crude and childish and unsophisticated. He was everything Jensen had told himself he wasn’t looking for in a guy.

 

Jared, like the annoying asshole he was, chose to ignore Jensen’s demand and he crowded him further against the door. He imagined the knob was pressing into Jensen’s back, now bordering on painful. Two larger hands lifted and cupped Jensen’s face. Two gigantic thumbs caressed Jensen’s high cheekbones and it was impossible for the older man to look away. The grip Jared had on his face forcing him to look the younger man in the eyes.

 

“No” Jared whispered. “I can’t” And this time it was Jared who made their lips connect. Softly, gently and lovingly he pressed his mouth to Jensen’s. A soft, needy gasp escaped from Jensen’s mouth and Jared swallowed it without second thought. The feel of Jensen’s firm body against his own was nearly driving him insane. Hands gripped his shoulder and Jared couldn’t tell whether it was to pull Jared in closer or to push him away. Jared took a deep breath through his nose, his body sliding into place against Jensen’s. Their breath was mingling, and if one were to see them it wouldn’t be possible to tell where one ended and the other began.

 

Slowly, as not to scare Jensen, Jared’s lips opened. He carefully coaxed Jensen’s to do the same and he couldn’t stop the soft groan from escaping when Jensen’s lips followed his in a slow, dry kiss. This is what Jared had been wanting from the moment he’d laid eyes on Jensen. True, he’d been an ass in the beginning, too sure of himself and too confident. That was just how he was, he knew what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to go after it. The hands on Jared’s shoulders slowly crept higher. A shiver ran across his spine when Jared felt warm fingers tangle in his hair and the almost undetectable feeling of Jensen’s body melting into his.

 

There was no other way to describe the feeling that shot through Jared’s body but ‘bliss’. Never in his life had he felt so good- and he wondered if it had anything to do with Jensen holding out on him for so long. Normally Jared had no trouble getting a guy to go for him, and Jensen was the longest it had ever taken him to get close to someone. Jensen was just stubborn as fuck, but that’s what Jared liked. He liked that Jensen had a mind of his own… just sometimes, not so much. Maybe it had been a stupid move and maybe he would alienate Jensen further but he had to. There was no turning back now, the damn was open… and it be damned if Jared was gonna close it again. He was gonna show Jensen what he felt for him. Jared moved his hands from Jensen’s face to the shorter man’s hips and he gripped them tight. His mouth widened, opening hungrily and he slowly licked Jensen’s bottom lip. The taste of him was amazing, minty and spicy but undoubtedly Jensen.

 

A shock went through Jensen’s body and he pulled back from the kiss. His breathing was heavy and his chest was heaving with the effort of sucking enough air in. It seemed as if Jensen’s skin was on fire and he could taste Jared on his lips. It was insane, crazy, and stupid… and all kinds of wrong/foolish but Jensen couldn’t help it. Jared was looking down at him, those hazel eyes wide with lust, cheeks flushed and gasping for air. It was as if time stood still- but raced at the same time. He felt as if Jared had been touching him for ages but it was too short. So, with a small moan, he surged up into Jared’s arms and brought their mouths back together.

 

Jared growled into Jensen’s mouth, and he took what was offered. His hands brought Jensen’s hips closer to his, and he pressed against Jensen… thigh to chest. Every inch that could touch was touching. Mouths opened slickly and tongues slipped out to get acquainted. The second Jared’s tongue made contact with Jensen’s the older man let out the tiniest, needy moan that got Jared harder than cement. His hands clutched greedily at Jensen’s waist, their hips moving together in the age old rhythm. Jensen nearly bit his and Jared’s tongue when there was a knock on his door. Jared cursed silently and buried his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck “Slow, painful death” he muttered against the soft skin, cursing whoever was behind the door.

 

“Jensen… Jeff’s here” It was Melly.

 

Green eyes widened in horror. What had he done? He was going on a trip with Jeffrey and here he was letting Jared maul him, worse yet, being a very eager and willing participant in said mauling. He pushed Jared away, and tried to straighten his clothes. Jensen’s skin was flushed and his shirt was rumpled, and Jared loved the sight of it. Jared took the time to take in Jensen with his disheveled clothes and mussed hair, he looked positively ravishing. Jensen’s eyes were wide open but still black with the remnants of lust. Plush lips were red and bruised, spit slick and slightly parted. Jared had to fight not to claim those sinful lips for another kiss, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop this time.

 

“Jensen? Did you hear me?” Melly’s voice was getting impatient.

 

Jensen shook his head to clear it, but it was still foggy from the making out. “Y…” He cleared his throat “Yeah, tell him I’ll be down in a few minutes”.

 

Footsteps retreated from the door and bounded down the stairs.

 

Jensen turned back to Jared and pushed past him. “This was a mistake. This was a fluke, to get it out of your system and it’s not happening again.” He was freaking out, he wasn’t denying that. The feelings Jared had brought up with his kiss were scaring him to death, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Those feelings were messy and fierce, and if Jensen learned something from being kicked out by his family then it was to never love anyone that deeply. You could only get hurt that way… and he had to be realistic, how long would Jared stay interested in him, really. Jared could have any man he wanted; he didn’t have to settle for one. There was no such thing as real love, all consuming. In Jensen’s opinion ‘all consuming’ could only bring heartache and pain.

 

Jensen rubbed his hand across his face and then through his hair “Get out” He demanded. He wanted Jared as far away as possible.

 

Jared stood with his back towards the door, hazel eyes fixed on Jensen. “I don’t want to. I want to stay here … with you” The words were so heartfelt and earnest Jensen wanted to believe them. He knew he couldn’t.

 

“Jared...” Jensen wanted to say something but he couldn’t find the words.

 

It seemed like he didn’t have to because Jared was advancing on his again and gently cupped the side of Jensen’s face with one hand. “Don’t go” His voice softly pleaded. “Don’t go. Stay here… with me. Please Jensen; I want you to stay here with me.”

 

Shivers ran down Jensen’s spine so he did what he did best. He ran. He protected himself from feeling too much; he grabbed his bag and flew out the door. He didn’t look back at Jared even once, just slipped into the car beside Jeff and waved goodbye to the rest.

 

Jared ran down the stairs to catch up with him, but he came down too late. The car was disappearing out of sight and taking Jensen with it. “Fucking hell!” He cursed and he kicked one of the garden gnomes his mother had collected in their yard.

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki!” His mother’s voice boomed. “There is no reason for you to take your frustration out on that poor gnome. What in the world is the matter with you?”

 

He seethed and fumed as he looked in the direction the car had gone. “That stubborn little asshole, that’s what’s the matter. Is he so fucking naive and blind that he can’t see what’s right in front of him?”

 

“Since you’re staring in that direction, as if you wish to make it burst into flames, I assume you’re talking about Jensen?” A nod confirmed Sherri’s question. “Now, care to tell me what Jensen did that was so awful?”

 

“Never mind” Jared said and he marched into the house. He plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television, not even glancing up when his mother rolled up to him.

 

“Jensen’s had a very hard childhood” She spoke softly. Her tone of voice indicating she needn’t be answered. “His parents kicked him out because he was gay. The two people who were supposed to love him unconditionally told him he was a disgusting person and they didn’t want anything to do with him. Can you imagine how that may feel?” Jared finally looked at his mother and shook his head. “No, you don’t” She agreed. “Jensen doesn’t trust easily, and he loves even more difficult. I think you should find his reaction encouraging, he’s afraid to fall deeply in love so he shuns you.”

 

“Shit load of good that’s doing me” Jared sneered. “He’s out there on the road with some other guy. They’re going to spend the weekend together. How am I supposed to take this as encouraging? When the guy I like is going to spend an entire weekend getting fucked though a mattress by someone who’s not me?”

 

“Language, young man” Sherri scolded. “And I know what you mean, but honey, you need to give Jensen some space. You need to let him work this out at his pace and just trust that what’s meant to be will come to pass.”

 

Jared gazed lovingly at his mother “You know, sometimes it scares me how smart you are.” He smiled and grabbed her hand “I think you’re doing a wonderful job, you know. Since dad died you’ve really come out of your shell and I love seeing you like this. Even though your choice of company raised a few question marks in the beginning.”

 

She giggled and squeezed his hand “Oh, sweetheart” She sighed. “I was rushed into marriage with your father, but don’t think I regret it for even one single second. I got you out of it, so in my opinion, I emerged winner from that event.” Her soft eyes looked at him… crinkling at the corner. “You need to give him time, baby. Jensen’s like a skittish fool… he needs to get used to you, get to trust you, even if it doesn’t happen in your pace.”


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

 

 

Jensen sat silently next to Jeff. Slowly the sky was turning from a pale, light blue to the blue, almost inky black of night. Houses had turned into stretching field and were slowly turning back into houses. The large city dooming up ahead. Their final destination. In that city there would be a hotel where Jeff was having his convention. Jensen was nervous. More nervous then he really should be. It was a long time since he'd been intimate with a man, and he knew there was no going around it this weekend. Nor should he want to get around it. He liked Jeffrey. The older man was sweet, kind and incredibly intelligent. Not to mention mature and serious, everything Jensen told himself he needed in his life.

 

So then why was he having second thoughts. Jensen stared out the window. Jeff was talking about a patient he treated that day, lots of Latin words were being said and Jensen tuned him out after the first two minutes. It wasn't as if Jeff expected him to actively join in the conversation.

 

“Jensen... Jensen” The younger man was startled from his musings.

 

Jensen turned his head to Jeff, a smile on his face. “Yeah?” He asked and ignored the curious/slightly annoyed look on the Doctors face.

 

“We're getting close to the hotel. Do you want to eat in the hotel restaurant or do you want to look for a restaurant in down town?” Jeff made another turn. “I mean, the hotel restaurant has excellent food and we might not want to risk going somewhere and ending up eating something that's not as good as they serve in the hotel. It's completely up to you though.”

 

Jensen had to resist rolling his eyes. “We should eat at the hotel. Better safe than sorry, right?” Was his opinion. Not mentioning to the other man that he didn't really leave the choice in Jensen's hands.

 

It took only ten more minutes for them to arrive at the hotel. A valet took the car for safe parking, and a bellboy took their bags. Checking in was the first thing they did. The man behind the counter gave them both a key-card and told them where they could find their room. The bellboy took their bags up and Jeff ushered Jensen to the restaurant. The restaurant was exactly what Jensen expected from Jeff. Stuffy, neat and modern. The waiters were haughty and the card was extensive while the portions were limited.

 

“These restaurants should take a page from Rodeo Bill's… huh… I mean, portions for the hungry man… this is not- at all for the hungry man.” Jensen chuckled. He took another bite from his small piece of fish and looked up at the lack of laughter.

 

The look on Jeff's face was dismissive. “Well restaurants like this go for quality, not quantity. Besides that, your stomach has a delayed reaction for telling you you're full, so these small portions...” Jeff started droning off nutrient advice and hunger controlling. Jensen zoned out and all he could think about was that Jared would have laughed at his joke. Halfway through diner Jensen was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Morgan” A loud voice said. “See you got yourself a new boy. How's the practice going?”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to protest that he wasn't anyone's boy, but the man behind him had friends with him and they started talking animatedly to Jeff. Before Jensen knew it a table had been adjoined with theirs and Jeff was discussing more Latin named diseases Jensen had never heard of. After an hour of back and forth between the doctors Jensen had about enough of it. He excused himself and told Jeff he was going up to their room. Jensen sighed irritated when Jeff didn't so much as wish him goodnight. Jensen's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the elevator. The hotel was decorated so luxuriously, more so than anything he'd ever seen. The room was huge, it had a separate bedroom and a balcony that spanned the length of both the bedroom and the living room. A huge plasma decorated the wall and the furniture was soft and plush.

 

He plopped down on the bed and burst out into laughter when he eyed the cherubs painted on the ceiling. Jensen flipped his cell open and dialed Chris' number.

 

'Yeah?' Chris' voice sounded gruff but fully awake.

 

“Hey man, how's it going there?”

 

'Jenny... and here I thought you were in the process of getting your brains fucked out through your cock.' 

 

“Always the tactful one, Chris”

 

'You know me. But uhm, why are you calling me while you should be bedding your hot Doctor?'

 

“Well, let's just say it's not going completely as hoped.”

 

'And how would it be going then?'

 

“Are you alone?”

 

'Yeah, why?'

 

“I don't want Melly overhearing. God knows she's been on this 'let’s help Jensen get laid.' tour for ages.”

 

There was a deep chuckle from the other end of the line.

 

'Never a truer word spoken. So, tell me what's on your mind. Where the hell are you and where's the Doctor?'

 

“Downstairs. Bragging with his Doctor buddies, I guess. We went to one of those ‘fancy’ restaurants, and they showed up halfway through the meal. Pompous assholes if you ask me.”

 

'Hmm. Doctors, pompous... who woulda guessed. So now you're all alone in your hotel room, doing what?'

 

“Nothing. I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed I guess. The drive over kind of tired me out and I don't feel like waiting up for Jeff. He's not really my fave person on the planet right now.”

 

'So uhm, Jared's been a pissy bitch for the last couple of hours'

 

Jensen blushed at the mention Jared. His mind immediately taking him back to the kiss they had shared in Jensen's bedroom.

 

“Really?”

 

He tried to sound casual but from Chris' chuckle he could tell he was being anything but.

 

'Yeah. He's been snapping at all of us and he keeps muttering about how you're a stubborn little fuck when he thinks no one can hear him.'

 

“The room's really nice. The bed is huge and it has this amazing view of the city. The bathroom is larger than our kitchen.”

 

It was a sad and obvious attempt at changing the subject and thankfully Chris got the message and dropped it.

 

'Cool, you should take pictures.'

 

“I will. Sorry to bother you, was bored and wanted to talk for a bit.”

 

'Totally cool dude. You go enjoy your weekend and I'll see you in a couple of days.'

 

“Right. See you later.”

 

'Hey, wait. Jensen?.... Jensen?'

 

“Yeah, I'm still here.”

 

'He really likes you, you know. I know you think he's just a kid and isn't on the up and up, but he truly has feelings for you. He also knows how to make you smile and what type of restaurants to take you. Maybe you should use tonight to think about this. The last thing you want to do is jump into bed with the Doctor only to find out that you don't really want that.'

 

The line went dead and Jensen sank back into the fluffy pillows. Chris could be so irritating sometimes. Right, but irritating. He decided to take a shower and after he slipped into a clean shirt and some clean sweatpants. He slipped in between the sheets and noted that it was already after twelve. Jeff still hadn't come up to the room so Jensen turned to his side, away from the other side of the bed and fell asleep.

 

The next thing he felt was the bed moving so he slowly opened his eyes. A feeling of surprise came over him when he saw soft sunlight filtering through the curtains. He realized he slept through Jeff getting to bed and now it was the next morning. God, he hated waking up. He was having a good dream… it involved soft lips, strong hands and a wet, insistent tongue. All belonging to a man Jensen didn't really want to think about at the moment.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead” Jeff's voice was coming from across the room and way too awake and chipper for Jensen's taste.

 

Slowly he opened his eyes and he groggily stared at Jeff. “What time is it?” He croaked out. Jensen didn't have a clue as to how late it was since he'd left his watch in the bathroom and the alarm clock was on Jeff's side of the bed.

 

“It's time for me to go to the convention. You can go shopping of you want to. Or you can just lounge in bed for the rest of the day and I'll see you tonight at dinner.”

 

Before Jensen even had the chance to react Jeff was out the door and out of the room. He scrambled upright ad rubbed the sleep sand from his eyes. Jensen yawned and gingerly got out of bed to take a shower. The shower in the bathroom was amazing. High pressure, and several nozzles that prayed hot water. He soaped up and washed down before he got out. The towels were the fluffiest ever, and he contemplated stealing one from the hotel… but he folded the towel and placed it back on the rack. He didn't want to get Jeff in trouble nor did he want to get caught.

 

When he got down in the lobby he walked up to the desk and asked for them to call him a cab. The rest of the day he spent shopping at local boutiques and lunching in a cute lunchroom, by himself. Jensen knew that when he agreed to come on the weekend that Jeff had to work but he didn’t expected it to turn out like this. Jensen took a nap in the room… only to wake up when the phone rang. He grappled across the bed and picked it up. On the other end was a woman telling him his 'party' was waiting for him at the restaurant. It turns out that not only Jeff was waiting for him but also all the other Doctors from the previous night. Jensen wanted to make a comment about that to Jeff, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. It was only an hour and a half… but to Jensen it seemed like forever. Slowly the other men excused themselves to go to their room. After all, they had to get up early the next morning for another seminar.

 

Jensen followed Jeff up to their room and let out a startled yelp when the older man all but jumped him when the door closed behind them. He was pressed up against the closed door, and firm lips closed over his. Jensen fought to breathe and tried to calm down as Jeff kissed him passionately. Hands roamed his body and pushed eagerly under Jensen's shirt.

 

“Wait, Jeff. Stop” His protest was muffled by the enthusiasm of the other man. Jensen tried to push the larger man off but there was no such luck. Jensen was manhandled into the bedroom, and not the kind of 'manhandling' Jensen liked.

 

He was pushed down onto the bed and he tried to get Jeff's attention. The older man didn't listen though and stripped Jensen of his shirt. “Come on, baby. You know you want it.” But all of a sudden Jensen's mind cleared. No, this wasn't what he wanted. This was the moment Chris had warned him about, the moment where he needed to make a stand and decide what he wanted for himself.

 

“Jeff, stop” His voice was louder but the older man still didn't listen. Jensen got mad and pushed against Jeff's shoulders with all his might, throwing the older man off the bed. “I said stop!”

 

The look on Jeff's face was confused and then turned to anger. “What the hell do you mean 'stop'. I took you here, I took you nice, expensive places. I've been patient” He huffed. “I thought it was obvious what this weekend was supposed to be?”

 

Jensen gasped at him “look, I'm sorry but this just isn't what I want. I thought it was but... it's just not me, ok. I'm not the guy to go to galleries and art shows and eat fancy food served in portions mice would find insulting.”

 

“So you decide to be a total tease and now hold out on me.” Jeff snorted “Typical.”

 

“You know what. I'll just rent a room for myself and you can drive me home on Monday morning. I'm sorry Jeff, but this isn't working for me.” Jensen was trying to keep it civil and friendly but Jeff had other plans.

 

“You really think that” Jeff huffed. “No way. You can pack up your shit and leave the room. You can find your own way home, but you're not driving back with me. I'm going for a drink out on the town, when I get back, you're gone.”

 

Jensen fumed after the older man as the hotel room door slammed behind Jeff. “Asshole!” Jensen called after him but there was no reply.

 

He started packing his stuff and zipped up his bag when he was done. The lobby of the hotel was deserted at the late hour. When he asked to rent a room he found out that there was no way he could afford a room. That and how the hell was he supposed to get home, no cab would take him that far. Jensen settled himself on one of the stools at the bar and he fished his cell from his pocket. A vile curse left his lips when he noticed the battery was dead.

 

“Sir?” Jensen looked up and into the bright blue eyes of the female bartender. “Sir, can I help you with anything?” She was kind enough to poor him a drink and hand him the hotel phone so he could call a friend to pick him up. Chris being the victim of his late night phone calls once again.

 

After the phone had rang a couple of times there was a loud laughter and a drunken 'Hello' From Chris.

 

“Chris, it's Jensen... is Steve there” He figured if they went out drinking there should be one designated driver that was still sober. The moment Steve picked up the phone though it was obvious that Steve was not that person.

 

“Steve, please had the phone to the nearest sober person?” Jensen requested.

 

The voice he heard through the receiver was the last he wanted to hear.

 

'Yeah' Jared's voice was filled with laughter and question.

 

'I'm sorry, who is this, twiddle Dee and twiddle dumber are too drunk for normal conversation'

 

“Jared, it's me”

 

The younger man went silent for a moment.

 

'Jensen. Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing... things?'

 

“Yeah, the weekend is going a little differently then I imagined it would be. I... I need someone to pick me up. I don't have a ride back and there's not a cab that will go all the way back home.”

 

'Why the hell would you need a ride home. Aren't you coming back with the doctor?'

 

“I was supposed to, yeah. But like I said, weekend not really going as expected. I don't have the money to rent a room here so... I mean, I can sleep in the lobby here… maybe, but could you pick me up tomorrow?”

 

'What's the address?'

 

“It's the Hilton Hotel, Downay lane, 78.”

 

'I'll be there in a couple of hours.'

 

The line went dead and Jensen was left to his own devise at the bar.

 

\-----------------------

 

Jared pushed the cell phone back into Chris' hand “We're gonna go home, let's go.”

 

Though Chris, Steve and Melly protested adamantly when Jared told them he was taking them home… when they heard it was for Jensen they quieted down. Jared dropped them off at the house, and immediately turned to car around to go back onto the road. He had no idea why Jensen called to be picked up, but he hoped for the doctor's sake that Jeff hadn't done anything bad. The roads were dark and the ride was quiet and strained because all he could think about what Jeff had done to make Jensen want to be picked up in the middle of the night. Naturally he could have waited until the morning to pick Jensen up… but hey, he was in love with the man so who could blame him for wanting to be the knight in the shiny black SUV.

 

Halfway there it started raining hard and the wind was picking up. Leaves and small sticks were slamming against the windshield of the car but Jared kept driving. Jared typed the address into the navigation system so it wasn't a problem finding the hotel. He got out of the car that he parked at a public lot across the hotel. It probably wouldn't be there for long, he was just going to get Jensen and take him home. The weather worsened, and there wasn't a soul on the road. Jared hurried across the road to the hotel entrance. He shook his head to clear the water from his hair.

 

Jared looked up and smiled at the lady behind the counter who was looking at him strangely. “Where can I find the bar?” She pointed him in the right direction and he took off to where she indicated. The bar was large and comfy. Several men and woman sat at tables… one form was huddled over the bar itself. “Jen” Jared sighed relieved. He was happy he was okay, at first sight at least.

 

Jensen turned and Jared saw the red rimmed eyes. “Jared!” Oh crap, Jensen was completely trashed. Jared chuckled slightly as the older man got to his feet and swayed over to Jared. “Jared, you came!”

 

“Shhh” Jared hushed him but Jensen didn't listen to him. 

 

“Jared. I drunk a gu.. guuden” He looked at the bartender and she chuckled softly. “A Gutennacht” She clarified.

 

Jared laughed and caught Jensen as the older man slumped against him. “I have the slight notion that you had more than one, Jen” The tease was friendly and Jared nodded at the bartender. “Thanks, ma'am. Let's get you back home, huh. We have a three hour drive ahead of us.” He hoisted Jensen up against his side and tried to keep the other man up right.

 

The bartender frowned. “I think you'd do better to rent a room for the night.” She said. “It seems that the wind is picking up and so is the rain. You don't really want to be stuck out on the road in this weather.”

 

Jared sighed but he realized that she was right. The weather was way too bad to get out on the road. “Okay, boozy. Let's get ourselves a couple of rooms.” He dragged Jensen to the lobby and smiled at the lady behind the counter. “Hi, I'd like to book two rooms for the night. Preferably next to each other.”

 

The sound of the keyboard was soothing as she looked in the system. “I'm sorry sir. It seems there's only one room left. There's a medical convention in town so everything is booked.”

 

Jared snorted… just his luck. “Please tell me it's a room with two singles or two queens” He practically pleaded.

 

She looked at him with apologetic eyes. “I'm sorry sir. The only room left is a standard room with a king size bed. It also doesn't have a couch.”

 

“Of course it is” That’s just his damn luck, We'll take it.” Jared cursed silently. His luck that he was going to end up with a drunk Jensen in one bed.

 

In the mean while Jensen was leaning heavily on Jared. His entire body resting against the taller one and Jared could feel the heat radiating off of Jensen's body.

 

He took the key card from the receptionist and hauled Jensen into the elevator. “You owe me like you wouldn't believe Ackles. Driving over here in the middle of the night and now dragging your drunk ass up to the room.”

 

Jared startled when he felt warm hands underneath his shirt. “You smell really good” Jensen murmured. “And you feel really nice. Really, really nice.”

 

He sighed as he took the key card from his pocket. Figures that Jensen would be a flirty drunk. Jared trapped Jensen between his body and the wall as he opened the door. He slowly pulled Jensen into the room and grunted when an eager, warm, drunk man suddenly filled his arms. “Jensen” Jared's voice was wavering as he felt every inch of Jensen against him. Jensen chose to ignore him and slipped his hands under Jared's shirt. Skating his greedy hands across acres of soft skin and hard muscles. Nimble fingers teased Jared's nipples for a moment as he arched up in the touch. “Jensen, you gotta stop” Jared was pleading now. He knew Jensen was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage but he wanted it so badly. “Oh God!” Jared moaned when a hot, wet tongue trailed a path down his neck and plush lips closed over the pulse point in his neck. Jensen's lips closed over soft skin and he sucked and licked at Jared's neck. Their bodies were pressed together, and Jared found himself pressed up against the closed door. Jensen was ignoring Jared's pleas to stop. Not that Jared really wanted him to stop, his hands were resting on Jensen's shoulders, more keeping him in place then pushing him away. Jensen tilted his head up and caught Jared's lips with his own. The kiss was messy and sloppy until Jared turned his head an inch and then it was perfect and slick and hot. Their tongues melding together and fighting for dominance. Despite his earlier protests Jared gripped Jensen's waist and pulled him closer. His mouth opening wider to claim Jensen's as his own. Exploring the wet heat of Jensen's mouth and sucking on that talented tongue.

 

Jensen moaned loudly and rubbed his body up against Jared's. “Please… please” Jensen’s whispered pleas shot straight to Jared’s heart, and dick. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of Jensen’s waist in an attempt to keep him as close as possible.

 

Since he’d driven straight from to club to the hotel to pick up Jensen, Jared hadn’t had the chance to change clothes. He was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a white button shirt. Fingers, unsteady due to the consumption of alcohol, clumsily opened the buttons of Jared’s shirt. Jensen’s blood was hot and racing through his veins. Jared could feel the heat emanating from Jensen’s skin like a furnace.

 

“Jensen, you gotta stop” He mumbled when Jensen pulled his mouth off of Jared’s. The feel of this man so close was making his head spin. Jared looked down at the head of mussed hair and then into wide green eyes. When Jensen tilted his head back to look at Jared… Jared he noticed his green eyes were nearly black with lust. Plush lips were slightly open, red and bruised from their kissing and Jared thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Slowly he reached up and his hand cupped the side of Jensen’s face, the tan skin of his hand standing in stark contrast to Jensen’s paler cheek.

 

Conflicting emotions were swimming around in Jared’s head. The look of those green eyes almost hypnotic and he found himself unable to look away. “You’re just so beautiful” Jared whispered the words against the silky skin of Jensen’s cheek. He took a deep breath, the scent of Jensen filling his nose and heating him from the inside out. Jared’s thumb caressed Jensen’s cheekbone and he trailed his lips down to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “And it’s funny” Jared’s voice was rough and hushed. “Because you don’t even know. You don’t even know his beautiful, how wonderful… how fucking perfect you are.”

 

“Sure I do” Was the slurred reply. “I wonnerfel, an’ perfet and bu… and the other one too”.

 

Jared chuckled, his breath fanning across Jensen’s skin. “Even drunk off your ass you’re still amazing. Do you have any idea what that does to me. I’m scared shitless of you, Jensen.” He caressed Jensen’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Jensen’s mouth “You make me feel like nothing I’ve felt before, and it scares me shitless.”

 

“You smell good” The reply was completely out of the blue and out of context. Exactly what one would expect from a drunken person. 

 

Jared shivered when Jensen dragged his nose across the sensitive skin behind his ear. “You already told me that” Was his reply, but Jensen just kept on smelling him, breathing in his scent, “It war… wa.. it’s worth saying again.”

 

It was the most erotic thing Jared had ever experienced. He had enough experience with men for this to not be new to him, but standing here with Jensen so close to him… smelling him. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt. The soft caress of the tip of Jensen’s nose against his skin. Curious, gentle fingers that were continuously exploring his chest and stomach. Jared’s other hand came up and buried itself in Jensen’s hair, gently yanking the shorter man’s head back. He only had to cast one look at Jensen’s bruised lips, and he felt his resolve disappear. Jared lowered his head and crashed their mouths together once again. His tongue immediately pushing into Jensen’s mouth and claiming it his.

 

The groans and moans coming from Jensen set him on edge even more. The soft gasps of breath were caught by Jared, and he swallowed Jensen’s moans of pleasure. Ever so slowly Jensen pulled away from Jared’s mouth and started trailing down his neck. Soft fingers caressed peaked nipples and firm muscles as Jensen kissed a path down to Jared’s chest. When Jared felt those sinful lips on his chest he nearly burst out of his skin. Jensen’s tongue on his nipple elicited a low growl from the younger man as his hand tightened in Jensen’s silky hair. Inch by inch Jensen kissed lower. Chest, stomach and then right above the waist of Jared’s jeans. Jensen sunk to his knees, and he was sucking and licking the thin skin of Jared’s lower abdomen. Jared’s cock was straining in his jeans. He was so hard it was almost painful, the rough fabric of the pants not providing any give. Jared startled when impatient fingers started fumbling with his belt. 

 

It took Jensen a while but after a minute he’d finally won the battle between man, leather and metal and he slid the leather free. That was Jared’s wake up call. He looked down at Jensen “No, Jen… you gotta… uh, p..please stop.” The pleas were weak and lacked convincing so it was no surprise Jensen didn’t heed them. “Jensen… not like. Oh my fucking god.” The powerful curse was uttered when Jensen stuck out his tongue and licked Jared’s treasure trail. When Jared looked down he could see the glistening stripe where Jensen had licked him. Jared’s pants were pulled open and Jensen licked and sucked hungrily at the exposed skin. Jared’s breathing was harsh and he felt like he was going to die from lack of oxygen. Well, that or he was going to die from sensory over load. He fought to get his head together, to find that last piece of sanity but no one could know how hard that was when Jensen was on his knees, licking and sucking on your skin.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe I’m gonna do this” Jared’s mutters were drowned out by Jensen’s eager moans. He reached down and stopped Jensen’s hands from pulling his pants down and crossing that final line. Green eyes looked up at his with a surprised and wondering look in them. “Jen, you gotta stop. I can’t…. I can’t do this” Jared tried to sound determined but it didn’t seem to work. Jensen pulled his hands free and slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Jared’s jeans to caress the sensitive skin.

 

“No!” This time the words were powerful and Jared pulled Jensen’s hands from his body. “Jensen, no. We’re not going to do this. Get up, come on.” The hurt look in Jensen’s eyes made Jared just wanna pull down his own pants and pull Jensen’s mouth over his cock. Hell if Jensen wanted it, who was Jared to deny him that. But he knew Jensen was trashed, and he didn’t want it to be like this. He wanted Jensen clean and sober when they crossed that final bridge.

 

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Jensen exclaimed. “One wants to fuck when I don’t feel like it and now I do wanna fuck and you’re telling me no!”

 

Jared was confused as to what brought that on but then he processed the words and his eyes narrowed to slits. “Did Jeff do something. Did he not take no for an answer?” He looked into those green depths for the truth. “Tell me Jensen. Did Jeff do something?”

 

Jensen huffed petulantly and shook his head. “Don’t worry, Jeff didn’t do anything. I never gave him the chance, pushed him off when he got too eager and didn’t want to listen.”

 

Jared sighed a breath of relief but Jensen was still inebriated and he wasn’t up to acting like an adult just yet. “Jared, I wanna fuck” He whined. “I wanna have sex, right here on this hotel bed. Can we, please.”

 

The whining should be annoying but all Jared heard was the words that were being spoken, and in that pleading tone. It was enough to make lesser man give in. at that moment he wished to be a lesser man but he knew he’d regret it. “How about you ask me again tomorrow, when you’re sober. If you’re sober and you still want this then I’d be happy too, trust me.”

 

Jensen just pouted and flopped down on the bed. “You don’t want me. I was right all along. You couldn’t have me when you wanted me and now you can and now you won’t because you couldn’t but now you can and since you can.. you won’t.”

 

Jared couldn’t help but laugh at the incoherent speech of the man lying on the bed. “You’re fucking cute when you’re drunk, you know that? You’re also completely wrong.” Jared walked around the bed and helped Jensen get comfortable. “I do want you, just not when you’re drunk off your ass… maybe after we’ve been together while you’re sober and I know for sure you want it.”

 

“Liar” Jensen said petulantly. “You don’t want me anymore because I nearly slept with Jeff.”

 

An indignant yelp left Jensen’s lips as Jared grabbed both of his wrists and pressed them above his head. Jared used his knees to press Jensen’s legs apart and he slipped in between them. Their hard bodies pressed together as Jared blanketed Jensen with his own. A knee nudged Jensen’s right leg wider and Jared brushed their groins together.

 

He knew there was no way Jensen couldn’t feel the straining erection in his pants. “Feel that, sweetheart? That’s because of you. Because looking at you does things to me, things that make me wanna do things to you. Things that should be illegal.” Jared’s voice was soft and warning. “Trust me when I say that I want you. I never wanted anything so badly in my whole life, but I also want you to want it. My wanting you is not gonna stop because you want me back, Jensen.” Jared moved his hips, mimicking fucking as he undulated against Jensen’s and he caught the shorter man’s mouth with his. Jared opened his mouth and pushed in, no longer kissing more eating Jensen’s mouth. There was no gentleness, just an imitation of what his hips were doing. “Trust me…. I want you.” Jensen looked up at Jared wide-eyed. The slightly stupid look on Jensen’s face almost made Jared chuckle but he could contain it. “Do you believe me?” Jensen nodded quickly and licked his lips. Jared’s eyes followed the movement but he decided to call it a night before he couldn’t control himself any longer.

 

He got off of Jensen and covered the older man with the blankets “Sleep” Jared instructed. “I’m gonna take a shower. Tomorrow we’ll have breakfast and if you decide you still want this then I’ll be happy to oblige.” Jared disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower and when he came out Jensen was fast asleep. He slid between the sheets and reached out to brush a hand across Jensen’s cheek. “He better not have hurt you” He muttered softly and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping man’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

 

When Jared woke the next morning he had a short moment of confusion before he realized where he was. He opened his eyes slowly to allow them to get used to the light of the sun streaming into the room. Beside him Jensen was curled up, completely tucked against his side. His head was resting on Jared’s chest and a arm was wrapped around Jared’s stomach. Jared tried to move his right arm only to find out that Jensen was pinning it to the bed. His fingertips touched the ends of Jensen’s soft hair and he stretched them to rake them through the silky strands. Jensen was lightly drooling on his chest but instead of finding it disgusting he found it kind of adorable.

 

“Jen” Jared startled from his own voice, it was a rough and harsh... “Jensen… wake up. Rise and shine sweetheart.” Slowly the other man began to stir and green eyes opened. Jared chuckled at the confusion in them and he smiled down at the groggy man. “Hey Sleeping Beauty, how do you feel? I hope all the alcohol you had last night isn’t coming back to you right now.”

 

Jared watched as Jensen shot up and sat up straight in bed “Oh, fuck me runnin’” Jensen drawled in pain and he grabbed his head.

 

“Headache?” Jared asked innocently.

 

Jensen turned to look at Jared and his eyes widened in shock. “Jared?” He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. “Jared? What the hell are you doing here… and do you really have to scream at me” Jensen groaned and cradled his head in his hands. He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and tried to stand up, he failed.

 

“What the hell happened last night?” Jensen asked. “I don’t… no, wait. Jeff refused to drive me home so I called Chris who was drunk.” His eyes shot to Jared. “You came to get me? You drove three hours in the middle of the night to come get me?”

 

Jared nodded his head smiling “Couldn’t leave you out here on your own, sweetheart.”

 

“What happened last night. I remember the bar… and the drinks with the funny names…. Lots of them and maybe, you dragging me up to the room? Which by the way, you want to explain how we ended up in a bed together… Guh, my mouth tastes like ass.” Jensen went still and his eyes widened “My mouth tastes like ass. I didn’t… I mean we.”

 

Jared chuckled and decided to have mercy on Jensen “No… your mouth doesn’t taste like my ass if that’s what you’re wondering. Though you would have done anything I asked of you.”

 

“What happened last night, Jared? I can’t remember shit after you dragged me into the elevator.” Jensen’s mind was clouded and cluttered from the booze.

 

He didn’t know why but for some reason Jared was disappointed that Jensen didn’t remember the previous night. So far for progress he figured. “Nothing happened, Jensen. I hauled your drunk ass up to the room I rented for us, dumped you on the bed and when I came back from my shower you were happily snoring away.” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the entire truth either.

 

Jensen got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom, leaving Jared in the large bed. “Thanks for coming to get me” Jensen was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a toothbrush in his mouth. “You didn't have to come immediately and you came right away when I called you, thanks.”

 

“It's no big deal. It's not like I was doing anything interesting anyway. Playing chauffeur for the drunk and disorderly back home is way less fun than being chauffeur for the drunk and disorderly right here.” Jared grinned widely and got out of bed. He padded into the bathroom to relieve himself and washed his hands while Jensen spit into the other sink.

 

“Thanks anyway, Jared. I really appreciate it.” Jensen rinsed his mouth and dabbed his face with a towel.

 

Jared smelled the shirt he'd been wearing the previous day and scrunched his nose. “We better get home. I don't have a change of clothes and I'm starting to smell rank. I took a shower last night but nothing is going to mask the scent of smoke and alcohol on this thing.”

 

The shorter man chuckled and walked over to the suitcase the hotel staff had brought up to their room. Jensen pulled a shirt from the suitcase and held it out to Jared. “I can't do anything about your jeans though, you're not the same size as me but this should hold you over until we get home.”

 

Jared gratefully took the clean shirt and slipped it over his head. “You're a lifesaver” He muttered to Jensen and smoothed the soft fabric over his chest. “You wanna take a shower before we go or are you gonna wait until we get home?”

 

Jensen eyed the shower and pulled his shirt over his head. “I'm gonna take a shower and slip into a change of clothes. I know breakfast is included in the room but could we get something on the road, I'm sick of the food in this place.”

 

“Sure” Jared swallowed and tried not to ogle Jensen's chest like it was the Holy Grail. “I'm gonna load your stuff into the car. I'll be back in a moment.”

 

Jared hurried out of the room before he would do something he was going to regret. Jensen didn't remember a thing from the previous night. He didn't remember the kissing and the touching and Jared cursed out loud. A couple of people in the lobby glared at him, but he could care less. Last night had been amazing… beside the fact that Jensen had been drunk. He'd wanted to take off where they left it, but since Jensen didn't remember how could he? And now he had to spend three hours in close confinements with the other man. He threw Jensen's bag into the car and closed the SUV. When he got back to the room Jensen was showered and dressed, waiting for him to come back so that they could check out.

 

The lady behind the desk was a different one from the other night and she looked at Jensen as if he had grown a second head. “She was the lady that checked me and Jeff into our room. She's probably wondering how I ended up with another guy in the same hotel.”

 

Jared chuckled, “She probably thinks you’re a hooker, what with the face and the lips and all.” and opened the door for Jensen, ignoring the glare from the other man. The weather had done a one eighty, the sun was shining brightly and it was almost hot outside. The car was parked across the street so they didn't have to wait for a valet to bring the car to them. Jensen got into the passengers’ seat and buckled up. They pulled out of the lot, and set course for home. Music was playing on the radio and Jensen occasionally sung along for a couple of bars, softly and almost too quiet to hear. The road ahead was empty seeing as it was a Sunday morning… now they could make good time. About an hour into the drive the silence was starting to bother Jared. That and his curiosity was starting to become all of him.

 

“So, wanna tell me what happened that made you need a ride home before the weekend was over?” Jared wanted to know whether he should hunt down and kill Jeff Morgan. “I mean... you were all gung ho about going, what made you change your mind?”

 

Jensen hesitated for a brief moment but he knew he owed Jared an explanation for having him drive all the way out here. “It's just like you said, and I realized that the past two days. I guess I'm just not ready for something like that, you know. Jeff was nice and all… well at the beginning. But the small portions and galleries were starting to annoy me.” Jensen plucked at the hole in his jeans. “We were having dinner and I said that the restaurant should take a page from Rodeo Bill's book, because portions for the hungry man...” 

 

Jared chuckled softly and looked at Jensen “I suppose the Doctor couldn't appreciate you criticizing his kind of joint, huh?”

 

Jensen shook his head ”Not really no. He didn't find it amusing. Then a couple of his doctor friends joined us and they were just so... righteous and pompous, you know. So I went back to the room. The next day I spent by myself because Jeff had a seminar.” His eyes looked at the beautiful landscape around him. “Anyway, when he came on to me last night and I said no he didn't really listen.” Jensen held up his hand when he saw Jared was about to spout off something nasty. “Nothing happened, I pushed him off and told him that I'd rent myself a room and he could drive me home at the end of the weekend. He got pissy, and told me I was a tease, and that there was no way that I was driving home with him.” he reached to the back seat to grab a bottle of water and took a swig. “I came downstairs and found out that rooms there were more than I had in my account and I didn't bring my credit card so I called Chris. You know the rest. While waiting for you I decided that getting smashingly drunk was a good idea.”

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head “Well, at least you didn't puke your guts out this morning so… at least you didn't mix your liquor's.” They chuckled and Jared ruffled Jensen's hair teasingly. “Next time you wanna take it a little easier though. You almost blew me against the door, I had to pry you off me.” Jensen blushed furiously and Jared laughed out loud. “It was really cute. Especially when you begged me to fuck you, that was a good moment.” 

 

Jensen covered his face with his hands “Shut up, I don't like you. You're supposed to be all sympathetic and nice because my relationship just ended.”

 

Jared stilled and gripped the steering wheel of the car tightly. “What if I'm not sorry that your relationship with Jeff ended? What if I'm not sorry about that at all.” Silence dawned in the car, as neither Jensen nor Jared knew what to say anymore. The rest of the ride was made in silence, the only thing splitting the silence was the music. The stretching fields turned back into houses and buildings, and before they knew it Jared was pulling up to the driveway of the house.

 

Jensen got his bag from the car and followed Jared to the front door. “I gotta warn you, you'll probably get mobbed by Melly the second you set foot in the house. She was really curious as to why you were cutting your weekend short and she nearly convinced me to bring her. Thankfully a drunk Melly is easily distracted.”

 

Jared opened the door and let Jensen step through. “I know” Jensen replied “She's always been a nosy little shit.” He hesitated before he stepped forward and grabbed Jared by the back of his neck. “Thanks for coming to get me, Jared” He leaned in and softly kissed Jared on the cheek.

 

This time though Jared wasn't going to let an opportunity stare him in the face while he turned it away. He threw the keys onto the hall table and wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist. “Oh no, sweetheart. You're not getting away that easy” He murmured and he slanted his mouth over Jensen's. There was a startled gasp from the shorter man but Jared wasn't getting pushed away or dismembered by an angry Jensen. Quite the opposite… Jared didn't know if it was gratefulness, or something else, but he couldn't keep from smiling against those delicious lips when he felt arms circle his shoulders and hands disappearing into his hair. Jared immediately opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Jensen's. Their hot breath mingling as he tasted the remnants of orange juice on Jensen's tongue. His hands rested low on Jensen's waist, his fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to get at that soft skin. Jared gripped tight and spun Jensen around, pressing him against the wall. The shorter man grunted when his back connected to the hard plaster wall, but he parted his lips eagerly to Jared's hot invader. “Jared...what..” But each word he spoke was interrupted by a hot lick into his mouth and he was unable to finish any coherent thought let alone well formulated sentences.

 

Though he didn't really want to… there was the possibility of someone walking in on them any moment so Jared pulled away. Jensen's eyes were wide and his lips bruised and slick with Jared's saliva. “Christ” Jared cursed “You're the poster boy for debauchery... go, get out of here before I decide I don't care who sees us.”

 

Jensen stuttered and stammered as he smoothed the crinkles from his shirt and tried to get himself back together. “I uhm... we, that.” Jensen cleared his throat. He decided that trying to talk while he could still taste Jared on his tongue was a bad idea so he fled up the stairs… His bag forgotten at Jared's feet.

 

Jared went up to his room to take another shower, and slip into his own clothes. When he got down Jensen had already told the rest what had happened and Melly intercepted Jared before he could sit down with the rest of them. “Come on, hero. You're gonna drive me to the mall... no protesting.” 

 

He dumbly allowed Melly to push him to the car and before he knew it he was driving her to the mall like she ordered him. “So? Any particular reason why you want me to drive you to the mall?”

 

Melly giggled and waited until they parked the car, and were on their way to the entrance of the mall. “Tell me what else happened. Jensen told me you got there and he was drunk off his ass, now I know for a fact that a drunk Jensen is an extremely handsy Jensen... what the hell happened?” She frowned “I swear to god, if you took advantage of him I will kill you.”

 

Jared sighed and shook his head “I didn't take advantage of him. He jumped me at the door of the room and we made out some, but I stopped it before it got too far. He wasn't too happy about that. He woke up the next morning and he didn't remember anything from the moment we entered the room to the moment he woke up again.”

 

She chuckled and ducked into a store “That's a load of bullshit he fed you. Jensen's an easy drunk but he never forgets anything. His mind is some kind of steel trap, though I understand why he'd want you to think that he's forgotten all about it.”

 

“Yeah. I know Jensen doesn't like me all that much.” Jared said as he followed her through the numerous racks of clothing.

 

Melly snorted and whacked him upside the head “You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you.” She grabbed something from the rack and inspected it “Jensen is completely gone for you... he just doesn't know about it yet. Jensen's.... well, he's good at deciding what he thinks he needs- but he's shit at admitting he's wrong when he finds out that he wants something different and really wanted that all along.” She pushed a shirt and skirt into his arms “Hold this” She ordered while she kept on looking. “Jensen's a stubborn asshole when he wants to be, but he's liked you from the moment you opened your mouth. He'll never admit it but that whole 'I own the world' attitude you have going is doing it for him. He's just scared that he's gonna make a mistake so he picked the 'safe' and mature doctor over the 'dangerous' and fun guy who's making his skin crawl, in fun and less fun ways.” Jared watched as she scoured the store for a couple of things, all the while listening to her talk. “If you ever tell Jensen you got this from me I'll kill you. Jensen was kicked out of his house by his parents and he did some things he's not proud of to survive. He's afraid that he wasted half his life on things that don't really matter and he doesn't want to make that mistake again.” She looked at him “I'm telling you this because I don't want you to give up on him. He loved the whole date thing to the snow world and you make him laugh... don't give up just because Jensen's too cautious for his own good, you know.”

 

They walked to a fitting booth and Melly disappeared behind the curtain. “I thought you were so invested in him getting with the doctor? I mean, that's what it seemed like to me.”

 

Melly giggled from behind the curtain. “Jensen might not know what he wants, but I do. I've known Jensen for years and he's like a brother to me, he just plays everything safe. It was obvious to me from the moment he looked at you as if you were something under his shoe that you'd be perfect for him.”

 

Jared shook his head, Melly was one strange woman. “You're kind of odd, you know” He wasn't one to not say what he thought. “I mean, you never date so you focus it all on the one person in the house who's not attached.

 

She poked her head through the curtain, a serious look on her face. Melly walked out and sat down next to Jared, her hand on his knee. “The fact that I don't date has nothing to do with this. I'm just not very trusting of men and since the ones around me are all gay...” She trailed off with a smirk on her face. “Just because I don't date doesn't mean Jensen shouldn't. Jensen just needs to get over his fear of people who aren't as 'mature' as Morgan... I guess maybe now he'll see the light since Morgan turned out to be an asshole.” Melly stood up and twirled around, showing off a short skirt and bright blue top “What do you think about this?”

 

Jared chuckled and nodded his head “Very punky” He said as she smiled at him. 

 

“Don't get me wrong Padalecki. Should you hurt him I will hunt you down and remove your most beloved parts with blunt box cutters.”

 

He winced and placed his hand protectively over his crotch. “Understood. I promise not to give you a reason to do that.... God Melly! Descriptive much?”

 

She winked at him and switched back into her old clothes. “Thanks for buying me this outfit, Jared” She said and raised her brow. He couldn't do anything but laugh and pull out his credit card at her words. “It's my pleasure, Melly.”

 

They visited a couple of more stored including a FYE where Jared got Chris and Steve some new albums and a new Disney movie for Jensen. Jared and Melly called home and told the rest they wouldn't be home for dinner. They went into a restaurant and had a great meal while they chatted animatedly. Jared liked Melly from the moment he met her, but just talking to her made him like her even more. She was fun and honest and she wasn't afraid to call him on his bullshit.

 

The ride home was quiet and quick. When they turned into the driveway Jared's eyes narrowed in anger “What the hell is that asshole doing here” He growled. “You'd think that after what Jensen told him at the hotel he'd get the fucking idea. Aren't doctors supposed to be smart?” Jared parked the car and opened the door. He waited for Melly to grab their bags and he opened the front door so she could get in. In the middle of the driveway was Jensen arguing with Jeff.

 

He strode over to them and situated himself close against Jensen's back. “What brings you here 'doctor'? I thought you still had a seminar at the hotel.” The venom in Jared's voice was obvious and Jeff looked at him with hard eyes.

 

“I don't think that's any of your business, do you?” Jeff retaliated. “This is something between Jensen and me, so go into the house and go play with your toys, boy.”

 

Jared had to fight to remain in control of his anger and he glared at Jeff. “Well I think you need to get the fuck away from here before I lose my temper” Jared warned. He felt a warm hand on his arm and looked down into those green orbs “It's okay, I can take care of this myself” Jensen said softly.

 

Jared smirked evilly and returned his gaze back to Jeff. “And deny me the fun of kicking this guys’ ass? I don't think so.” He looked up and down Jeff's form and he scowled “You need to get off my property.” Jared's voice dripped with anger.

 

Jeff snorted “This is Sherri's property, but if it worries you- then we could take a few steps back onto the sidewalk” He said smartly.

 

Jared growled “I was not talking about the driveway, you piece of shit”. His eyes slid down Jensen's arm and rested on the hand Jeff had placed there, gripping Jensen's arm tightly. “You need to get your hands off of him, right now.”

 

“Jared” Jensen's words were soft but warning. “Just leave it alone, Jay. Jeff was just going.”

 

Jared didn't believe it for one second and he reached forward. “Maybe he just needs a little incentive” And he pried Jeff's hand from Jensen's arm. “You're no longer welcome here. If my mother needs you we'll drive her to the hospital, no more house calls Morgan. Stay away from here” 'and Jensen' were the unspoken words.

 

The doctor sneered at Jared but he ignored him. Instead he placed his arm around Jensen's waist and gently pulled him back. “Come on, Melly bought a couple of new outfits on my pay. You don't wanna miss the impromptu fashion show.”

 

Jensen followed Jared into the house but when they got there he grabbed Jared's arm and spun him around. “What the hell was that, Jared. I'm not your property! You can't fucking tell me what to do, what if I'd be reconciling with Jeff, huh. Ever think of that?”

 

A snort came from the taller man “If that had been the case then you would have been a moron. Something I know that you're not. Also, you didn't look comfortable with him so I was just doing you a favor. As for you being my property... well” A sly smirk appeared on Jared's face. “I kinda saved you from Jeff so now you owe me your life.”

 

Jensen huffed and shook his head, trying not to shiver when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. “Shut up, I don't even like you.” But the words lacked both conviction and venom to be true.

 

Jared heard it as well and he smirked before stepping closer…crowding Jensen against the wall. “You keep saying that but for some reason I've yet to believe you. Your actions speak louder than your words and right now your actions...” Jared rubbed their bodies together and he traced his lips across Jensen's cheekbone making Jensen’s breath hitch. “Right now your actions are telling me you like me, very much even.”

 

“No.. no I don't” Jensen insisted but he was arching up against Jared and his mouth was so close that Jared could taste him.

 

“Oh, I believe you” Jared teased and he ghosted his lips across Jensen's “You don't like me at all”. He gently brushed his lips across Jensen's, a soft press of flesh on flesh and he felt the body against him tense up for a second. “Well then, since you don't like me I'd better go.” And even though it killed Jared to do so he pulled away from Jensen and left him standing in the hall. He could still hear Jensen's harsh breath in his ear and feel the heat of his body even though they weren't touching any longer.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

 

 

“No! No! No! Double No! And fucking hell no! I'm not doing it. Read my lips, no!” Jensen was fleeing from Sherri who was being pushed after him by Melly. “I don't even know where you got this crazy, insane, never going to happen, idea anyway but the answer is a resounding; hell no!”

 

“Jensen come on” Sherri tried to calm him down. “It would mean so much for me. We're a man short and we need to fill up the spot. Please, Jensen it's for charity.”

 

Jensen shook his head and tried to get away from the two insistent women. “No, hell no, fuck no, no way- no how- no- and not in a fucking million years- no! That clear enough for the two of you? I'm not doing it, get Chris or Steve… hell maybe Jared’ll do it, but I sure as hell won’t.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re so against it?” Came Melly’s question. “You’re handsome and cute. This should be easy for you and it’s for charity for crying out loud. I think it's really selfish that you won't participate, Jensen.”

 

Jensen huffed and turned around “Selfish!? I am not selfish... I'm just not stupid enough to be pulled into one of your charity events. Do me a favor and find yourself another sucker.”

 

“What the hell is going on here?” The three turned around to find Jared sitting on the porch where Jensen fled in attempt to escape the two women. Jared was dressed in tan cargo shorts and a white tank top. Jensen had to struggle to keep his eyes from lingering on the muscles twisting under that silky skin as Jared got to his feet. The tall man loomed over Jensen, and looked at his mother across Jensen's shoulder. “Melly, momma... any particular reason why Jensen feels the need to hide from the two of you?”

 

“Well, as you know, dear I'm hosting a charity event tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. We already took care of most the participants, the food and drinks and the venue but now one of the boys has canceled. He wasn't really clear, something about his leg, anywho, I need Jensen to fill his spot and Jensen's deciding to be mean and not help me.” Sherri took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Jensen “Come on, honey. Help me out.”

 

Jensen rounded back on Jared and stared up into Jared's eyes, a helpless look on his face. “What they're not telling you is that the event is an auction. They want to sell me to the highest bidder! I'm so not okay with that.” Green eyes were wide with pleas “Jared... make them go away.”

 

Jared chuckled at the childish whine from the other man “Come on, Jen it's just for charity. Besides, you don't want to disappoint all those people who came there to rent a cute boy for the night.”

 

He didn't realize that was the worst thing he could have said at that moment. The green eyes turned hard as stone and Jensen's plush lips turned into a thin line. Without saying another word Jensen turned on his heels and stormed back into the house. When Jared looked up he saw both his mother and Melly sporting shocked and angry looks and only then did he realize what he'd just said.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Jared covered his face with his hands. “Please tell me I didn't just say what I think I did. Fuck, I'm such a moron.” He pushed past his mother and Melly and went after Jensen. 

 

The door to Jensen's room was closed and locked so he knocked on the door. There was no answer and for a moment he wondered whether Jensen went back to his room but then he heard shuffling behind the door. “Jensen?” He knocked once more “Jensen, please open the door. Look, I'm really sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Please just open the door.”

 

There was some more movement behind the door and then it slowly opened. “I guess the truth is out now, huh. So, how's it make you feel to know the guy you wanted used to do that for a living, be a rent boy?”

 

Jared pushed the door open and slipped into the room. “It makes me angry. It pisses me the fuck off that your parents were such shits that they made you have to resort to such things to stay alive. It makes me want to hunt them down and make them feel it.” He gazed gently into Jensen's eyes “And what the hell do you mean 'wanted' it's still present tense. There's nothing in this world that's gonna make me stop wanting you Jensen.”

 

Green eyes widened and the fine lines of Jensen's lips turned soft and plush once more. “You're no... you're not disgusted? Revolted by what I did in the past, all the... the things I did?”

 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen and cupped the shorter man's face in his hands. “Disgusted?” He smiled softly and shook his head “Silly boy” He lowered his head and softly planted his lips on Jensen's, the contact nearly taking his breath away and he moved their lips gently together. His thumbs greedily stroked Jensen's cheekbones as his tongue flicked Jensen's bottom lip before pulling back.

 

Jensen looked a little dazed as he stared up at Jared “You can't call me boy. I'm older than you.” He said softly and Jared chuckled 

 

“Only on paper.”

 

“Shut up” Jensen said, but before he could finish Jared interrupted him. 

 

“Yeah, I know, you don't like me” And he brought their mouths back together. Jared hummed pleased when he felt Jensen melt into his arms and open his mouth to allow Jared's tongue entrance. Each time he kissed Jensen he was pulled in further. The man's taste was like a drug and each taste just made him need it that much more. Jared's hands rested in the small of Jensen's back where they had migrated to during the kisses, and Jensen's fingers were tangled in his hair.

 

When Jared pulled back he smiled down at Jensen. “You know, for a guy who doesn't like me you sure keep kissing me a lot.” He chuckled as Jensen pushed past him back out into the hall and he followed suit. “I mean, keep kissing me back a lot” Jared clarified.

 

Jensen mumbled something, and the smile on Jared's face widened. “What was that?” He asked teasingly but Jensen just kept on walking. “Nothing, that was nothing” Jensen walked faster. “You're starting to hear things.”

 

Jared bounded around Jensen and smiled widely at him. “Oh, no no no. You're not taking it back. You said I'm a good kisser.” Jared's smile widened at Jensen's blush “You like me. You wanna hug me, you wanna kiss me...”

 

“I want you to shut up and leave me alone, that's what I want” Jensen shot back. “I want you to go out of the way so I can tell Sherri that I'll do the damn auction for her, that's what I want.”

 

The tall man shook his head. “Nope” He grinned. “You wanna kiss me, you think I'm an awesome kisser. There's no denying it, Jen, I'm onto you now.”

 

Jensen sighed and walked into the living room, Jared hot on his heels. “Fine, I'll do it.”

 

Melly and Sherri looked up and it took a moment for them to get what he was talking about. Sherri smiled widely “Thank you honey. I know that there's gonna be a lot of people really thankful that you're filling in. I promise you won't regret this.”

 

Jensen snorted. He seriously doubted that but he said he'd do it and there was no backing down now. Minutes later he heard Sherri on the phone with the rest of the committee telling them she found a stand in for the sick man. The rest of the day went blissfully easy and Jensen spent most of the day lounging by the pool with Melly and Sherri. Jensen challenged Sherri to a game of chess that she won, she always won… because no matter how many times she explained it to him he just was crap at that game. Sherri always clapped her hands and giggled when she beat him, and really, how could Jensen hate losing when it made her happy like that. Lunch was very little since Chris and Steve were out on the town. Melly made grilled cheese sandwiches and Jensen cut up some apples to munch on. The four of them made quick work of the food and soon the tanning and lounging commenced once more. Jensen loved days like these. Just hanging with the people he cared about, talking and joking around. The sun was beating down on them but they didn't care. When it got to hot they took a refreshing dive into the cool water of the pool. Jensen made a sport of trying to drown Melly.

 

When it was time for diner Jared jumped up and clapped his hands “Who's up for steaks?”

 

Melly's eyes widened “Oh, marry me” She groaned and licked her lips.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry hon, you can have a steak though. Maybe mom can pop a couple of potatoes in the oven, maybe make a salad or cut up some fruit or something, and Jen and I will man the grill.” Melly was up and into the kitchen scrounging up salad and fruit before you could say 'boo'. Sherri followed suit to go in search of potatoes and butter.

 

Jensen went upstairs to slip into some shorts and a shirt. When he came down Jared was firing up the grill and he was salting and peppering the steaks. “Do you want yours rare, medium or well done? I have no idea what you prefer.”

 

The steaks were large and looked a vibrant red on the pristine white plates. Jensen eyed them hungrily. “Medium please. I do like my steak… but rare... there's just something about the 'juice' makes me think too much of blood.”

 

Jared chuckled and poked in the coals of the grill. “Medium, no blood. That's disappointing, I figured you for a real red meat man.”

 

The older man chuckled and winked at Jared “I get my need for red meat from something else than steaks.”

 

Jared stopped what he was doing and he turned to Jensen. His eyes were dark and hungry as his gaze focused on Jensen's plush mouth. He couldn't help but having flashes of that pretty mouth stretched wide around his cock, licking and sucking on the hard flesh.

 

“It tastes better than steak and it feels amazing in my mouth” Jared's eyes narrowed and slid down to look into Jensen's. 

 

“Oh, you're just teasing me now. You're a mean, mean man Jensen.”

 

Green eyes shone with mirth and Jensen smirked widely. “Sucks to be on the receiving end of it, doesn't it.” The moment he said the words he mentally slapped himself in the head. Words like those were a very wrong thing to say when in company of a certain Jared Padalecki and Jared reacted without fail.

 

“Actually, I'd say being on the receiving end of that would be my biggest wish. How about we leave the steaks for what they are and take this idea of yours to the bedroom. I'm all for a little sucking on red meat, 'specially if you're doing the sucking.”

 

Jensen covered his face with his hands and groaned frustrated. “You know, the second I said those words I knew I shouldn't. Why can't you ever let plays of words slide, huh?”

 

“Now what would be the fun in that? I love riling you up and who am I to deny such a beautiful opportunity to make you blush like that.” Jared reached out to caress Jensen's cheek. His fingers hooked behind Jensen's neck “You're just too fucking cute when you're all flustered.” Slowly he pulled Jensen closer and he touched their lips together briefly. A motion that was familiar as well as new and Jensen's eyes shut briefly before Jared pulled back.

 

“You really need to stop doing that” Jensen's voice was a soft whisper. “You keep doing that and it throws me off kilter, why can't you just stop?”

 

“Off kilter, huh? Maybe I like it when you're off kilter. You’re less uptight when you're that way. You need to relax a little, Jen.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and pulled him close. They were just standing there now, the heat of the grill warming Jensen's back as Jared's warmed his front. He didn't know how to react to that, he didn't know how to make Jared back off and to be honest he didn't want him to do so. He was afraid, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of making another mistake in a sea of mistakes. Jensen did the only thing he could do. he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jared's neck. Their bodies pressed together.

 

“Aww, you're so cute together.” 

 

Jensen nearly jumped back at Sherri's words. He was blushing furiously and he didn't know what to say to deny it. Jared however seemed to know exactly what to say.

 

“I know” Jared replied. “Jen and I are made for each other, he just needs to catch up on that fact” And he winked at Jensen.

 

“Will you stop?” Jensen blushed and poked haphazardly into the coals. “Just do your work and grill those steaks. Keep that overtime working mouth of yours shut, okay.”

 

Jared chuckled and threw the four steaks onto the grill. “Yes Sir, at your service. Steaks are grilling. Mom, did you get the potatoes in and the salad done?” He checked if the steaks were cooking right and turned to his mother.

 

Sherri nodded her head “They're done in a couple of minutes, then they only need a little knob of butter and they're good to go. Melly is taking care of the salad and the fruit.

 

As if on cue Melly walked out onto the patio and placed two covered bowls onto the table. “Voila. The salad and fruit is served. Now... where the hell is my steak Mr. grill-man” She teased Jared.

 

Jared grinned and turned the steaks “Nearly done My Lady. If you could get some plates, glasses and drinks then that would be perfect.”

 

The rest was taken care of quickly and they ate their meals while chatting animatedly. The steaks were grilled to perfection and the beers were cold. Melly and Jensen did the dishes while Jared cleaned the grill after they were done eating.

 

“Oh, I have the perfect movie we can watch.” Jared bounded up the stairs. Sherri excused herself, she had some last minute arrangements to make concerning the charity auction so she went into her office. Jared came down with the movie and popped it into the DVD player. Melly and Jensen sat down on the sofa and Jared slid in beside Jensen. “Okay, this is the best movie ever, don't laugh.” Both Melly and Jensen snorted when the opening credits for 'The Little Mermaid' appeared on the screen. Jensen playfully smacked Jared on his shoulder. “What?” Jared protested. “This movie is perfect, it's about our family. My mom is Ariel... she has a heart of gold and collects unique things. Chris and Steve are the two Eels... they're evil geniuses.”

 

Jensen laughed out loud and slapped his thigh. “You’re insane, evil geniuses. Neither Chris and Steve nor the eels were geniuses of any kind.”

 

“Will you hush. I'm explaining my theory to Melly” Jared demanded. “Melly is Sebastian, you know, the little crab. Because she's annoying and she always butts into other people’s business. Me, I'm Prince Erik....”

 

Jensen scoffed “Of course you are. If you're about to tell me I'm the dog that slobbers all over you... if you value your testicles, I'd re-think that.”

 

The younger man chuckled “I would never.” Though he could see Jensen didn’t believe him. “You're Grimsby, the butler. Because he's a bit too stuck up and needs some fun. Besides, everyone knows that Erik only likes Ariel because she's a mother figure while he and Grimsby have the greatest gay love affair the world of Disney has ever seen.”

 

Melly burst out into laughter while Jensen squeaked indignantly. “I'm not some big-nosed old butler!” He protested. “Can't I be flounder or something? I mean, I know he's not the brightest crayon in the box but at least he's not some old geezer.”

 

“No! No, you can't be flounder. You have to be Grimsby so we can have our kinky boss/servant epic love, which you didn't protest on, by the way.” Jared grinned and wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulder. “I knew you were hot for me Grimsby... now, get me some crab cakes.”

 

“Hey!” Melly protested. “There will be no crabs made into cakes, especially not if I'm supposed to be one.”

 

They settled down to watch the movie but every time Grimsby and Erik were in a scene together Jensen couldn't help but thinking about him and Jared together. It made him nervous. Jensen was tired. An entire day lounging in the sun and swimming in the pool were slowly doing him in. the fact that his stomach was filled with the fantastic steak Jared had cooked them wasn’t helping him staying awake either. Slowly but surely his eyes slid closed and he sank into a light sleep, his head unintentionally coming to rest on Jared’s shoulder. He didn’t see any more of the movie. He did occasionally wake up for a few seconds to realize it wasn’t over yet but he couldn’t bring himself to wake up completely.

 

The next thing he realized was that someone was softly caressing his shoulder. “Jen, wake up. Come on man, wake up, we gotta get you to bed.”

 

It took Jensen a while to realize that it was Jared’s voice he was hearing, that it was Jared who was trying to wake him up. He slowly slid his eyes open and lifted his face to look at Jared. “I was comfortable, you ass” He muttered softly and he rubbed his face against Jared’s shoulder, the soft fabric of Jared’s shirt against his cheek.

 

“Come on. I’ll help you get that gorgeous ass of your up to your bedroom.” Jared hoisted him off the couch and wrapped an arm around Jensen. 

 

“You sure do mention my ass a lot” Jensen noted. He allowed Jared to drag/lift him into the hallway, and started the climb up the stairs. He could feel Jared’s hard, muscled body against his and he felt his skin starting to heat up.

 

“It’s because I can’t think anything of anything better to talk about. It’s a pretty good ass, you know.” Jared switched off the light of the hallway before starting the climb. The light from upstairs beckoning them on. At this point Jared's arm around Jensen's shoulder was less for support and more an excuse to keep touching the other man. Jared loved having Jensen's body close up against his as they climbed the stairs.

 

Their bare feet hardly made any sound on the soft carpet so they wouldn't wake any of the others. Jared stopped in front of Jensen's bedroom door and swung Jensen around so they faced each other. 'Here you are Mr. Butler... your quarters.”

 

Jensen chuckled softly and opened his door. “You're such an idiot” He teased lightly. Jensen stepped through the door and turned around “Thanks, I had a good time. Sleep tight.”

 

The door closed softly and Jared felt a mix of happiness and disappointment. Jensen had been reacting to his kisses but never initiated them apart from that time where he kissed Jared …. So Jared could 'get it out of his system', or the time he was drunk. He wanted him in his arms because it was where Jensen wanted to be, not because Jensen felt he should help Jared get over him.

 

Jared went to his own room and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at the pile of laundry culminating in the corner of his room and he decided he needed to do laundry tomorrow.

 

\---

 

 

Jensen had changed into a clean pair of boxers and a shirt… and he was pacing the length of his room. Jared was on the verge of driving him insane and he didn't know how long it would be until he broke. There was no doubt about him wanting Jared, no that wasn't the problem. The problem was if he got attached to Jared… it put the younger man in the position of being able to hurt him, badly. Jensen figured he'd had enough hurt in his life from the people he loved. The struggle within was driving him crazy. Wanting Jared but not wanting to get hurt. Jensen ran his hands through his hair and cursed. Fuck it, he thought. He took a deep breath and opened to door. The hallway was deserted and there were no sounds indicating anyone was about to start sleepwalking through the house. He knocked softly on Jared's door, praying he wasn't asleep yet. He should have known Jared would still be awake, the man only needed four hours of that.

 

The door opened to reveal a surprised Jared… clad only in sweatpants. They hung so low on his hips it wasn't hard to figure out he wasn't bothering with underwear when he went to bed. That realization sent shivers of heat down Jensen's spine.

 

“Jensen?” Jared's voice was questioning as he looked down at him. “Something wrong?”

 

Jensen shook his head. Now he was standing there looking at Jared's naked chest it was as if his brain had left his body and he could just stand there and stare. And what a sight it was, miles and miles of tanned skin and Jensen wanted to touch and taste. He wanted to map every inch of Jared's body.

 

“No” Jensen whispered hoarsely. “No, there's nothing wrong.” He reached up and grabbed Jared by the back of his neck. “Nothing's wrong” He muttered before pulling Jared's lips down to his. The shock of their lips connecting made Jensen gasp for air. His lips felt like there was an electric current running through them and he arched up eagerly when Jared's arms slipped around him. Jensen's hands lifted and he buried them in Jared's locks. He loved Jared's hair, it was soft and silky and it felt like his hands belonged there. Jensen parted his lips and greedily sucked Jared's tongue onto his mouth. He felt his back connect with the door jamb when Jared pushed him back and pressed his entire body flush against Jensen's. Every inch of Jensen was on fire and then Jared pulled back.

 

“Jen, wait. Stop. Stop.” Jared pulled back and looked down at Jensen's flushed face. Plush lips bruised and slick and he groaned, fighting to remain in control of his own body and not just devour Jensen. “Why... I mean, when did you decide...”

 

Jensen placed a finger on Jared's lips to stop the rambling. He looked deeply into those hazel eyes before he reached down and pulled his own shirt up and over his head. Jensen followed Jared's eyes as they drifted down to his chest and grinned at the hungry look in Jared's eyes. “I’m one hundred percent sober….are you saying 'no' Jared?”

 

Jared's eyes narrowed and the hesitant look on his face turned into a smirk that sent shivers down Jensen's body. “Not a chance in hell” Was Jared's reply and he wrapped his arms back around Jensen's waist to pull the other man inside. The door locked behind Jensen and Jared spun him around so Jared was blocking the path to the door. “Last chance to change your mind.”

 

Jensen threw the shirt he was still holding across the room and smiled. “What the hell are you waiting for, an invitation?” The question was teasing and Jared smirked in response and advanced on Jensen.

 

Jared slipped his arms back around Jensen's waist and he pressed their bodies close together. The feel of their naked chests colliding sent searing heat through Jared's body. Jensen was muscled but not overly so, he was more lean where Jared was more defined and bulky. The contrast between their bodies was something Jared had to admit to himself he kind of loved. He loved towering over Jensen, loved that he was larger and bigger and Jensen was nearly dwarfed in his arms. Their mouths came together again and Jared didn't waste any time before slipping his tongue into the wet heat of Jensen's mouth. Slick and hot their tongues slid together in a passionate kiss. Jensen moaned into the embrace and tried to take in as much of Jared as was possible.

 

“Tell me you want this.” Jared's demand was whispered soft and rough into Jensen's ear. The taller man was gripping Jensen's hips and Jensen could feel the strain in Jared's body.

 

“I want this.” He assured the other man and kissed Jared's slick lips. “God, I want this, please Jared, please.” And who was Jared to ignore such a plea.

 

Before Jensen could say anything else Jared had him pushed down onto the California King. The cool fabric of Jared's sheets against his back, and the hot strength of Jared's body against his front. A knee pushed his thighs apart and Jared slipped between them without hesitation. It was one of the best things Jensen had ever felt. The feel of those narrow hips between his thighs was something he'd been dreaming about and he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. Jared was resting most his upper body weight on his arms and Jensen felt the muscles move and shift beneath silky skin as Jared leaned down to catch his mouth in a wet kiss once more. It seemed like Jared was trying to breathe Jensen in, his tongue dove deep and eager into Jensen's mouth, claiming each inch. One of Jensen's hands was still tangled in Jared's hair while the other clutched desperately at Jared's bicep. The naked skin under his tough set him aflame and the heat just kept growing and growing. 

 

Suddenly Jared dropped his entire weight onto Jensen. It left him breathless for several moments until he got it back under control. In the meantime Jared's hands had crept down and were working their way down the back of Jensen's underwear. Large palms cupped his ass cheeks and he surged up into Jared's touch. He chuckled roughly and started moving his hips in a rhythm Jensen recognized no matter how long it had been. It wasn't hard for Jensen to follow Jared's example, and before long they were grinding their hips together. Their growing cocks rubbing together.

 

Jared's fingers were digging into the soft flesh of Jensen's cheeks and his mouth was attached to the side of Jensen's neck, no doubt leaving one hell of a bruise for others to see the following morning. “Shhh. Jensen... Jensen, you gotta quiet down, baby.”

 

The words pushed through the haze of lust in Jensen's mind and he closed his mouth. He hadn't even noticed he had it open and his throat felt slightly sore and he realized he had been moaning out loud.

 

“We gotta keep it down, baby. We don't wanna wake the rest of the house.” Though Jared was also fighting not to let his lust and passion become audible. It was killing him to tell Jensen to be quiet. What he really wanted was for Jensen to be as loud as he wanted. He wanted to hear the other man moan and sigh and scream his name. Jensen nodded wordlessly and when Jared slipped his fingers into the crease of his ass he fought not to cry out in pleasure. He spread his legs wider, his knees nearly flat on the bed while his body arched up into Jared's.

 

Jared's chuckle nearly drove him over the edge but he gripped the younger man's shoulders and flipped them over. Now Jensen was on top and he licked and sucked at Jared's neck. “Taste so good.” He whispered and sucked on the pulse point in Jared's neck. Slowly Jensen started to kiss his way down. He sucked on Jared's collarbones and nipped at the sensitive skin. Down Jared's chest he went and paused at each nipple, the dusky peaks hard and Jensen licked and sucked at them, giving each a playful bite before resuming his way down.

 

Jared's hands were gripping his shoulders, long fingers pressing into his skin to edge him on, edge him down. His stomach was hard and ripped and Jensen followed the creases of muscles with his tongue, dipping into Jared's bellybutton for a brief second sending Jared surging up into his mouth.

 

When he got to the top of Jared's sweats he placed feather light kisses on the skin, licked along the veins of Jared's lower abdomen and sucked teasingly.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ” Jared swore. “You fucking tease.”

 

A smug smirk appeared on Jensen's face and he curled his fingers around the rim of Jared's sweats to pull them down. Slowly more tan skin was revealed and the lower Jensen got the paler the skin. His eyes widened when Jared's cock was revealed. “Fuck” He whispered.

 

Jared grinned and ran his tongue across his lips. “We'll be getting to that part” He promised and Jensen scoffed at that. 

 

“Smug bastard.”

 

Jared’s body seized up when Jensen closed his fist around the base of Jared's cock and his slick tongue came out to lap at the head of Jared's dick. Jensen groaned at the taste of pre-come on his tongue. “Oh, sweet baby Jesus” Jared muttered as his hands suck into Jensen's hair, the silky locks slipping between his fingers as he seared desperately for something to hold onto. Jensen opened his mouth wider and took the head in, his tongue teasing the bundle of nerves just below the crown and he enjoyed the way Jared's hips jerked under him. The knowledge he could make Jared lose control with just the touch of his tongue was heady. Slowly he sank down, taking inch by inch of Jared's straining dick into his mouth.

 

“Oh, Oh god!” Jared tried to keep his moans and groans as quiet as possible but that was a hard thing to do when his eyes were fixed on that plush mouth sliding up and down his cock. He remembered that night at the hotel where Jensen had been about to do the same, Jared was so glad he stopped him, then. He had a feeling this was way better than a half-drunken blowjob. Jensen pulled off, and Jared was about to protest when Jensen sucked his balls into wet heat. After that there was no more protesting, no more complaining, hell, there was no more thinking. Just feeling as a slick tongue laved his balls and cock… his fingers trembled on Jensen's head.

 

When Jared felt that tell tale tingle in his stomach he gripped the side of Jensen's head and slowly pulled the other man up. “Stop, baby you gotta stop or else this is going to be over before the good stuff can even begin.” He pulled Jensen up his body and flipped them over again.

 

Jensen chuckled softly as he found himself on the bottom once more. The laughter stilled quickly though when Jared slipped his fingers into his shorts and tugged them down. He arched up into Jared's touch when their naked bodies connected. He lowered his head and started sucking hungrily on one of Jensen's nipples. The peak hardened and Jensen groaned softly when a hot tongue kept teasing it. The next thing Jensen knew was his cock being swallowed by Jared, and this time he couldn't keep from crying out.

 

“We're so finding a hotel room in the nearby future. I wanna hear every single cry and moan coming from you. Wanna hear you screaming my name as you come.” Jared went back to sucking but the words floated in Jensen's mind and he wished they were in the hotel now.

 

Jensen stretched out his hand and opened the drawer of Jared's nightstand. He hoped that Jared had the same habits of every hot-blooded male and he sighed in relief when he found a bottle of lubricant. He reached down and grabbed Jared's hand that was splayed across his stomach to keep him from bucking up into Jared's mouth and placed the bottle in Jared's hand. Long fingers clutched around it and with one last lick Jared pulled off.

 

“Are you sure?” Jensen felt like slapping Jared upside the head, he had no idea why he even bothered asking. Jensen just nodded silently and spread his legs a little wider.

 

Jared grinned and hooked one of Jensen's legs over his shoulder. The soft skin of the inside of Jensen's knee rested against his neck, he turned his head and kissed it softly. The shiver that coursed through Jensen's body pleased him more than it should. He opened the bottle of lube and coated three of his fingers liberally with the clear gel. It was cold to the touch so he waited a few moments so the heat of his body could warm the gel. Jensen was impatiently moving his hips, the muscles in Jensen's thighs trembled slightly with the strain of waiting and Jared pressed soft kisses to the quivering skin.

 

Jared crept up Jensen's body, stretching the older man's leg as he pressed kisses up the firm chest and neck until he could touch his lips to Jensen's. “Tell me when to stop and when to go.”

 

Jensen jumped when a warm finger touched his hole, the slick gel spreading along his skin. It had been a long time since he'd been in such a position and he was grateful for Jared when he just rubbed the ring of muscle slowly. Waiting until he felt Jensen's muscles relax before he slipped the top of his index finger inside. The heat was almost unbearable, the way Jensen's ass clenched around his finger driving him blind with lust. Jared leaned back in and took Jensen's mouth in a possessive kiss, opening those lips to slip his tongue in and taste Jensen.

 

Jensen felt the finger enter his and shuddered when he felt the palm of Jared's hand connect with his ass, a sign that Jared's finger was fully in. Jared didn't have the thickest fingers but they were long and when Jared crooked his finger Jensen nearly came out of his skin. Slowly the finger started to move inside him, the slow, torturous pace that Jared set made him impatient and kept him wanting more and more. When the second finger joined the first Jensen moaned against the sweat slick skin of Jared's neck. Jared was sucking on his neck and Jensen tilted his head to the side to give the tall man better access. When he opened his eyes he spotted Jared's hand resting beside his head, the muscles straining since it was carrying the brunt of Jared's weight. Jensen shifted his head and sank his teeth into the thick flesh of Jared's thumb.

 

Jared growled hotly and pulled back to watch as Jensen bit and sucked on his finger while those flexible hips kept moving with his fingers. Each time Jared nearly pulled them out Jensen's hips followed desperately to keep them in, Jared had no trouble in abiding him.

 

When he slipped in the third; Jensen arched off the bed and let out a sharp cry. Jared chuckled and covered Jensen's mouth with his own once more. “Shhh, baby. You gotta be more quiet than that, unless you want Melly or mom knocking on my damn door wanting to know what's going on.”

 

Jensen nodded his head and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Jared groaned and licked that bottom lips, bruised and worried from Jensen's teeth, slick with Jared's spit and he sucked it into his mouth. “Fuck, you taste good.” It was more a growl then words but Jared didn't really care how he sounded at that point.

 

He thought briefly about reaching into the nightstand to grab a condom but that thought disappeared as quick as it appeared. Jared knew Jensen hadn't been with someone in a long time, he also knew Jensen wasn't the type of guy to not be safe before. He himself had been tested when he came back to the states and he hadn't had sex since so he knew he was clean.

 

“You're clean, right?” He didn't want to ask the question, he knew Jensen was but he wanted Jensen to be okay with not using a rubber. “You trust me?” He was a little afraid of the answer and he breathed out a sigh of relief when Jensen nodded slowly.

 

“Oh” The soft, wondrous gasp was pulled from Jensen when Jared crooked his fingers and made rubbing, circular motions right across his prostate. His thumb pressed against Jensen's taint and he felt the walls of Jensen's ass flutter around his fingers. Jared lowered his head once more and sucked Jensen in to the hilt, his eyes never leaving Jensen's who was biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming out.

 

“Jared.. Jare. Jay, come on Jay. I want it, please you just gotta... oh, Jay.” Jensen was mumbling nonsensically now and Jared grinned. He was utterly satisfied with himself that he got Jensen to that point.

 

With a yelp Jared suddenly found himself on his back again and Jensen was grinning down at him. “You snooze you lose, Jay.” and Jared couldn't express in words how good it made him feel when Jensen called him 'Jay'.

 

With wide eyes Jared watched as Jensen straddled his hips, their cocks brushing together. “You should have just gotten on with the show, now it's my turn to run it.” The words sent bolt of heat up Jared's spine and his cock and he growled when Jensen undulated his hips, causing friction between their erections.

 

Jensen scooted forward a bit and now Jared's cock was behind him, his own resting on Jared's stomach, slowly coating it with a slick layer of pre-come. Jensen's cock was shiny slick with Jared's saliva and Jared felt his mouth water at the sight. He downright started drooling when Jensen reached behind himself and grabbed Jared's cock. “No bucking up yet. It's been a while” Was the only warning he got before the head of his cock slipped passed the slick ring of muscle of Jensen's hole. Jared's hands flew to Jensen's waist and his fingers dug into the pale flesh of Jensen's hips. Slowly, so tortuously slowly, Jensen sank down onto his cock. Jared could feel Jensen tense up when it hurt a tittle only to feel that amazing body relax against his when Jensen's ass was flush in his lap. 

 

Jensen's breathing was harsh and his chest was heaving up and down with the effort. He rested all his weight on Jared and then slowly lifted himself up with the use of his legs. The weight made his thighs quiver but the feel of Jared's cock in him was so good he didn't mind one bit, slowly he sank back down. The sight Jared was treated to was amazing. Jensen, completely naked, impaled on his cock was his new favorite thing in the world. His hands caressed Jensen's trembling thighs and slid up those slim hips to grip the older man's waist. The image of his large, tanned hands gripping Jensen's slim, pale waist was something that was going to be seared into his brain for the rest of his life.

 

Jared couldn't help it and he bucked up. Jensen brought his hand up to bite the flesh of his palm to keep from crying out. A wince made Jared pause and Jensen gasped to catch his breath. “Slow... oh, fuck... you're big and it... ahn, it's been a while.”

 

The feeling of pride and ownership that shot through Jared wasn't something he'd ever experienced. The knowledge that Jensen was so tight that he could hardly take Jared, that it had been so long he'd nearly forgotten how to take it was something that made Jared clench up inside. He was gonna make damn sure he was going to be the last. Jensen wiggled about on Jared's lap for a few moments until he found his way and then Jared had to fight to keep from crying out. Jensen's hips started the most delicious, filthiest rhythm he'd ever seen. Jensen rested his hands behind him on Jared's thighs and he slowly rolled his hips up and down Jared's shaft. Each roll got easier as Jensen got into the rhythm and got used to Jared's girth. His own cock leaking fluids on Jared's stomach, as Jared's cock brushed his prostate occasionally. Jensen's entire body was leaning back, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of huge hands gripping his waist and those powerful hips moving under him. 

 

He cried out a broken moan when Jared snapped up forcefully and he opened his eyes to see the smug smirk on Jared's face. Jensen's flat stomach rolled slowly with each move, his ribs slightly visible through his skin and Jared ran his hands up Jensen's torso. It was as if Jensen was on fire, his skin was so hot. Jared's nimble fingers teased Jensen's nipples, he stroked and pinched and with each touch he felt Jensen contract around him. Jared got tired of just laying there so he slowly pushed up. With a few awkward moves he got up onto his knees, his ass resting on his heels and he pulled Jensen closer. Their chests touched and the sweat slick skin rubbed together heightening the sensations. Jared's strong arms wrapped around Jensen and he smashed their mouths together. Jensen parted his lips and kissed Jared back just as fiercely as the younger man was kissing him. He let out a strangled groan when he felt Jared's hand wrap around his cock, he was about to blow as it was. It had been too long since he had an orgasm with another person in the same room, let alone with another person inside him. They were pressed so close together it was hard for Jared to even move his hand up and down Jensen's cock but he got just enough friction. Their mouths were still battling for control, neither was winning and neither man cared because it was hot and slick and easy as they moved together. 

 

“I'm gonna come.” The words where whispered hotly into Jared's mouth and he tightened his grip on Jensen's cock. He could feel Jensen's ass spasming around his cock and he licked eagerly into Jensen's mouth. “That’s it baby. Come on. Come for me. Wanna feel you all around me. Feel so good baby, so fucking good.”

 

Jensen didn't even hear the words anymore, his brain was so fogged over with lust. There was no coherent thought in his head, the only thing that came through clear was Jared's name so he just kept gasping that, over and over again until he cut it off to moan out his release. He couldn't help his hips from stuttering against Jared's as he coated both their stomachs with his come, sticky and hot.

 

Jared never let up on his thrusts. The feeling of Jensen coming apart around him had his brain short circuit and he thrust up sharply into that tight heat. The feel of Jensen's semen between them made him smile against the sweat slick skin of Jensen's neck. His tongue shot out and he licked the fine sheen off of Jensen's neck, he tasted musky and salty and Jared was well on his way of becoming addicted to that taste. There was no build up, just a small warning in his lower back and then he was coming, hot and think into Jensen. His body shuddered and he had to use all his strength not to collapse backwards on the bed.

 

Both men were shivering with their release, their muscles had been under such strain and the sudden release of tension shook their muscles. Slowly, gently Jared turned them around and he lowered Jensen to the bed. The sight in front of him made him ache with such a longing it scared him. Jensen looked absolutely gorgeous like this. He was sated and fucked out, his hair mussed and a blush on his cheeks from the exertion, Jared could definitely get used to seeing him like this. He lowered himself down onto the bed and he gathered Jensen into his arms, the older man’s back to his front. With each passing moment their breathing got deeper and less rushed. The high of climax slowly seeped from their bodies and left a warm, content feeling in its wake. Jared rested one arm above his head, fingers slowly raking through Jensen’s tussled hair while he draped the other across Jensen’s waist to keep the other man close.

 

He grabbed Jensen’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I want you to know I’m serious about this.” His voice was a mere whisper but since Jensen’s ear was only an inch away he needn’t speak harder. “That I’m not gonna ‘not want you’ now because you gave the free milk away.”

 

Jensen’s warm body shuddered with laughter. “Gave the milk away, what the hell are you talking about. Is this some sort of post sex thing for you? Mumbling shit that doesn’t make a lick of sense?”

 

Jared smiled against Jensen’s nape and shook his head. “No. You know, not having to buy the cow because the milk’s free. I’m still buying the cow... I’m… okay, this is coming out all wrong, sex hazed mind here, sorry.” He snuggled up closer to Jensen. “Just want you to know that I really care about you, maybe even...”

 

His words were cut off by Jensen “Don’t. Can we just… can we take this slow?”

 

Jared’s warm breath huffed out in a chuckle against the back of Jensen’s neck. “I don’t wanna insult you, sweetheart. But I think that won’t be possible since we already blew past the final barrier.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “No, I mean… I mean take it slow as in not get crazy attached right away. Just not blow this up into something it might not be.”

 

Jared frowned and nuzzled Jensen’s ear. “This not being… what? Love. So no declarations of undying love, got it.” Silence dawned over them. “Can I be though?”

 

Jared’s question threw Jensen off and he turned his head slightly so Jared knew he had his attention. “Can you be what?” He had no idea what the younger man was talking about.

 

“What if I am or become in love with you. Can I be, as long as I don’t tell you?” Jared took in a deep breath, loving that with each inhale he breathed in Jensen’s scent. “That way you won’t know and I can just be.”

 

“You can do whatever you want. Just, when… if you ever say it, make sure you mean it. My, my parents used to tell me they loved me all the time… look how that turned out.”

 

Jared didn’t really know how that turned out. He only knew that it led Jensen to leave home and end up in less savory situations before finally ending up with Jared’s mother. “When I say it… I’ll mean it. And Jensen… when I say it, it’s gonna be forever, so you better strap in for the long haul.”

 

“So we can take it slow?”

 

After another moment of silence Jared jarred Jensen from his light slumber. “We are exclusive though, right? I mean, there won’t be any Jeff’s or club guys or who the fuck ever, for me or you?” he felt Jensen nod and smiled into Jensen’s silky hair. “Then we can take it as slow as you want.”

 

Jared was almost asleep when Jensen muttered something he couldn’t quite understand. “What was that?” He asked and Jensen cleared his throat from sleep. “I said; you need to change the sheets tomorrow.”

 

The larger man chuckled and cuddled up closer. “Why, are you one of those freaks that think the sheets are dirty just after one little bout of sex. You’re such a clean freak.” But the words sounded kind and loving, not condescending.

 

Jensen chuckled, his voice was rough and slow with exhaustion. “There was nothing ‘little’ about that round of sex, Jared. But no, that’s not why.” Silence indicated Jared was waiting for Jensen’s answer. “No, you need to clean the sheets tomorrow because I can feel come leaking from my ass… and I’m way too tired to get up and do something about it now.”

 

He felt asleep to the gentle sound of Jared chuckling in his ear. Strong-arms around him and Jared’s warm, safe body against his back.

 

\-----------

 

There was no alarm clock blaring in his ear. That was Jensen’s first coherent thought when he woke up. That and there was something big and warm pressed up against his back. This might have been the best waking up he’d had in years. He was warm and comfortable and for some strange reason he felt the safest he felt since he’d left his childhood home. Jensen startled when there was movement behind him and a raspy voice spoke out.

 

“Hey there, sleeping beauty. Thought you were gonna sleep the whole day away.” Jared’s hand rested on Jensen’s stomach and his face was buried against the back of Jensen’s neck. Jensen didn’t mind in the least and he pushed back a little against Jared’s large body. Jensen turned in Jared’s arms so he was facing the younger man. Jared looked beautiful first thing in the morning. his hair was all over the place, his skin was soft and warm from sleep and those hazel eyes looked back at him, sleep still lingering in them. This was definitely the best way he’d ever woken up.

 

Jared’s arms came around him and pulled him in close. “Sleep good? Didn’t keep you awake with any snoring, did I.” Though Jared knew damn well that he didn’t snore, the chuckle it got from Jensen was worth it. Though the sun was high in the sky Jensen didn’t want to leave the safety of Jared’s embrace just yet so he snuggled up closer and buried his face against Jared’s chest.

 

“Jensen!... Jen.. oh Jenny… JENSEN!” startled green eyes opened at the sound of those agitated cries.

 

“What the hell is that?” Though he knew Jared probably wouldn’t know either. The screaming of his name continued and then it was accompanied by loud knocking, not on Jared’s door and that’s when he realized. He was supposed to be in his own room and Melly had a habit of waking him.

 

“Where the hell is he?” Jensen had no idea who she was talking to, but she had a habit of talking to herself when there was a lack of company around her. “I looked everywhere and I know he didn’t leave the house… Jensen?!”

 

“Melly! Shut the hell up!” The agitated cry came from Jared and Jensen chuckled softly as Melly abruptly did as she was told. Then there was her voice again, this time from right on the other side of Jared’s door.

 

“I won’t shut up. I can’t find Jensen anywhere, his door is locked and I can’t wake him. What if something horrible has happened… oh my god, he slipped in the shower and now he’s bleeding to death slowly because he banged his head on the shampoo caddy…. JENSEN!” Jensen groaned, sometimes Melly just had too much of an imagination.

 

“Melly! Shut up. He’s fine, he’s not bleeding to death, will you please hush?!” Jared groaned and Jensen knew what he meant, he just wanted to spend a couple more moments dozing in Jared’s arms.

 

“You don’t know that! He could be seriously hurt Jared” And she went on knocking on Jensen’s door.

 

“Please make her shut up before my ears start bleeding” Jared mumbled into Jensen’s hair but the older man just burrowed further into Jared’s embrace. The younger man chuckled. “So it’s like this, huh. Gonna act like you’re the innocence itself?”

 

In the meantime Melly was still pounding on Jensen’s door and he had enough. “Melly, I’m fine, stop freaking out and shut up!” All noise stopped from the hallway as the woman out there realized that Jensen’s voice hadn’t come from inside his own bedroom.

 

“Oh…. My… GOD!” The door to Jared’s room flew open and revealed a shocked Melly in the doorway, her hands on her hips and her jaw on the floor.

 

“Hey!” Jared called out indignantly. “We could have been…. Otherwise engaged and you just barge on in?”

 

“Oh.My.God”

 

…..

 

“Oh my fucking God”

 

“Yes Melly, we get the picture!” Jensen’s voice was grumpy since now he was completely pulled from his lazy state of slumber.

 

“You… oh, you had sex” Give the woman a medal, Jensen thought. She’d figured it out. “I don’t like Jared” Melly said mockingly imitating Jensen. “He’s annoying and childish and he thinks he’s god’s gift to men… tell me Jared, was that what he was telling you last night when he was impaling himself on your dick?”

 

Sometimes Jensen really wished Melly would install a filter between her excuse of a brain and her loud mouth. He pulled the blankets up over his head and hid in Jared’s arms. “Jared, make her go away” He whined softly.

 

There was a slam and then the bed shook as a solid form jumped in bed beside them.

 

“No, no” Jensen protested. “You’re not supposed to be here, shoo.” He sounded childish but he really didn’t care. Normally he loved Melly to death but she was ruining his morning.

 

“Aww, you two look so cute together, I knew you’d end up with each other.” She sounded excited and the bed bounced up and down. “You have to tell me everything. I wanna know how he kisses and if he’s proportionate and…” She kept rattling on as if Jared wasn’t even in the room with them.

 

Slowly Jensen peeked his head over the covers and glared up at Jared who was trying to keep from bursting out into laughter. “Shut up!” Jensen demanded “I don’t like you.”

 

The grin on Jared’s face told Jensen that he didn’t believe a word what Jensen was saying. “Not the tune you were singing last night, sweetheart.” 

 

Jensen decided that if he was suffering then so should Jared. He slipped his hand from Jared’s back to his front and slowly trailed his fingers across Jared’s abdomen. The feather light touch of his fingers sending shivers through Jared’s body and Jensen grinned satisfied.

 

The blanket was hiding what he was doing so he trailed his fingers lower and lower until Jared’s hand shot down and caught it before he could go any further. “Melly?” Jared’s voice was calm and determined. “Go tell my mom Jensen will be down a little later… you can go now.”

 

Where she had ignored Jensen’s demands and requests she’d recognized the tone of Jared’s voice. With a smirk on her face she got off the bed and moved back to the door. “You boys play nice now, you hear. And I don’t wanna be hearing anything…. Unless you videotape it for me so I can also watch it later.” She pulled the door closed behind her.

 

As they heard Melly’s footsteps moving down the hall and down the stairs Jared felt Jensen relax in his arms. “Now that was just plain mean.” 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen and flipped him onto his back. “You have some mean distraction techniques. I might have to get some for myself.”

 

Jensen didn’t bother with words. He just grabbed Jared’s head and pulled him down for a slick kiss.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

 

 

Jensen was humming as he mixed the batter for the pancakes. It was early in the morning… and a week ago it would have shocked anyone to see him up so early. The past week though it had become a regular occurrence. The first time Steve had walked into the kitchen to find Jensen there he didn’t know how to react. Jensen was known for sleeping in and hating to wake up, yet here he was once more humming and making pancakes. Jared liked pancakes. They'd asked Melly not to tell the others yet that he and Jared were involved. Miracle above all miracles Melly kept her mouth shut and Jensen & Jared stuck to doing things only behind closed doors. The pan was heating up. Jensen knew that Chris and Steve knew there was something wrong or different. The fact that Jensen got up two Saturdays in a row to make pancakes with chocolate chips in them was a clue, as was Jensen's lifted spirit. In the back of his mind Jensen didn't even remember why he was so against Jared. Now he'd given himself over completely to him, and things just kept getting better and better.

 

“Well well, look at that, my little kitchen princess.” Jensen turned at those words and smirked at Jared. His tall frame was leaning in the doorway, watching Jensen with eyes of a hawk. Chuckling… Jared moved closer to Jensen- and Jensen frowned until Jay reached up and swiped his hand across Jensen's cheek. “You know the flour is supposed to go into the pancake mix, right. Not on your face.” Jared's hand came away with light dusting of flour and he wiped it on his sweatpants. As usual Jared wasn't wearing a shirt; it seemed that since Jensen pretty much gave Jared free, all time access, to his body the tall man just didn't want to bother with lots of clothes any more.

 

Jared walked towards Jensen and wrapped his arms around his waist, his strong chest pressed against Jensen's back. “It smells great” Jared's voice was soft and intimate against his ear. Hot breath fanning across his skin and Jensen relaxed into the embrace, resting back against Jared's solid form. “But shouldn't you be fasting... you want to make a good impression at the auction tomorrow.”

 

Jensen groaned while flipping a pancake in the pan. “Don't remind me. Why did I even say yes to that? I plead temporary insanity... no judge will convict me.”

 

A nose was pressed against the back of Jensen's neck and soft lips trailed gentle kisses on his skin. “I've been saving up though. I got a nice bit to put in.” Jared reached out and stole a couple of chocolate chips. “You spoil me with this stuff. That's gonna be at least another hour and a half in the gym.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Like a couple of pancakes are gonna ruin the six pack you got going on.” Jared was fucking fit if you asked Jensen, his body was ripped six ways 'til Sunday and Jared could practically shove any type of food in his mouth. His metabolism was off the charts.

 

Jared’s hands were resting underneath Jensen's shirt, long fingers splayed across Jensen's taut belly. It was distracting as hell but Jensen's wasn't about to tell Jared to take his hands away.

 

“Gotta keep my body in shape, Jen. Especially since I finally got you hot for my body... can't go slacking off now.” The soft kisses in Jensen's neck slowly turning more heated, more insistent.

 

“If you don't stop I'm gonna burn your food, you know.” Jared was very food orientated so Jensen figured that would get him to back off. He was wrong. 

 

The hands slipped down and one cupped his groin while the other started softly caressing his lower abdomen. “A new batch is easy to make.” Jared grinned and spun Jensen around. “Babe, if I gotta choose between pancakes or devouring you... it's an easy choice. I'd rather the pancakes burn then leaving you unsatisfied. It's my least favorite state to leave you in, I prefer sated and fucked out.”

 

Though it was still cool and early in the morning the two men felt the air heating up around them as they looked into each other’s eyes. It was getting harder and harder to keep their eyes and hands off each other when the others were around. The wicked smile on Jared's face should have warned Jensen but it was still a shock when huge hands grabbed his ass and pulled him in closer. Their groins pressed together when Jared's mouth found Jensen. Without hesitation Jensen opened his mouth and sucked Jared's slick tongue inside. Their soft moans filled the air around them. With one hand Jared reached out and turned off the stove, the last thing he wanted was to burn the house down. He grabbed Jensen's thighs and he lifted him up to the counter, legs dangling off on either of Jared's sides. “Fuck, you're strong” Jensen caressed the muscles of Jared's arms appreciatively and wrapped his legs around Jared's waist.

 

“We can't do this here. Anyone could walk in.” Jared's words were canceled out by the fact that he slipped his hand down the back of Jensen's sweats and squeezed the plump flesh.

 

“Don't care.”Jensen licked the shell of Jared's ear. “Fucking tired of hiding. Let them see... I'm not ashamed about it, about being with you.” He surged back up against Jared and licked his way back into Jay’s mouth. He should have known not to say such things. Jared was bucking his hips against Jensen's, they were both hard and horny and Jared really wanted to take this some place more private.

 

“Oh my god!” Both men looked up with startled looks in their eyes to see the two men standing in the doorway coming in from the patio. “Are they having sex in the kitchen? Steve, please tell me they're not having sex in the kitchen, my food is prepared here!” The look on Chris' face was absolute horror. “Stop.” He demanded. “Stop having sex in the kitchen, right now... God, food will never taste the same again.”

 

Jared laughed softly and nuzzled Jensen's neck. “What? It's not like I made him cream in the coffee or something.” He felt Jensen's head turn and caught the 'are you fucking serious' look Jensen shot him. He couldn´t help but chuckle and press a kiss to the tip of Jensen´s nose.

 

“That's disgustingly sweet. Now... where the hell's my breakfast, bitch.” Chris sat down at the table and Jensen shook his head before turning the stove back on so he could make the pancakes.

 

“You better play nice, midget.” Jensen warned. “I have a six five boyfriend and I'm not afraid to use him.”

 

Everyone in the room stilled beside Jared, he leaned over to Jensen and thrust his tongue into the plush mouth. “Say that again.” Jared demanded.

 

Jensen looked around quizzically. “What, midget... trust me, it's not the first time I've called him that.” But Jared's greedy hands slipped under his shirt and palmed his stomach. 

 

“Not the midget part, the boyfriend part... fuck, I'm gonna love hearing you introduce me like that.”

 

Jensen didn't really know what the fuss was all about, but he turned to Chris… and saw he was also looking at Jensen with wide eyes. “Seriously, all of this because I called Jared my boyfriend? If it would make you all feel more comfortable I could refer to him as 'guy-who-sticks-his-dick-up-my-ass-a-lot'. It could be his new native-American name.” Jensen smirked satisfied when the two seated men snorted milk up through their noses. 

 

“Fuck, Jensen. Way to be subtle about it. I think I speak for both Chris and I when I say I never want to hear that kind of info ever again.”

 

“I don't know” Jared interjected. “I kinda like the sound of it. Also, never gonna have to deal with people who don't know Jensen's off limit... he's bagged and tagged.” The tall man sat down. “Now... bake me some pancakes, wifey.”

 

Green eyes narrowed and he slapped a pancake down on Chris and Steve's plate. “Aww look at that” He cooed. “There's Jared... the man who's not getting any for a month.”

 

Steve and Chris chuckled at the look of shock on Jared's face. “You know, maybe getting together with you wasn't such a good idea.” Jensen stilled at Jared's words but he was being pulled into Jared's lap and a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. “Now I know what I'm missing, it gives you a little more leverage over me then I like.” The stupid grin on Jared's face eliciting a chuckle from Jensen.

 

“You just eat your goddamn pancakes before I take them away, okay.” Jensen cut off a piece of the pancake and shoved it in Jared's mouth. “There, blissful silence.”

 

Jared tried to protest but all that came out was mumbling since Jared's mouth was full. “You be nice, or I'll let someone else bid on you and have it be the highest tomorrow. I'll make sure it's a nice boring old lady who's gonna wanna show you her collection of cat pictures and tell you all about her annoying grandchildren.”

 

“You know, for a guy who pursued me relentlessly you sure give up on a night filled with sex easily.” Jensen got up off Jared's lap and knew his words had the desired effect when Jared shut up and ate his pancakes. When Melly and Sherri came down Jensen made sure they got a healthy helping of food too.

 

“My, my... And what have we done to deserve this?” Sherri's words were slightly muffled due to a full mouth as she happily munched on her pancakes. “I mean, don't get me wrong, you make a killer breakfast but what's the occasion.”

 

“Well apparently a well fucked Jensen is a happy Jensen and a happy Jensen cooks pancakes for breakfast.” 

 

Sherri nearly choked on her food at Chris' words. “I beg your pardon. Fucked by whom?”

 

Jensen was split between loving Sherri for her candid nature and blushing like a virgin because the closest woman he had coming to his mother was asking who he was fucking.

 

“I thought we weren't telling?” Melly sounded confused, since she'd been asked to keep quiet.

 

“Well Steve and I know… so I guess the cats out of the bag.” 

 

And Melly perked up. “Can I tell, please... its Jared.” Melly blurted out not waiting for Jensen or Jared's approval. “Isn't it awesome!? And about time…”

 

Jensen turned red when he felt Sherri's eyes on him. He knew she was okay with him being gay, and he knew that she was aware of Jared's preferences as well- but he had no idea if she would approve of the two of them together. The last thing he thought he would see was that big smile creeping up her face. “Oh honey. It's about damn time.”

 

His green orbs watched as Jared leaned across the table and pecked his mother on her cheek. “You’re awesome, you know that?” He told her. Jensen couldn't do anything but agree wholeheartedly. 

 

They all helped to clean up the breakfast stuff and many hands lessened the workload so they were done in no-time. Chris and Steve were taking Sherri out to a large garden store where she could pick out new flowers to her heart’s content. Melly was going to hook up with a girl she knew from the agency she used to work for before she came to work for Sherri. This naturally meant that Jensen and Jared got the house to themselves and they really weren't about to complain. They ran upstairs and slipped into their trunks because it was a hot day, and swimming in the pool sounded like a good idea. The pool was cool compared to the hot summer air and Jared jumped in with a loud yelp. Jensen laughed and joined him in the clear water.

 

Jared swam over to Jensen and pulled him into his arms. “So, we kinda have an awesome little family, don't we?” He kissed Jensen softly and pressed him up against the side of the pool. “Though I knew my mom would jump with joy when we told her, I mean... she loves you almost more than she loves me and now she can call you her 'son in law'. She's over the freakin' moon.”

 

Green eyes sparkled with mirth and Jensen splashed Jared with water. “You’re such an asshole. It's not like we're getting married Jared, we're just dating.”

 

“No... But you're the first guy I'm officially dating; I guess that tickled her a bit. That and you're fucking gorgeous... she's just happy she can tell her friends that her son’s boyfriend is a super model, and not have to say 'he's got a very nice personality'”

 

A chuckle sounded and Jensen tightened his arms around Jared's neck. The difference in their height wasn't much, but Jared had gone to the deeper end of the pool where the tall man could still stand… but Jensen's feet were dangling somewhere in the water. “I've know her for a long time, I'm glad she's okay with it. She’s the closest thing I have to a mother, the last thing I want to do is disappoint her.”

 

Jared was silent for a few moments and then looked Jensen in the eyes. “Wanna tell me about it? About your parents I mean, I understand if you don't want to but maybe it will help to talk about it.”

 

Jensen nodded his head. “I'll tell you. Not because I need to get it off my chest. I got over it a long time ago.” Jensen leaned his head back onto the side of the pool for a moment and then lifted back up; his legs were wrapped around Jared's waist to stay above water. “I figured out I was gay pretty early in life. I think that having a very, very close male friend helped me face it. Kyle, this guy who I used to know... we grew up together and we did everything together. We hung out all the time and I just fell for him, hard, and he for me. We started dating when I was about fifteen, it wasn't serious at first but we really cared for each other. One day I decided I was done with lying and I made the stupid mistake to come out to my parents.” Jensen laughed mockingly. “Serves me for thinking a parents love is unconditionally, huh. Needles to say my mom and dad didn't take it as well. They forbid me to see Kyle, and they said I should work on getting 'straight'. That their priest could help me. I didn't want to be helped… I didn't think… no- I knew there was nothing wrong with me. My dad kicked me out and told me to never come back when I refused to conform to their ways.”

 

Jared felt like searching up Jensen's parents and give them a piece of his mind. What parent in their right mind would kick their kid out of the house, no matter what they did? He reached out and cupped Jensen's face in his hands. “This is gonna sound totally dumb but you know it's their loss, right. You're amazing Jensen, you don't even know. The fact that they banned you from their lives only showed that your parents were idiots who weren't worth to be around you. I'm not happy about how it went and to what things you felt you had to resort to make it out here but I'm so happy that it happened. Else I never would have met you.”

 

Green eyes widened slightly and then a smile formed on Jensen's lips. “God, you're a fucking sap, aren't you.” He leaned in and caught Jared's lips with his own before the taller man could reply. His hands tangled in Jared's wet locks and he pulled his muscled body as close as possible.

 

Jared's eyes narrowed and darkened when he felt Jensen's hardening cock against his groin. “Spilling your heart always makes you horny?” his large hands slid under Jensen's thighs and he wrapped them closer around his waist. “Feels good, all wet like this.”

 

Water was sloshing around them as Jared kissed Jensen passionately. “Jay... Jay, we can't do this in the pool.”

 

“Why the hell not?” The last thing Jared wanted was to let go of Jensen right now.

 

Jensen pried himself out of Jared's grip and with a quick move he pulled himself out of the pool. “Because I don't want your mother swimming in here asking what the hell the strange white stuff is, that's why.” He reached out his hand to pull Jared out of the pool.

 

The younger man pouted. “I could drain it after.” But he knew that would be ridiculous, also... he didn't want his mom asking why the hell the bill for water use was so high this month. It would probably be a little hard to explain away thousands and thousands of liters of extra water to long showers.

 

“Spoilsport.” Jared followed Jensen as he plopped down on a thick towel lying on the grass. “Hold up” And Jared disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he was carrying a bottle of cooking oil.

 

“Cheap bastard” Jensen teased. “What, I'm not good enough for proper lube, that it?” Jared just draped himself over Jensen's naked and wet body. 

 

“You're too hot for me to take time to go upstairs and grab a bottle of proper lube... if it's not enough for you, you've only got yourself to blame, baby.”

 

For a moment Jared hesitated. “Neighbors could see us.” But he wasn't so sure he gave a fuck. Besides, he had Jensen spread out under him, naked and looking like the best thing ever... no way in hell he was moving right now.

 

Their bodies slid together, the water from the pool still lingering on their skin and Jensen grabbed Jared by the back of his neck. “Fuck the neighbors” He growled and pulled Jared down. His legs wrapped around Jared's narrow waist and undulated against the tall man. “Come on, get to it.”

 

Jensen's impatience made Jared smile and without warning he wrapped his fist around Jensen's cock. “Pushy little bottom, aren't you. Not that I mind.” He sucked Jensen's tongue into his mouth while his hand slid up and down Jensen's hard length. Jensen arched up into Jared's touch and sighed out his name. Jared would never get tired of seeing and hearing Jensen like this. The past week was amazing... and the night that Jensen rode Jared on his own bed wasn't the last time they had sex. It seemed the dam had broken, and they couldn't get enough of each other. The past few nights Jared spent most his time getting familiar with Jensen's hot spots, and he'd found out that Jensen had a lot of them.

 

He growled his name and Jared realized that he'd drifted off. He shook his head and grinned down at the other man “Sorry, just thinking about how I love having sex with you.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Well then, get to it. or do I need to draw you a picture of how to do it.” He yelped when Jared forcefully turned him around, grunting in discomfort when his hard cock connected with the hard ground.

 

Jared slowly adjusted Jensen so he was comfortable and then used his knees to push those pretty thighs apart. “Like this, baby?” Not that he was expecting an answer. He knew that there was a certain point and once they crossed that Jensen was no good for coherent sentences. He shoved Jensen's shorts down his hips and palmed the pale cheeks of Jensen's ass. “You're so fucking hot, sweetheart. Open up for me.”

 

The man beneath him let out a startled yelp when Jared touched his tongue to the tight ring of muscle. The feeling of Jensen squirming as he licked and laved the entrance to Jensen's body made Jared blindingly hard and he didn't know if he had the patience to go on. “Oh.. I. You and... fuck. Please, oh, god baby, please. Jay!” The groans, moans and pleas coming from Jensen's mouth gave him confidence he could though. His cock was leaking but the sounds Jensen made were well worth the torture of waiting.

 

Flat, broad licks across the spasming muscles sent Jensen into a sensory overload. The feel of Jared's tongue licking him out like he was a damn girl made him so hard he could split diamonds with his dick.

 

“Come up here, baby.” Jared reached around Jensen and helped him to his knees. “Head down... fuck, yeah just like that... Pretty ass up in the air, all open for me.” Jensen just moaned and did as he was told and Jared went back to licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

 

Jared grinned and pointed his tongue into a tip. Jensen yelped out when Jared forced it past the ring of muscle and into Jensen's ass. The chlorine from the water made it a little less pleasant but when he got past that it was amazing. Jared enjoyed every single second of it and he didn't hold back. He licked and sucked and stabbed inside until Jensen was muttering words and sounds that didn't make any sense whatsoever. Jensen had no idea what the hell was happening to his body. He knew what rimming was but since the experiences he had with sex... were, Kyle- when he was younger, the nameless johns after, and a club-goer here and there.... he hadn't really gotten to experience this side of gay sex. He had been missing out. He felt as if Jared was licking so far inside and it drove him insane. His cock was leaking copiously, and he eagerly pushed his hips back against Jared's mouth. He'd heard the term 'eating out' applied to licking a girl but he felt as if Jared was doing that to him.

 

Jensen's muscles relaxed and he felt a pang of disappointment when Jared pulled his tongue out and crawled up Jensen's body. “I assume that has your approval?”

 

All the older man could do was nod dumbly since it seemed Jared had just licked his brains out through his ass. Coherent thought was something he wasn't familiar with at the moment. He didn't even notice Jared twisting the cap off the bottle of oil and coat his fingers. He sure as hell did notice Jared sinking one slick finger deep into him. Jensen arched back into the touch and wordlessly begged Jared for more. A second finger followed closely- then a third, all intent of finding that one special spot in Jensen that turned him on like a light switch. When it came Jensen nearly did too. Jared had fucking talented fingers. Then as suddenly as Jared had flipped him onto his front he was flipped back around, staring up at Jared. “Stop fucking manhandling me.”

 

Jared grinned and licked a wet stripe from the base of Jensen's cock all the way to the tip, licking up the drop of pre-come that had gathered there. “Shut up, you fucking love it when I manhandle you.”

 

he situated Jensen's limber legs around his waist and positioned his cock right at Jensen's entrance. He could feel the heat radiating off of Jensen's body onto his cock and he couldn't wait to get inside the other man. Jensen's head was thrown back and his fingers clutched desperately at Jared's arms. It was one of Jared's favorite things, the way Jensen sounded when he was in the throes of passion. Pretty much everything about Jensen was amazing when he was about to get fucked. The way the man's skin flushed, his eyes shut tight and that plush mouth slightly open as he fought to keep the moans inside. Slowly he pressed forward and easily slipped into Jensen's body. Each time he felt Jensen's body grip his cock he felt like screaming out, it was the best feeling in the world. Jensen's eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a wondrous 'o' shape when Jared bottomed out and was completely sheathed by Jensen's velvet walls. 

 

Their chests were pressed together and Jared slowly pulled out to just repeat the torturous slow entrance back into that tight body. Jensen's nails dug into Jared's back and his pupils were so wide his eyes were nearly black. “Good, baby?”

 

Jared wasn't surprised when all Jensen could do was nod and he loved he could get him so speechless. His large hand gripped Jensen's hip and Jared softly stroked his thumb along the silky skin. It was one of his many kinks concerning Jensen, the fact that everything about Jensen was just a tiny bit smaller than him, that he could be buried so deep inside Jensen but still tower over the guy.

 

“Jared, Stop fucking around. As nice as it is, we have no idea when the others will be back and the last thing I want is your mother walking in on us while you're balls deep in my ass.” Jensen undulated his hips and clenched his muscles around Jared's cock. “So get fucking to it.”

 

“You're such an impatient little shit, you know that. Why won't you let me direct this for a change and you just lie. Back. And. Enjoy” Punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips.

 

For once Jensen actually listened to him, he just tightened his legs around Jared and held on for the ride. Jared's hips rolled into Jensen and when he hit that spot he arched up under him and cried out. Jared thought about warning Jensen that the neighbors could hear, but what was more important was that Jared could hear finally, and he relished every noise Jensen made. The numerous times they'd fucked- Jensen had to hold back with the moans and the groans and Jared found them fast addicting as Jensen cried out each time his cock drove home into Jensen's ass.

 

“Make yourself come for me. I wanna see you spill over your hand, wanna feel it on my stomach, come on babe.” Jared just placed his hands on either side of Jensen's head and started a brutal rhythm, plowing Jensen. 

The cries became softer and softer until all the other man could manage were heated grunts and chocked of gasps of Jared's name. He was never going to get sick of hearing Jensen say his name in those breathy little moans of his, in fact, he thought Jensen should just sound like that all the time. Though that would result in a hard on 24/7 for Jared so maybe that wouldn't be such a great idea, at least not when they were in public.

 

“Next time we should fuck in Chris and Steve's bed. Give em a little something to dream about.” Jared spoke the words just as Jensen came and Jensen barked out a pained laugh as he spilled hotly over his hand. Jared's cock was abusing his prostate so it felt like he just kept on coming and coming.

 

“That.. was oh, fucking mean.” Jensen's words were more gasps as he came down from his high. Jared was grinning down on him and he clenched his ass around Jared's cock. He could feel the organ twitching in his ass and he knew what that meant. An evil thought popped up in Jensen's head and he started moving his hips with Jared. “Come on babe. Wanna have it.”

 

Jared opened his eyes and looked into those beautiful green emeralds right beneath him. “Oh, I'm getting there sweetheart. Gonna come any second now.” Jensen waited for the opportune moment an when he felt Jared's body go rigid he placed his hands against Jared's stomach, pushed him back and slid his ass a couple of inches back on the towel. This led to Jared spilling his seed, warm and thick, all over the bright blue bath towel instead of inside Jensen's clenching ass. Jared sank down on Jensen's body gasping and panting heavily, the sudden weight taking the breath out of Jensen. “You fucking... Jesus Christ but you're one mean little bitch.”

 

Jensen couldn't help but chuckle at the put out look on Jared's face. “Hey, was just giving you a taste of your own medicine. You shouldn't dish out what you aren't prepared to get.” The sweat on their body started to cool off and with the breeze it was starting to get a little chilly. Not to mention that both men were naked as on the day they were born. With a little trouble Jared got his muscles to word again and he got off of Jensen. He knew it was mean for him to have done that to Jensen but at that moment he couldn't hold himself back. Jensen's little stunt was twice as mean though, of you asked him. The two men got to their feet and Jensen grabbed his discarded trunks. “Next time you'll learn to play nice, or your getting another taste of your own medicine, Padalecki. What goes around...” Jared grumbled something but he didn't have any hard feelings. Nope, right now everything was very much relaxed. He bend down to pick up the towel and he folded it so the tell tale stain wasn't visible.

 

Jensen went up to his own room to take a shower, he had no idea what Jared was going to do but when Jensen came down he found a smug looking Jared sitting out on the patio. “Okay, should I be afraid?”

 

Hazel eyes shot up and crinkled with the smile on Jared's face. he pulled Jensen into his lap and leaned back on the lounge chair. “Now why should you be afraid? I haven't done anything to you or something that belongs to you.”

 

The words were spoken so clear that Jensen knew directly that even though his things were safe for the moment, someone else's stuff weren't nearly as lucky. He settled back against Jared's chest anyway and just enjoyed the muscled, tan arms around him. 

 

“You said you're gonna bid on me tomorrow?” Jensen leaned his head back slightly and he felt Jared's mouth caress softly against his ear as he murmured his response. “But you don't even know what the other people are going to bid. Someone could make a higher offer than you.”

 

Jared's hand slipped underneath the clean shirt Jensen had put on and his fingers gently caressed the soft skin. “I know the auctioneer. He's the son of one of the other ladies in the committee and I went to school with him. Don't worry... you're arriving with me and that's how your leaving. I got you now, hell freezes over before I let you go home with someone else, even if it's a nice old lady who will bore you with stories about the 'good old days'.”

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent lounging next to the pool. They didn't go into the water again, just laid there, the sun caressing their skin, cuddling and softly talking with each other. Chris, Steve and Sherri came back for dinner. Melly was going to go out to dinner with her friend. Sherri joined Jensen and Jared on the patio. sometimes Jensen caught her staring at the two of them, a smug, satisfied look on her face, and he wondered what the hell she was thinking. Jared sported a similar smug smirk and Jensen just knew that he had done, or was up to something.

 

Chris and Steve got a quick snack before dinner, and Jensen watched as they moved back to their pool house to change into clean clothes and have a quick shower. Three seconds later Chris was outside with a look of thunder on his face. Jensen knew it was because of Jared. He had no idea what was done, but the combination of Jared's smirk and the look of horror and fury on Chris' all add up.

 

“You two... are disgusting assholes. What the hell were you thinking. Don't you have any respect for privacy and personal things, huh. I thought you would know better Jensen.”

 

Behind him Jensen could feel Jared's body shake with laughter and he couldn't help but chuckle with him. “So... do you wanna tell me what the hell you did that made Chris throw a hissy fit?”

 

“I uhm...” Jared was having trouble talking because the continuous laughter got in the way. “When you were in the shower I went into their bedroom, rumpled up the sheets and left a note for them.”

 

Jensen's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head back so far he nearly had to do a one eighty. “Jared, what the hell did you put on that note?”

 

The evil chuckle Jared uttered wasn’t really comforting, and Jensen pinched him in his arm. “In case you forgot, Steve makes our food... arsenic and rat poison aren't the spices I want thorough my spaghetti.”

 

That stopped Jared’s chuckled and he narrowed his eyes. “It's just a joke and I'll be sure to let Steve know before he starts dinner, don't worry. I just placed a note on their rumpled bed saying that their bed is better than mine or yours and they should be sure to change the sheets before going to sleep tonight, there might be stains.”

 

Jensen gasped and slapped Jared's arm. “You're such an ass sometimes.”

 

When he heard Sherri giggle Jensen turned his head. “You think this is funny? Your son is going to get all of us poisoned.”

 

She shook her head and looked at the two men sprawled on the lounge chair together. “That's not what I'm smiling about, honey. It's just... the two of you are so damn cute together.”

 

Jensen turned beet red and shook his head. “Oh, hush.” He murmured. Not only did he have to deal with Melly's awing looks and coos, now he had Sherri doing the same thing.

 

“It's just Jensen. He's just so cute and cuddly and squishy.” Jared's teasing words earned him another smack on his arms that were still wrapped around Jensen. “You can't help but find him cute.”

 

Jensen huffed. “So Sherri, what would you think is an appropriate period of abstaining so he’ll learn not to call me squishy.”

 

Jared grinned and pressed a kiss right behind Jensen's ear. The older man blushed at the display of affection with Sherri so close but she didn't say anything. She just looked at them with a big smile on her face.

 

\-------------

 

 

“Oh, Jenny! We gotta go man, hurry your pretty ass up.” Chris' voice was loud through the house and Jensen cursed as he slipped into his boots. 

 

“Keep your fucking pants on I'll be right down.” It was the night of the charity event, and saying that Jensen wasn't all that excited about it was putting it mildly. He slipped into a pair of dress pants and a black button down. He looked smart, but not too fancy... Sherri told him it would be perfect for the night and Jensen figured if all would go as planned he would be going home with Jared.

 

“Babe?” Jared peeked his head around the door and his jaw dropped. “Jesus! You look hot.” He pushed the door open and slipped into Jensen's bedroom, thought Jensen had been spending most evenings in Jared's bed since they got together. “You're like a damn wet dream come to life... I changed my mind, you're not going... the price will be driven up into the freakin millions with you looking like this.”

 

Jensen blushed at Jared's words and shook his head. “No one will want to bid on me, I'm boring.”

 

He stepped up to Jensen and wrapped the shorter man up in his arms. His lips found Jensen and slipped his tongue in, not even bothering with soft foreplay. He took Jensen's mouth in a fierce kiss as his fingers dug into Jensen's back. “Babe.... looking like this, no one's gonna think you're boring, trust me.”

 

“Hey, you too. Stop fucking around. Don't spoil the goods before we get the buyers lines up.” Chris' words made Jared turn around with an angry look on his face, he knew Jensen's past was a sore subject. He was surprised when Jensen just chuckled and cuddled up close to Jared's chest so Jared decided to let it slide.

 

Steve was already in the car, Melly and Sherri were already at the event to set things up. They all joined Steve in the car, and Jared Pulled Jensen in close. “Be sure to glare at people who might bid on you... I have money but I don't think I can compete with some of the people that will be there.” The venue where the event was taking place was an old Inn. A large conference room with a fountain in the middle. It was decorated with lights and candles and lots of flowers, giving it a very romantic feel.

 

Jensen was ushered to the back by Sherri and Melly, they didn't want anyone trying to 'sample' the product. “You make me sound like a freaking plate of cheese or something. 'Excuse me ma'am would you like taste the Gouda?'” Jensen protested but there wasn't much he could do against the two determined women.

 

“Don't be like that Jensen. You're the best looking guy we have here tonight. So just stand there and look pretty.” Sherri smirked at him.

 

“You know... you better be nice to me or I'll slash your tires.” But that only got a chuckle from the older woman.

 

“Whoo, I've been checking out the competition, looks like we got some deep pockets in the room.” Jared nuzzled the side of Jensen's face. “We might have to 'ugly' you up a bit. Don't want the price going too high. I don't think my lunch money will cover it if it does.”

 

Jensen glared at Jared. “I swear, you leave me out there to be subjected to someone else and you're not having sex with me ever again. Trust me when I say that it's not an empty threat.”

 

“Jared. Dude, long time no see.” A scrawny looking blonde man enveloped Jared in a bear hug. As much as a tiny guy like that could give bear hugs. “Good to see you man. So... you're here to rent some ass for the night.”

 

“Hey!” Sherri interjected and the blond man sent her a dazzling smile. 

 

“Relax darlin, it's for charity. It's all good.”

 

Jared laughed and slapped the other man firmly on the shoulder. “Chad, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jensen. Jensen... this douche is Chad, we used to hang out.”

 

Jensen shook the other man's hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.” He loved the way Jared introduced him and he was blushing softly.

 

“Aww, he's cute, Jare. Better keep an eye on this one.” Chad hit Jared in the stomach.

 

The tall man looked down at the blonde. “You're gonna have to do that for me. Jensen's going up in the auction tonight and I know the bids are anonymous and written on a slip and then turned in. I need you to... influence the outcome a bit.”

 

Chad grinned. “Influence how, my Great Friendly Giant friend?”

 

“You're gonna have to make sure that there's a slip with my name on it and the highest bid. I don't want nobody walking away with this fine ass” He slapped Jensen's butt “Besides me.”

 

Chad nodded his head. “Understood man. The pretty boy is yours.” Before Jensen could protest to that- Chad was called away because the auction was about to begin. Jensen was the seventh person to go up for auction, there were women and men who had volunteered for that so it was evenly divided.

 

As the first one went up, a small, blonde woman named Alona, Jensen was starting to get nervous. “You're going to bid on me, right?” He asked as he turned to Jared. “I mean, don't back down or anything.”

 

Jared nodded his head. “Like I said, baby. There's no way you're going home with anyone but me.”

 

“Promise?” Jensen sounded so small and hesitant Jared pulled him into his arms and nipped at his ear. The chuckle that tore form Jensen made him feel like laughing himself. “Promise.”

 

“Jensen, Jensen are you almost ready. There's three people to go and then it's your turn. Oh, what music are we going to use?” That caught Jensen's attention and he turned to Sherri. “Wait... Music? What?” He had no idea what she was talking about.

 

“Well the music to which you're going to come up, of course. You can't just waltz out on stage, you need a theme song...a.... what did Melly call it again, oh yes, a soundtrack.”

 

Jensen growled. “This was Melly's idea? The music?” At Sherri's nod Jensen growled again. “I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna shave her bald and then kill her, bury her in a shallow grave and watch as the maggots slowly start to eat her body.”

 

“Glad to know you haven't given it any thought.” Melly deadpanned from behind him and he spun around. 

 

“What the hell else am I gonna say. You made them get music... I don't do that unless I'm drunk off my ass or well on my way to that state." Jensen heard soft chuckles and when he turned around he saw the wide smile on Jared's face. “You... I bet you're loving this.” Jared nodded and Jensen smacked him square in the chest. “Shut up, I don't like you.” Waiting was the worst part of it. Waiting to be led out onto the stage like a cow who's going up for sale. “I feel like a piece of meat.”

 

Sherri clicked her tongue and patted his thigh. “But you're a very handsome and well dressed piece of meat, honey. The people are going to just gobble you up. Jared, sweetheart, if you want to bid on your boy then I suggest you go to the front and take a seat.”

 

“Yes.” Jensen started pushing Jared out in the direction of the entrance to the auction room. “Get your ass out there and be ready to dish out the big bucks... remember, your sexlife is at stake.” Jensen watched Jared leave... “So what song am I getting? It better not be something cheesy like 'Cherrie Pie' or 'My Pony' because I will kick your punky, skinny ass, little sister.”

 

The evil grin on Melly's face did nothing to ease Jensen's mind and then it was time for him to go up. Music started coming through the speakers and he heard Chad call out his name. The song was 'I Can't Dance'. Jensen thought it was by Phil Collins or whatever band he used to belong to. It wasn't a bad song, and that was what mattered. He stepped out onto the stage and was nearly blinded by the lights. Jensen was glad he could still see where he was going and he walked around the stage. People were clapping and hooting, Chris and Jared, and other people were calling out his name in encouragement, Steve and Melly. Jensen got to the front of the stage and finally the mass of people started to clear up and he could see actual faces. People were busily writing on little blue slips of paper, blue for the males and pink for the females, not very original if you asked him.

 

He tries to walk like he knows what he’s doing and he thanks God for not falling flat on his face. The stage floor is shiny and he can see his own reflection in it. Chad is blabbering into the microphone and Jensen can’t hear a word of what he’s saying. He’s not comfortable like this, on display and out in the open, he didn’t like a lot of people looking at him. The only thing keeping him going was Jared’s promise that he would make sure to have the highest bid on Jensen. If Jensen even had the slightest idea Jared wouldn’t keep to his promise he would have been out of there ages ago. When he gets to the end of the stage he takes the time to look around, see if he can spot Jared in the crowd. The tall man is hard to miss, mop of unruly hair atop his head- and Jared smiles at him. Jensen can’t do anything but smile back and the crowd lets out almost a collective sigh and more pink and blue papers make it to the table, numbers are scratched through and replaced with new ones. Chad is still listing off little fact and when Jensen stops to listen he can hear it’s crazy shit like ‘likes long walks on the beach’. Most of the things that come out of Chad’s mouth don’t even apply to him and he’s glad that neither Melly nor Sherri gave Chad any true material to work with. 

 

By a stroke of luck Jensen hears Chad thanking him and he takes that as his cue to leave the stage. Melly is waiting back stage and as soon as he steps through the curtains she jumps him and wrapped her slender, tattoo covered arms around him. “You were awesome, big brother. Thank you so much for doing this, it’s gonna make so much money for the charity.”

 

Jensen reciprocated the hug and he pulled her in close. “No trouble, little sister. As long as you realize that I own you for the rest of your natural born life. You owe me big time, little girl.”

 

She giggles at him and sticks out her tongue. He chuckles and reaches for the barbell in the middle of her tongue as if to grab it. She jumps away from him and plants her hands on his chest. “Hey… watch the hands mister.”

 

He laughs and grabs her waist. “You started it, Mells” and he swung her over his shoulder. “Now, tell me when I hear whether my boyfriend dished out enough money for me.”

 

That got him a curious look from Melly. “You’re so easy with him.” The words puzzle him and he frowns at her. 

 

“What are you talking about.”

 

Melly grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. “It’s just… ever since I’ve known you, you haven’t been this comfortable with anyone. I mean, I know you’re comfortable with Chris, Steve, Sherri and me but it’s different when I see you with Jared. It’s like you just feel safe and sound with him, you touch him without thinking twice about it and whenever he touches you it doesn’t make you flinch, you even lean into it.”

 

She pulled him close and pecked his cheek. “I just… I think it’s awesome and I love… god, I sound like a total sap. I love watching you with him, you get this smile.”

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Melly and Jensen spun around. “I hope I’m not interrupting?”

 

Melly glared at the man. “You are, so please scurry back to whichever cave you crawled out of.”

 

Jeff looked sheepishly. “I just came to talk to Jensen. I made the highest bid so we could have a chance to talk, so I could have a chance to explain, apologize.”

 

Jensen shot Melly a look and even though she didn’t like it she disappeared through the curtains into the main room.

 

“There’s nothing you need to explain, Jeff. I understand perfectly that you just don’t react well to not getting it your way.” Jensen crossed his arms in front of him. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t even mind you not driving me back, I think it’s best if we just don’t talk anymore.”

 

The doctor smiled apologetically. “I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted that night. I had a bit too much to drink, I was horny... and when you put me in my place I reacted badly.”

 

“Look, Jeff. I really don’t feel like talking this out, as you may know I moved to another doctor and I would like for the next time you see me to just be in passing. We’re done.” Jensen turned around but a hand grabbed his arm.

 

“Come on, Jensen. Look, I just made a bid of which I’m sure is the highest so you’re gonna have to spend the evening with me.” Jeff smiled but Jensen didn’t see the friendly man he thought he’d seen before.

 

“Actually” Came a cold voice from behind. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t make the highest bid, so if you would be so kind to take you fucking hands off my boyfriend before I plant my fist in your face.” Both Jeff and Jensen turned to see Jared standing between the curtains. His normally cheery face in a scowl and hands clenched into fists around the curtains. “I think I heard him tell you to leave him alone… do as he says.”

 

Jared walked over to Jensen and when Jeff took too long to Jared’s liking with taking his hand off Jensen he helped him. Jeff winced when Jared’s strong fingers pried his off Jensen once more. “Boyfriend?” Jeff’s voice was filled with surprise and barely contained anger. “So you won’t put out for me but you’ll play the obedient whore for the cocky asshole.” Seconds later Jeff was lying on the floor clutching his face, blood pouring from his nose.

 

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that again. Next time you cross the line Morgan and I’ll ruin your fucking career.” Jared’s words were soft but the threat was evident in them. “See what your patients think when they learn they have a pervert stalker with assaulting tendencies… think that’ll go over well, do you?”

 

Jensen reached out and placed a hand on Jared’s arm. “Hey” His voice a soft whisper. “Calm down, ok. This is your mom’s event, we don’t want to embarrass her.”

 

Jared knew Jensen was right but he wanted the doctor to know that Jensen was off limits. He stepped up to Jeff and grabbed him by the color of his shirt so he could drag him to his feet. “I’m only gonna say this once. You ever come near him again and you’re gonna need help from one of your surgeon friends… to patch you back up, understood?” The older man nodded silently and when Jared let him go he hurried back out to the main room.

 

Jared felt a hand on his arm and suddenly he was spun around and slammed against the wall. Jensen’s body pressing tightly against him and Jensen’s hands fumbling with his belt buckle. “God, you’re fucking hot when you’re all mean and possessive.” Jensen’s growl was barely audible as his mouth was buried against Jared’s neck, his tongue snaking out to lick the salty skin.

 

“Oh, Je.. fuck!” Jared groaned when he felt Jensen’s hand slip into the front of his pants. “Need to make a mental note that asshole-ish, possessive behavior turnes you the fuck on. Shit, baby. Just like that.” Jensen slipped his hand into Jared’s boxers and gripped his cock. “Are we sure this is a good place to do this?”

 

Naturally Jared needed to say that and two seconds later Melly walked into the back. “Are you guys comi… Holy fuck! Well I guess that question would have been a little redundant. It’s pretty obvious that you’re coming.”

 

Jared sighed when Jensen hastily pulled his hand back and he was left to buckle his own belt. “No, actually I wasn’t coming. Couldn’t you have waited for another fifteen minutes before you needed to come get us.”

 

“The matching ceremony is about to start, where we match the buyee’s to the buyers.” She grabbed Jared’s arm and tugged him along. “Jensen, get your hot little ass on stage.”

 

The green eyes man sighed and stepped back out onto the loathed stage. The other men and women were already waiting there and he took his place sixth in the row. Chad started handing out the people that had been up for auction with great flare. “And now, Jensen Ackles has been purchase for… ten-thousand and one dollars by Mr Jared Padalecki.”

 

Jensen’s eyes went as wide as saucers. He didn’t need to see the shocked look on Sherri’s face to know it was the highest bid of the night. Meaning Jeff had been willing to dish out ten-thousand dollars for Jensen. He was slightly amused that Jared had outbid him by one measly dollar. The anger on Jeff’s face told Jensen that the doctor wasn’t as amused as he was.

 

Jared jumped up on stage and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “All mine, people. Hands off.” A huge grin on his face and the crowd laughed as Jared swept Jensen up into his arms and carried him off the stage. The applause was deafening. 

 

“You’re all mine for the night, baby. Gonna have to do all I say, indulge my every whim.” Jared placed Jensen with both feet back on the ground. “I must admit I liked seeing little Jeffy all pissy.”

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “You’re crazy.” But it was obvious it was more an endearment than an insult.

 

“Yeah, but I’m the crazy one who’s gonna be your boss for the night. You have to do everything I say.”

 

Jensen leaned closer to Jared and slipped his finger down the back of Jared’s pants. “This ‘everything’, would that by any chance include sucking on your cock until you come in my mouth, or maybe ride your dick until you come in my ass…. Promise not to pull away this time.”

 

Before he knew it Jared threw him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. “All of the above, sweetheart. I’m gonna take my sweet time with you, gonna make you squirm and scream with pleasure. You’re throat’s gonna be sore for days after tonight.”

 

“Promise?” Jensen’s question was soft and Jared placed him on his feet, Jensen’s back against Jared’s SUV. 

 

“Oh baby, you can count on that. I rented us a fancy hotel room for the night… this hotel’s got exceptionally thick walls. You can scream to your heart’s content.”


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

 

 

Jensen moaned softly and slammed his head back against the stall door. His back was arched, his hips jutting outwards, legs spread. His cock was slowly sliding in and out of Jared's wet, sucking mouth. Long, talented fingers were buried deep inside him. hands were buried in Jared's long locks and he tried to be as quiet as possible. 

 

There was a constant stream of club-goers stepping in and out of the bathroom. Each time the music got louder and then went softer again as the door opened and closed. He fought to keep the moans from slipping out. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come knocking on the stall door asking what they hell was going on. 

 

Jared's fingers expertly teased his prostate as a hot tongue licked across the head of his cock. Jensen felt like he was going to explode from all the sensations. He could still taste Jared's release in his mouth since he sucked the man off mere minutes ago, the taste still thick on his tongue. 

 

“Oh. God yeah. Fuck, your fingers, baby” Jensen's words succeeded in making Jared even more determined to get him off as fast as he could and Jensen felt his cock slide down Jared's throat. He looked down and straight into Jared's hazel eyes burning with lust. Every lick, each suck… got Jensen closer to the edge. He could feel the familiar tingle lapping at the base of his spine, his body on fire. Then two fingers pressed into his prostate from the inside of his while Jared's thumb pressed down right behind Jensen's balls. 

That was the last straw and Jensen's hips stuttered as he emptied himself down Jared's throat. The younger mans tongue working eagerly to swallow it all down. Jensen felt like there were boulders hanging from his lids, he couldn't open his eyes. He could feel Jared's fingers slip free, a soft mouth pressing heated kisses to his skin.

 

“Babe?” Jared's voice was rough and strained and Jensen felt need, want, lust shoot through his veins knowing that it was because seconds ago he had his cock so deep down Jared's throat he was afraid he was going to choke the other man. “Babe, you good?”

 

Jensen was great, fantastic even, why the hell was Jared asking? He was the one who'd just swallowed Jensen's come like it was ambrosia, didn't he know how fucking awesome Jensen was feeling at the moment.

 

“Good... 'm good.” He was impressed he could even get the words out, and mostly understandable too. Clearly he underestimated himself, getting his brain sucked out through his cock did leave him capable to speak, he needed to remember that. 

 

Jared got to his feet and pressed his body up against Jensen. “Sweetheart, you're fucking phenomenal, that's what you are. God, you looked so damn hot, all eager and willing for me.” Someone slammed on the door of their stall. “Fuck off. Occupied!” Jared snarled before burying his face back in the crook of Jensen's neck. He licked at the salty sweat pooled in the dimple at the base of Jensen's throat. “We need to go home. I need to get up inside you, right the fuck now.”

 

The shorter man chuckled softly at the need in Jared's voice and he rested his arms on Jared's shoulders, his hands dangling in the air. “You do, do you? Well that's too bad, you're gonna have to wait. We promised Melly we'd go out with her and we're keeping our promise.”

 

Jared groaned disappointed. “We did go out with her. We're here, aren't we? Now can we go home and fuck until you're even more bowlegged than you usually are.”

 

“You're such a fucking ass sometimes” Jensen's tone belied the words and he licked at Jared's bottom lip. “Now, let’s go back out there, dance for a while and I promise.... when we get home, I'll let you have your way with me.”

 

Jared sighed and opened the stall. “Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it.” He hooked his fingers through the loops of Jensen's jeans and followed the shorter man out of the bathroom. The beat was still pumping and Chris, Melly and Steve were right where they had left them.

 

“Aww, Jesus Christ... couldn't the two of you keep your hands off each other for three freaking hours!?” Chris sounded amused as he scolded them. “I swear the two of you have the sex drive of fifteen year old boys.”

 

“Hey, I can't help that your boyfriend isn't half as hot as mine so you're not tempted to jump his bones every second of every day.” Jared earned himself a slap on the head from Steve with that remark, but the huge smile on Jared’s face couldn't be wiped off. “What, the truth hurts.”

 

Jensen smirked and grabbed Jared's upper arm. “Let's go dance, sasquatch. Before you make enemies out of friends. Come on.” He ushered Jared out onto the dance floor and sidled up close to him. “Why'd you have to be mean, huh?” Jensen teased. 

 

“What? I can't help it that you're hotter than anyone on the entire planet, and looking at you makes me wanna fuck you into oblivion. It's all your fault, that's what you get for being so freakin’ hot.” Jared settled his hands on Jensen's hips and they swayed to the beat. “I just wanna get all I can now while you're still wrinkle free and tight.”

 

Jensen yelped indignantly at that statement and he pinched Jared's ass. “You better be fucking careful, Padalecki, or I'll cut you off. Then you can wait till hell freezes over before you get some more of this 'wrinkle free and tight' body.”

 

The taller man’s lips trailed a path from Jensen’s cheekbone to his lips and then pressed his mouth to Jensen’s. The older man had been drinking cocktails all evening and those plush lips were sticky from the sugary drinks, Jared delighted in licking the stickiness from Jensen’s lips. Sucking hungrily on that sinful bottom lip and tracing the upper with his tongue. It was insane as how good Jensen tasted, all the time, every time. Jared nipped at Jensen's ear and growled playfully. “You fucking love it when I make use of that tight body of yours, don't act like you don't, babe. Lies don't become you.”

 

“Screw you, asshole. You know, sometimes I really wonder why I even became your boyfriend… you’re so fucking full of yourself.” But Jensen’s fingers teasingly traced Jared’s spine down to the waist of his jeans. “And your ego is big enough to fill the Grand Canyon.”

 

Jared’s lips closed around Jensen’s ear lobe and he sucked lightly. “Yeah… but so is my cock.”

 

“Ah, and right there is the reason why I love you.”

 

Everything stopped. It was a joke, was supposed to have come out as a joke. Jared stopped moving their bodies to the beat of the music. Everything went quiet and Jared could have sworn that he even felt his heart pause for a moment. Jensen’s body stiffened against Jared’s and his hands were frozen at Jared’s waist. 

 

The words had just popped out. He hadn’t thought about saying them, hell he didn’t even know they were on his mind at all, but here they were, and he meant them. He really meant them and that’s what surprised him the most. Long fingers cupped Jensen’s chin and tilted the shorter man’s head up so Jared could look into those green eyes. He searched them for any sign of regret or anything that could indicate that he’d misheard Jensen. 

 

“What did you say?” The question was said in a hoarse voice and Jared realized only seconds later that it was his own voice, that he’d asked the question he was deathly afraid of getting an answer to… because what if the answer wasn’t what he so desperately wanted to hear.

 

He watched as Jensen’s eyes flitted around and then settled on his face, steady, determined. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

It was words Jared heard his entire life, his mother said them so often she practically breathed them with every exhale. His friends and family said them enough to not make them a rarely heard phrase. But these words, coming from those lips, that man… it was quite simply the best thing he’d ever heard. He was aware that he thought that about any sound that Jensen uttered, pretty much because everything Jensen uttered was the best thing, but this. Hearing the older man say that he loved him was something Jared hadn’t even dared to fantasize about. Jensen was always so closed up about deep feelings and now he was saying those words, here, in the middle of a morally ambiguous club.

 

Jared was so caught up in his own musings that he didn’t see Jensen’s happy, hopeful face grow cloudy and closed once more. Didn’t see those green eyes fall and Jensen’s head sag slightly. “Forget I ever said anything.”

 

Those words jarred Jared from his musings and he focused back on the man in front of him. Only then did he realize that he hadn’t said anything, that he hadn’t responded while Jensen laid his heart on the line.

 

Grinning he cupped Jensen’s face with both hands, the grin slowly turning into a blinding smile. “You better not be shitting me.” He warned the shorter man. “Because I’ve been waiting for quite some time to hear you say those words and if you’re yanking my chain I’ll castrate you, no matter what Melly might threaten to do to me.”

 

Jensen blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm not... shitting you, Jared. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that, I didn't even know I was gonna say those words." Jensen knew he was babbling but by the look on Jared's face he didn't really mind though.

 

“Good…. Good” Jared lowered his head and just brushed his lips across Jensen’s. he felt them tremble slightly and he couldn’t help but smile. He knew what Jensen was waiting for, what he wanted to hear. “Just for the record, I love you too. Did from the moment I had you all sleepy in my arms and you thought I was a dream.”

 

Jensen’s lips twisted into a smile against Jared’s and his hands came up to frame Jared’s face as they kissed sweetly. Around them people were cat-calling and whistling at them, some less friendly people telling them to get a room but Jared didn’t mind. When he had Jensen in his arms like this, all warm, pliant and happy, the fucking white house could explode and Jared wouldn’t give a flying fuck, all he cared about was Jensen.

 

“You still are a dream.” Thumbs stroked Jared’s cheeks and green eyes were focused intently on him. “You’re kind of amazing, you know that.”

 

Jared breathed in deep and just pulled Jensen in close. There was a fast disco beat pumping through the club but everything was in slow motion for them. They stood in place gently swaying back and forth. Arms encircling waist and neck, Jared’s lips pressed softly against Jensen’s temple. “Love you… gonna say it all the fucking time now, love you so goddamn much. You stubborn, pissy little shit.”

 

“Your stubborn, pissy little shit.” 

 

Jared could help but smile. “Absolutely. My stubborn, pissy little shit. And don’t you fucking forget it.”

 

Jensen just let himself melt into Jared’s embrace, he wrapped his arms around the tall man’s neck and they moved to music only they could hear. After a couple of songs they made their way back to the booth where the rest was sitting. “Ah, just in time. We got a bottle of the finest tequila, lemon wedges and a salt shaker. Everything we need for the perfect ending to this evening.” Melly handed the both of them a shot glass and filled it to the brim with Tequila.

 

A couple of those and Jensen had a pleasant buzz going on. He looked over at Jared and saw the flush on the younger man's face, indicating he was also well on his way to tipsy. 

 

Jared handed him a lemon wedge. “Hold this.” He pulled Jensen closer and licked a hot stripe along the older man's clavicle before sprinkling it with salt. It dawned on Jensen what Jared was going to do and he felt shivers run down his spine. The younger man licked the salt off Jensen's skin and knocked the glass of Tequila back. 

 

When Jared looked up the lemon wedge was lying discarded and drained on the plate on the table. His eyes traveled up and Jensen wrapped his hand around the back of Jared's neck. He pulled the younger man in and slanted his lips over Jared's. Jared tasted of Tequila and salt and Jensen eagerly plunged his tongue into the hot cavern. 

 

Jared groaned when he tasted the sour lemon on Jensen's tongue and he sucked hungrily at Jensen's mouth. His hands had a life of their own and he pulled Jensen in to straddle his lap, the pressure that put on his hardening cock was delicious torture and Jared moaned against Jensen's lips. They didn't give a damn that half a dozen people were now watching them, some with interest, others with disgust. 

 

Jared slipped his hands under Jensen's shirt and palmed the hot, sweaty skin underneath. He loved the way Jensen felt against him, so solid yet everything about him was silky soft. Over the next couple of days they had to deal with Melly begging for a repeat as she claimed it was 'totally hot' to see them make out in the club. Jensen and Jared weren't worried about a little PDA so even though they didn't make out right on her request she had plenty of opportunities to spy some heavy make out action.

 

Each time Jensen caught her looking he'd blush and turn away while Jared just grinned and pressed his lips firmer to Jensen. “Told you that you're the hottest thing on the planet. People can't help but want to look.”

 

\---------------

 

Jensen woke up a couple of mornings later with the feeling of fingers softly caressing his hipbone. He opened his eyes and was slightly startled when hazel ones were right in front of him. Jared had a calm, quiet look in his eyes, a soft smile on his face that was so close Jensen could feel Jared’s nose brushing his.

 

“Good morning.” Jared’s soft words broke the silence. He wrapped his arm further around Jensen’s waist and pulled the shorter man closer. “Still love me?”

 

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle softly. His right hand found its way up and he placed his thumb on the soft flesh of Jared’s bottom lip. He nodded silently and pressed closer to replace his finger with his lips. They hadn’t cared about morning breath since they got together. It didn’t seem to bother Jared and it sure as hell didn’t bother Jensen. Quite the opposite, he would hate to wake up and find the bed already empty because Jared felt like he had to get up and brush his teeth. Jensen was more than willing to suffer through less than minty fresh breath as long as he could wake up in Jared’s arms.

 

“So I was thinking…” Jared’s words were cut off when Jensen chuckled softly. 

 

“Really? Should I take cover?” 

 

Jared growled playfully and nipped at Jensen’s chin. “Hush you. I haven’t even told you what I was thinking.”

 

Jensen didn’t think that to be a reason not to be worried. “I just think it’s amazing your brain is even capable to the process. But please, tell me oh great one, what has you awake at this ungodly hour?” He chose to ignore the fact that the alarm clock on Jared’s side of the bed was displaying 11:38.

 

“Anyway, I was thinking, before you so crudely interrupted, that we could go to the zoo today, just the two of us. Promise that we’ll skip the insect part of the tour.” He’d loved the way Jensen had reacted to the zoo the last time they went and he wanted it to be just the two of them now, a real date.

 

“Aww, babe. You wanna take me out on a date to the zoo, that’s so cute.” Jared just chuckled and flipped Jensen onto his back. He quickly pressed a knee in between Jensen’s legs and the limbs wrapped around him like vines. 

 

“Well, we could spend the entire day in bed and fuck like rabbits but my mom’s gonna be home with Melly all day and I don’t feel like providing them with more gossip fodder.”

 

Jensen thought about that for a moment and he too didn’t really feel like being scrutinized by the two women all day long, that and he would love to go to the zoo with Jared. The heavy weight of the other man on top of him felt nice and assuring but if they wanted to go they needed to get out of bed. He slapped Jared’s ass and winked at him. “Well, then. Get your sexy ass outta bed and let’s get ready.”

 

Jared groaned and flipped onto his back. “I changed my mind. We’ll watch National Geographic or something… that’s got animals.”

 

With a chuckle Jensen rolled out of bed and reached out for Jared’s hand and pulled him into a sitting position. “Come on, you lazy bastard. You got me all in the mood for the zoo… now you owe me monkeys… no wait, no monkeys, lions and porcupines… your ass better deliver.”

 

They got dressed slowly, kissing and touching whenever the need became too great and Jensen was laughing by the time he finally got his shirt on. “If we keep this up we'll never make it to the zoo.” He had a slight feeling that Jared didn't really mind though.

 

He followed Jared down the stairs and into the kitchen where Steve was washing the dishes, two plates filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes sat on the counter top. “And here I thought the two of you would never come out of that damn bedroom” Steve quipped.

 

Jensen flipped him off and settled in one of the chairs to eat his breakfast. “It's Jay's fault. He can't keep his hands to himself.”

 

Jared grinned at Jensen, mouth stuffed full with scrambled eggs. “Seriously, who can blame me though? You look like sex on legs, and then some.”

 

“Hey! This is a kitchen, there will be no talking, thinking, or acting out any sexual fantasies and or ideas, you got that. Seen enough of that when me and Chris walked in on the two of you last time, God knows that's more than I ever wanted to see.” Steve grabbed a towel and started drying the large pan, the rest was in the dishwasher but this particular one was too large for that. 

 

Both Jensen and Jared shoved their food down and rinsed their own plates before shoving them into the dishwasher. “So, what are the two of you up to on this beautiful day?” Steve placed the drying towel onto a rack and used a small rag to clean the counter top. “Or are you just going to spend the entire day in bed doing god knows what.... well ok, I know what but... you get the idea.”

 

Jensen chuckled and patted Steve on the shoulder. “Calm down man, before you have a breakdown. Jare's taking me to the zoo, he promised no spiders this time.”

 

Jared nodded while chugging down another glass of orange juice. “Yup, but he better be nice or I'll dump him with the croc's. Bet they'd love a taste of that fine... fine ass.” Jared's eyes darkened and he reached out. The laughter in his voice gone when he grasped the firm globes of Jensen's ass. “Such a fucking fine ass.” It was nothing more than a growl and made Jensen seriously re-think the whole 'fucking like bunnies' scenario he'd discarded earlier.

 

“Hey! What the hell did I just tell you two about pulling this shit in my kitchen” Steve grabbed Jared by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off Jensen. “Now, get the hell out of my kitchen and I'll see you at dinner, just be sure to let me know if you guys decide to go out for dinner so I it doesn’t end up that I have been slaving over a stove for nothing, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and started dragging him towards the door. “You guys play nice while we're gone. Promise to bring you something pretty from the zoo.”

 

Steve let out a snort, not believing a word coming from Jared's mouth. He couldn't help but smile though when he saw Jared lace his and Jensen's fingers together as he pulled the shorter man out to the hall.

 

Jared threw the keys of the car to Jensen and smirked. “You're turn to drive, I'm tired.”

 

The other man smirked and got into the driver’s seat. “You're just a lazy son of a bitch. Maybe this way I don't have to fear for my life, you drive like a freakin' maniac. Now... navigate for me. Bitch.”

 

Their jaws dropped when they got to the zoo. The parking lot was absolutely swarmed with cars. Jensen had a hell of a time even finding a parking spot and the spot was so small Jared had to get out before Jensen parked it or else he wouldn't have been able to open the door. The line at the ticket booths were just as crowded and for a second Jensen thought about asking Jared if they could just go home. He wasn't looking forward to stand in line to see all the animals.

 

That was just a brief thought, very brief. Right up until the moment where Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's hand, lacing their fingers together. Jared's palm was warm and rough against his own, Jared's long fingers wrapped around his and the younger man squeezed his hand briefly, smiling down at him. “You look good today.” The comment was offhanded and startled Jensen.

 

He grinned at Jared. “As opposed to all the other days where I look like absolute crap? Thanks a lot, Jay.” But the smile on his face showed he was just teasing.

 

Slowly Jared let go of Jensen's hand and the shorter man felt a sharp stab of loss, until Jared wrapped his long arm around Jensen's waist. “You always look amazing. It's just... this smile you got going on right now, it's kind of made of awesome.”

 

Jensen smiled up even brighter. “You're such a fucking sap, I kinda love you for that.” Jared grinned down at Jensen.

 

“Only kinda? I'm hurt, babe.... I thought you'd at least love me a little more than 'kinda' for that.” He leaned down and pressed warm lips to Jensen's. “There... that's settled.”

 

The shorter man frowned. “What is?” 

 

The smirk on Jared's face… “Look over there.” Jared pointed out to another line where a blond man was standing. “That guy over there has been eyeballing you the second we got in line. Figured it was about time he knew you're taken, don't like him staring at my boyfriend like that.”

 

Jared was a possessive son of a bitch. Not to the sickly manners that you heard about but when men stared at Jensen he always felt the need to make known that Jensen was his. When Jensen got hit on in a club Jared was always right there to sneer and scowl at any man who might try to buy him a drink. 

 

Jensen knew that he should be slightly offended by this, that maybe Jared didn't trust him, but he knew that was not the case. If he was honest he actually kind of loved how possessive and sometimes jealous Jared got. He loved it when the younger man went all looming caveman on some unsuspecting victim. Also; the very public displays of affection Jared bestowed upon him always gave him butterflies in his stomach, in a good way. So Jensen just cuddled up closer to Jared and slipped his hand into Jared's back pocket. “Think he'll get the message now?”

 

The younger man smiled down at Jensen intent on making a comment when the lady in the booth asked them what kind of tickets they needed. Jared bought two adult tickets and they moved inside the park. At the beginning they were caught by a photographer who wanted to take their picture with a parrot. Jared chuckled and pulled Jensen over to the bird. “Come on, babe. Smile.” 

 

Once inside the park they saw that the crowds had dispersed and it was easy to get to all the pens and areas to see the animals. Only the lions had drawn quite an audience but they waited patiently for their turn and all the while Jared had Jensen's hand clutched in his. “We should get dogs.” Jared's statement was so out of the blue that it startled Jensen into a full halt.

 

“Huh?” The confusion was clearly evident in Jensen’s voice, “I would love to pretend that you're making sense right now, but it's just not possible.”

 

“The lions.” Jared said it as if it should explain everything but Jensen was just not catching up. “The lions made me think of dogs. When we get our own place we should adopt some dogs, it'll be awesome. We could call them Bonnie and Clyde.”

 

There were so many things in that sentence that sent Jensen's head reeling. Dogs. Living together. Their own place. What? “Lions make you think of dogs? Really? Sometimes, you’re a little strange, you know that?”

 

Jared kept on chattering happily and ten minutes later Jared had described the dogs to a T. vaguely pictured their house for Jensen and he was in the middle of describing the awesome grill they would get in their backyard when Jensen interrupted him. “Yeah, okay.”

 

The younger man stopped talking and then a bright smile took over Jared's face. “Yeah? You're serious, you'd adopt dogs with me?”

 

Jensen laughed and wrapped his arm around Jared's waist, his hand once more slipping into Jared's back pocket, Jared following his example and doing the same to Jensen. “Sure, Jay. I'd adopt dogs with you, as long as you promise we’ll get normal sized dogs. I don’t want any of those… rats that seem to be in fashion. Anything that doesn’t come up to knee-height is a no, okay?”

 

It would be lying if Jensen were to deny that the smile that crept up Jared's face didn't send slivers of heat down his body.

 

As promised Jared bought Jensen peanuts so he could feed the little monkeys that ran freely through one of the large greeneries of the zoo. Jared had also bought a couple of other things in the little gift shop and when he took a picture of Jensen feeding a monkey with the disposable camera he got he earned himself a glare from the older man. “Hey, I didn't sign any waivers saying you could take my picture.”

 

Jared just grinned and snapped another shot. “We're making a book. In it I'm gonna put all the pictures we take when we go out on our dates and you can't complain about how it turns out.”

 

“Oh, really. Well, in that case.” Jensen shoved the pouch with the remaining nuts in his pocket and snatched the camera from Jared's hands. “Smile, handsome.” Jared smiled widely as Jensen took the picture before taking the camera back.

 

“Excuse me, ma'am.” Jared stopped a young woman with his huge smile and he held the camera out for her. “Would you mind taking a picture of me and my friend? We would be real grateful.”

 

The blond woman smiled brightly back at him and she took the small camera from his hands. “Yeah, I'd love too” Was her reply and Jared grabbed Jensen. 

 

“Come here, you.” He then proceeded to tuck Jensen under his arms and with the monkeys on the background the woman snapped the picture. She handed the camera back to Jared and waved goodbye to them with a smile.

 

While Jensen didn't want to go anywhere near the spiders and insects he did want to see the snakes so they went into the reptile habitat and just turned back when they got to that certain point. When they stepped back out into the sunlight Jared rummaged through his pocket and fished out a small key chain with a pink/purple animal hanging from it. “Got you a little present.” Jared offered Jensen the small trinket and Jensen hooked his finger through the small metal ring. The animal hanging from the ring was a spider, a bright pink spider with purple eyes and purple shoes on, it was the least threatening thing he'd ever seen. He loved it.

 

He looked around and when he saw what he was looking for he grabbed Jared's hand and pulled him into a small alcove, hiding them from plain sight. Jensen’s back was pressed against cold stoned and Jared's hard body pressed up against his front. “God, I love you.” Jared smiled and dropped his head to nibble on Jensen's bottom lips. He licked his way into Jensen's mouth and growled when he was welcomed eagerly by a hot tongue. They kissed slowly, deeply, each second the kiss getting more heated and frantic and it wasn't long before Jared was practically tongue fucking Jensen's mouth, devouring the other man's tongue and lips and licking hungrily.

 

“Hmmhmm.” They startled when someone cleared their throats behind them and Jared slowly pulled away, not really wanting to lose contact with those luscious lips of his boyfriend. “Sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to cease your actions and take them somewhere private, there are children here.”

 

Jensen could see the look in Jared's eyes and he chuckled. Jared wasn't happy with the interruption and if Jensen wasn't mistaken there would be a very flustered and upset Zoo keeper in a few moments. He placed his hand on Jared's arm and peeked over Jared's shoulder. “We will, sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

He tugged Jared along with him though the younger man rumbled in discontent. “Be nice” Jensen warned. Secretly he was glad they were interrupted because with his and Jared's track record they would have gotten hot and heavy within seconds and a zoo filled with people was not really his favorite place to have hot and horny sex. “Save it for later, babe. I 'll let you have your way with me, if you're a good little boy now.”

 

Jared's hazel eyes narrowed and he leaned closer so he could whisper into Jensen's ear. “You should know by now that there's nothing 'little' about me. I'll prove it to you once more when we get home, seems you've forgotten.”

 

“I'm sure you will.” The smile on Jensen's face told Jared that he was looking forward to it. They continued on their tour. There was still a lot to see, the polar bears and the dolphin show that Jared wanted to see no matter what. The show was spectacular though, the dolphins and their trainers working hard to put a great show in front of the visitors. 

 

Jensen was half happy to see that the Zoo didn't have a killer whale. He'd seen this program on National Geographic where a group of killer whale's systematically tried to drown a baby whale and it's mother, ever since he just didn't like the animals very much, there was killing for survival and there was just plain mean. Plus, what had happened with the caretaker in SeaWorld a couple months back, he didn't really want to watch anyone get into the water with one.

 

When Jared's stomach started rumbling so loud that bystanders were starting to look around with questioning looks Jensen decided to drag Jared to a restaurant. They ordered burgers and fries, and as dessert Jared bought Jensen a huge cotton candy, a blue one. They shared the fluffy treat and it wasn't long before Jensen's lips started getting blue-ish and sticky with the confection. Jared, naturally, couldn't help but slip Jensen into a quiet place to lick the sugar from his lips. Jensen didn't mind one tiny little bit though.

 

On their way back to the exit they passed the gift shop again and Jared insisted they'd go in. “I promised Steve something pretty” Jared said as he help up a sparkly pink pen filled with water, sparkles and flamingo's. “Think he'll like this?” The devious grin on his face showing his excitement. Jensen picked out a neon green turtle for Melly and a lifelike Panther cub for Sherri while Jared searched for something for Chris, settling on a small figurine of a zookeeper. “Cuz he's always shoveling shit.”

 

At the entrance/exit of the zoo stood a long table with a long piece of drywall behind it, on it were pinned dozens and dozens of pictures. Jared couldn't keep from buying the one that had been made of him and Jensen. He paid the man behind the table and took the picture that they had put in a large envelope and tucked it under his arm. “Okay, now I'm good to go.”

 

The parking lot had cleared out considerably. It was starting to push five and people were leaving to go home or find a restaurant to get some food. “Let's go home, I don't even want to think of finding a restaurant nearby that isn't swamped with kids and parents.” Jared fished the car keys from Jensen's pocket and walked up to the driver’s side. “I'll drive, I know how much you love that.” And he winked at Jensen.

 

Jensen chuckled as he got into the passenger's seat. “Great.” The sarcasm dripping from his words as he buckled up. “Just try to not hit any innocent bystanders and/or small animals, ok.”

 

The younger man snorted, “You take the fun out of everything.”

 

It was a bit of trouble getting to the highway since the roads were packed with people coming from the zoo, it took them fifteen minutes alone to get off the damn lot. When they were finally on the open road Jensen relaxed back against his seat. His hand was resting on his thigh and he smiled when Jared reached out and laced their fingers together, leaving them to rest atop Jensen's thigh.

 

“I had a perfect day. I know I say that a lot lately, but I really did. I don't think I've ever had so much fun, well this and the time you rented me a warehouse filled with snow.” Jensen smiled brightly at Jared, letting his eyes convey all the emotions he didn't say out loud and hoping Jared got what he meant.

 

The smile on Jared's face told him he did get it. Jared gently squeezed Jensen's hand and he focused back on the road. “That's okay. I feel like saying that every day I spend with you. You're kind of amazing, really. Sometimes I look at you and I can't believe I got you to love me, that I could be so lucky. Also; if you ever tell anyone I said such sappy shit I'll kill you in your sleep, you realize that, right.”

 

Jensen just blushed, smiled and looked out into the passing landscape until Jared parked the car on the driveway of the house. They got out of the car and Jared fished the bag with their purchases off the backseat. “Back into the madness.”

 

He turned around and caught Jensen against the SUV, pressing the shorter man's back into the sun-warmed metal. Automatically Jensen's arms slipped around Jared's neck and they met in the middle for a soft kiss. Jensen loved how easy everything was with Jared, how easy it was to just be himself and not worry about anything.

 

“I don't want this day to end. I know it sounds sappy and girly as shit, but I just want this day to last and last… you know.” Jensen looked up into Jared's hazel eyes and blushed.

 

Jared stepped a little closer, his body now effectively trapping Jensen's against the car. “I don't mind this day ending. Because I know tomorrow will be just as good, so will the day after that and the day after that. As long as I get to do this.” He reached down, interrupting his own words to kiss Jensen. “If I get to do that for the rest of days, then they'll all be good ones.”

 

The shorter man blushed and groaned. “Stop being so freakin perfect, it's creeping me out.”

 

Jared just laughed and slung his arm around Jensen's neck. “Let's go inside, babe. Seems mom has visitors” Noticing the strange car in the driveway. Jared pushed the door open and allowed Jensen first entrance. 

 

“Think Melly and the rest will like their presents?” Jared threw the bag in a corner of the hall and kicked off his shoes. “God, walking all day made my fuckin' feet hurt.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “You're just getting old, man. You just wait, before too long you'll be feeling a lot more than just your feet aching.”

 

The tall man smiled and winked at Jensen. “Well, good thing I have you to give me awesome massages, huh.”

 

There were voices coming from the living-room so they set course to the main room. Jensen straggled behind as he kicked off his boots and kicked them into the hall closet, he could hear Jared talking to his momma, probably greeting their guests. Jensen walked into the living room and promptly slammed into Jared's sculpted back. “Fuck, sasquatch... what's with slamming on the breaks, warn a guy, would ya.”

 

He stepped around Jared and smiled at Sherri. “Hey Momma P, got company?” His eyes traveled to the two strangers sitting on Sherri's sofa and a shot of recognition ran through him.

 

\-------------------

 

 

Three hours earlier at the Padalecki Mansion.

 

“Okay, so now what do I do. I mixed the herbs through the olive oil and I squashed the garlic cloves.” Melly washed her hands under the warm spray of the water. Her hands still smelled like garlic but she didn’t really mind.

 

Steve was in the process of making incisions in a large piece of meat. He reached out and dipped the tip of his finger into the marinade. “A little bit more salt and pepper and then it’s good to go.” The large knife was wielded carefully and professionally by him as he scored the meat.

 

Melly handed over the bowl with the marinade after she’d added some more salt and pepper to it. “Are you sure they’re gonna like this? I want this to be special for them, and us.”

 

The blond man smiled and nodded his head. “Jensen loves this stuff and Jared loves everything. Especially Jensen, from the look of things.”

 

The young woman chuckled and nodded her head. “I know, it’s great, isn’t it. I mean, I never thought I’d see the day where Jensen is completely content and happy, god I just wanna scream. I know I totally sound like a babying sister but that man deserves some happiness.”

 

Steve placed the meat in a zip-lock bag and slowly poured in the marinade. “It’s kind of scarily cute they way they are around each other. I knew Jared had a thing for Jen from the get go but that it would turn out like this, that I hadn’t expected. Especially not with the good doctor in the picture at that time.” He squeezed the air from the zip-lock and closed it before putting it in the fridge. “We let this marinate for an hour or two and it’ll be fantastic. Now, the potatoes… rosemary, oil and some sea salt.”

 

Melly asked Steve to prepare a dinner fit for a king. She wanted to throw Jensen and Jared a dinner party, just because she loved the smile on Jensen's face since he was with Jared. It seemed the younger man had a very good influence of Jensen's mood.

 

Sherri was out on the patio enjoying a new book she'd bought while Chris was planting the new rose bushes they'd bought the other day. Melly and Steve were cooking and bickering in the kitchen, mostly about what should be had for desert.

 

“No, you should make tiramisu... Jensen loves that.” Steve sighed as he tried to get Melly to change her mind.

 

“Melly, I'd have to go out to the store to get all the ingredients and I really don't have the time for that. I can make homemade ice cream and we can put some sugared fruit on top with whipped cream. Hell, they can just take the can up stairs for all I care.”

 

“God, I wanna see that.” Melly sounded far away and Steve snorted.

 

“Yeah, not so much. I think the glimpse I had when they were necking in my kitchen was enough to last me a life time. I love those guys and I love how good Jared is for Jenny but watching them fuck... not really my idea of a fun night.”

 

She chuckled and mussed his hair. “You're such a prude. I think besides the fact that Jared is possibly the best thing that ever happened to Jensen it's also smoking hot. Jensen is gorgeous, Jared's drop dead sexy... they should go and make gay porn.” She cut the potatoes into quarters as she kept talking. “I mean, all those muscles and skin and... phew.” Melly fanned herself with her hand. “I'm getting hot just thinking about it.”

 

“Maybe we should ask Jared and Jensen if they would be willing to make you a homemade porn vid for your birthday next year. Something tells me that they won't be saying 'yes' anytime soon, though.” He chuckled as he took the potatoes from her and started coating them with olive oils, sea salt and other herbs. “Jensen's too shy for that.”

 

“Jensen needs to lighten up. It's such a shame too because it would be smoking hot. The two of them together.” She washed her hands and started cleaning the countertop. “Ugh, they're gonna regret going to the Zoo, you know. Look at the weather, it's gonna be fucking crowded there. I, for one, wouldn't want to be there on a day like this.” It was no secret she wasn't a big fan of crowded placed and avoided them as the plague. For example, she never went to the supermarket on a Saturday or after five when everyone came from work and wanted to get something for dinner. It was a quirk but she just didn't like to be surrounded by a lot of people that she didn't know.

 

Chris was pretty much the same, avoiding spaces with a lot of people and no way to get out. He didn't like to be boxed in so he usually left the shopping to Chris and Jensen, who both didn't really mind so much.

 

Melly and Steve were still trying to figure out what to do for desert, Chris was sitting in the kitchen munching on a snack Steve made for him when the doorbell rang. 

 

“Melly, honey. Could you get that, I'm not in my chair!” Sherri was situated on one of the lawn chairs and she couldn't get into her wheelchair by herself.

 

“Sure, Sherri. Steve, could you and Chris help Sherri into her chair, just in case it's company?” Melly dried her hands and tucked her pink hair behind her ears. “I'm coming!” The bell rang again and she sighed. “Impatient people, I'm coming! Keep your damn pants on.” She pulled the door open and smiled at the man and woman in front of her. “Hi, sorry to keep you waiting. We were preparing dinner so I had to wash my hands. Can I help you with anything?”

 

The woman looked at her hesitantly. She was a little taller than Melly and had dark brown hair that was up in a bun. She had green eyes and was wearing glasses. Melly couldn't help shake the feeling she knew the woman from somewhere.

 

The man was thin and tall, at least six two. He also had dark brown hair but it was graying over. His eyes were brown and he had a stoic look about him. Melly instantly didn't like him and she subconsciously took a small step back into the house.

 

“Is this the ... Padalecki estate?” The woman's voice was soft and unsure and Melly could detect a small tremble in her voice. She was looking scared and hopeful at the same time.”We were told that Mrs. Padalecki lived here.”

 

Melly smiled carefully and nodded her head. “Yes, this is the Padalecki residence. Are you friends of Sherri? Would you like to come in?” She opened the door further because even though the man kind of gave her the creeps, there was something about the woman. Something familiar and comforting.

 

The woman gratefully stepped into the house followed by what Melly assumed was her husband. She realized that they hadn't told her their names. “Who should I tell Sherri is waiting for her?'” 

 

“I... I'm Donna... Ackles and this is my husband, Alan.” Out of all the names Melly didn't expect to hear these were in the top six of one’s she'd never thought to hear at her front door, right behind George Bush and Ghandi. “We were told our son lives here, Jensen Ackles.”

 

Melly immediately shut down and her smile vanished from her face. “What do you want with Jensen?”

 

She had to give the couple credit, they didn't flinch at Melly's angry tone.

 

“Like my wife said, we're his parents and we'd like to speak with him.”

 

Melly scowled at the man. “Just because you're the one’s who made him doesn't mean that you’re his parents and it sure as hell doesn’t automatically mean you get to talk to him. Actually, in this case it means that you probably won't get to see him, so I ask again; what the hell do you want with Jensen?”

 

“Listen to me young lady. I want to see my son and I want you to go and get him.”

 

“What in the world is going on here? Mellany... why are you being so rude to our guests.” Sherri rolled up in her wheelchair and looked up as Melly. “There's no need to be mean, Melly.”

 

The young woman scoffed and practically growled at the couple still standing in the hall. “I have every damn right to be rude to them. Sherri, meet Donna and Allan Ackles, Jensen's parents.”

 

Sherri was a very mild mannered woman, nice and kind and she always had a good word for everyone. It took all her control to not kick, or in her case, have Chris, the man and woman out of her house. “I'm afraid I have to repeat Melly's words, what the hell do you want with Jensen because as far as I know Jensen's biological parents kicked him out of their house when he was but a boy. Left him to fend for himself.”

 

Donna bowed her head, shame coloring her cheeks and Sherri thought that pleaded for her case. The husband, Allan on the other side just looked cranky and put off.

 

“We just want to talk to our son. To tell him we love him and that we know he's good now. That there's nothing wrong with him.” 

 

Melly sneered at the other woman. “Took you long enough. Jensen's one of the most beautiful people I've ever met and I don't mean just his looks. How could you even kick him out, and how did you even find him. As far as I know he hasn't spoken to you in years, ever since he left your house.”

 

Donna was blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay. “When Jensen left home we were very upset. He... there were words and we thought there was something... but we didn't take the time to listen, top talk. We... we hired a PI and he told us he was living here, with you.” She nodded in Melly's direction. “We knew we were too hasty in our judgment and we just want to talk to him.”

 

“Jensen is not here at the moment. He's out with a friend but he'll be home shortly, if you want to, you could wait with me in the living room. Let me offer you something to drink.” Sherri looked up at Melly and even though she had a sour look on her face she nodded. “I'll have Steve bring out a pitcher of sweet tea.”

 

Sherri preceded the two into the living room and motioned for them to take a seat. “So... where are you folks from?” She figured she should at least pry some information out of them. That and she was curious as to what kind of people threw their only kid out onto the street.

 

After they took a seat Steve came out and served them a tall glass of iced tea. “So, you're Jensen's parents?” The question was delivered flat and monotone. “My mom taught me to respect my elders. Hurt him and I'll forget I ever learned that.” He left the couple with their jaws on the floor.

 

“Excuse me, but your staff is very rude.” Allan took a sip of his drink before placing it back on the table.

 

Sherri shook her head. “No, they love Jensen very much. They're not my staff, they're more like my family, and Jensen is like a son to me.”

 

“I beg your pardon, but Jensen isn't your son, he's ours” Sherri found it very hard to remain calm and friendly with this rude man.

 

“Well, I beg your pardon but you lost the right to call Jensen 'son' the moment you didn't accept him for what he is. He's my son now, and no one tells me differently.” Sherri took a pointed sip, indicating this conversation was done.

 

“That's all in the past now.” Donna tried to smooth things over. “That's of no concern, what happened all those years ago. We care about his decisions now and his choices. Even though that... Melly is not what we would want as a daughter in law, it's a step up from what he said he liked before.”

 

Sherri's eyes grew to the size of saucers and then her face drew into a scowl. “Wait... you're here because some PI took a picture of Jensen and Melly together. From that picture you drew the conclusion that he's straight and that's the reason why you're here. God, what kind of people are you? Jensen and Melly aren't dating, they're like brother and sister!”

 

She couldn't believe that was the reason Jensen's parents had finally come to look for their son, because they thought he was straight. “I would like for you to leave now.”

 

Donna's eyes widened. “But, I thought we could wait here for Jensen, I want to see my son.”

 

The other woman shook her head. “You're only here because you think that he's 'cured'. Well I hate to break it to you, but Jensen is gay and he can’;t be cured because it’s not a damn sickness! There's nothing in the world that is going to change that, it's just the way he is and if you can't accept him then that is due to your shortcomings, not his.”

 

“Homosexuality is an abomination in the eyes of the lord. It says so in the bible!” Sherri was always surprised by the stupidity of some people.

 

“So are shellfish and synthetic fibers but by the looks of Mrs. Ackles top, you don't have a problem with that. Living by rules written in a book thousands of years ago is stupidity. People keep changing and keep learning, the world changes, you can't keep holding on to words writing ages ago. Jensen is a remarkable man. He is kind and caring; he looks after the people he loves and I'm not gonna sit here and have you call him 'wrong' and 'abomination'.”

 

“What kind of person are you, do talk about God's word like that!” Allan was seething.

 

“That is not God's word. I would like to believe that God is good, that HE loves everyone equal and that he does not judge.” Sherri was furious. She hated it when people started quoting the bible for their own win but disregarded other parts that could prove them wrong.

 

“Enough!” Donna held up her hand and silenced her husband. “I don't care whether Jensen is still... that. I just want to talk to him. I just want to see my son!”

 

Sherri knew she should kick the couple out of her house, spare Jensen the grief of having to face his parents but she also knew that if she were to send them away they were likely to just wait around for Jensen since they knew he should be home shortly.

 

“You can wait here for him but I warn you, if Jensen wants you to leave, then you will leave. I don't care what you two say.” Sherri was determined to protect the man who'd been like a son to her while her real ones were out of the country and out of the picture.

 

She offered her guest some more iced tea and a small snack. Dinner got put on hold indefinitely because she didn't know when Jensen's parents would leave, if they would even leave.

 

It wasn't long before there were sounds of a car pulling up into the driveway. The small stones cracking under the weight of the car. Shortly after two loud slams sounded, indicating the doors had been closed.

 

There was rattling at the front door and then chatter in the hallway. Sherri could hear Jensen's voice and she hoped she'd made the right decision by allowing Donna and Allan to stay. Maybe she should have asked them to come back later so she could talk to Jensen first, prepare him. That was all in hindsight though, there was no changing it now and she hoped that Jensen would be okay.

 

Shuffling was heard and Jared rounded the corner. Sherri smiled back as her son gave her a wide smile. “Hey, momma. I didn't know you were expecting guests today.” Sherri watched as he reached out his hand and shook Donna's. “I'm Jared Padalecki, nice to meet you.”

 

Donna smiled and shook the young man's hand but Sherri had the slight feeling that Jared wouldn't be smiling much longer. “It's nice to meet you Jared, I'm Donna Ackles, this is my husband, Alan.”

 

Jared pulled his hand back as if he got burned and blatantly refused to shake Allan's hand, instead he turned to his mother. “What the hell are they doing here, why did you let them into the house.”

 

“What is wrong with you people, haven't you heard of politeness towards people you don't know.” Alan growled.

 

Jared spun around and shot the older man a glare. “Haven't you heard of unconditional love for your own son... oh, wait, no. because you kicked him out. Get the fuck out of this house.”

 

The tall man was jarred forwards as a force slammed into him from behind. “Fuck, sasquatch... what's with slamming on the breaks, warn a guy, would ya.”

 

Jensen stepped around Jared and smiled at Sherri. “Hey Momma P, got company?” His eyes traveled to the two strangers sitting on Sherri's sofa and a shot of recognition ran through him.

 

“Hi mom... dad.”


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: 

 

 

Jensen's eyes were wide, surprised, scared, and questioning as they shot from his parents to Sherri. For a moment they were filled with betrayal, with the thought that maybe Sherry had called his parents and scheduled this. A fraction later he realized how dumb that sounded, Sherri would never do such a thing.

 

“What..” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “What are you guys doing here.” Jensen had no clue as to why his parents would show up after all these years. He hadn't spoken to them in so long... he wondered how they even found him.

 

He was so surprised he didn't even realize that Jared was ordering his parents to leave. He did however hear his dad tell Jared to stay out of business that wasn't his. “Don't talk to him like that.” Jensen's voice was loud, the surprise and hesitation gone. “He has more business with me than you do.”

 

That caused his father to turn to him. “I will talk to him however I like, Jensen. You might have moved out of our house but you are still my son, and you are still my business.”

 

Jensen snorted. “Moved? You're shitting me, right. You kicked me out, you said that I wasn't your son anymore! You don't get to tell me shit. I stopped being your son the day you put me out onto the street just because I'm gay.”

 

“Don't say that.” Donna's voice was soft and barely audible. “Don't say such things Jensen. It's wrong. Look, we just want you to come home, we can find a way to work this out. We can find a way to make you better.”

 

“Better?!” Jared practically fumed. “There's nothing wrong with him! He isn't sick, he's wonderful and perfect, you're the one that's wrong.” He situated his large body in between Jensen and his father. “You take one more step towards him and I'mma forget that my momma raised me right.”

 

Jensen slipped a hand under Jared’s shirt where no one could see, the touch calming him instantly. “Hey, ease up, okay. Everything's okay.” He stepped closer to Jared and splayed his fingers soothingly across the younger man's lower back.

 

Jared eased off and took a step back. “As long as he minds his language.” Jared's body language was closed off and tight, slightly leaning into Jensen.

 

“Jensen, we think you should come home with us. We can help you.” Donna's voice pleaded.

 

The green eyed man smiled (though there was nothing friendly or humorous about the smile.) “I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine here. Besides, I'd wanna bring something back with me that you wouldn't approve of.”

 

Donna raised a brow and smiled, hope shining in her eyes. “No, you can. Anything.” But the look on Alan's face told Jensen a different story.

 

“I'd want to bring my boyfriend.” He laced his fingers with Jared's and he felt the comforting heat of the taller man's hand in his. It instantly calmed him down and he leaned against Jared's side for support.

 

“Jensen, you're just confused. We didn't raise you like this and you know that it's not the way God intended.” 

 

Jared snorted at Alan's words. “I doubt God would want Jensen to be miserable with some chick for the rest of his life. He's happy here... leave him alone.”

 

“You don't get to tell me to leave my son alone, you little brat. He's my son and he needs to know what he doing isn't right.” Alan focused his gaze back on Jensen. “Just come home with us, you're more mature now, you can be helped.”

 

“Jesus Christ, dad. I'm not some fucking dog you can send to the vet to get 'helped'. I'm happy here, with Jared, Melly, Sherri and everyone else.” A slow but sure smile crept up Jensen's face. “I'm over it, you know. I found out that I can actually live without you... that I don't need your approval to be happy and there's no way in hell that I would go back there, and lie about who I am just because you think it's not right. If being happy on earth means I gotta go to hell... then I'm cool with that. I think you're wrong though, I think when you love deeply, it doesn't matter who the person is.”

 

Slowly but surely Alan got red again. “You stubborn boy! You have no idea how ashamed I and your mother are of you. Knowing that we have a son that sleeps with men.”

 

“We do a lot more than simply sleep, trust me.” Jared couldn't keep the words from slipping past his lips, and when he looked to the side he could see the faint smile on Jensen's lips.

 

Alan, on the other hand... looked like he was about to throw up. “You're all crazy here, sinners... all of you, and you will know when the end comes.”

 

Jensen chuckled. He was so over his father and he could care less what he thought.

 

“Yeah, well I'd rather party with the sinners than pray with the saints, because the sinners are a lot more fun, and only the good die young.” Chris said entering the room. “So... you're Jensen's dead beat dad... wanna try and convince me to not kick your ass.”

 

“Look,” Jensen held up his hand to stop Chris. “I think it'd be best if you would just leave. I'm happy here and as you said, you're better off without me as a son. Do everyone a favor and get out of here, don't come back.”

 

“Fine, come on.” Alan grabbed Donna's arm and started pulling her towards the door.

 

“Wait... Jensen, honey” Donna's voice was pleading as she looked at her son and Jensen felt a pang of pain deep in his chest. This was it, he'd always wondered what would happen if he'd see his parents again. If they could see how happy he was, if it would make a difference. He realized that they weren't here for him, they were just there for themselves.

 

“Are you going to go against him? Are you gonna love me, mom. Love me and not judge, even though the person I'm dating is of the same sex as me?” He knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it from her. Donna opened her mouth and then closed it again, a defeated look on her face. Jensen knew his mother would never go against his father’s wishes. “Goodbye, mom. I still love you.”

 

He watched as his parents walk out the door and get into their car. Jensen stood in front of the door, Jared's strong arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on Jensen's shoulder. “You're so fucking brave, you know that. The way you stood up to them, I'm so proud of you.” Jared pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as the truck pulled out onto the road. Jensen realized that this was the last time he would see his parents. The calm he felt surprised him, he thought he'd be broken and crying his eyes out. Instead he felt good, real good. He felt like he was finally free, finally released from the pressure of not knowing. 

 

His parents couldn't love him the way he was, but that was ok. He could feel Jared's strong chest against his back, the heat of his tall sature soothing around him. He didn't need the love of his parents. Jensen realized he had everything he needed. He had a mother who adored him, he had a little sister and two brothers, he had a man who loved him, every inch of him.

 

Jensen let go of Jared and gave him a bright smile before going back into the house. Sherri was still in the living room, she was quiet... she didn't know what Jensen was thinking right now. He walked up to her, sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you. You're the best mom a guy could have, you know and I love you... so much.” He pulled away and kissed her cheek. “Thanks for letting them stay and do their little speech.”

 

She nodded her head and cupped his cheeks in her hands. “Those people are morons. They have no idea what they're letting go.” 

 

Jensen chuckled and kissed her cheek once more. “That's okay because if they hadn't then I would never have this family and I wouldn't trade that for the world.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and playfully pulled him up. “Enough with this whole sap shit. Can we please get dinner going because I for one, am starving.”

 

“You're always starving.” Steve shook his head and started making his way to the kitchen. “give me half an hour, forty five minutes and it should be done. Go take a shower or something, boy. You smell rank.”

 

Jared grumbled something before bounding up the stairs leaving Jensen, Melly and Chris in the hall.

 

“So... those were your folks?” Chris asked as Jensen looked into his friends blue eyes.

 

“Yup, those were my parents, angels, aren't they?”

 

He followed the rest to the kitchen where Steve was just popping the meat and potatoes into the oven. “So, you're parents are kind of assholes, aren't they.” Jensen laughed at Steve's statement and he was reminded once again what kind of wonderful friends he had.

 

“I'm gonna go change into a clean shirt. It was fucking hot and crowded in the zoo.” Jensen made his way out of the kitchen when he was grabbed by Chris...

 

“No joining lover boy in the shower. Go to your own room to get changed, I'm not waiting for food any longer than necessary just because you needed to get your prostate stimulated.”

 

Jensen burst into laughter. “Wow, good to see you still have a sense of tact, Kane. I promise I'll be down in time for dinner and so will Jared.... no prostate stimulation.” He bounded up the stairs and headed straight for Jared's room. Like there was any chance he wasn't going to join his hot boyfriend in the shower. 

 

The door to the bathroom was open, and steam was billowing out into the bedroom. Jensen stripped down and threw his dirty clothes on top of the pile that Jared was already collecting in the corner of his room. Naked, he walked into the bathroom and he silently pulled the door open. He felt Jared startle when he wrapped his arms around that naked, slick body and stepped in behind him. The tall man immediately turned around and smiled down at Jensen. The water was slowly soaking him and he felt his hair stick to his forehead.

 

Jared looked amazing like this. He had a phenomenal body, but when it was slick with water and soap it looked even better. Jensen greedily ran his hands across Jared's hard chest down to his quickly hardening cock. “So... you standing up against my dad, that was kinda hot.”

 

“Hmm, really.” Jared's voice was a low murmur as he wrapped his arms around Jensen's now slick body. “Got you all hot under the collar, huh. Couldn't resist getting some before dinner.” A hot tongue found Jensen's ear and a mouth started to suck firmly on Jensen's lobe. Jensen melted into Jared's arms like snow before the sun, and he rested his weight against Jared's strong form. 

 

“Well, I figured I have this hot, soaking boyfriend in here and I had two choices. One; Step into this shower and have a good time, two; I could go into my own shower and wish I was here with you.”

 

“So... easy choice.” Jared turned up the heat of the water a little and watched with fascination as Jensen's skin started pinking up.

 

They washed each other’s hair and bodies, hands slipping into naughty places, eliciting moans and sighs from each other. Jensen loved having Jared's hands on him and he groaned when large hands cupped his cheeks and squeezed, pressing their groins together. Jensen started licking and kissing Jared's neck, sucking on every inch of skin he could reach. He tasted water and soap but underneath was something so distinctly Jared that drove him insane. Jared's collarbone and nipples were licked, suck, bitten. Jensen teased the small nubs into hard peaks and he nipped at them and soothed them with hot laps of his tongue. Jared gasped when Jensen took one nipple into his mouth and rolled the sensitive flesh between his teeth while his fingers pinched and flicked at the other one. It was like Jared's body was on fire, and when Jensen started to sink to his knees Jared could have sworn his brain fled his body.

 

“Jesus fucking Chris, Jen.” Jared's voice was nothing more than a rough grumble. He looked down at Jensen who was kneeling in front go him, wet hair matted to his face and drops of water cascading down smooth skin. Jared tangled his hands into Jensen's wet hair, pulling the shorter man closer to his cock. It wasn't normal how good Jensen looked on his knees. The light of the bathroom highlighted crazy high cheekbones and plush lips while Jensen mouthed at his hip bones. A hot tongue licked at the veins that ran front his stomach down to his crotch, following the jagged trail. Green eyes were wide, with large pupils as they gazed up at Jared. Jensen's mouth slightly open as he ran his lower lip over the head of Jared's cock.

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Jared's hips jerked. “Goddamnit!” Jared growled down at Jensen, and when those plush lips parted to swallow his cock- Jared could do nothing but slam his head back against the tiles and surrender to Jensen's touch. It was scary how much Jensen turned him on. Everything the other man did was hot and sexy... and when he gave Jared that look, that look that said 'I want you'. It was all Jared needed to get blindingly hard within seconds.“Oh, fuck, baby. Just like that.” Jensen was sucking the head of Jared's cock, his tongue teasing the small bundle of nerves right below the crown. 

 

Jensen was a fucking expert cocksucker, and Jared wished he could keep from coming. The problem was if he opened his eyes he was overwhelmed with the way Jensen looked. Red lips stretched around Jared's cock, brilliant green eyes staring up at him as he moved up and down Jared's cock. Hands gripping Jared's hips and cheeks hollowing with each suck of Jared's dick. If he closed his eyes on the other hand it was the feelings that would do him in within seconds. Those soft lips wrapped around him and that tongue licking and lapping, teasing, it was just too much for Jared to take.“Get up here, I wanna fuck that pretty little ass of yours.” Jared growled when Jensen didn't get up. The other man just sucked harder, fingertip digging into Jared's flesh.

 

“No, I can't” Jensen stroked Jared's cock as he pulled off, raining slick kisses down on Jared's balls. Taking them in his mouth one by one and sucking eagerly. “I promised Chris... no prostate stimulation.”

 

“Uhn..” Was Jared's intelligent reply. Jared was damn proud he could even utter words and sounds when Jensen was doing the things he was doing. He could feel his knees shaking and his cock twitching as the fire in his belly grew stronger and stronger. That slick mouth moved back to his cock and seconds later he felt himself nudge the back of Jensen's throat. Jared let out a violent curse he was sure was heard downstairs. The green-eyed man chuckled around his cock and he felt the vibrations reverberate in his chest. “Babe... uhn, baby. I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm gonna come.” Jared wanted to warn Jensen so he could pull off if he wanted. The shorter man sucked harder and his throat contracted around Jared's dick.

 

His body pulled tight and he arched his back, thrusting his cock deeper into the tight heat of Jensen's mouth. He kept his eyes on Jensen, wanting to see every move the other man made. When the tingles started to explode Jensen pulled off. Jared let out a pathetic little whimper when he saw himself spill right across Jensen's face. Thick, milky ropes of come shot across cheekbones, clung to plush lips and coated freckled cheeks. Jared's balls kept twitching in vain, wanting, hoping to pump more across that amazing face. Jensen's mouth was wide open and Jared watched with fire in his belly as a pink tongue slipped out and licked drops of come off of plush, red lips. Jensen moaned when the taste of Jared coated his tongue and Jared moaned right along with him.

 

The spray slowly washed the evidence of Jared's release off Jensen's face and Jared wished he could have lapped the rest off that gorgeous face. He pulled Jensen to his feet and reached for his boyfriends cock that had to be straining to come. Jared was surprised to find Jensen's cock limp and sated between strong thighs. “I came before you. God, Jay, you looked so damn hot like that. All strung out and needy. I love sucking you, knowing I can make you feel like that.” Jensen sucked hungrily at Jared's bottom lip and plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

 

There was pounding on Jared's bedroom door and a furious Chris shouting, “God damn it, Jensen. I fucking told you not to pull this shit. If you're not dressed at sitting at the table in five minutes then I'll consider that as forfeiting your dinner and I'll eat it. Now, hurry the fuck up you horn ball.”

 

When Jensen and Jared got downstairs the dining table was set and food was placed on the table top. Steam rising up from the hot dishes.

 

“Look who decided to grace us with their presence.” Melly wrapped her slender arms around Jensen's waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Hey, big brother. I'm happy that your parents are still assholes, this way you get to stay with us.”

 

He hugged her close, his hands buried in her soft, pink hair. “Like I would ever leave you to go back there. Besides, what the hell would I do without your constant pestering and interfering, huh. Life would be freakin' boring without you.”

 

Steve walked into the room, a large dish in his hand with carved meat and vegetables on it. “Dinner is served. Let’s sit down and eat because I'm about to keel over from hunger.”

 

Everybody sat down around the table and started piling food onto their plates. Beer and wine was poured and Jensen looked around the table. All these people who loved him so much, not because they had to, or because they were blood but because they chose too. It amazed him, that these people saw him for who he really was, didn't care is he was straight or gay, just loved him for who he was. He startled slightly when a hand squeezed his thigh and he looked up into Jared's laughing eyes. The younger man rested his hand high on Jensen's thigh and smiled brightly at his as he chewed on his food.

 

Jensen thought back to the first time he ever saw Jared, the first impression he had from him and it was strange... At that first glance Jensen had been convinced that Jared was just some immature little asshole. A cocky son of a bitch who didn't take anything serious. So yeah... Jared was still a cocky son of a bitch, but Jensen liked it now. Liked that Jared knew what he wanted and went after it. He also learned that even though Jared sometimes acted immature he was actually very grounded, not spoiled like Jensen thought. He was glad that Jared was so insistent because he knew that if Jared backed off after the first few weeks then Jensen would have never given in. Jensen had never thought he would enjoy being seduced that much but he'd loved it when Jared had done it.

 

The food was amazing, the meat just melted on your tongue and Jensen figured this was a pretty good day. 

 

\-------------------

 

“Where in God’s name are you taking me?” Jensen woke up that morning and Jared just informed him they were going out for the day. Jared had packed an overnight bag for Jensen, and after he forced Jensen into the shower and into his clothing... then dragged the man outside and into the SUV. So here he was, sitting in the passenger’s seat of Jared's car. “Seriously, Jared. Should I be worried? You haven't rented a warehouse somewhere and equipped it with camera's and torture devices, have you?”

 

Jared chuckled and laced his fingers with Jensen's. “Don't worry, baby. I only have fun stuff planned and after we're going to a nice, five star hotel where I'm gonna see if I can make you scream until you lose your voice.”

 

Jensen shivered in his seat at the idea. “Okay, but if you're gonna start pulling off weird shit, I'm killing you and leaving your body for the crows, understood?”

 

“Oh, baby, You know I love it when you talk sweet to me.” Jared's lips in a wicked smile as he leaned over and kissed Jensen's cheek.

 

“Watch the freakin' road, you idiot.” The last thing Jensen wanted was for them to crash the car before they got to the 'screaming till you lose your voice' part. That would be a shame. The ride wasn't far, it only took them an hour and a half to get to the hotel and Jensen's jaw dropped. “Damn, you weren't lying when you said it was a nice hotel, shit.” 

 

It was large and posh. The lobby was huge and had a small Koi pond in the middle, now if that wasn't a sign of having more money than you know what to do with then Jensen didn't know. Jared took care of checking them in and declined having a bell boy bring their bags up. He might like posh stuff but getting a bell boy for two small bags was too much over kill. Their room was on the seventh floor and it overlooked the large garden at the back of the hotel. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room, no other furniture.

 

“Like we're gonna need anything besides the bed.” Was Jared observation.

 

Jensen walked into the bathroom and took in the fluffy towels and golden fixtures of the lighting and the faucets. “The gold might be a bit too much... Jesus Christ!” Jensen startled when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and soft lips were pressed against the nape of his neck. “Crap, babe. Scared the shit outta me. Heads up next time, okay.” Jensen turned around and eagerly accepted the kiss Jared gave him.

 

“Come on... the first surprise is waiting for us.” Jared ushered Jensen out of the room and back into the SUV.

 

Jensen had no clue what so ever as to what Jared had in store for him. He did know it had to be good though because Jared seemed to have a knack for choosing things that were off the beaten path but fun and exciting. “Just no bungee jumping or jumping out of planes, okay.”

 

The younger man frowned. “Damn, Jen. Do you expect me to change my plans last minute?” And for a moment Jensen thought Jared had actually booked something like that for them. That was until he saw the cheeky grin on his boyfriends face. 

 

“Asshole.”

 

Jared parked the car in a small lot and got out. “Come here.” Jared walked over to Jensen and held up a blindfold. “Put this on.”

 

Jensen was a bit hesitant but he was sure that Jared wouldn't send him off a cliff or start feeding him living, wriggling things for lunch so he did as Jared asked. The blindfold was thick and black as he placed it over his eyes and he couldn't see a single thing.

 

“Let me fall and you won’t be getting any ass for three months, understood.” The warning was clear in Jensen's voice.

 

The younger man hooked Jensen's arm through his and started leading him off the lot. Occasionally Jared gave instructions of 'pothole' and 'little step up’. Jensen could sense they entered a building and seconds later he heard a clear woman's voice.

 

“Good morning, welcome at the Museum for ...” She stopped so suddenly and he felt Jared move his hand so Jensen figured he'd motioned for the woman to stop speaking. 

 

“It's a surprise for my boyfriend so please, don't mention what kind of museum you are.” The woman chuckled and Jensen was led to the counter. “Rest here for a sec, baby. I'll purchase the tickets from this nice lady.”

 

Jensen waited patiently for Jared to do his thing and he tried to concentrate on smells and sounds but he had no idea where he was let alone what kind of museum he was standing in. He wondered briefly if Jared had forgotten that Jensen didn’t really like museums all that much. His arm was pulled back through Jared's and they were walking again. This time further into the building and after a few yards Jared stopped them and turned Jensen sideways. “Okay, so... I know museums aren't your favorite places but this one is a bit different.”

 

Jensen felt Jared's hand fumbling with the blindfold and he had to blink his eyes when the cloth was pulled away. The sudden light giving him a brief flash and he blinked it away. When he could focus again he looked at the glass case in front of him. “Oh.My.God.”

 

There was a chuckle from behind him. “Awesome, right. When I heard about this place I just knew I had to take you here. I figured with all the boring museums you visited with the Doc... you could use a little fun museum like this.”

 

“Jared..” Jensen's voice shook with a mixture of surprise and held back laughter as well as bafflement. “Wanna explain why I'm looking at one of the largest dildo's I've ever seen?” He even felt stupid for having to ask the question.

 

“It's an exact replica of Jonah Falcon's penis.” Jared could barely hide his excitement. “It's the largest living penis in the world... it's like thirteen and a half inches!.”

 

Jensen had to blink at that. He was looking at the world's largest penis. Not something he thought to be doing on a Sunday morning. This was far from bible class he used to have when he was younger. “Jesus Christ. It's fucking huge!” Jensen couldn't help the words slipping from his tongue, I mean, come on. The cock was almost fourteen inches, that shouldn't be normal.

 

“I know... It's like, the epitome of Penis envy, right?” Jared rested his chin on Jensen's shoulders as he gazed into the glass case. “Though I wonder if it would be comfortable to wear tight pants with a monster like that.”

 

Jensen tilted his head back slightly. “You should thank God on your bare knees for the fact that your cock is large but not quite that large.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrow. “And why would that be?”

 

The shorter man snorted. “Because if your cock was thirteen and a half inches then there would be no way I would ever allow you to stuff that up my ass. I know some people get off on it but shit, that would be like shoving a baseball bat up my ass and I like my asshole in one piece, thank you very much.”

 

Jensen leaned into the embrace of the younger man and eagerly accepted the kisses raining down on his jaw. “That's good. I like your ass intact too. No fun otherwise.”

 

They started down the hallway of the museum and Jensen found that not only were there numerous casts and molds of cocks and vagina's there were porn movies playing and magazines displayed in more glass cases. “What kind of museum is this?”

 

Jared chuckled and laced their fingers together. “This is the best museum in the world. This is the Museum for Sexual and Pornographic paraphernalia. It's filled with molds of body parts from actors and actresses playing in porn. Awesome, right.”

 

Jensen couldn't help but be infected with Jared's laughter and excitement and together they combed out the entire museum. Laughing and commenting on some of the 'sculptures', especially that of the man with the world's smallest penis. “I'll tell you, I'm fucking glad my cock isn't 13,5 inches but I'm damn well sure as hell glad my cock ain't that small. Jesus Christ, that guy can't even fuck anyone, he'd never get it in.” Jared watched at the mold in fascination. “It's more like a clit.”

 

The older man chuckled and naughtily cupped Jared's cock in his palm. “I'm sure as hell happy that you're dick ain't that small either. It'd have the same effect as shoving a skittle up in there.”

 

“Hmm, we should definitely do that some time. Clean that perky ass out, fill it up with skittles... I'll eat them out so good, baby.”

 

Jensen snorted at Jared's words.“Yeah, when hell freezes over Padalecki. There's only...” He counted. “five things that are meant to go into my ass.”

 

He could see Jared counting it out on his fingers and coming up short. “What does get to go up your ass then?”

 

“Your cock, tongue and fingers, my fingers and the occasional dildo or but plug... nothing edible, that's for sure.”

 

“That's too bad.” Jared grinned at him and slipped his tongue into his ear. Jensen ducked away laughing. “Get away from me, you freak. Go eat skittles out of your own ass.” 

 

“Hmmm” Jared's wistful sigh sounded. “If only I were that limber.”

 

Even though the museum was so small that it only took them an hour and a half to get through, and that included watching parts of the movies playing on different screens. Jared claimed he needed to watch them to get new ideas but Jensen pulled his away when he found Jared looking at a fisting fetish movie. “Not with my ass you don't.” Which earned him a playful “Spoilsport!” From Jared. 

 

When they exited the museum Jensen was holding a copy of 'World's Smallest Cock' that Jared had insisted on buying for him. “This way you'll know to thank the good lord for equipping your boyfriend with more than this.”

 

Jensen chuckled and his stomach growled... and that was indication enough that they needed to find a place to eat. “Come on.” Jared pulled Jensen to the other side of the boulevard. Dozens and dozens of little restaurants littered the side of the road with on the other side of the small buildings the Ocean.

 

They picked a small but cozy looking restaurant and walked inside. They were greeted by a man wearing black slacks and a casual shirt, an apron tied around his waist. “Welcome to Mulligan's gentlemen. Table for two?”

 

This was way more Jensen's style than the fancy restaurants he'd seen so much of the past couple of months. The waiter showed them to a table that overlooked the beach and Jensen sat down eagerly. “Wow, this is gorgeous.”

 

“My name is Mark and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink?” Jared and Jensen placed their orders and a few minutes later Mark returned with their drinks and to menu's. “For lunch I really recommend the grilled salmon Panini. It's simple, basic but damn good.”

 

Jensen chuckled and didn't even open the menu. “You know what, I'm gonna go with your recommendation here. Just hide when it's not as good as you say.” Jared also decided to go with the Panini only since he didn't really like salmon he chose for the pastrami. “you better brush your damn teeth then before you even think about kissing me.” Jensen warned since he knew the spicy meat gave the person eating it a less than perfect breath.

 

The waiter hadn't lied, the Panini’s were great and Jensen ate the Panini with relish, slightly disappointed when it was gone. “We'll go here tomorrow before we go home, okay. We'll get you another Panini, promise.” Sometimes Jensen thought Jared was too good for him, but he wasn't such a martyr that he would let Jared go. Call him selfish but he wanted to be treated the way Jared treated him.

 

“Well, you just earned yourself an 'on the road' blowjob.” Jared nearly choked on his drink at Jensen's words and his eyes narrowed with lust. Jensen just chuckled and hooked his ankles with Jared. “That is, if you're a good boy.”

 

The younger man smirked and leaned across the table, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Jensen's. “Oh, I'm a good boy.” Jared's voice was rough as gravel. “How about tonight we go to the hotel and I'll show you just how good I can be.” Jensen could hardly wait.

 

They paid for their food and generously tipped their waiter before leaving the restaurant. Jensen had no idea what else Jared had planned and he was curious as to what the other man had in store for him so he followed Jared down the boulevard.

 

Slowly the restaurants got fewer and fewer and a long stretch of sidewalk and beach was to his right. “Where are we going?” Jensen couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He was dying to know where Jared was taking him.

 

Jared stepped over a concrete wall about knee height and onto the warm sand of the beach. “Come on, this way.” He held out his hand and when Jensen took it Jared helped him cross the wall. “We're almost there.”

 

In the distance lay a small shack and Jensen's eyes widened and he turned to Jared. “Are you shitting me?” The words all too clear on the side of the shed and Jensen couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face. “You!” He grabbed Jared's face and pulled the younger man in for a quick kiss. “Are the best fucking boyfriend in the whole world, you know that!”

 

Jared chuckled and they continued down the beach. A short man was waiting for them by the shed. He greeted them with a bright smile. “You must be Mr. Padalecki, My name is Hank Keldon and I'll be your captain for today” The short man held out his hand and shook both Jared's and Jensen's. “So, I have the boat ready, if you'd follow me, my associate is already there making the necessary arrangements.”

 

They did as was asked and Jensen and Jared followed the man to a pier where a speedboat was waiting. Jensen looked interested at the mechanics on the boat as they stepped down into it.

 

“Okay, first we're gonna go out a couple of miles from the coast and when we get to a nice spot we're gonna hook up the chute. It's a two-seater so the two of you can go up together. Gentlemen, Para-sailing is a very safe thing to do. There is nothing the lines can catch on and the seats are capable of holding men twice the size of you guys so it won't be a problem.” Hank had started up the boat and Jensen and Jared sat down on the small bench at the back of the boat. Behind them Hank's associate that he'd introduced as Vince was checking the gear.

 

About two miles off the coast Hank slowed down the boat and Jensen and Jared looked back when Vince started opening the chute. Gradually the wind started filling up the material and the chute grew larger and larger until it was fully out and being dragged behind the boat. The little seats dangling underneath.

 

“Okay, you guys can come up here.” Vince took a step back and helped Jared and Jensen onto the back of the boat. “Okay, put your feet through here.” He helped Jensen step into the loops that formed the seat. “Now, slowly sit down and lean into a sitting position, the seat will follow to form... yes, good. Now, just let me click these straps secure... whatever you do, don't pull this clasp okay.” After that was Jared's turn and he was given the same instructions. 

 

The chute was hooked to the boat with large lines and thick hooks so it couldn't get away while they were being strapped in.

 

When Jared was strapped in tightly Vince stood back and unhooked the large safety hooks. The seats went back a few inches and started swaying slightly but still being kept in place with the strong lines that kept it tethered to the device on the back of the boat.

 

Vince reached out his hand to a small panel. “Okay boys, enjoy the ride, we're gonna go alongside the coastline and then make a large loop back so you can see out over sea before we head back to port.” Ever so slowly the line was slackened and they were pulled further and further away from the boat and higher into the air. Jensen's hand was clasped in Jared and it wasn't long before they were dangling high in the air. Their feet in nothing but air. They could see all the way to the boulevard and further inland. The ocean beneath them was a cerulean blue and Jensen wiggled in his seat to get a better view below him.

 

“So... do you like it?” Jared turned to Jensen and smiled. “I figured so close to the sea we had to do something cool and I figured that water skiing wasn't really your thing but this sounded kind of cool. I didn't know if you'd ever done this so...”

 

“No. no I've never done this. Thanks Jay, this is so cool. I've always wanted to go Para-sailing but I never really got the opportunity, you know so I'm real glad that you took me here, this is awesome.” The sun was high in the sky and Jared looked to his side. Jensen's cheeks were starting to color up and he reminded himself they needed to get some sunscreen when they were back of solid ground. The sun was playing in Jensen's hair, giving it blond highlights.

 

“I love you.” The words were sudden and out of the blue. Jensen turned to Jared and smiled brightly. “I love you too.” And he leaned in to kiss Jared's mouth. Their lips met and tongues eagerly battled for control.

 

“I... I know it's fast and that we don't know each other for years and years but..” Jared was having trouble putting his thoughts to words but Jensen listened patiently. “I just, I wanna be able to wake up and do whatever I want with you. I want us to be able to just get into heavy make out sessions in the middle of the living room, have sex in the pool get those dogs we were talking about. I want us to get our own place, Jen.”

 

Green eyes widened. “Our own place?”

 

Jared nodded his head. “I know you love living with my mother and Melly, Chris and Steve but I want more. I want to be us and only us. When I make love to you, I hate having to quiet you down, I hate having to tell you to make softer noises because others might hear.” He gazed at Jensen. “So I don't know how I'm supposed to ask this but.... will you move in with me, in our own place?”

 

A thousand thoughts shot through Jensen's head. He was excited, scared, unsure and hesitant. What if things didn't work out, what if Jared and he couldn't be in a house alone together. What if they drove each other insane, and not in a good way. It would mean leaving Sherri and the rest behind. He's been living in that house for years, it was the best home he'd ever had and now he was supposed to leave it behind and start over. He turned his head and looked at Jared. Jared with his slanted, hazel eyes. Jared with his amazing smile and gentle, caring nature. Jared who'd gotten him out of his shell, who showed him amazing things and loved him without hesitance and holding back and he knew there was no question as to what his answer was going to be.

 

“Yes. Yes.. I'll move in with you.” The smile on Jared's face was instant and he cupped Jensen's face in his large palms.

 

“Yeah?” The question was sighed against Jensen's lips and the older man could do nothing but nod silently. Jared's nearness slamming the breath from his lungs.

 

Jensen's mouth was slightly open and Jared couldn't resist that silent invitation. He leaned in that last fraction of an inch and slanted his lips across Jensen's. Jensen's mouth was soft and pliant, hot and slick when Jared's tongue slipped inside. Kissing Jensen was like waking up, going to feeling nothing to feeling everything at once. They didn't see much of the rest of the ride because they had trouble taking their hands off each other. 

 

After they got off the boat Jensen and Jared thanked Hank and Vince before heading back to the boulevard. By the time they got back to the car it was almost dinner time. They'd stopped on the way to slip into a couple of stores, not buying anything just looking around and joking around. Each time Jared grasped Jensen's hand or slipped his arm around Jensen's waist the older man felt like giggling but he was glad that he could hold himself back.

 

“Where do you wanna eat?” The question came from Jared but Jensen had no idea.

 

“I don't know, how about you choose, honestly, I could eat anything right now.”

 

Restaurants littered the side of the road and they picked one that served all type of fish dishes. Jared figured since they were at the sea they should eat something according to the theme of their day. His hazel eyes had turned black when Jensen said that they could go back and he'd eat Jared's cock, since that was also the theme of the day. The food was amazing. Jensen ordered the sea wolf and it was so succulent that chewing wasn't necessary. Jared had ordered the cod fillet with cappers and he scooped some up on his fork. “Here, try this” He held it out to Jensen and fed him the bite. “Good, huh?” Jensen smiled and nodded because yeah, it was fucking good. He in turn offered Jared a bite and they did the same with desert. Though Jared let it know that he'd rather lick the chocolate mousse off of Jensen's lips instead of the spoon. 

 

“So, I know you don't like skittles in your ass but how are you with chocolate mousse on your chest, ass and me licking it off?” The question was asked in the same tone as someone would use when asking to pass the sugar but the words sent licks of flames through Jensen's body. The food left them full and satisfied, for food at least. 

 

It was starting to get dark and the boulevard was lit up with the restaurants and the shops that stayed open late. People scattered on the pavement as they walked along the buildings. “I think..” Jared stepped closer to Jensen and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “That we need to go back to the hotel and see if the bed can hold us.” Jensen was completely on board with that idea and he laced his fingers with Jared's as they made their way back to the car. Jensen chuckled when they passed the museum of Sexual Paraphernalia. He couldn't help it because seriously, who'd think of such a thing.

 

It was quiet in the lobby of the hotel and they had the elevator all to themselves. Jared naturally took advantage of that fact and he pressed Jensen up against the elevator wall. “Been driving me nuts the entire day, looking at you but not touching the way I want to. God, you feel so good.” Large hands cupped Jensen's ass and hiked him up against Jared's groin.

 

 

Jensen could feel the hard line of Jared's cock and he undulated his hips against Jared's. The younger man growled and sucked Jensen's earlobe into his mouth, his hot tongue lapped at the sensitive flesh. It started heating up in the elevator and Jensen wished for the damn thing to be at their floor already. Seconds later he got his wish. The doors opened and Jared grabbed the collar of his shirt and he pulled Jensen out into the hallway. In the mean while Jared kept biting and sucking at the soft skin of Jensen's neck. They were pressed up against the door of their room and Jared was slipping his fingers in the back pocket of Jensen's jeans to fish out the keycard.

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Jared was getting impatient as he couldn't get the card out of Jensen's pocket. The older man chuckled huskily and batted Jared's hand away from his left ass cheek before reaching in and getting the card himself. His fingers closed around the flat piece of plastic and he handed it to Jared who opened the door with trembling hands. They practically fell into the room and Jensen pulled the door closed behind him. 

 

When he turned around Jared was standing in the middle of the room, half naked, tanned skin stretched across muscles and those dusky nipples begging to be licked and nibbled on. Jensen took it upon himself to do exactly that and he walked over to Jared, gripped the taller man's hips and placed his mouth over one of the enticing nubs of flesh. Jared's hands immediately went to the back of Jensen's neck to keep that lush mouth right where it was. The tall man arched into Jensen's mouth but he pulled Jensen off when he got too impatient. He pulled Jensen's shirt up and over so the other man was now just as half dressed as he was. Once again Jared's hands found Jensen's ass and he pulled the shorter man in as close as he could, he slowly walked them back until Jensen's back was resting against the wall of the hotel room. His hands came to rest on either side of Jensen's head and he used the rest of his body to pin Jensen's smaller frame against the hard wall. The shorter man's body was slowly moving against his, slow rolls of hips that wanted more, needed more and Jared had every intention of giving it to Jensen.

 

Eager fingers slipped to the front of Jensen's jeans and started opening the belt and top button before sliding the zipper down slowly. Jensen's hips arched into the touch and he moaned when Jared slid his hand down the front of Jensen's pants. He loved the way the older man responded to him, the hungry, eager way about him when Jared put his hands on him. Jensen toed off his boots and kicked them out of his path so he wouldn't trip over them, smirking against the soft skin of Jared's throat when he felt the tall man do the same. 

 

Jensen's hands dropped to Jared's pants and roughly pulled them open, chuckling when the top button popped off and rolled across the ground. His hands slid into the back of Jared's boxers and he grasped the firm globes as Jared continued to jerk him off, his pants still on. When he got sick of waiting he pulled Jared's hand out of his pants and shoved Jared back. 

 

The younger man looked startled but smiled when he caught on to Jensen's idea, he willingly allowed the other man to push him towards and then down onto the large bed. Jensen jumped on after him and straddled Jared's strong thighs, slamming their mouths together in a brutal kiss. Jared reached to the nightstand and pulled something out, Jensen looked up and saw a pair of padded cuffs in Jared's hand. “For me or you?” Jared just grinned and handed them over to Jensen. “Whatever you want.”

 

It was a sign of faith and Jensen took the small metal cuffs from Jared. He reached up and gently secured one of the cuffs to Jared's wrist, looped it though one of the spokes of the bed and secured the other one around Jared's remaining free wrist. The younger man flexed his arms and tested the restraints, they didn't give, not like Jensen expected them too. His mouth was watering at the idea of having Jared surrendered to his mercy. “Well, I'm all yours baby, do your worst.”

 

Jensen leaned forward and started kissing Jared, slow and languid, taking his time to explore Jared's slick mouth. Tongues playing together and soft sighs and moans escaped and were swallowed by the others mouth. Jensen could feel Jared hard beneath him, his cock straining in his shorts, Jensen's was no different. Taking his time he slowly started to slide down Jared's body, kissing his jaw, his collarbone and chest. He took his time laving Jared's hard nipples with his tongue, he teased the nubs into hard little peaks and Jared was gasping and squirming beneath him. When Jensen looked up he could see Jared was curling and uncurling his fingers into his palm, the handcuffs were under constant strain as Jared kept putting pressure on them as if he expected to break out of them.

 

Slowly but surely Jensen started making his way down Jared's chest to his stomach, treating the spasming muscles with licks and kisses. Jared's eyes were wide open and his breath was ragged, those perfect lips open in an attempt to get more oxygen into his body but each time he thought he'd caught his breath then Jensen took it away. Jensen hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jared's shorts. “Lift up, I want them off.” Since Jared wanted the same he complied and lifted his hips off the mattress so Jensen could slip the material down his legs. His boxers landed somewhere near the foot of the bed and Jensen wrapped a warm hand around Jared's leaking erection. The tip was wet with pre-come and it was flushed and angry red. 

 

He leaned down and licked the head of Jared's cock making the younger man groan loudly and Jensen savored the taste of Jared's pre-come on his tongue before swallowing. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly, his hand cupped Jared's balls and rolled them around in their velvety pouch. Jared's cock was leaking and Jensen could taste it as he sank down until his nose was buried in coarse curls, his throat constricting around Jared's aching dick.

 

“Jen, Jen, Jen.” His name a prayer on Jared's lips and he knew exactly what the younger man was begging for but he wasn't getting it, yet. Jensen could hear the rattling of the cuffs and he looked up at Jared. The younger man was spread out on the mattress, hips arching desperately into Jensen's mouth and arms strained with being contained by the metal cuffs. The younger man's legs were spread out and Jensen was resting in between them, Jared’s hips undulating beneath him. Sweat was slowly starting to slick their skin and Jensen pulled off Jared's cock to trace the path of a drop down the crease of Jared's thigh. “Jensen... God, Jensen, please.” Jared's voice was rough and needy and Jensen felt his cock twitch in his boxers. Jared moved his hips up in invitation and widened his legs just that little bit more giving Jensen a perfect view.

 

He started kissing down the crease of Jared's thigh to his perineum, his hand wrapped around Jared's thigh and he slowly pushed it up against the younger man's chest revealing that puckered little ring. “Fuck, yess.” It was nothing more than a hiss but a sign for Jensen that he could continue. The second his tongue touched Jared's hole Jensen felt a shiver run through Jared's body and he smiled against the sift skin of Jared's perfect ass. His fingers dug into the fleshy part of Jared's ass while he lapped and sucked at Jared's hole, his tongue curling into a tip and teasing that tight ring open, slowly but surely. Jared's breath started hitching and words turned into mumbled inaudible moans and groans when Jensen licked into Jared's body. “Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Jared's curse could probably be heard down in the lobby and Jensen kissed a path back up to Jared's stomach.

 

“Shhh, calm down babe.” but secretly he loved that he could make Jared lose control like that.

 

“Uhn, please... please, Jen, please.” Jensen had no idea what Jared exactly wanted so he crawled up that long body, shivering when those mile long legs wrapped around his waist. “What? Tell me what you want.” Jensen nibbled softly at Jared's ear and placed hot, wet kisses down the tall man's neck. “Fuck me. God, please, I want you to fuck me.”

 

Jensen's eyes widened and he lifted himself up on his arms. “You sure?” It wasn't like he didn't want to fuck Jared because god knows he did want to. He wanted to feel those legs wrapped around him as he slipped in and out of that tight body. It's just that they'd never done that before, normally it was Jared the one who did the fucking, just because Jensen loved it when Jared took control and Jared loved making Jensen go crazy.

 

Jared nodded and lifted his head off the pillow to claim Jensen's mouth in a soft kiss, their slick tongues sliding together, tasting and exploring. 

 

With shaking hands Jensen reached out for the lube, the snap of uncapping the bottle was loud in his ears and he took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he'd done this. Not like he was worried that he'd forgotten how it goes but he was still nervous, he didn't want to hurt Jared because he knew that it had also been a long time, if ever for Jared. He slicked his fingers up and moved them between Jared's spread thighs, the silky skin of Jared's legs brushing against his hips. Jensen slithered back down Jared's body and took the younger man's cock back between his lips, the hard flesh hot and heavy in his mouth. 

 

His fingers teased the opening to Jared's body and Jensen felt the tight ring twitch as he slowly pressed the tip of his finger inside. Jared was tight. He knew it was supposed to be tight but it still amazed him how tight and how hot it was inside Jared, as if he was sliding his finger into a furnace only better. Jared wasn't talking anymore, he had his bottom lip between his teeth and he was pressing his ass down onto Jensen's finger. 

 

Jensen felt like he was going to come just from this, from Jared making those whining noises in the back of his throat and those greedy hips moving down onto his now two fingers. He could feel the muscles of Jared's ass stretching around his fingers, the two digits pressed tightly together inside Jared's heat. The walls of Jared's ass like velvet. Jensen added a third finger and he bit back a groan when he heard a soft slick sound as his fingers slid into that tight body. He was sucking at Jared's hip bones and he loved the way Jared's stomach muscles jumped when he pressed his fingers into that bundle of nerves.

 

“That's... oh, right.... there, right there.” Jared shoved his ass down onto Jensen's fingers and when that spot was his again his back arched off the bed and Jensen had to pull his head back before he was hit in the face with sharp hipbones and a rock hard cock. He crawled up Jared's body, laving kisses along the way and sucking on the pebbled nipples.

 

Jensen was greeted enthusiastically by Jared's hungry mouth. He was sucking into a hot kiss and Jared's tongue thrust into Jensen's mouth. The muscles in Jared's arms were straining and the cuffs were pulled tight from the bed, the small chain creaking under the force of Jared's grip. 

 

Their tongues battled for dominance as Jensen kept finger fucking Jared's ass, probing and teasing Jared from inside. The younger man's legs were wrapped around Jensen's waist and they were tightening, indicating Jared's impatience and Jensen chuckled. He pulled his fingers gently out of Jared's ass and he squirted some of the lube onto his cock. “Tell me when you're feeling any discomfort okay.” It wasn't as if Jensen was as large as Jared but he still didn't want to hurt the other man.

 

He felt loved and honored by the fact that Jared trusted him with this, because he knew Jared didn't just give this to anyone, it made him feel special. Jensen leaned down and kissed Jared's eyelids as he placed the tip of his cock at Jared's entrance. The muscle fluttered and when Jensen pushed it seemed as of Jared's body just opened up and sucked Jensen inside. He bottomed out in seconds and a little whimper escaped his lips. 

 

Jensen could feel Jared's body tense and relax under him, felt that tight ring spasm around his cock. It felt amazing. Jared's sweat slicked body so close to his, those long, limber legs wrapped around his waist and that velvet ass surrounding his cock. “God, you feel so fucking good, Jay. Stop, stop.” Jared stopped moving his hips at Jensen's request. “Fuck, I'm gonna come within seconds, just... give me a moment, okay.”

 

It wasn't normal. The feeling coursing through his veins, the way his skin tingled and sang where Jared's skin touched his. A low chuckle escaped Jared's throat and Jensen lifted himself up so he could stare into those hazel depths. “Are you laughing at me?” But he knew Jared was not laughing at him.

 

The younger man grinned up at him, his breath fanning across Jensen's face. “I wouldn't dare. It's just nice to know that I'm not the only one with the stamina of a thirteen year old when concerning sex with you.”

 

The green eyed man lowered his head and sucked Jared's bottom lip into him mouth, the needy moan that Jared gave was swallowed by him and he licked into that wet heat. When Jensen felt he got his cock back under control he started pulling out and thrusting back in, his moved slow and gentle as not to hurt Jared.

 

It seemed that the younger man had different ideas though and he lifted his hips off the bed to meet Jensen's thrusts and sped things up a bit. “You don't have to be so careful, just fuck me baby. I wanna feel you inside me, wanna feel everything.”

 

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Jensen's vocabulary dropped down to only four letter words and he slammed inside of Jared. The dam had broken and his fingers dug into the soft skin of Jared's hips, his teeth sank into Jared's shoulders as he pounded the tall body into the mattress.

 

He startled when he felt two hands come down on his back, nails digging into his skin and sweat slick skin of strong arms around his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared down at Jared, then his eyes trailed up to the headboard of the bed and saw the cuffs dangling there, useless. “Latches on the side of the cuffs.” Jared explained. “I just had to touch you... God, I have to touch you.”

 

Jared's hands slid across Jensen's shoulders, down the slope of his back and clasped onto the plump cheeks of his ass. Their bodies moved in unison, hips undulating and pushing up and down. Jensen's cock slid in and out of Jared, angling his hips that he hit that spot deep inside Jared. One of Jensen's hands slipped between their bodies and clasped around Jared’s leaking cock. 

 

The tall man surged up into the touch and cried out Jensen’s name as the older man started stroking his cock. The head was red and dripping with pre-come, the shaft silky hard and Jensen squeezed gently as he moved his hand up and down. He could feel Jared tightening around his cock and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would spill his seed into Jared. 

 

Jensen was already starting to feel that all to familiar tingle at the base of his spine, that liquid heat that told him that he was mere moments from coming. He found Jared’s mouth and took it in a gentle kiss, such a contrast to his ferocious strokes into Jared and the frantic movements of his hand on Jared’s cock. The moan he spilled into Jared’s mouth came at the same time as he spilled his come deep into Jared’s ass, his cock twitching as he spurted inside Jared’s eager body.

 

Their tongues played together and Jared’s large hands were splayed on the small of Jensen’s back, a warm, solid weight. Jensen kept his hand moving on Jared’s cock, tight grip slick with Jared’s pre-come. Then Jared was arching up into Jensen and screaming Jensen’s name as he spilled hotly in between them, come coating Jensen’s hand and Jared’s stomach. Bodies heaving and breath hitching as they experienced their highs. Sweat slick skin and grasping hands all over the place as both Jensen and Jared tried to get their bearings again. The sheets were sticking to Jared’s sweaty body and Jensen was sticking to Jared with the younger man’s come between them.

 

Jensen slowly pulled out and fell on his back to Jared’s right. “Oh my god.” The groan was muffled by numerous pillows as Jensen buried his head in the cool sheets.

 

“So,” Though Jared was trying to sound nonchalant the panting ruined that and he turned to his side. His hazel eyes found Jensen’s and he smiled devilishly. “We’re so doing that again in the near future.”

 

The older man chuckled and cuddled up closer to Jared. “I assume that’s your way of saying ‘that didn’t totally suck.” He chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, the scent of the tall man was addicting as was the feel of that hot, sweaty body against his.

 

Jared wiped the come from his stomach with one of the extra pillows and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “Oh… that was way better than simply ‘not sucky’, that was amazing. My ass will be hurting and you’ll have to drive home tomorrow while I lay on the back seat with my ass in the air, but still awesome.”

 

They quieted down and slowly Jensen started to slip into sleep. “Hey,” Jared’s voice was loud in the silence and Jensen hummed a confirmation that he was listening. “I love you.” The words were said in such an open and honest tone that Jensen couldn’t help but smile. He snuggled up closer and pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s neck. “Love you too… now go to sleep and I promise to buy you a doughnut for your ass.”


	12. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

 

 

*Five years later*

 

 

He walked out of the bathroom and he nearly fell on his face. A pair of huge shoes was lying in the middle of the bedroom and he sighed agitatedly. “Jared!... damn it, Jared I told you to fucking clean up after yourself.” He knew he should be used to it by now but against his better judgment he still thought he could change Jared's cluttered ways.

 

The silence in the house told him Jared wasn't home or else the younger man would have been bouncing up the stairs. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to their huge closet, it dominated the room but they had to have it for their massive amount of clothes. 

 

Jensen kicked a discarded pair of Jared's jeans to the side and opened the sliding door of the closet to reach in and grab some jeans and a clean shirt and boxer shorts. The thick carpet was soft underneath his feet as he walked over to the bed so he could sit down. 

 

The room was light and spacious, colors of white and light tones of green giving it a fresh and clean feel, despite Jared's shit lying around on the floor. Besides the large closet there was also a smaller dresser in the room and the centre piece was a huge California king. They needed that for Jared's height and bulk even though Jensen thought that was a load of crap because each night Jared wrapped himself around Jensen like a vine leaving half of the bed empty.

 

He slipped on the jeans and ignored the shirt, it was already heating up, he went downstairs and sniffed the air appreciatively. Jared had made coffee. And right there Jared was forgiven for his shoes, he knew Jensen too well and knew he couldn't function without at least two cups of black coffee. The brew was waiting for him when he got to the kitchen and poured himself an obscenely large cup of the black liquid, no sugar, no milk, just straight up black. 

 

Jared always looked at him as if he were crazy, but then again Jared dumped so much sugar and milk in his coffee that Jensen suspected it didn't taste like coffee at all when Jared got through with it.

 

Jensen walked out onto the porch of the house and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. It was still a little cool but the sun was warming the sky and ground fast and before too long it would be sweltering heat like they were used to. Luckily the house was equipped with air-conditioning so they didn't need to worry about being cooked alive. 

 

He loved their house. After they had told Sherri and the rest that they wanted to get a place of their own Sherri had insisted on helping them find a place. Jensen had been pleasantly surprised by all the support they got from their friends and filled with hope and enthusiasm they'd started looking for a place. That enthusiasm had been of short stay because searching for a house, Jensen had found out, was one of the worst things he'd ever had to do in his life. There were so many things you had to take in account, so many wishes that needed to be found in one place. 

 

After half a year they'd almost given up but then Sherri's realtor had taken them to this place. At first glance it hadn't been much. The paint was peeling and the beams looked rotten, the garden was completely out of control and there were organisms living in the pool Jensen rather not think about.

 

Then they had stepped inside. Marble floors that had been in perfect condition, more windows than they would ever need but gave the house a larger feel than it really was. It was a lot smaller than the mansion but they only would be living there together so it was more than enough. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large, open kitchen and a dine/living room connected to the kitchen so the one cooking could talk to the one watching TV. The house had a back porch that had steps down into the back yard. A large pool with a fence around it and enough place to run around.

 

Especially the running around space and the fence around the pool were a necessity. After they'd settled into the house they had gone to the pound, Jared had always wanted a dog and Jensen loved animals as well. It had gone a little different than expected because they went in for one dog and walked out with two. Jensen just thanked god on his bare knees that the dogs were already named because there was no way in hell he would have allowed Jared to name them 'Bonnie and Clyde'. Their names were Harley and Sadie, boy and girl, spaded and neutered because even though Jensen loved dogs, nests and nests of them didn't seem like a good idea to him.

 

He finished his coffee and went back into the kitchen to make some breakfast; he was in the mood for some scrambled eggs and bacon. 

 

Jensen was just putting some butter into the skillet when the door slammed closed and nails were heard on the tiles. Seconds later he was attacked from behind by two enthusiastic dogs, wet noses and excited yips. He leaned down to scratch them both behind their ears. “Hey, babies. How was the run with daddy... did you wear him out, huh? Left him on the street?”

 

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and a sweaty chest was pressed against his back. “Hey, I just showered you ape.” His protest didn't do much though, not like he expected it to do any good. Warm lips caressed the sensitive skin behind his ear and hot breath ghosted across his cheek. “Great, now I have to take another shower. I stink of you.” There was no malice or anger behind the words so Jared just pressed in firmer behind Jensen. He slipped his hands to cup Jensen's cock that was quickly gaining interest. “Hmmm, morning, babe. Whatcha cooking?”

 

Jensen turned in Jared's arms and allowed the other man to push him back against the counter, the edge of the counter top resting in the small of his back. “Eggs and bacon. Want some?” But that was a silly question, if he'd learned anything the last couple of years it was that Jared was always hungry. The smile of Jared's face told him that Jared figured he'd already come to that conclusion.

 

The shorter man lifted his hands and tangled his fingers in those chocolate curls. Jared’s hair had grown out a little bit more, it came to just over his ears and it was all over the place, the roots slightly damp with sweat. It should gross him out that his fingers were buried in sweaty locks but Jensen had also found out that nothing about Jared was disgusting.

 

Soft lips were pressed against the pulse point behind Jensen's ear and he tipped his head to the side to give Jared better access. “You working today?” The question was muffled because Jared was busy licking and sucking at the soft skin but Jensen could still understand him. “Yeah, I'm talking to a guy about a couple of scholarships for the kids. He told me he could go as far as three... I'm gonna try and get four or five out of him, its charity after all.” He was surprised he could even get the words out with Jared's attention on making him lose train of thought.

 

“You're too good for this world. Good thing I got Chad coming over to keep me company because else I'd be so bored out of my skull all day long.” Jared's hands disappeared down the back of Jensen's jeans and he slipped a finger down the crack of Jensen's ass. Though the feeling was amazing Jensen knew he didn't have time for this so he pulled away. He tried to ignore the soft sound of disappointment coming from Jared. “I gotta eat and then jet. I have an appointment.”

 

Though Jensen knew Jared rather do something else the younger man let go and nodded. “Okay, babe. I'mma go take a shower and I'll see you later. Are you taking the kids?” Jensen nodded with a smile, “Don't I always.”

 

Jensen fixed himself some eggs and bacon and made sure to leave some for Jared so he could eat too. He ran up to the bedroom to slip into his shirt and called out a 'goodbye' to Jared who was singing some kind of song in the shower before running down the stairs out of the house and into his car. It was a beat up old pick up he got at a huge discount but he loved it, and the dogs could easily go into it without having to worry about scratching fabric with nails of getting mud on the seats.

 

It was a short drive to the foundation and Jensen parked the truck in the small lot to the side of the building. Three years ago he'd started talking to Sherri about setting up a house for teens that had been kicked out of their homes. For people that shared the same fate as he and Melly, who had nowhere to go. That was when they'd come up with the Rainbow Foundation.

 

The Foundation took in kids that had been kicked out or ran away from their homes because of certain circumstances. Sherri offered to sponsor him, she'd gotten him a building and some funds for supplies. The first year of The Rainbow Foundation had been hard, funds were tight and sponsors didn't want to touch him because he openly promoted Homosexuality as an accepted thing in his shelter. Then a large pharmaceutical company had contacted him, when he heard that they wanted to sponsor him he was ecstatic. The company only did it because it had been getting a bad name in the press and they needed something to straighten that out. Jensen didn't give a shit about their reasoning, they paid good money to get his kids food, clothes and education. 

 

After that it had gotten easier, the shelter had been put on the map, so to speak. People knew what they were about now and slowly more and more sponsors started to come forward, wanting their name connected to an organization that helped kids find their way in life. Supermarkets gave them large discounts and local schools cut them slack with tuition fees and such. Now he was even in the talks with a couple of nearby colleges who might be willing to give a couple of scholarships to the kids who really worked for it.

 

There were a few rules if you wanted to stay at the Rainbow, though. Jensen always checked the home situation because he didn't want someone to be there who just refused to live with his parents because they were annoying or kept them on too short a leash. He made a point of always visit the family of the person wanting to stay in the Rainbow, tried to get the parents to see reason. There were a few special cases, such was normal. Kids like Melly who didn't want to be found by their parents and Jensen gave them all the anonymity they needed.

 

He walked into the house they rented, it was pretty large, something Sherri had insisted on. If she were to invest she wanted to be able to have as much kids as possible. There were three stories to the building, it had 15 bedrooms, they weren't large but large enough for a bed, possibly a second should it be needed, closet, desk and personal things, three bathrooms a large kitchen and a 'living room'. 

 

Currently there were 11 kids living with them. Some had been there since the beginning and others only for a couple of months. Sometimes they got kids who only stayed a couple of nights before they went again, to other family or friends. Jensen never turned anyone away who needed a safe place to sleep, provided they were kids. That had been a difficult decision one night when an older man had stepped into the house and asked for a bed. It had taken a lot of thinking but Jensen decided that this was for kids and they needed to feel safe and secure so he wouldn't take in older people off the street, he didn’t want that kind of trouble and they had other options.

 

“Hey Jensen.” He was greeted by one of the boys that had been there since the second day the shelter opened. Casey was a flamboyant gay boy of 19. He’d showed up, 16 years old, bruised from his father’s fists when he'd found out his boy was gay. Casey had never been trouble, he was just grateful to have a place to crash, he was actually one of the kids Jensen was working to get a scholarship for.

 

“Hey Casey, What's up?” Jensen walked up to the youth and clasped the younger man's shoulder. “The rest behaving a little, I got an appointment in half an hour so don't kill each other okay, blood's too hard to clean up on such a short notice.

 

The young man chuckled and nodded his head. “Sure, Jey. We'll keep it clean. Oh, before I forget. Zack and Felix are out with Michael and Tom told me to tell you he'd be back in fifteen minutes, he stepped out because we're out of toilet paper, not a good thing to be out of in a house filled with guys and girls. Which reminds me of another thing. Stay the hell away from Linda man. She's on her period and when girls say that they never get cranky during that period.... well, just stay away if you value your life.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up, man. Last thing I want it to have a confrontation with a hormonal sixteen year old girl.” Jensen proceeded to the kitchen to put on a fresh pot of coffee for the Headmaster of the community college. 

 

“It's why I thank god every day I'm a brightly flaming homo.” Casey followed Jensen into the kitchen. “These girls man, drive me crazy. Always saying what they don't mean and then when you do exactly what they say they get pissy because they wanted you to do something entirely different and you should have known that according to them. Fucking crazy chicks.”

 

“Tell me about it. Though I sometimes get confronted with dirty boxers on the floor, sticking socks and sweat drenched shirts all over the house so...” Jensen grabbed the canister of coffee and dunked a couple of scoops into the filter and filled the container with water. 

 

“Please” Casey scoffed and leaned back against the counter. “I've seen who wears those boxers and shirts, you have absolutely nothing to complain about. Mr. P is fucking hot, you should be happy to clean after such a fine man.”

 

Jensen chuckled and cuffed the boy on the back of the head. “Stop talking about my man like that. Go get your own uber hot business man.” 

 

\--------------

 

 

“I'm gonna kick your ass.” Jared chuckled at his friend’s exclamation and proceeded to shoot some of Chad's men. “Like hell you are. I'm a fucking king at this game man.”

 

It was a Sunday morning and Chad had come over to discuss some work, naturally that turned into playing games on the ps2. “I still can't believe the wife let you go on a Sunday, man. Isn't Sunday like, holy, in your house? Kenzie always gets so uptight about you having lunch at home on a Sunday.” Chad snorted at Jared and continued to play the game. “She's at her folks, thank god.”

 

“Speaking of wives... where's your ball and chain?” Chad winked at Jared and pointedly looked around the empty home and Jared smiled at him. “Oh, you know him; he's working his ass off at the centre.”

 

“He really likes it there, doesn't he? Who would have guessed, butler-boy the superhero for today’s rejected youth.”Chad whooped as he killed a couple guys off Jared's squadron. “Who would have guessed a couple of years ago when you just got back from Europe that you'd get together with Butler-Boy.”

 

Jared smacked Chad upside the head.”You fucking know I hate it when you call him that. He has a name, use it.”

 

The blonde ignored him completely as he kept playing the game. “And now here you are, shacked up with the guy. Should I call him shelter boy then, since he's no longer a butler, or do you make him wait on you when he's home... I bet you got some kind of French maid outfit stashed in one of the closets.”

 

“You're out of your fucking mind, is what you are.” Jared's voice held no malice. “Jensen's doing a great job at the shelter and it wouldn't have been such a success if it wasn't for him. Besides, he loves helping kids out.”

 

It was the truth. Since Jensen started working at the shelter the man had gone through some big changes. He wasn't as shy and insecure as he used to be, it seemed as if working with these rejected kids gave him a purpose and Jared could see Jensen loved every second of it.

 

There had actually been quite a few changes the past couple of years. Chris and Steve had moved out of the mansion and Steve had started a catering business. It had started small but slowly Steve had been gathering a loyal clientele. Chris still did gardening and had expanded to other gardens besides the mansions.

 

Naturally that left a large gap in the staffing of the mansion but the shelter proved good for that too and Sherri had hired three other people in Jensen's, Chris' and Steve's place so it all worked out.

 

The only one who hadn't changed was Melly, it seemed she was content right where she was. Melly still lived at the mansion and helped Sherri with everything, though she had a lot more time off now that there was a new staff to help out. If she wasn't at the mansion she could be found working alongside Jensen in the shelter. They say blood runs thicker than water but apparently wax was thicker than blood.

 

It was a running joke amongst them that Jensen and Melly took the time every other week to join up and pay a visit to the beauty salon. Jensen still tried to get Jared to give it a try but Jared refused to let a woman with hot wax near his ass, a razor worked just as good on some areas. Chris and Steve always teased Jensen and Melly when they got together but Jared secretly liked it. Okay, so maybe not so secretly since Jared made it his personal quest after every waxing to 'test' if the woman had done a good job, to Jensen's great pleasure.

 

Sherri and Melly also did a lot of Charity events but after that one time Jensen hadn't been up for auction again. Jensen usually made a point to stay out of their cunning plans, he did however offer the help of the Shelter's inhabitants to pose as waiters and waitresses and that was always a huge success.

 

Jared and Chad both startled when the bell rang.”Who the hell could that be?” Jared got to his feet and padded over to the front door. When he pulled it open he stood face to face with an older woman, graying hair and lines of aging on her face. “Can I help you with anything, ma'am?”

 

The woman smiled hesitantly.”I...I don't expect you to remember me Mr. Padalecki but my name is Donna Ackles, I'm Jensen Ackles' mom.” Jared took a good look and then he saw it, the freckles, green eyes and though thinned out over the years, traces of a soft mouth so like Jensen's.

 

“Well in that case, no offence Mrs. Ackles but last time you came to visit your son it didn't go all that well. I think you should just leave.” Maybe it wasn't his place to turn Jensen's mom away but he knew how Jensen had been when his parents had visit and he didn't want the shorter man to go through anymore pain. He'd promised himself and Jensen that they would only know good times from then on.

 

“Please.” Her green eyes looked at him, begging. “Please...I just want to see my son.”

 

“Last time you saw your son you and your husband insulted and hurt him. I don't think I like the prospect of that happening again.” Jared was determined to keep Jensen from getting hurt once more, especially by these people.

 

“My husband... he's dead. He died two years ago, heart attack. I... I admit that Jensen's ... lifestyle doesn't completely agree with me but I can overlook that, if he would just give me another chance. I just want another chance to get to know my son. Please.” Her tone was so pleading and her face so sincere that Jared could feel himself giving in.

 

“Jensen's not here right now.... but I can take you to him.” The smile on her face made him think he made the right decision. Besides, who was he to judge whether Donna got to see her son or not.

 

He stepped aside to let her inside. “Let me get my stuff and I'll drive you over to his work.”

 

She smiled gratefully at him and stood in the hallway as Jared put on his shoes and told Chad where he was going. Chad said he'd hang out at the house for a while but if he got bored he'd see Jared the next week at work.

 

Jared held the car door open for Donna and waited as she got seated and buckled up before slipping into the driver’s seat. It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining brightly and Jared just hoped that his decision wouldn't cast a shadow on this day.

 

“Do you mind me asking... why now? Why do you all of a sudden want to get to know Jensen? A few years ago you came to my mother’s house and when you found out that Jensen was still gay you didn't know how fast you could get out there.” He looked sideways for a moment. 

 

Donna swallowed and folded her hands in her lap, a nervous gesture. “I know that what we... I did to Jensen can't just be forgiven and forgotten. We threw him out and we didn't make the effort to make sure he was okay; I can never make up for that mistake. I... when Jensen became gay I...” Jared felt the need to interrupt her, “Jensen didn't become gay, he was born that way.”

 

She blinked and nodded, a hesitant and apologetic smile on her face. “Yes, he was. When we found out that Jensen was gay it was a huge shock, everything we dreamt about was thrown out the window and we couldn't handle that...my husband even worse than me.” Donna was looking out the window as she told her story. “We couldn't get pregnant, you know... Jensen was our little miracle and when... it just burst, knowing we'd never get grandchildren or see him get married.”

 

“He can still have kids, you know. Just because he's into men and not women it doesn't mean he can't have kids, we can adopt and this is California, we can get legally married now.” Jared took a turn and he knew it would be moments before they reached the 'Rainbow'.

 

“So uhm... where are we going? I thought Jensen worked for your mother?” Donna looked around curiously, the shelter not being in the best of neighborhoods.

 

“We're going to a place called 'The Rainbow', it’s a place Jensen and my mom founded. It's a shelter for kids who've been kicked out of their house by their families because they're either gay or not what their parents expected them to be.” Donna was dead silent as she listened to Jared. “Jensen started this a couple of years back because he wanted to help kids that went through what he went through. He gives them a place to sleep and a High School to go to, right now he's working on getting a couple of scholarships to surrounding colleges.”

 

Jared couldn't keep the pride from sounding through in his words but he couldn't help it. He was so damn proud of what Jensen had accomplished. “It started out real small and Jensen just lobbied and worked to get sponsors and benefactors until he could sustain a couple of kids and get them started on a life without the help of their parents. Your son is an amazing man and I think myself a very lucky man to have him in my life.” He stopped the car in the small lot, he could see Jensen's truck a few yards away and he turned to Donna. “So I have to say this, and I don't mean any disrespect, but if you insult him or say something to him that upsets him... I will take you out of there and onto a plane home... he doesn't get hurt ever again, understood?”

 

She nodded and before he could get out of the car she grabbed his arm.”Jared... thank you for taking such good care of my son, and for loving him like he deserves.”

 

Jared nodded silently and motioned for her to follow him out of the car. The front door was closed but not locked. Jensen had rules about that. From nine in the morning to eleven at night the door was kept unlocked so anyone who needed help could come in. After nine the door was locked for the safety of the kids but there was an intercom system next to the door should someone need them after the curfew. The older kids had their own key, but they did have to prove trustworthy before Jensen gave one to them.

 

He pushed the door open and was greeted by Casey who turned around with a smile. “Mr. P... what a surprise!” And he gave Jared a very obvious once over.

 

“Hey there Casey. Still haven't found a guy for yourself? Don't let Jensen catch you looking at me like that... he get's possessive.” A smirk on his lips as he ushered Donna into the small living room. “Speaking of my lovely partner... where is he?”

 

Casey followed them into the living room and plopped down into one of the armchairs. “He's still in his office with the College man. He should be out any minute because he's been there forever.”

 

Jared nodded and set about getting something to drink for him and Donna. “Casey, this is Donna Ackles, Jensen's mom.”

 

The teen’s eyes widened and looked at the woman. “I thought Jensen's parents were narrow-minded assholes who kicked him out on his ass when he told them he was gay.” You could say a lot about Casey but subtle really wasn't his thing.

 

Donna blushed furiously but Jared didn´t intervene. She caused this herself, if she had been strong enough to stand up against her husband and just have a mind of her own then Jensen never would have been through all that shit. On the other hand Jensen never would have come to Los Angeles either so Jared wouldn´t know him.

 

A door on the far end of the hallway opened and Jared recognized Jensen´s voice as he spoke to another man. He got up out of his chair and waited until Jensen had shown the man out.

 

“Hey, babe. How did the meeting go?” Jensen whipped around when he heard Jared's voice and he smiled widely.”Fucking awesome! I got four scholarships per year! Out of him. How awesome is that!” Jensen moved to Jared and threw himself in the taller man's arms. “It was great, he listened and agreed with everything I said, how important a solid education is for kids and how his college would love to contribute to the forming of young American minds.”

 

Jared chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jensen. “A whole lot of psycho babble bullshit, then.” Jensen laughed and kissed Jared on the lips, green eyes sparkling. “Yeah, but that bullshit got my kids a couple of full scholarships. God, I can't believe he agreed with me... do you know what this means, we can give four kids PER YEAR a college education.”

 

Jared loved seeing Jensen all hyped up like this.”I'm so happy for you, babe. We should get together with the family and have a celebratory barbecue or something, we can't just let this pass, you know.”

 

“Hell, no.”Jensen was totally excited and he didn't even notice Jared slowly steering him to the living room. “So.... since you're in such a good mood, I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Just.... be nice, okay, I know you can be.”

 

Jensen had no idea what the hell Jared was talking about until he turned around and stood face to face with his mother. Automatically his eyes searched the room for his father.”He's dead.” Donna's voice was soft. “He died a little while ago, heart attack... too much stress the doctor said.”

 

Green eyes narrowed.”So what, now you're here to blame me for Alan's death? Sorry to say but I could care less.”

 

Donna smiled softly and stepped closer to Jensen. “That’s not why I'm here. I'm here because I wanted to say I'm sorry, we never should have treated you the way we did. I never should have never treated you the way I did.”

 

Jensen was cautious. He didn't want to jump into believing her just to get hurt along the way again. “You can't expect a couple of words to make right years of wrong. You kicked me out of your home... because I was gay! Trust me; you don't even want to know what I did to stay alive those years before I met Sherri.”

 

Donna's eyes widened and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. “I'm so sorry. I don't care anymore. You can love whomever you wish to... I just want to get to know you. I... I moved to LA a few months back, I just recently got the nerve to find you. I don't want you to feel obligated but maybe... we could have lunch some time.”

 

Jensen didn't know what to think of all this so he shot Jared a questioning glance. The younger man smiled and nodded encouragingly. He loved how supportive Jared always was of him. “Okay.” He still sounded a bit unsure but lunch didn't sound like a dangerous thing.

 

“Okay, we can have lunch some time.” Jensen smiled hesitantly.

 

The door to the kitchen swung open and a nervous Casey walked into the living room. It was for Casey's sake that Jensen had started lobbying for college scholarships so Jensen knew the youth had been waiting nervously for the news.

 

Jensen was extremely happy that he could give Casey good news.”And.” The young man sounded jittery and nervous, understandable when his future was dependent on Jensen's answer. “Did you get it?”

 

The older man put on a serious face and turned to Casey.”I'm sorry to say Case... but upcoming year you're gonna have to dial down on the late night movies.... because you're going to COLLEGE!”

 

Casey's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.”What...you're fucking kidding me. You got it!” He launched himself towards Jensen and wrapped his arms around the older man.”Oh my god... I'm going to college, I'm going to college!” the embrace turned softer and Jensen felt Casey bury his face in the crook of Jensen's neck, hot tears fell on his skin and Jensen tightened his grip on the boy. “I'm going to college.” Merely a whisper now.

 

“You're still gonna have to work fucking hard for it. You’re gonna have to maintain a good GPA, take part in extra-curricular activities and stay out of trouble.” Jensen allowed Casey to just hold him, he understood that it was a very emotional moment and he was proud that he could be a part of it.

 

Casey slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I will, I promise...dude, I got this!” He jumped around and flew into Jared's arms, “Dude, your husband is fucking awesome... you should be happy he's already got a ring around his finger or else I would have totally stolen him from you quicker than you can say ‘Queer as Folk’.”

 

Jared just grinned and looked at the man in question.

 

Casey bounded up the stairs yelling at the other people who might be up in their rooms and Jared just chuckled.

 

“Married?” Donna's voice was soft and a little sad. “You got married?”

 

Jensen turned to his mother and smiled, he refused to be ashamed or guilty about that. “Yeah. About a year and a half ago now. Jared asked me and I figured I'd be stupid to say no, seeing as he's gorgeous and talented and smart and kind…. and I kinda love him.”

 

“I... I'm sorry I wasn't there, I would have loved to see you get married.” Jensen shrugged. That day was one of the most wonderful days in his life and he wouldn't change a thing about it.”No offense but we didn't think you would want to attend seeing as you don't like gay people.”

 

“He looked beautiful.”Jared's voice said softly. “He wore a black tuxedo and he had the most amazing smile on his face. Maybe...maybe Jensen can take the photo album to your lunch. That way you can see what he looked like and what the day was like.”

 

Donna nodded her head and smiled.”Yeah, I would like that.” Jensen nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that would be nice. How about we exchange phone numbers and I'll check my schedule when I get home, see when I have a free afternoon. I would like to have lunch with you.”

 

When Jared opened that door to see Donna stand there he couldn't have foreseen how well it would go. He watched as Jensen and his mother exchanged numbers and Donna got into a cab.

 

Jensen watched as the cab disappeared into the distance and turned to Jared when the yellow car moved out of sight. “So...all in all, this was a pretty good day.” He moved closer to Jared and wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, resting his head against the younger man's broad chest.

 

“What do you say we clean up shop and go home? I got a couple of steaks in the refrigerator, a few cold beers and the weather is perfect for a little private BeBeQue.” Jared rested his chin on the top of Jensen's head as he spoke. “That way we can enjoy a nice quiet evening, just the two of us... providing that Chad isn't still playing couch potato in our home.”

 

Jensen frowned playfully.”You left the blond mayhem in our home, unsupervised.... and here I thought I married a smart man.” He sighed and disappeared into the Shelter. Tom had returned in the meanwhile and Jensen just got the two large dogs from the yard behind the shelter, called out a quick 'bye' to Tom and told the other man he'd get his truck in the morning.

 

Jared's car was large enough to get the dogs into and they set course for home. It was one of Jensen's quirks but he just loved to sit in a car with Jared. When driving Jared had the habit of placing his hand on Jensen's thigh. Not doing anything kinky or sexual, just resting his hand on Jensen's upper thigh and sometimes squeezing gently. Jensen loved that, loved that even during short drives Jared felt the need to touch him.

 

The drive was short, a little too short for Jensen because he loved those comfortable silences during car rides. Harley and Sadie jumped out of the car as soon as Jared opened the door and they ran barking to the house. Chad's car was gone so they figured he'd gone home when Jared stayed away too long.

 

The house was quiet but in a few seconds that changed. Jared turned on the radio and fired up the grill as Jensen turned on the oven to bake some French bread to go with the steaks. The dogs were chasing each other through the large back yard, barking loudly and yipping.

 

“Hey, babe. I’m gonna call ma and let her know how the meeting went.” Jensen saw Jared hold up his hand to signal he heard him and chuckled, a man of few words, his husband. He picked up the phone and dialed the number blindly. 

 

Sherri was excited to hear about the scholarships for the kids at the shelter and she agreed with the conditions Jensen and the Dean had attached to the scholarships, they didn’t want just anyone to get them, only people who really deserved them.

 

As he talked to his mother in law, and she was, legally now he could slowly start to smell the delicious scents of steak being cooked on the grill. Jensen was still yapping away at Sherri when he felt long arms wrap around his waist and soft lips pressed against the back of his neck. “Hey gorgeous, you almost done? I got the steaks ready and the bread’s done too. All this meal needs to be perfect is your pretty little ass across from me at the table.”

 

Jensen chuckled and quickly said goodbye to Sherri, promising her that Jared and he would come visit her on Wednesday. 

 

Jared had made some garlic butter they made themselves using normal butter and an herb blend that Tom had given them. The steaks were cooked to perfection and the meat nearly melted on Jensen’s tongue.

 

Cooking was one of Jared’s talents that Jensen had come to appreciate over the years. After they ate they usually did the dishes together. Sometimes Jensen just had to take a step back and admire what he had right here. He had a gorgeous house with two angels of pets and this man, his husband that he was absolutely crazy, over the moon about and who felt the same about him. In his eyes life could not get any better and if someone would have given him this scenario ten years back he would have laughed in their faces and called them insane, happy, him? No, not really. But here it was.

 

The day Jared had asked him to marry him was at the top of his list though. They had been together for a couple of years and Jared had decided they should take a vacation together. Jensen was a bit apprehensive because he’d never been on vacation with anyone, let alone a boyfriend, but the more Jared talked about it the more excited Jensen got about the prospect of going somewhere nice with Jared.

 

What they had done was they had hooked up Jared’s laptop and went to an on-line traveling agency. There they had looked at their options and had decided on going to Europe. For their vacation they didn’t just want to laze around a pool or ocean and do nothing, no they wanted to go out and explore so they decided on Italy. 

 

Rome, Venice, Florence and Milan were among the cities they visit and Jensen and Jared had soaked up the culture like a sponge. Italy was an amazing country, the architecture, the food and the people, it was just to amazing to put into words and Jensen had enjoyed every second of it.

 

When they had gotten to Milan they went to the largest Cathedral there, the Duomo. It was amazing and beautiful and in the nearby fancy little mall had been a MacDonald’s with real golden arches and a black interior, this had fascinated Jared, the human food disposal, the most. 

 

In the middle of the small mall on the ground was a stone mosaic of two bulls and where the balls of the bulls were the floor had dented. People had walked up to the bulls, placed one of their heels on the balls and taken a spin. Supposedly for good luck. Naturally Jensen and Jared had done the same. When Jared got done with his spin he’d walked over to Jensen, the other man not noticing how fidgety the young man was.

 

Jared had grabbed Jensen’s arm and pulled him to the center of the bull mosaic. Jensen hadn’t had a clue as to what Jared was about to do.

 

Jared smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. “So… I guess that this is the perfect place to do this, it’s supposed to be good luck, right.” Jensen’s jaw had dropped to the floor when Jared got down on one knee, fishing a small, velvet black box from his pocket. The whole nine yards.

 

“Jensen,” He’d started. “You are the most amazing man I have ever known. You are sweet, generous, smart and funny, everything I’ve been looking for my entire life, even when I was too young to understand the meaning of it. I have lusted for you from the moment we met and loved you from the moment you smiled at me for the first time.”Jared’s nervous smile reared its face but the younger man pressed on. “We’ve had our little ups and downs, but babe… my downs with you are better than the ups I had before I met you. I’m a better man because of you, for you and with you and I can’t imagine spending another waking moment without knowing you’ll be by my side forever. I love you, so much that sometimes I wonder if it’s even possible to love one person like that. You would do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man alive if you would become my husband. Jensen Ross Ackles…. Will you marry me?”

 

At this point Jensen’s eyes had been clouded by tears, tracking wet trails down his cheeks as he looked down at Jared. Bystanders were cheering and catcalling encouragements to them. Screaming for Jensen to accept but he could hardly hear a word they were saying. He was focused solely on Jared, who was still sitting before him on one knee. 

 

The younger man had opened the velvet box and inside was a simple platinum ring. It wasn’t fancy or sparkly but honest and solid, like Jared. Jensen’s throat was so tight because of the lump in there he could hardly speak so he opted to nod. A small, slow one at first but then his head was moving faster and a smile was forming on his lips. “Yes, yes, yes, yes.” And for a moment he thought that would be the only word he would say for the rest of his life. 

 

For a split second he worried about what a big girl he was being. How overly emotional and unnecessarily tearful.

 

But then Jared was standing up and surging up into Jensen. Wrapping his massive arms around Jensen’s waist and leaning down into a searing kiss. The people around them were cheering and clapping now, screaming what could be wishes of luck in dozens of different languages, some Jensen was pretty sure he’d never even heard before.

 

That was the best day of his life, having Jared do that, in such a public pace and with those words. For their first anniversary Jared had given him a picture frame with a picture of them right after they had gotten engaged. The exact words Jared had spoken on that day were written on the back of the picture with one little line added. ‘Never will there come a day when those words will cease being true’.

 

Jensen looked at Jared and remembered those times clearly and wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. “You know, in some way my parents kicking me out was the best thing that happened to me.”

 

The younger man looked up from doing the dishes and he smiled. “It wouldn’t have mattered. I would have found you anyway.”

 

Jared had an eerie way of saying just the right things and Jensen leaned in. clasped a soapy hand behind Jared’s neck and pulled his husband down for a kiss.

 

The tall man smiled into the affectionate kiss and pulled away with a smirk. “If you can stop touching me for a moment then we might be able to get this done today. How about you go take a shower, and after I’m done here I’ll come up and we’ll celebrate your victory a little more.”

 

Jared watched as his husband disappeared up the stairs. That sinful ass swaying from his view and he nearly called Jensen back just to be able to see him go again.

 

It was kind of scary how much he loved the older man. Chad told him so all the time but he just counted himself lucky that he found Jensen. And that he convinced Jensen to be with him and Jensen actually agreeing with getting married.

 

Jared was just glad that marriage would really be a ‘once in a lifetime’ thing for him. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than his husband. If he closed his eyes he could still see Jensen on their wedding day so clearly. The black tuxedo and crisp white shirt, those vibrant green eyes staring back at him as they stood in front of the minister. 

 

He was so glad that this state had legalized gay marriage. Not that it would have stopped Jared if it wasn’t but it was nice to know that they were recognized by the law as well, not just by friends and family. Everyone had been there on that day. Chad had been his best man, together with Chris and Steve. Melly had been Jensen’s ‘maid of honor’. Jensen said that he got proposed to so that pretty much put him in position of the ‘wife’ so he might as well embrace that completely. Well, that and if he didn’t ask Melly then she probably would have killed, or waxed them in their sleep.

 

The ceremony had been small and they had held it at the artificial lake next to the MacDonald’s where they went on their first, unofficial date. It had been perfect, cozy and intimate, and a lot of fun with the occasional ‘may I take your order’ from the drive through order pole.

 

Afterwards they had all gotten a sundae before heading back to the mansion for the real reception. There had more people invited to the party, friends and co-workers joined them to celebrate.

 

The food had been exceptional and Steve had made a cake that would make the people from ‘Cake Boss’ jealous. A three tier counting work of art that Jensen had debated on ruining. Jared on the other hand wanted cake and his preferred way of consuming said cake was from Jensen’s lips so they cut the cake and fed each other a small piece. Jared naturally smeared his piece all over Jensen’s mouth and spent the next five minutes licking each crumb off of those plush lips.

 

Jared shook himself from his reverie and dried the plates before setting course to the bedroom. Jensen should be done with his shower and a wet, clean, naked Jensen was a terrible thing to waste.

 

When he opened the bedroom door his breath got caught in his throat. Jensen was on the bed, on his belly, naked, ass up in the air, glasses perched low on his nose and he was pressing the keys of his cell phone furiously.

 

“Well, well, well… if this isn’t my favorite way to have you. Naked and ass up in the air waiting for me.” Jared kicked off his shoes and peeled his socks from his feet. Jensen turned his head and just smirked. “Well, I contemplated putting on boxers but I knew that would be completely futile since you don’t like me wearing anything once the bedroom door closes.

 

And they always closed the bedroom door. Jared once got a cold, wet nose pressed between his ass cheeks as he had been fucking Jensen and that had been the lesson to always close the door when there were four-footed hellions at large in the house.

 

Jared crawled up the bed and molded his body against Jensen’s naked back. “I just don’t think something this pretty should be covered up. I’m a man who appreciates the finer things in life.” Soft kisses were scattered across freckled shoulders and Jensen chuckled as he kept keying in things on his cell. “Melly says ‘hi’.”

 

The younger man took the phone from Jensen’s hand and threw it across the room. The small device landing in a pile of laundry. “Melly can tell me ‘hi’ tomorrow morning, when you’re not buck ass naked on my bed.”

 

“All nice and fresh.” Jared started crawling down and licking down Jensen’s spine. Jensen’s skin was soft and pink from the shower and Jared licked every column of Jensen’s spine. “Hmmm, you taste so good, baby. Love you just after a shower.”

 

Jensen’s mind was pretty much on non-active from the moment Jared’s lips touched his body so he just uttered a soft grunt in reply.

 

Rimming Jensen was one of Jared’s favorite things. Jensen always went crazy when he did it so it wasn’t long before he had Jensen squirming and spouting nonsense as his tongue licked and lapped at that tight, puckered hole. Each of his hands grasped one firm, freckled cheek and he plunged his tongue into the enticing hole, loving the needy, desperate moans escaping Jensen’s lips.

 

Jensen’s hand crept under the pillow and came back with an almost empty bottle of lube and pressed it into Jared’s hand. “No teasing. I just wanna feel you.”

 

It wasn’t as if Jared could deny Jensen anything so he coated three of his fingers with the clear gel and gently pressed them into Jensen’s ass. The burn of the stretch made the shorter man gasp and groan, slowly pressing his hips back against Jared’s hand.

 

Sometimes Jensen liked it a little rough. Wanted to feel Jared pressing in so the younger man took his fingers out and rid himself from his clothes quickly.

 

Jensen got to his knees and there was a small, tell-tale sign on the sheets that Jensen was rearing and ready to go. The tall man sat back on his haunches and pulled Jensen backwards into his lap. The tight ring of Jensen’s ass slowly slipping down Jared’s leaking cock. Jensen hissed harshly and cursed Jared’s name.

 

He knew that Jensen would be sore tomorrow but neither man minded. Jensen loved feeling Jared the day after, loved the slight burn of the night before. Jared loved it because when Jensen sat down slowly to avoid wincing the flash of possessiveness heated his blood like nothing else. They didn’t have a lot of kinks in the bedroom but Jared loved to see the evidence of their passion and love on Jensen’s body. Bruises, hickeys and sore muscles.

 

It was fast and dirty and still so much more than just sex it was almost insane. When Jared felt that tight ass contracting around his cock he couldn’t hold back any longer and shot his load into Jensen’s hole. The shorter man growled and with combined, slick hands they brought Jensen to a climax.

 

Sated, tired and content they sank down onto the bed. Heads resting on pillows and hands caressing each other’s body. This was Jared’s favorite state of Jensen and he wrapped the older man into his arms, spooning him from behind. “Love you.” The whispered sentiment was returned and Jared smiled against Jensen’s sweat-damp skin. 

 

Jensen, sated and warm was a sight to behold. Pale skin was stretched pliant across the dark sheets, dusking of freckles across broad shoulders. 

 

Sometimes Jared couldn’t believe that his life was real, that he had Jensen. He had known from the moment Jensen had opened the door that he would love the shorter man as long as he lived but never did he think that Jensen would let him, would even return the feelings. 

 

The older man had been so defensive and so closed off that Jared hadn’t dreamed of a future like this, thinking it impossible. But good things come to those who wait. Jared was living proof of that. He waited; and look at what he had now. He had a great job, a loving family, a wonderful house and pets and the most important thing of all. A man who he loved, a man who loved him in return to share it all with. No man or woman should or could, ask for more.

 

“Hey…. Did you hear?” Jared nuzzled the back of Jensen’s neck and waited for the sleepy reply. “My husband’s fucking awesome!” Jared copied Casey and Jensen chuckled softly. “Yeah… mine’s pretty cool too.”


End file.
